Is It True?
by Marchgirl
Summary: Lucifer, the extremely popular Japanese band. Each member is gorgeous and talented and therefore has tons of female fans. No more so than front man Sakuya. He already has the love of his life but a rabid fan wants him for herself. Aine,the band - alive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yep you guessed it - this continues my story More to Love. I've been watching the anime again and reading the manga so this little idea came to me wanting to be written. It will be a combination of both media sources - pulling from both to hopefully make a well rounded story. So anyway please check my previous story if you come across scenes or OCs you don't recognize. Please enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

****Is It True?**_

**Sakuya winced in pain.** A headache – a bad headache woke him up. "Damn…" He whispered and caught his breath for even speaking hurt. This was supposed to be a free day for him and Aine but with pain like this, Sakuya doubted that he would leave the bed before noon. "Aine? Aine?" Again he whispered but when she didn't answer, he spoke louder. "Aine!"

Nothing. Grimacing Sakuya rolled over or tried to. It was then that he realized that his arms were stretched out on either side of him - handcuffed. Testing his legs, he found they too were bound to the bed. For a brief moment he thought Aine wanted to begin the day with some sex play but their bed didn't have bedposts or anything like that to anchor him down. _Where the hell am I?_

It took time for him to open his eyes because the light added to the pain in his already aching head. Finally when he opened his eyes, Sakuya found himself in an unknown, extremely feminine bedroom. There were several shades of pink decorating the room. The silk sheets beneath him were a deep mauve. The fabric draped around the bed was pale pink and lace. The carpet was a plush rose pink and the curtains matched. There was a wardrobe in one corner and a vanity table along one wall filled with all sorts of makeup and lotions and stuff. One door was open to show a white on white bathroom but the other door was locked and had several locks either keeping him prisoner or keeping others from getting to him.

Sakuya tried to look out the window but saw nothing but sky. He couldn't even see any buildings or houses. Looking down at himself, Sakuya saw he was naked as the day he was born. Panic settled in his chest, not for himself but for Aine. _I guess I've been kidnapped but what did they do to Aine? _With the raging headache and fear flowing through him, Sakuya yelled for his heart's desire. "AINNNNNEEEE!"

He only stopped when several of the locks could be heard turning. Sakuya looked anxiously at the door hoping that Aine would come through it. _Please let this be some crazy plan of hers… _When at last the door opened, Sakuya stared in surprise at the woman. His mouth hung open as he watched her. She was wearing a see-through negligee that showed everything. At one time he would have bed her willingly but that was then. "What the hell are you doing here? **What the fuck am I doing here?! Let me go bitch!"** Sakuya pulled violently on his bonds but all he did was hurt himself.

"Shh, no need for such language. It's just you and me here Sakuya. You don't have to pretend you don't like me anymore. You can finally show me your love Sakuya. I know you want me." She laughed. "Your performances on stage are so damn sexy – you must have been thinking of me. Well no more waiting, my love. We're all alone here so we can make love all day and night!" The woman had crawled onto the bed, breasts hanging heavily, temptingly as she ran a cold hand up the inside of Sakuya's thigh.

Sakuya looked like a demon or maybe the dark angel himself as the woman put her hand on him and stroked his flesh. He wondered if he'd ever been as angry as he was right then. Marcy Page wasn't looking at his face but holding his unresponsive flesh between her hands. She worked for them. Marcy was Lucifer's new publicist. She was good at her job but apparently she was also out of her mother-fucking mind! "Take your hands off of me." His voice usually made women swoon but there was nothing warm or romantic about his tone now. The coldness of it should have frozen her instantly.

"Oh no, I have to get you ready baby." Marcy glanced up at him still smiling.

"Where's Aine? The band? Where are we?" Sakuya asked. She was insane – she had to be not to see he wasn't happy to be there.

Marcy did freeze at Aine's name. "DO NOT SPEAK THAT WOMAN'S NAME! SHE'S KEPT US APART FOR LONG ENOUGH!" She had light gray eyes but they turned to slate when she thought of Aine. "Sakuya, I've freed you from her – forget her and concentrate on loving me now. No more Aine and no more band – just you and me!" There was a crazy, happy lilt to her voice then it changed. Marcy spoke soothingly now still stroking Sakuya penis. "You must let me pleasure you now – I know _she_ wasn't able to. She's your past and I'm your future!" With a huge smile, Marcy lowered her strawberry blond head over his thighs and took him in her mouth.

The bed shook as Sakuya tried to shake her off of him. He'd learned nothing about Aine or his friends but he had a sick feeling in his stomach when she said 'no more'. The only thing he was sure of was that this bitch was crazy and she intended to rape him. He dropped his head back on the pillow and tightly closed his eyes as he resisted Marcy's actions. _Aine…please be alright! Yuki – guys…Aine…help me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Music Makers**_

_Four Months Earlier:_

**The** lights dimmed as the melody began to play. A tall, lanky, extremely handsome young man appeared in the spotlight. His eyes were closed as he listened to the music he'd created. Slowly he opened his blue eyes and saw not an audience of thousands but one woman who looked back at him with love. Ookochi Sakuya sang the song Aine had written for him, _Until You._

Aine couldn't help but cry. It didn't matter that they were the words she written for him since he was singing them back to her and feeling everything she had when she'd written them. She held her hands over her heart and listened with a smile. At the end of the song he silently said I love you and she mouthed the words in return.

Bright lights came up suddenly and the mood changed. Santa began a righteous drumbeat and Lucifer began their second song of the encore. Aine got up and made her way backstage. It's not that she wouldn't have preferred to stay until the end but she also she had other obligations besides being Sakuya's biggest fan. It would be nice to just be a fan but to be closer to the man she loved Aine also worked behind the scenes. Just because Lucifer made great music didn't mean it didn't require lots of work to make them one of the biggest bands around.

Security was well aware of who she was so Aine had no problems getting backstage and she was sure they were watching over her closely as Sakuya continually worried about her safety. He had good reason to worry since fans weren't always the nicest of people. She nodded to the men, grateful for their protection. Neither of them wanted another incident. That last one had been way too close.

First Aine checked to be sure the booths were set up and ready to sell the CDs, DVDs, posters, shirts and other Lucifer memorabilia as the fans left the concert. Next she made sure security was ready to handle the small group of fans lucky enough to meet the band members after the concert. Lucifer would spend thirty minutes to an hour of quality time with about twenty people signing autographs and taking pictures. She also made sure refreshments were set up for that. Photos that would go out to the magazines and the official website had been taken before and during the show. Two tabloid photographers would be allowed to document the fan service session then the guys would be done for the night.

As Aine hurried to the dressing room, she heard Lucifer begin their final song. She burst into the group's large dressing room. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Miya and Yuuka were inside hustling around. On the conference table was bottled water and snacks plus some towels. At each makeup table were the tools needed to glamorized the guys and the cold cream sat ready to remove the heavy stage make-up for when the flashbulbs stopped popping. There were robes in the shower area and street clothes in the inner room for the guys to wear home.

"Nope, I think we're set." Yuuka smiled at Aine. "What about you? You need some help?" It pleased her to be able to help when she could.

"No, everything seems okay. They'll call me if they need anything." Aine showed them the phone she used when working the concerts. "Did you watch the show?"

"Oh yes," Miya answered first. "But from backstage. I have to be close by to touch up their makeup between sets. You're lucky Aine to be able to see the show from the floor." Miya sighed. She was still getting used to being around them so informally. Even though she'd been with the band almost from the beginning, it was only now that they treated her like family, since Towa finally revealed that he loved her since high school.

"No, I missed most of it. I was late getting off work and traffic was horrible. I watched a little backstage then came on back here to help. Where's Maria?" Yuuka asked before taking a finger sandwich for herself.

"Little Yukihiko had a fever so Maria didn't want to leave him. She asked me to take care of Yuki in her place. Don't the two of them make the perfect couple? The perfect family?" Aine sighed dreaming of the day she and Sakuya would marry and start a family.

"Yeah, they make me a little jealous too." Yuuka grinned at her. "But it's much too soon for Atsuro and me to be thinking about a family. We still have to convince our parents we're in love. It's just so awkward sometimes." She sighed because legally they were brother and sister but they weren't related by blood. So far only their friends were accepting of their relationship.

Miya went to her and hugged her. "At least you're not terribly shy like me. Towa's so absolutely beautiful that he out shines me. Not that I mind! It's just he's made for the spotlight and I prefer backstage where I can work my magic. I'd be mortified to stand at his side and have people judge him for loving a mouse like me." She shrugged her shoulders as if trying to hide from Towa's fans. It didn't help knowing how Sakuya's fans had treated Aine in the past. Miya knew she couldn't be as strong as Aine and stand up to them like she had.

"Oh stop it! You're beautiful Miya – inside and out. You can't let the fans control your relationship like that. Towa loves you!" Aine chastised her then smiled. "Actually it explains a lot doesn't it Yuuka? That secretive smile of his and his peace – oh yeah, that boy loves you big time!" She and Yuuka laughed and nodded which only embarrassed Miya, bringing on more laughter.

Just then there was screaming and yelling as the music went to a high crescendo before ending abruptly, the encore was over. Sakuya's voice thanked the crowd and there was more yelling and cheering for Lucifer. Fans called out the names of their favorite band members trying to get them to look their way. They yelled and screamed in vain because the guys were through for the night. They knew when to quit and not let the audience drain them dry. An instrumental track of Lucifer's music started up telling the crowd that the show was definitely over. Noises of people running around outside the dressing room signaled to the girls that the guys would be arriving shortly. They jumped up and double checked everything then waited for the men in their lives.

The door burst open with Sakuya in the lead, he was laughing. His hair was damp with sweat and it rolled down his face and onto his bare chest. It looked like he had a fever his color was so high but he didn't, Sakuya was high on adrenaline. Yuki, Atsuro and Santa had the same look. They were all talking at the same time, laughing and walking on cloud nine.

"Wow that crowd was hot!" Santa yelled drumsticks in the air as he tapped out a silent beat. "Hey girls! Did you see us? We were smoking tonight!" He took Yuuka's hand and spun her around, kissed Miya's blushing cheek then scooped Aine off her feet and danced around the room with her in his arms.

Towa laughed and picked a towel up and wiped down his face and chest. "Santa's still on fire! But damn it was a great show." He poured water down his parched throat soothing it. His long blond hair flew back, a shiny wave catching everyone's eye.

"Ah, put me down! You're making me dizzy!" Aine laughed as she held on tight. She was used to their high spirits after a show but even so it was rare that she got whirled around like this. "Santa!" He was the oldest of the group but he could also be the biggest kid.

"Put her down drummer boy and go find your own woman!" Sakuya laughed, pulled out a chair and dropped into it. Legs spread wide he leaned back and heaved a happy sigh. "If I wasn't so damned tired, I'd say let's go do it again!" His dark hair shook spraying sweat this way and that.

"I hear that!" Yuki dropped a towel over Sakuya's face then wiped his own. "Anyone know how my son is?" He grabbed some water and emptied the bottle before looking at the girls.

"Whoa!" Aine said as Santa dropped her in Sakuya's lap. "Fever broke an hour ago Yuki. He's fine." Aine started to get up when two long arms crisscrossed her body and Sakuya sucked on her vulnerable earlobe. She melted inside. "…Sakuya…not now…." Aine shivered and closed her eyes. The merest touch from him and she was putty in his hands.

"That's Sakuya, he doesn't care who's in the room but just seduces Aine anyway!" Atsuro laughed then plastered Yuuka up against the wall. He leered down at her. "I wonder if it'll work for me!" As his girl playfully tried to push him away, Atsuro just caught her hands against his chest and took her mouth.

"That leaves you Towa. My wife is unfortunately absent so no kisses for me." Yuki just shook his head, laughed and moved to the food to help satisfy his other needs. "There's plenty of food Santa, join me." He watched the brown-haired man sigh wistfully as Towa, his former bachelor partner pulled Miya to him for a kiss. Yuki chuckled. Santa was the only one still searching for love.

Moments later the door was flung open and a man who could compete with Towa in feminine good looks waltz in. Their producer, Mr. Takayama, Hitoshi entered all smiles. "Marvelous! Just marvelous! Everyone with the record company was completely impressed! Some even got up and danced! They were really pleased and more than willing to spend extra money on Lucifer!" He laughed ignoring the kissing couples. If they weren't highly sexed after a concert, he'd think something was wrong.

"Come on, break it up! You guys can smooch at home! The work day isn't over yet!" Mr. Sasaki, their manager said clapping his hands loudly. He wasn't nearly so easy going as Takayama. "There is a room full of fans waiting to meet Lucifer and Miss Yukimura you're supposed to be overseeing the selling of merchandise. If we want their reputation and our revenue to grow we need to sell as much stuff as possible. It's that what will put the band out there for the world to see. Move it!" Sasaki yelled.

Santa and Yuki just kept eating. A few hours on stage really worked up an appetite. Atsuro backed off quickly from Yuuka, both looking embarrassed. Towa merely raised his head for a moment them pulled the blushing Miya close for another kiss. Sakuya held tight to Aine refusing to stop his ravishment of her neck.

Mr. Takayama was in such a good mood, he didn't mind their antics. "We'll have a meeting day after tomorrow to go over my new ideas. Take tomorrow and rest and Aine, you'll need to be there as well so I'll try to schedule it for the afternoon. It will be so much easier once you graduate from high school." In truth, the girl was sometimes a hindrance but he could clearly understand why Sakuya wanted her close – for the same reasons he wanted her close. Hitoshi watched with a bit of envy as Sakuya put that special smile on her face. Those two were so in love that not including Aine in almost every aspect would be a huge mistake especially since she'd written several hit songs for them and he was counting on many more.

"Will you please get up and go meet the fans?!" Hands slapped hard on the table. "You have to spend at least an hour with them and that means security will be there too - on overtime! That's money out of all of our pockets! If you get this done then you can go home and do your women!" Sasaki yelled in an exasperated tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

That broke up the couples. They laughed knowing their loving displays had cause the man's temper to explode. He was such a tight ass most of the time it was too much fun to mess with him every so often and make him blow his stack.

A blushing Miya hurriedly gathered some supplies and started on Towa's face then ran about the room doing what she could to fix the others' makeup. This was her job and she still worried over losing it but she really didn't have a thing to worry about. Miya was not only Towa's girlfriend but damn good at her job.

Chuckling Yuki rose still eating some fruit. "Come on guys, let's get this over with. He's right about one thing; I am ready to go be with my wife." He went around the table and jerked Santa to his feet keeping him from the sandwich he was reaching for.

"Hey I wanted that!" Santa looked wistfully after the food. His stomach felt like there was a hole in it.

Yuki laughed at him. "There's food in the green room too and women. Maybe you'll find your mate tonight!" He teased.

"Or at least someone to bed!" Sakuya said finally standing but not releasing Aine. He towered head and shoulders over her tiny figure. "Go take care of business and don't let them run over you – you're their boss, remember?" Sakuya tilted up her face and said sternly. Sometimes they treated Aine as if she were beneath them when she had more clout not only because she was his but because she truly knew what she was doing. Aine was quickly learning the ins and outs of the music business.

"I know Sakuya, I know. Don't worry so much." Aine turned and stood on tiptoe for another kiss before pushing him away. "Go greet the fans." She loved that he wanted to look after her but things weren't as bad as he thought. She got along very well with the rest of the crew. They just teased her a lot. "Oh Yuki – wait!" Aine rushed up to him.

Yuki stopped dragging Santa away from the food to turn and look down at her. As he thought of Sakuya as a little brother, he now thought of Aine as his sister. She was as much a part of Lucifer as the rest of them. "Yes, what is it?" He blinked when she crooked a finger at him. Yuki was just as tall Sakuya so she had to look way up at him as well. "A secret?" He grinned over at Sakuya with a teasing look in eye, the kid got jealous easily, then placed his ear close to her lips.

Aine took his face between her hands and gave him a smooch on the cheek. She blushed as she did so. "That was from Maria. 'Good job' – that too." She had no idea why it embarrassed her to kiss him but it did.

Yuki looked surprised for all of one second then very pleased. He laughed then turned and kissed Aine on the forehead. "Thank you, thank you very much. That was very sweet." He gave her a one-armed hugged and again looked at Sakuya. "You ever hurt this girl and I'll beat you silly." It warmed his heart that Maria had wanted him to feel her love even though she couldn't be there and that she asked Aine, his sister to do it. "I do believe I've got my second wind. Let's go wow the fans!" Yuki tossed back his long dark hair and left the room with a smile.

Sakuya just winked at her then ran to catch up to Yuki and threw an arm over his shoulder. The two did look like brothers as they led the others to the green room.

Aine scratched her cheek still feeling embarrassed then turned to the others. "My turn I guess. See you later!" She waved then stopped when Yuuka called out to her.

"Can I come? I think I should learn a bit more how this business works too." Yuuka loved their music and seeing them play but the other stuff – she knew next to nothing.

"Sure." Aine said happily and they left Miya to get things ready once again and listen to Sasaki and Takayama talk about how big Lucifer was going to become.

* * *

**It **turned out that Aine and Yuuka had to do much more than the guys. It was almost three hours later before they showed up back at the dressing room. Yuki had already showered and gone home to be with his family, so had Miya and Towa. Santa did indeed hook up with somebody, not a fan but a friend from one of his former bands who'd been hanging around backstage. The two went out to jam. That left Sakuya and Atsuro waiting on them. A lot of the crew had left too and others were packing up equipment and beginning the arduous job of cleaning the huge amphitheater.

"Damn, what took you guys so long? We were ready to go an hour ago!" Atsuro said shutting of the TV they had been watching. "Sakuya's pissed." He looked warily at his band mate who was scowling. Even though Sakuya was one of his best friends, Atsuro tried to stay out of his way when he got angry – people, namely him, could get hurt.

Aine sighed. Sakuya was a fierce lover but he could get deadly angry at times too. "It's work and sometimes there are problems. Not everything is going to go as well as your concert did. Sorry Yuuka for keeping you here so long." She apologized. Yuuka had wanted to learn about the business but Aine was sure must have regretted asking to go with her.

"No it's okay - really, I learned a lot and you told me several times to leave but it seemed like you needed the help." Yuuka squeezed her hand before going to Atsuro and letting him help her with her jacket.

Aine smiled sheepishly. "I did. You calmed them down a lot quicker than I would have. Thanks Yuuka." Anyone could tell Aine was grateful.

"No problem, glad it all got worked out, you really know your stuff Aine." She said a bit awed. Yuuka kissed her cheek as Atsuro pulled her away. "See you guys later!" She didn't like leaving Aine when Sakuya looked so mean but Atsuro wanted out of there. "Be nice Sakuya!" She yelled from down the hall.

"Ready to go?" Aine said hands folded demurely in front of her. She hoped he wouldn't get into now.

"What the hell happened? I called but you just said you were busy and hung up on me! If Atsuro hadn't stopped me…" Sakuya got up slowly from his seat.

_So much for that hope! _Aine sighed and got herself some water then sat down. She had school tomorrow and it was already two in the morning. "There was a new guy and he was overwhelmed by the crowds. It takes a while to get used to dealing with demanding fans." She spoke from experience. "He was charging the wrong price for the CDs and a few other things then he misplaced some money and we had fans to come back demanding the correct prices. The others tried to help him but he just mixed them up making things worse and in the end security had to come and calm things down since the crowd was getting rowdy. I stopped all sales so I could count the money and find the problem while Yuuka got the crew under control. It would have taken me twice as long without her help." Aine took a long drink of water. "There, are you satisfied? If I had stopped to explain everything to you, I would have had to start all over again. Can we go home now, please?" She was feeling a little drained now and just wanted their bed.

"Fire him." Sakuya stated as he neared her chair. His blue eyes flashed fire.

Aine shook her head. "It was a mistake, a complicated one but just a mistake. We've moved him to the janitorial staff for now. We needed more help there anyway." Aine yawned. "If he messes that up then he's fired." She didn't want to fire a man callously for one mistake.

He stared down at her still with an angry expression. Sakuya wasn't really mad at her but the situation. Since the attempted rape, Aine had changed. She didn't cower so much when he got angry and she knew when to be stern and had taken on much more responsibility for making things run well at their concerts. If anything he was proud of her and more in love. "What's his name? I'll talk to him."

"Sakuya! Give it up. I've handled it and Mr. Sasaki will know about it tomorrow. If he doesn't like what I've done – he'll fire him! It's over, done and nobody but us and the crew know there was even a problem. Nobody at the record company will know or hear about it unless you make a fuss! Dammit! I'm tired and I want to go home Sakuya!" Aine jumped up out of her seat and poked a finger in his stomach.

Sakuya stared down at her then started to laugh. She was just too adorable! "Yes ma'am." When she blushed and tried to turn away he caught her close. "Sorry but I'm always going to worry about you and try to make all of your problems go away."

Aine leaned into him. "I know but I took care of it this time. You have to trust me Sakuya." Aine was about to say more but yawned instead.

"I do, I do trust you. I just don't trust everybody else." Sakuya said quietly then kissed her on top of the head. "Let's go home." He grabbed his black duster and her jacket. In moments they were at the very back of the stadium where someone had brought his car. There would be fans hanging about ready to follow them but owning a Ferrari meant they couldn't keep up with his speed. In under an hour, Sakuya carried his lady into their apartment and put her to bed. "Sleep well Aine." Sakuya said tenderly then shortly joined her worn out from doing what he loved - singing with his band.

* * *

**Aine** missed her first class and the rest of the day just dragged on. The moment she entered the apartment, she collapsed on the sofa and slept. When she next woke it was early evening. "Oh no, I promised Sakuya I'd cook tonight!" She jumped up and ran to the kitchen to find Sakuya standing over a large pizza box.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Rough day?" Sakuya went to her, bent low for a kiss then offered her a bite of his pizza.

Quite hungry, Aine took a bite then spoke between chews. "Sorry. Tired. Cook. Tomorrow. Mmm…" She swallowed and let him feed her another bite until the piece was gone.

"Good thing I ordered two. The other one's in the stove. Go wash up then help me fix a salad." Sakuya grinned down at her.

"Okay." She grinned, loving it when he took care of her. Aine grabbed another slice before leaving the room.

"The meeting tomorrow is at three. Don't worry about changing, just come on over in your uniform." Sakuya told her. They'd made a huge salad to go with the pizza. He had a glass of wine while Aine settled for soda. Only on special occasions did she allow herself to drink and then only with him. She'd had enough bad experiences of drinking in mixed company then not remembering what happened.

"You sure? Mr. Takayama may have some bigwigs there. This meeting is about trying to get you guys international. I don't want to give the wrong impression by showing up in my school uniform. I'll look like a baby." Aine knew she looked younger than her years sometimes, especially in her uniform.

Sakuya didn't see a school girl. He saw a woman. Long lovely brown hair, beautiful wide eyes and a body he couldn't get enough of. Nope no little girl could turn him on, only Aine. "We're the same age. I may look older but that's all. If it weren't for our crazy schedule, I'd still be in school ready to graduate with you in a few months. Besides, you're Lucifer's lyrist. Where we go – you go, it's a package deal and if they don't understand that then we'll find somebody else to help us. Okay?" He reached over and rubbed tomato sauce off her lip with his thumb then brought it to his mouth.

Aine watched him suck the sauce off his thumb and felt a lightning bolt of sensation go from her stomach down between her legs. He only had to do the smallest of gestures to affect her. She let her long lashes brush her cheeks as she stabbed her salad viciously.

Sakuya just chuckled. They really were two of a kind. She wanted him and he wanted her. "So I was working on a new song today."

"Yeah? Do you need lyrics?" The house had been silent when she came in so he must have been in the studio.

"Not this time. This song will showcase Santa's drums and probably Towa's base. It will be a hardcore sex song. I haven't done one of those in a while. I might need a few sound effects from you though." He looked at her with evil delight.

"Never Again! I still can't believe you actually used my…my moans on a CD! You recorded us having sex then used it! It's so embarrassing every time I hear that song!" Aine covered her blushing face.

Sakuya laughed his blue eyes light. It had been her punishment for doubting him when their relationship had still been new. Nobody but the two of them knew it was her moans and sighs. He got hard every time he heard it. "We'll talk about it later!"

"Oh no we won't! I'll be avoiding the studio whenever you work on this song!" Aine told him hotly but inside she was laughing too. They ate a little more before she spoke again. "I'll take a change of clothes anyway. I know it may not matter to you but I'd like to look professional. You say I'm part of Lucifer so I should dress well and make a good impression." Aine nodded to herself already mentally combing through her closet for the perfect outfit.

Every time Sakuya looked at her, he noticed more changes. She didn't rely on him as much as she used to. Aine was becoming more independent and while it did wonders for her self-esteem it left him feeling a little useless sometimes. But she still loved him maybe even more than before if that was possible and that was all that mattered. "Okay fine. Want me to come pick you up?"

"Please!" Aine smiled up at him. It would save her a great deal of time if she didn't have to take the train. "You sure you can get away?"

"No problem. Hurry up and finish. We were both too tired to make love last night but now we have all night." Sakuya reached out a long arm and cupped her neck pulling her closer so he could kiss her.

"I've got…homework…" Aine breathed as he took her breath away. Just this closeness was enough to make her nipples tighten and her toes curl.

"No problem. While our dinner digests, we'll open your books and do your homework then the only thing I want open is your legs!" He growled into her mouth.

* * *

**He **was waiting for her when she exited the school gates. Aine ran to get in the car with an excited smile on her face. "Hey!" She leaned over for his kiss.

"Hey. Buckle up, there's a lot of traffic today." Sakuya smiled happily.

"Oh boy." Aine hurriedly fastened the belt. Traffic meant drive fast, actually everything meant drive fast to Sakuya.

Jupiter Records appeared in twenty minutes. They made in plenty of time. Aine left her duffle in the car and walked in on Sakuya's arm with a stylish short jacket on and matching skirt. Since the band had hooked up with Trio, Aine got first pick at many of their newest designs. No one could mistake her for a child today.

Everybody was already in the main conference room. The band had actually practiced that morning downstairs in one of the many studios and had broken up for lunch now they were back ready to find out what Mr. Takayama had up his sleeve for their future.

At three on the dot, he strode into the room trailed by Sasaki and Takako Kai, Lucifer's production director. Beautiful as ever, Mr. Takayama clapped his hands as he sat getting their attention.

"Good everyone is here – Aine, glad you're on time." He nodded to her then threw his hair over his shoulder. "So the plan is, as it always has been, for Lucifer to conquer the world. Well, we're going to start with Europe, England specifically and end up in the capitalist Mecca, the United States . Of course it's going to take some work to get us noticed over there. Some of your music has already crossed the ocean but we're still not recognized very well." He looked over his beautiful boys with an appraising eye.

"So what's the next step? Are we going on tour in England?" Yuki asked. It was something that he desired the rest of them too but when they'd last tried it, Mr. Takayama had gone about it the wrong way. The band had come close to falling apart. Yuki didn't want to come across those issues again if he could help it.

Mr. Takayama read his mind and shook a finger at Yuki. He hated being reminded of his faux pas. "No. At least not yet. There's plenty we can do on this side of the ocean before that. First I hope you're all ready to pick up where you left off a few months ago." Nobody mentioned Aine's near rape just because it was something nobody wanted to remember let alone bring up bad memories for her. "Break's over. Starting next week you'll resume all TV and radio interviews. There'll be a few game shows too and dating games for Santa. Hey you're the only one single." Mr. Takayama shrugged when Santa's mouth dropped open. He knew better than to attempt getting the other guys to do a dating show. There was a list in front of him he was reading off of. "You'll do personal appearances at some of the larger and more popular shopping centers signing CDs and the like."

Takayama got up and began to walk around the room gesturing the whole time. "Last night's concert was magnificent. You looked and sounded great! It was sold out, not to mention the big screen set up outside. But there was one problem." He stopped to look at them. "There wasn't one new song. Oh don't get me wrong for there to be such a sellout crowd and no new songs means we're on top. The thing is we've hit as high as we can go in Japan . You've made it now we need to cater to a broader audience. I want you to listen to British and American music and see how you can do it better. Don't change whatever it is that has made you a success but make the Britons and the Americans like it better than the music they're listening to. Of course it still has to appeal to Japanese audiences too. That means work guys, lots of hard work. For you too Aine. You need to work on your English so that you can write lyrics the Americans will want to sing."

His stern face softened. "Just think about it, by the time Aine graduates diploma in hand, we could be on a plane for England!" He leaned down and rested his smiling face against Aine's for a moment then stood up abruptly and checked his watch. "I'd hoped Tokugawa would make this meeting but it seems his shoot ran long." Takayama shook his head. "Anyway that's what's ahead of us. And there's more, much more."

The group looked at each other kind of shell-shocked. That already sounded like too much. The ease of their days was disappearing before their eyes to be replaced with endless work and some it seemed daunting. What more could he ask of them? Could they meet his expectations and do what they dreamed?

He grinned, excitement all over his face and blinked prettily at them. "I've hired you a new publicist. She'll work wonders for us and yes, you'll have the final say before we go through with anything but I've heard some of her ideas and I don't think you'll mind them at all!" He strode over to the conference room door. "So without further ado, please let me introduce you to Marcy Page." He flung it open dramatically.

"Konichiwa Lucifer! I'm here to raise you back up to the heavens where you belong!" The woman said one hand on her curved hip. She looked to be about twenty-five, tall, about five eight in high heels. She had an hour glass figure and beautiful gray eyes that seemed to glow and strawberry-blond hair. Sex and confidence poured from her. Marcy gave off an aura success.

The guys and Aine all smiled at each other as they looked at Marcy. She was just what they were looking for. Lucifer was on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all! And here's my catch phrase : Rated M for a reason!**_

_**

* * *

****Let's Get Started!**_

"**How's **my girl? I haven't seen her in a while. Are you hiding her from me?" Tokugawa Kyo asked as he snapped several pictures of Sakuya next to a shiny black Ferrari.

"_MY GIRL_ is just fine. Aine's at home studying. There's just three more months of school left and she want to end on a good note. If she decides to go to college later, she'll need the grades." Sakuya leaned over the hood and gave the camera a sultry look.

"College? What does she need more schooling for? She already does more work than anyone who graduated from college would their first year out. Hell, since Marcy Page showed up, we've all been working our asses off!" The famous photographer complained. He didn't mind work, after all it paid for his comfortable lifestyle but that brash bitch was working them overtime.

At first he'd been attracted to the woman. She was very beautiful and around his age but when he'd tried to ask her out, she brushed him off like he was the hired freaking help. If it wasn't for his contract to be Lucifer's exclusive photographer and his friendship with Aine, he'd have quit soon after that meeting the woman.

Sakuya could well understand the man's dislike of Marcy. Her energy and focus was undeniable and it kept them on their toes but it seemed like too much sometimes. And…she hung on him too much and asked much more of him and Aine than she did the others. It was true, he was Lucifer's front man and he enjoyed the position but Yuki was the leader. Marcy would talk things over with him and he in turn had to talk to Yuki then the guys just to make a decision. He'd been holding his tongue so far but the woman was asking for a tongue lashing if she didn't back off soon. Not only did she need to back away from him but from Aine as well. It seemed to him that once she learned who Aine was, the woman set out to work her to death.

* * *

_At that first meeting:_

"**Takayama-sama." **Marcy nodded to the smiling producer then moved to Yuki. "It was you who brought all this gorgeous talent together. Congratulations Todo-sama, nice work!" She bowed before him then looked at everyone else. "You stole Nagai-sama from another band. Kiryu-sama and Sakuma-sama, you caught them as they were just starting out in a not talent band and finally Ookochi-sama, the wild card was found in a piano bar. And Lucifer was formed. Sometimes the brightest stars fall from the sky – lucky us!" She smiled at them all.

"Nice to meet you Miss Page." Yuki spoke for the group. "We're not that formal and the fans already call us by our first names so you may do so as well." He looked around and got agreeing nods from his friends.

"Thank you! Appreciate that." Marcy tossed back her hair then moved to an empty seat where she could see all their faces. "We're missing a few people aren't we? Mr. Sasaki is here and Ms. Takako or Kai." Marcy nodded at the pretty woman. Kai had already given her permission to call her by her name. "But where are the photographer and the lyricist? I'm most anxious to meet the writer of such sexy lyrics as well as the songs that make me cry. He's a genius. Aine Yukihiko. That must get confusing from time to time – two Yuki's. Do you call him Yuki?" Marcy looked at the staring faces. She knew she talked too fast but she was so excited to be here and working with these men that she couldn't help herself. It was thrilling to be in a room with such good looking and talented men.

"Well Tokugawa told me he may not make it. He had some supermodel in today. Don't worry, you'll meet him later." Takayama started but stopped when Marcy jumped up again.

"Okay, okay that's fine but what about Aine-sama?" Marcy looked around the room and her eyes fell on Aine. "And who is this young lady? Is she an assistant?" Marcy looked at her wondering at the girl's age. She was professionally dressed but looked a little young. _Intern maybe? But look at the way Sakuya is leaning her way. Are these two doing it?! I can't have that. Sakuya's going to be way too busy for little girls!_

Yuki spoke up first. "She doesn't know?" He directed his question at Takayama. Even some of the regular staff was unaware of Aine's true job. Some merely tolerated her because of her relationship with the band and others genuinely liked Aine. After all, Aine was a great help to the office staff as well as the work she did at the shows but no matter how well she was liked or what others thought of her, it was just easier to keep her secret the fewer people who knew.

"Not yet but she has signed a contract with a nondisclosure clause. Even then we wouldn't normally reveal Aine's identity but Marcy has a few ideas that include Aine so…" Takayama shrugged and looked over at Aine.

She was a part of this group but sometimes they could make her nervous when they all looked at her so expectantly. Aine could feel herself blushing and looked to Sakuya for support.

Sakuya chuckled and draped his long arm over her shoulder. "What do you know sweetheart, you're like a national secret! I'm humbled in your presence." He grinned, blue eyes dancing as his long fingers played in her hair.

"Oh stop Sakuya!" Aine said and folded her arms. In her own way she was a celebrity too, just as famous as Lucifer. Ever since that very first song, people had been trying in vain to find out who she was. It was unreal most of the time since the public thought Aine Yukihiko was a man. All she'd done was make her first name, her last and used a fake first name. She'd managed to keep Aine in there as a reminder to herself that she'd really wrote the songs.

Atsuro leaned over the table. "Like I said in the beginning, selling this story to the tabloids would make me a millionaire! The famous Lucifer lyricist is a high school senior and a girl!" As he laughed, everyone but Marcy joined in.

The woman's hands dropped to her sides and her mouth opened in shock as she looked at Aine who was threatening Atsuro if he ever did such a thing. Sasaki was telling him pretty much the same thing and going on about the chaos it would cause. "_She's the lyricist?! __**That…GIRL!"**_Marcy's outrage and disbelief had everyone staring at her as she pointed a trembling finger at Aine.

"Oh…" Aine said and shrank back in her chair. _Is that how fans would react to the news? _She trembled and felt cold. "Sakuya, maybe I shouldn't write…" She looked over at the band leader. "Yuki I'm so sorry." Aine said on a whisper.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sakuya said standing in front of Aine so that Marcy was pointing at him instead. "You need to watch your damn mouth and be careful of who you're pointing at!" He growled aggressively and clenched his hands. "This **woman **is -."

"Sakuya!" Yuki stood and went to Aine. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, Aine writes our songs. If you have a problem with that then I guess you came to Japan for nothing." His voice was low and cold but when he looked down at Aine he was smiling. "What are you apologizing for? Do you know how many hits you've written for us? **ALL **of them are hits – several times over. You're our Ace in the hole Aine." He squeezed her shoulders then leaned down to kiss her on the head.

"He's right Aine; we wouldn't be nearly as popular without your songs." Towa reached over and took her hand. "The **six** of us are Lucifer!" He looked to Santa and Atsuro who readily agreed.

Sakuya took a step towards Marcy. "We're family here and if you put down one of us – you put down all of us! Aine's the best damn thing to happen to Lucifer…and me." He looked over his shoulder with a smile that was for Aine only then turned to glare at Marcy. "Accept that or leave!" Sakuya moved closer as if to help her out the door.

Marcy blinked rapidly and took several steps back trying to compose herself. She'd acted badly to the news and saw the band members glaring at her. She looked to Takayama who sat with a small grin on his face, chin resting on his palm. He nodded. Kai was smiling too and shaking her head. Sasaki shrugged.

"It's true." He said. "Breaking them apart is impossible and I tried." He admitted with a grimace and was thankful that Sakuya hadn't taken his head off. "The girl is good at what she does. Aine's produced a few videos as well. Cruel Jones – that was Aine's work. It may seem improbable but there's talent in that little girl." Sasaki said grudgingly.

That had Aine chuckling. "Thanks, I think." She took in a deep breath and looked at all the guys, loving them for their support.

"I am deeply sorry. Please forgive me." Marcy bowed formally. "I was just so…surprised. I was expecting a man, an older man. The lyrics are just so…sexy!" She blushed and hoped they were believing her outburst had been an honest mistake. No way did she like there being another woman so important not only to the band but to Sakuya as well. She would have to find a way around Aine's influence. "Miss, umm Aine, I meant no harm, truly I didn't." Marcy smiled tentatively at the girl.

"…I guess it is a shock to learn just who writes for Lucifer." Aine sat up and looked around the room. "I'm willing to give her a chance if you are." It still bothered her, the woman's reaction but if she could help Lucifer, Aine was willing to let it go.

Yuki looked at the woman. She appeared to be embarrassed and anxious and she had rights to be. His band mates seemed willing to let it be his decision. Yuki looked at Takayama. "You liked this woman enough to hire her so tell me why."

* * *

_Present:_

**"Well** even though she's a bit much to handle sometimes, she is effective. I suppose we can survive her manic ways for a while. That fast talking mouth of hers has certainly gotten us a lot of backing as well getting our faces out there." Sakuya had to admit.

"There is that. I've been able to make some valuable contacts taking pictures for all of your new sponsors." Cars, brand name drinks, fast food restaurants, electronics, musical instruments and of course clothes were being used to put Lucifer out there for the world to see. The commercials and magazine ads would be used worldwide.

In one short month, Marcy had worked miracles. She was now trying to arrange for Lucifer to perform at Versace fashion show. They were still wearing Trio's designs since their style suited Lucifer's but it shouldn't affect the deal with Trio. In fact, the latest word was that it was going to be a fashion show celebrating designers from all over the world also to be telecast all over the globe. It would be good for Trio, Japan and Lucifer as well.

Sakuya grinned. "Yep, you'll be too busy to bother Aine." The famous photographer had fallen for Aine when he chanced upon her on a beach and captured her smile. For a time he had seriously pursued Aine and caused a bit of friction in their relationship but Tokugawa finally realized that Aine loved him and only him. Tokugawa was left in the wings with Takayama and his brother. All these men wanted his woman but it would never happen. Aine was the first woman to love him and she was his only love – he'd kill for her without hesitation.

"Ha! That's what you think pretty boy – I'll always make time for Aine." Tokugawa got close as jealousy flashed in Sakuya's eyes. It was a great shot. Before Sakuya and Lucifer he'd concentrated only on women but he'd fallen in love with the faces of Lucifer especially Sakuya's.

The two jeered and taunted each other throughout the shoot. They were indoors using various backdrops and a wind machine to make it look like Sakuya was out driving. It was originally planned they would be outside for more realistic shots but the weather had turned bad and time was running out to get the shots ready for print so they'd settled for the studio. Neither noticed when the woman entered the studio to watch.

* * *

_**Sakuya** Ookochi. Damn, it's hard to believe he's just eighteen! He looks as if he could be my age! Look at him – he radiates sex even when he's not trying to. _Marcy smiled and shook her head then focused on the photographer. Kyo Tokugawa had his own sex appeal going for him. He and Sakuya were a lot alike in their sexy, aggressive manners but Kyo was jaded and she could tell he used women instead of being involved with them. Kyo was too into his work to give a woman what she wanted. That's why she'd brushed him aside without any regrets. She'd used men and been used by men in the past now she wanted more. Her eyes went back to the man stretched out on the hood of the Ferrari, naked save for a brief pair of shorts.

_You may think Aine's the woman for you but she's a child. Yes you're the same age but she's too sweet and innocent for a man like you. Who cares if she can write sexy lyrics or produce a video that's just shy of an adult video! Aine hasn't got shit on me! I'll show what a real woman can do Sakuya, just you wait._

Miya turned away from watching Sakuya. She couldn't deny the guy was sexy as hell but Towa was what she desired. This campaign would undoubtedly sell a lot of magazines. She laughed because she had a few friends who were Sakuya fans and they bought everything they could with his picture in it. She was about to start packing up her things when she saw Marcy. The woman mostly ignored her which was fine since she was just a makeup artist but Miya liked to be polite and also wanted to help Towa in whatever way she could so she went to where the woman was observing the photo shoot.

"Hi Miss Page. The shoot's almost done. Mr. Tokugawa has gone through ten rolls of film – he and Sakuya fuss a lot but they work well together. Can I get you something? Coffee?" Miya was just as tall as Marcy but the woman was wearing three inch heels so she had to look up the American.

_And here's another one. Why in God's name did the men of Lucifer fall for such silly little girls? They're stars and can have other stars or at least people who are just as important as they are! Why settle for – this! _Marcy's eyes looked the girl up and down. Short pixie hair, only a fraction of makeup and she was wearing jeans, a blouse and a blazer. There was no flash or flair to Towa's woman at all. "Hello, umm, I'm sorry. I forgot your name." Marcy said sounding embarrassed but her look was anything but. She made no effort to learn this one's name and didn't ever intend to.

_Bitch. _"Miya. Would you care for anything?" She'd been around Lucifer long enough to recognize Marcy's type. Normally she wouldn't go out of her way for such a person but this woman was supposed to help make Towa's dreams come true so she tolerated the subtle abuse.

"Yes, right. No thank you. I just dropped by to watch Sakuya in action and make sure that photographer was doing a good job. This is an important shoot you know. Well maybe you don't know but it is. That sexy man is going to stand on top of the world!" Marcy let out a rich laugh.

_A royal bitch! And while Sakuya can do what she says, he wants to stand there with his friends. Marcy better learn that soon. _"Sakuya's the best." Miya agreed then moved away from the woman when both Sakuya and Tokugawa looked up to see who was laughing. Miya didn't want to be associated with the woman anymore.

Tokugawa flinched visibly and Sakuya winced and looked away quickly. The shoot was over. Marcy had ruined the mood. The photographer handed his camera over to his assistant then moved to get a drink of water. Only then did he realize that he and Sakuya had been so into it that two hours had gone by without a break.

Sakuya accepted the robe from another assistant and joined Tokugawa at the refreshments table. He shivered as the huge fan used to create the wind wound down. He hadn't noticed the cold while he'd been working. "Print some of that for Aine would you? I trust you to know what she'd like." He smirked at the man.

"Hmph! Whatever. Bring Aine next time and I'll get some of the two of you." Tokugawa offered generously. It would be a way to see Aine if nothing else.

Sakuya looked at him then shrugged. "Sure. We don't have a lot of pictures of us. How about we set something up? Make it a graduation present for her." He smiled liking the idea.

Tokugawa smiled back at him. "You got it." He heard the tapping of heels. "You invite her?" He never even looked back at the woman.

"Of course not and I'm going see if I can escape before she sticks those claws into me. I want a few hours at home before performing tonight. Thanks!" Sakuya smacked Tokugawa on the back. He turned quickly but only made it about five steps before Marcy raced forward calling out his name.

"Wait Sakuya!" Just saying his name gave her pleasure. "Sakuya come back. Please." Marcy pleaded huskily making quite a few of the men there look at her. Despite the bad weather, Marcy had dressed to attract attention. Red to accent the color in her hair draped over her body seductively. Since learning that Sakuya had chosen many outfits for that girl from Trio, Marcy had gone to see the designers and gotten more of their sexier outfits – stuff Aine could never pull off.

He dropped his head and sighed. He was alone today, everyone else had prior commitments so there was no one to help him get away. Sakuya chuckled silently, never had he a problem getting rid of someone undesirable before. He'd just tell them to go get fucked and walk away but Marcy was too important to piss off. Yes she worked for them but too much had been done or was in the works to mess up the status quo now. He took a deep breath and turned around.

At some point she'd shed the shiny designer coat she wore to protect her from the rain. Thin spaghetti straps held up, barely, a red dress. There was a deep V between her breasts with more thin straps to keep her from falling out of the dress and it ended just above her thighs. A slight breeze could show everything she had and with the way she was moving she did show it.

Sakuya was not turned on. Oh she had a beautiful body but he'd moved on from women who thought they had to be naked for him like them. Another change since Aine, he wasn't a shallow ass anymore unlike the woman coming towards him and that made him smile then he regretted it for Marcy thought he was smiling at her. "Hey Marcy, what's up?" He said folding his arms over his chest and losing the smile hoping she'd get the message that he didn't really want to talk.

"You looked wonderful with that car – so very hot!" Marcy praised him wishing his robe would come loose so that she could get another look at his hard body. "I hope you did your job right Kyo and captured his perfection on film!" She threw a condescending look over her shoulder at the photographer.

Tokugawa choked on the food he was eating. Coughing he went to join them. "I _never _gave you permission to call me by my first name you bitch!" He snarled then stood in her face. "And I've been the top photographer in Japan for the last few years! Don't **ever** doubt my ability!" He was about to grab the woman's arm when Sakuya blocked him and pulled Marcy away.

"Don't worry about Tokugawa, he always catches my good side." Sakuya spoke evenly and let go of the woman before she could again get the wrong idea. "Was there something you needed to tell me? I was getting ready to go home." He backed up but Marcy stayed right at his elbow.

Tokugawa's staff were all watching avidly and wondering why the woman wasn't in tears or on the floor. The man's anger was legendary just like his photographs. Tokugawa stared at Marcy then glanced at Sakuya and saw his frozen expression. After taking so many pictures of the man, Tokugawa knew Sakuya's every expression and he was barely remaining civil. He took a deep breath. "Call me about the pictures for Aine. Later Sakuya." Tokugawa nodded to the singer then looked around at his stationary staff. "Get to work! Shut it down! We're done here!" He stalked off so he wouldn't slap Marcy.

"He's so temperamental, how do you stand working with him?" Marcy asked hands on her hips as she watched the photographer walk away. She made sure that her loose breasts brushed against Sakuya at the same time. The word bitch was over used so it didn't bother her at all, in fact she liked being called a bitch because it meant the man using it was just jealous of her success.

"Well he is an artist. Aren't they all supposed to be that way? Anyway I trust him." Sakuya admitted because he did, even with Aine. He sighed loudly. "Marcy I'm tired, did you want something? I really want to relax before the show tonight." He inched back and almost had to bite his tongue when she followed.

"Oh? I was hoping we could grab some food and talk about your next endorsement deal. Not only will it promote you but you'll earn some nice yen too." A manicured hand lifted to run a through her strawberry hair lifting her breasts and the short dress.

"We have a meeting scheduled in two days, can't we discuss it then? I mean that's why we scheduled the meeting, to go over that deal and everyone else's at the same time so that we all stay on the same page, right?" It sounded like he was talking to a child.

Marcy pouted like one. "But Sakuya I wanted…" She'd moved in ever closer and laid a hand on his chest. She was about stroke his skin beneath the robe's lapel and try seducing him when someone approached them. "What is it?!"

Miya ignored the woman. "Sakuya, if you don't hurry you're going to be late. Aine's cooking dinner for you tonight right?" She hadn't been able to stand by and watch Sakuya be nice to the woman. Miya smiled at him.

"Miya!" He didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see her. Sakuya grinned and threw his arm over her shoulder. "Is it that late? Thanks for reminding me." He looked back at Marcy but the happiness he'd shown Miya was nowhere evident in his face. "I gotta go Marcy. See you later okay?" He didn't wait for a reply but still holding onto Miya walked towards his dressing room.

She didn't look it but her anger was as red hot as her dress. Marcy turned on her heel to see Tokugawa grinning at her. She tossed back her hair and stalked over to where she'd thrown her coat. _I won't forget that makeup girl. I will not forget!_ The dress flew up in front as she put the coat on and many saw the red lace bikinis she'd hoped to show to Sakuya over dinner.

"You looked like you'd swallowed something sour!" Miya chuckled as she cleaned the makeup from Sakuya's face.

Sakuya smirked. "If I looked that bad, why couldn't she take the hint?" His blues were closed as her gentle hands stroked over his face.

"Women love you even when you frown Sakuya." Miya said all too seriously. Those were the ones to be afraid of.

Sakuya sighed because it was true. Some never took a hint. "Never mind that. Thanks Miya, you saved me. You and Towa should come over soon. Aine would love that." He opened his eyes as she finished to see Miya blushing.

"Umm, sure. I'll talk to Towa. All set." Miya laughed softly. "Want me to walk you out?" It was funny to think she was protecting the strong young man from a predator in high heels.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say no but seeing Miya smile and knowing just what pain Marcy could be, "Hell yes! I need your protection! Just let me get my clothes on!" Sakuya and Miya's laughter could be heard throughout the studio and the departing Marcy scowled angrily.

* * *

**Aine** wasn't preparing dinner. Lately they had been existing on takeout food. Today she had picked up some deli sandwiches for dinner. Lucifer was performing tonight at a small club for some friends of one of their new sponsors and before a performance; Sakuya didn't like to eat too heavily. It was going on six now and Aine shut her text book with finality. Immediately after getting home, she'd done her homework and then started studying. Tonight during the show she would study English and try out some new phrases. Mr. Takayama was supposed to be there so he would be able to help her when she got stuck.

Sighing she got up to go to the bathroom and splash some water on her face. She was tired. Aine had always wanted to do her part to help the band get to where they wanted to be but all this extra work was wearing her down. Marcy had added a new feature to the Lucifer website – 'A Word With Aine-Sama.' Since the fans couldn't know who she really was, nor could she give real interviews, this was a way to pacify her fans curiosity somewhat. Just last night she'd spent almost three hours online answering some of the emails she'd received. Then there were the MD contests. Somehow that had ended up as her responsibility.

Even though they were trying to go beyond Japan, they still had to keep the Japanese fans' interest. Marcy had an idea to re-release some of Lucifer's older songs with a new arrangement and have various contests for the fans to win them. So far she'd come up with a trivia contest, a name that song contest and the next would be a scavenger hunt. It just wasn't coming up with the contests but exactly how many winners there would be, she decided how many pressings of the MDs and all that came with that – the look or packaging, shipping and setting up the work crews and the budgets for it all. Aine knew she was working a full time job and going to school full time and it was hard.

Feeling momentarily refreshed, Aine left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee for Sakuya. Plates, water, coffee cup, sandwiches, chips and some grapes for dessert. Smiling Aine took a grape and popped it into her mouth. Sakuya had surprised her with several bunches of them just yesterday knowing how much she loved the fruit. "Maybe I'll see if I can find some strawberries and kiwi and make a fruit salad with some whip cream. Yeah, that sounds good." Aine spoke out loud as she put another grape in her mouth.

"Not quite, you forgot to add yourself to the bowl so there would be something for me to eat." Sakuya said entering the kitchen a smile on his face. He went straight to Aine and lifted her off her feet. "Hi." As her mouth opened to respond, Sakuya slipped his tongue inside. He swept her mouth tasting the grape she'd just been eating and sucked on her tongue.

Aine held onto his shoulders her legs wrapping about his torso. She gladly shared the juice from the grape with him. Her body moved in ways to let him know she enjoyed being close to him. It mattered not that they were just kissing, Aine felt anticipation rise within her. Her nipples tightened and there was a wetness between her legs. She imagined him inside her and moaned with longing. It had been almost a week since they'd made love and she missed him.

Sakuya moved his hands from beneath her arms and let her slide down his body. He could feel the hard points of her breasts through their clothes. One large hand cupped her ass and the other tangled in her hair holding her mouth to his. A blue eye popped open. Seeing the table occupied with food, Sakuya went to the kitchen island. He deposited his sexy burden on the countertop then attacked her skirt. Aine hadn't changed out of her school uniform.

"No…not – not in the kitchen! Sakuya!" Aine felt her skirt rise up and his long fingers stripping her panties from her. "…Living ro-om…oh!" Panties hit the floor and she could feel the cold tile against her bare bottom. Aine blushed. "Sakuya!"

"Too damn far!" Sakuya lied since it was more or less four steps away for him with his long strides. He looked at her laid out on the counter where she prepared his meals. "This is perfect for mixing it up!" He laughed and slid one long finger inside her body. "See, you're so wet. You wouldn't want me to spill this delicious sauce now would you?" Another finger entered her and Sakuya's eyes watched closely as Aine's feet found his shoulders. She lifted her hips to let his fingers go deeper within her.

"Whatever!" Aine gave up and concentrated on the fingers moving enticingly inside her. "Sakuya!" She dropped her legs and jackknifed up and grabbed at his shirt while searching for his mouth.

"Yes!" He let her take his bottom lip into her mouth and as she sucked it, his stomach tightened. One handed he hurriedly freed himself from his pants as she tore the buttons from his shirt. Small hands gathered his chest flesh and squeezed then plucked at his nipples. "…Aaineee…" The jeans plopped to the floor and his tight briefs still encircled his thighs. "Now!" Sakuya pulled his fingers from her wet warmth and clamped his hands about her hips.

"Yes, yes! Now!" Aine fell back, her legs over his forearms as he pulled her to him. In a moment they groaned when he made the slightest contact with her flesh then explosive gasps as they were finally connected as one body.

Neither moved for about a minute then up rose Aine's hips and backwards Sakuya's hips moved each doing their best to kill the other with their passion. Aine's ass slapped against the formica. Sakuya's thighs bruised themselves against the hard edge of the counter. He leaned over and bit her nipple through shirt and bra making Aine keen loudly. Her legs folded over his back trying to keep him as close as possible. It was hard and fast loving but it was intensely good. She screamed and he yelled then they both tensed up then lost all awareness of where they were.

The ticking of the clock and their breathing were the only sounds for a while. Aine became aware of the hardness beneath her and some of her muscles were sore. "I can't believe we did it on the island. Get up! I've got to clean this!" She was blushing furiously. They'd made love all over the house but somehow the island in the center of the kitchen had been missed until now. She prepared food there for heaven's sake!" Aine pushed on his shoulders but he didn't budge.

"Let the cleaning service do it." Sakuya said contentedly. He lifted his head so he could finally bare her breasts then lay back down sucking on her nipple and her heart beneath his ear. He chuckled knowing they must look a sight. His bare ass out for all the world to see and Aine spread over the island with him still inside her. "I should cook more often, this was fun!" He laughed then turned his head to suck on the other nipple.

"You're so bad!" Aine couldn't help but laugh as he sucked and her feminine muscles clenched around him in sync with the pull of his lips. She circled his shoulders and enjoyed being loved that is until his stomach growled. "Didn't you eat?" Her hands fluffed up his hair.

"Nah, you know when Tokugawa and I get together, it's all about work." He didn't mention Marcy showing up. Sakuya finally raised his head to see her face. "Hey." Aine's face was flushed, sweat beaded on her brow and she looked sleepy.

"Hey." She giggled then moaned as he stood up. Sakuya's still hard flesh pushed deeper with his movement. "Oh boy, okay." Aine said blinking. "Food's on the table, let's wash up and eat. I don't want you falling out on stage." He looked so handsome with his hair mussed by her hands, shirt hanging off of him, and slim hipbones exposed. Sakuya was a gorgeous man and all hers.

"Ha! I'd never live it down if it got around that Tokugawa wore me out! Come on, I'm starving." Sakuya didn't separate their bodies but pulled Aine up then cupped her bottom. He walked over to the table torturing both of them then sat down. One hand held her while the other picked up a sandwich. "Go ahead and eat." He grinned unrepentant with his actions.

"Sakuya!" Aine gasped then looked at him in exasperation. He would have his way as he always did. She didn't know why she was surprised by anything he did anymore. First the island, now half naked and still together at the table eating supper. Sighing Aine turned and reached for a sandwich and did her best not to react to the hardness within her. She failed. Every single movement just made her wetter.

They ate hurriedly since their desire was simmering, threatening to boil over. This time Sakuya took Aine to bed and loved her properly then promptly fell asleep with Aine soon following. Being a guy with his own internal clock, he woke in time to shower and get ready. He knew Aine liked being at all of his shows but the fact that she hadn't woken when he left the bed told him how tired she was. Sakuya kissed his lady on the forehead and left her a note saying was too beautiful in sleep to wake up, that he loved her and would be home as soon as the show was over.

As he left, Sakuya made the decision to ask for a weekend or just two days off. Although he usually had energy to spare, even he was running on E. They'd taken off with a bang but if they didn't slow down for a minute they would be bust by the time they got to America. Besides, he needed a break from Marcy. The woman proved to him that he did have some patience but he didn't know how much longer that would last!

Sakuya entered the garage and looked at his personal red Ferrari with a smile. At least Aine would be free from the woman's demands tonight. "Yuki, I hope you're ready to run interference cause I'm tossing Miss Marcy your way!" Feeling better at the idea of dumping the woman in Yuki's lap, Sakuya revved the Ferrari's engine and shot out into the night.

As he zoomed about in traffic, Sakuya remembered something and laughed. Before he went home tonight, he would have to stop at the store for some more fruit and lots of whipped cream!


	4. Chapter 4

_**In Charge**_

**Maria **went to Sakuya and Aine's apartment. When she and the baby arrived, Yuuka and Miya were already there. With little Yuki playing on the floor, the ladies of Lucifer began their meeting.

"How are you doing Aine? You're eyes look bruised." Yuuka asked and felt guilty. Aine was really there at Sakuya's side helping him while she hadn't done much at all for Atsuro or the other guys.

"I'm okay. I miss those days when I could skip school but that's not an option now!" Aine grinned at them. There had been many missed days once she and Sakuya had become a couple. Aine had followed him everywhere, needing to be at his side but now graduating with good grades had become her priority. "So Maria, you called this meeting, what's up?" She'd been surprised when Yuki's wife had declared that they needed to meet but Maria wouldn't say why over the phone.

Maria looked away from her little boy to the other women. Being a wife and mother agreed with her, she absolutely loved it but now she wanted to do her part in helping her husband realize his dream. "I hear this Marcy Page had been very demanding of your time Aine. Yuki's worried about you and I hear Sakuya's just barely holding his temper with her. Tell me, what I can or we can do to help you?" Maria waved a hand at herself, Miya and Yuuka.

"Yes! Oh please let us help you Aine." Yuuka scooted forward on the couch. "Atsuro's so excited with all the new things they're doing but when he comes home, he's too exhausted to even talk to me. I want know that in some small way I participated in helping him take on the world. Maybe if we help out we can ease the burden on you and them." Yuuka nodded and smiled at Maria. It was a good idea.

"Oh! That's so sweet." Aine looked at them with gratitude. Any help would be welcomed. "I'm not sure what you could do because it seems Marcy always has something new for me to do but if you're serious – yes! Please." She laughed then laughed more when little Yukihiko said yes too.

"Is something wrong Miya?" Maria had noticed that the shy girl had said nothing about her suggestion to help Aine. "You don't have to help or it might be too much for you too. You're already helping them out every day. I just thought that since we all want the same thing, we should do what we could. I'm sorry I didn't even think about how much more work this would mean for you." As Yuki's wife, she was sort of the de facto leader of the ladies. Aine would be a close second because of all the work she does for Lucifer but Miya in her quiet way had always been there for Lucifer.

Miya jumped. She'd been staring down into her glass of tea. "No – no that's not it! I mean yes – I'll help. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. It was weird being asked her opinion and just being with these women. It had been just her and Towa for so long that getting used to girlfriends again was kinda awkward. "I'd like to help out in a more substantial way but…what about Marcy? She's…she's not the type to want other women around. Marcy prefers men – I mean being the only woman surrounded by a bunch of men. She won't like it if we start showing up and butting in to what she considers her world." Miya thought she'd better warn them. The bitch barely tolerated her around even though she was only there doing her job at the photo shoots and such.

Maria blinked slowly. Yuki hadn't said much about the woman other than she worked hard and expected the same of Lucifer but Miya hinted there might be a bit more to the business woman. "Aine, tell me what happened when you first met Marcy. Yuki said for a moment there things got tense but that's all he would say." Her husband tended to protect from anything he thought was too controversial.

"Oh, I know. Atsuro told me. He was shocked at her reaction. He said she hurt your feelings Aine. Actually, she offended all of them by what she said." Yuuka reached down and threw back a ball Yuki had thrown. She smiled at the boy then looked back at Aine who seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

Aine shook her head. "They were wonderful. Each of them defended me and my songs. They were ready to toss her out then and there if she couldn't get over the news that I was the lyricist." She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she remembered the love the guys had showed for her and not just her talent. Aine looked back at the other women.

"Well I was warned by Sasaki that fans wouldn't take well to knowing a teenager was writing for Lucifer." Aine took a sip of tea and looked up at them sort of embarrassed. "She was…shocked to say the least. But now that you mention it Miya, her reaction may have had more to do with working with me – a girl." Aine shrugged, there were women like that.

"I'd say it has everything to do with you being not only a girl but Sakuya's girl. Marcy fawns over the guys like they're hers or something!" Miya exclaimed surprising them all. She blushed. "Well I see things since I'm with them at the photo shoots." She explained. Even though she'd now made them aware of Marcy, Miya didn't mention how Sakuya gets the majority of Marcy's attention and how sometimes this whole promotion seemed all about Sakuya and less about Lucifer.

"Really? She kind of sounds like Kei." Maria spoke of the female member of Trio. In the beginning when Lucifer had first decided to work with Trio, wearing their clothes during concerts and other public events, Kei had at first started a relationship with Santa then decided she wanted Sakuya as well – at the same time! Maria crossed her legs and looked down at her son. He was so much like his father. "All the more reason to help out Aine. We can let you get some rest and keep an eye on the new barracuda." Most thought of Maria as just a naive young woman forced into an arranged marriage that got pregnant almost immediately and therefore she was just a wife and mother with no common sense. They were wrong.

"Well I certainly won't turn down the help but I don't think we have to worry too much about Marcy. None of them would ever cheat on us or let her get away with anything. Marcy's an American, she just does things differently. I'd like to give her a chance; it's only been a month after all." Aine wasn't really comfortable with Marcy but considering all she was doing for Lucifer; Aine didn't want to cause any problems just when things were going so well.

Yuuka nodded. "Sure that's fine but even though the guys will behave, we don't know if Marcy will. I'll give her a chance Aine, but I'll be watching her more closely now too." There had been one obsessive fan that had intimidated her in the past and Atsuro had taken care of the problem, well now Yuuka would take the lead. She'd protect not only Lucifer but her precious relationship with Atsuro.

Maria sat back pleased. "Good! Now Aine write down a list of your responsibilities and we'll divide them up between us. Of course the song writing is all yours!" She looked down at her son as he laughed responding to his mother's happiness. "We'll see who's in charge won't we baby?" Maria grinned at the others as they laughed. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Earlier** that very same day, Lucifer was at Jupiter Records for their meeting. The morning had been specifically left open. Not only was it a good time for them but Aine couldn't be there since she had school. Marcy did what she could to limit the girl's influence.

Dressed more business-like in a long but tight skirt with a matching short jacket, Marcy told them of her latest accomplishment. "You will all be starring in an American TV show! Yes, it's true!" She leaned over the table smiling widely at their shocked faces. Marcy looked to Takayama for confirmation.

"It's true. It's a cop show and two detectives follow the criminals back to Japan. There will be a club scene where you guys will get to perform and there may be a line or two for each of you." Takayama's eyes sparkled. "Sakuya -." He started but was interrupted.

"Sakuya! Because of that TV movie you starred in, they were most interested in giving you a much larger part! Just think, you could quit the band and become an actor!" Marcy had walked over to him and spun him around to smile in his face.

He leaned back in the chair away from Marcy. Using his long arms, he pushed her back. "I like it – being on TV in America. It's just what we need but I'm a singer Marcy. Even if I stop singing one day, I'll still work in the music business. I've no dreams to act." Sakuya had spoken rather mildly even showing a hint of excitement this that arrangement would bring them but now his wonderfully expressive voice dropped an octave and his blue eyes went hard. "Don't _ever_ consider I'd leave my friends or Lucifer behind Marcy. **That **is not an option!" Sakuya had been holding onto her forearms but now he gripped her firmly and moved her out of his way as he stood up.

Everyone was silent as they watched Marcy blink at Sakuya's back. There were times when the woman didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. This wasn't the first time she'd spoken only of Sakuya and the things she could do to make him a star.

Sakuya stalked to the glass wall and looked down at the busy city. The woman was pushing his buttons. He'd wanted to hurt her just now. Yuki, Atsuro, Towa and Santa were his family. For many years since his mother's death, Sakuya had been completely alone and doing what he could to get by. Yuki had shown up and invited him to join the band. At first he hadn't wanted anything to do with them, it was hard to believe that someone actually wanted him around but the first time he'd sung with them – it had been magic. It still was and if that bitch did anything to jeopardize his relationship with them by harping about him going solo or anything else…

He looked over his shoulder his eyes landing on Yuki. Sakuya was relieved to see that the band leader wasn't angry or upset by Marcy's words. They both nodded at the same time, a silent message from one to the other. Sakuya turned back to the panoramic view of the city.

"Excuse me; it seems I got carried away again. Please…forgive my outburst." Marcy moved back to her seat and opened a file. "Let me give you the details." For the next half hour she talked with everyone but Sakuya asking questions and offering their input.

Marcy continued to glance at Sakuya whenever she thought no one was looking. _I just want what's best for you Sakuya. Why can't you understand that? As talented as all of you are, no one is as charismatic or as gifted as you are! _She stiffened her spine. Marcy wasn't going to give up. Sakuya was still young and unsure of what he truly wanted in life. She would continue her job and show him just how much the public loved him – as she did.

Atsuro liked the idea of starring on TV and was happy with being given the chance to actually have some lines to say. Sakuya got most of the attention since he was the face and the voice of Lucifer but he and the others had gone solo that one time when they'd had to break up. Each of them could make it on their own but like Sakuya he first wanted to do this together. Nothing lasted forever and chances were Lucifer would one day end but for now, things were exactly right. "Come back Sakuya, we're going to need you to give us some tips about on being TV. We need your help!" He grinned, Sakyua often responded to his teasing.

"Yes especially Santa, you know how excited he gets. You'll have to show him how to act like an adult." Towa said pulling his long hair over his shoulder and winking at Santa.

"Now why do you have to pick on me?!" Santa growled playfully. "I can kick your girly ass Towa!" He waved his fist in the air much to the amusement of most everybody.

"Can't you guys ever be serious?" Sasaki sighed and got up to pour himself some coffee. "Marcy has worked wonders for your public image and all you can do is joke around." He turned back to face the conference table. "Sales are up on all the products your faces have appeared on. We've also gotten news that the ratings on the programs you've appeared on has gone through the roof. It's happening. Lucifer is being seen by the Japanese, the English and now the Americans. And then there's the fashion show coming up plus this TV thing. It's quite conceivable that in two or three month's time, we could be in London. That's not a very long time gentlemen. Quit playing around and focus!" His cup rattled against the table as he set it down.

"Oh pull the stick out of your ass Sasaki!" Kai said with a smile. "You just said how well the different campaigns have been going. And I was there for a great many of the shoots and recordings. Santa – every one of them has been working very hard. Just because they take a minute to joke doesn't mean they don't know what they're working for!" The production director said knocking Sasaki off his high horse. "This is their dream you know."

Yuki nodded. "Thank you Kai." He turned not to Marcy or Sasaki but to Takayama. "Kai mentioned something that the rest of us would like to talk about." Briefly downstairs in the garage, Yuki had talked to the guys about the things Sakuya had brought up. The work was too much all at one time with all the responsibilities they already had. Everyone was in agreement.

Takayama sat up, curious. Usually when they acted this way, it was about something he did not want to hear. Automatically he thought of Aine, Maria, Yuuka and now Miya. Because of their ties to these women, life could get very complicated. Of course sometimes it worked in their favor, the company's favor that the men of Lucifer were in committed relationships and unlikely to do something stupid that would cause them to end up in the tabloids or arrested. "What is it?" He asked warily.

"We've been working very hard. We've done everything you and Marcy have asked. We were happy to do it and we're very pleased with the results but it's too much." Yuki looked around at his friends and up at Sakuya who had come back to the table but continued to stand.

"Too much?! But you have to! You won't get anywhere if you don't!" Marcy stood slapping her hands on the table. "Sakuya!"

"Wait!" Takayama held up a hand, this time interrupting the willowy woman. "Let's hear them out." He didn't think they were giving up, not after coming this far.

"We're tired." Yuki said simply. "We've been working nonstop this whole time."

"You knew you'd have to going in. What's the problem?" Sasaki folded his arms and leaned into the glossy table frowning.

Yuki leaned back and crossed one long leg over the other. "Didn't you tell us we needed more music?" He looked from Takayama then to Sasaki, both nodded. "So when are we supposed to come up with that new music? From morning to night we're either on radio, TV or at some event. Then there are all of those little performances that grease the wheels for everything else. When was the last time we were in the studio?" He asked of Sasaki who kept track of their studio time.

The man's face darkened and with a shaky hand, checked the binder in front of him. "…Almost two months ago right before your last big concert." He answered sheepishly.

"Exactly." Yuki smiled indulgently. "We'd like to offer a compromise. Three days off a week. It doesn't have to be three days in a row or everybody off at the same time. Well, we should all have one day off together to go into the studio to rehearse and brainstorm. We'll gladly continue everything Marcy has come up with but if we get to London and we don't have anything new to offer, then we would have done all this for nothing, right?" He winked at his friends. They had originally decided on only two days off but he'd thought three was better and who knew, Takayama might agree.

"No! No way. That's just not possible!" Marcy stalked around the table to confront Yuki. "If you back off now, you'll lose momentum! Think about it Yuki – the people in this business are out to make money and you're doing that for them. If you slack off now, it will make Lucifer look bad. They'll start to think you can't handle success." Marcy softened her tone and tried to reason with him.

Santa blinked once then twice before he started laughing. "You can't be serious! Hello – Lucifer has been a success in Japan for the last few _years!_ All of Japan knows that we're trying to go global and our sponsors are making money. If we take a day or two off to rest and write music, nobody is going to complain! We are a band and we make music. Can you _not_ understand that?" As smart and savvy as Marcy was in business, sometimes she was downright silly. Santa wondered which color was her natural color because the blond side seemed to be taking over.

Sasaki hid a smile at Santa's derogatory tone. "He's right, they're both right. We forgot about the music. The music has gotten us this far and we will need new material." He looked at Kai and Takayama who nodded.

"Yes but the time off – we need to discuss that more. Just now, full days off are out of the question because we have too many things scheduled but say in about…three weeks?" Takayama looked down at the schedule in front of him. "Things sort of calm down by then and soon you'll have the TV show to prepare for so it will all work out nicely." He looked up at the guys judging their reactions. "I also think we can work in some half days for now. How's that sound?" Hitoshi was chagrinned to learn that he'd been acting like Sasaki and thinking about the money side of things and forgetting about the music. Lucifer had many years left in it before they reached their peak and he wanted to see just how far they could go on their sound.

Yuki looked at his friends and ended with Sakuya. He raised his eyebrows in question. Sakuya was the one most bothered by the current situation.

Sakuya sighed. It would happen just not as soon as he would like it to happen. It wasn't like he could refuse so he nodded then took his former seat and slumped down into it.

"Good then that's settled." Takayama smiled, relieved. Artists worked better when they were happy. He'd seen these guys when they were upset and down – they had hardly been able to play their instruments like the pros they were. Considering how upbeat they'd been through all of the hard work, he was anxious to see what their excitement could come up with once they hit the studio. "Marcy from now on, you'll work with Sasaki when setting up all of their media appearances. Kai you too when it comes to the commercials and such."

Marcy was quiet for a few minutes. She didn't like this at all. This would severely limit her time with Sakuya but at least she had a few more weeks to try and make him realize that they were the perfect couple in business and personally. _Okay, I'll just make sure I'm with him wherever he goes. Guess I'll have to pretend that this is about Lucifer and not Sakuya. Once I regain his trust, then I can seduce him! _"That won't be a problem. I'm sure that between the three of us that we'll give the band all the time they need to rehearse and some well earned time off. And I'll try not to get so carried away." She blushed in fake embarrassment.

"Good, good. I'm glad we cleared that up." Takayama stated with his large smile. "Okay, I'm sure we have a few more things to discuss. If we get through with this meeting early, you guys might get a chance to go down to the studio for a few hours."

"Yeah! I've been going through withdrawals." Santa started tapping the table with his hands. "I've got this new beat – you guys are going to love it!"

Kai, Hitoshi and Sasaki all smiled as Santa tapped out a beat and Towa, Atsuro and Yuki started moving their fingers along with the beat and nodding.

Sakuya was listening with his eyes half closed. "You got words?" His blue eyes suddenly bright with excitement.

"Huh? No, I've just been obsessing over this beat." Santa explained feeling his temperature rise at the vibe in the room.

"Got a MD? I think I could do something with this." Sakuya had reached for pen and paper to jot down some words.

"Yeah but it's really rough. I thought I'd give it to you guys after the meeting." Santa said pulling the mini-disk out of his pocket grinning when Sakuya snatched it up.

"Hey didn't you make enough for all of us?" Atsuro pouted and watched as Sakuya put it in his player to listen.

"Hold on!" Sasaki smiled. "Let's finish this meeting then we can all go down and hear this new beat. Looks like we've got the beginnings of our first new song."

Yuki reached over and pulled the ear bud from Sakuya's ear then listened for a minute. "Oh yeah, good work Santa! Okay, what's next on that list of yours? My fingers are ready to make some chords to go with that beat!" His band members cheered and they all turned to Takayama eagerly.

* * *

**Sakuya **again returned home late but his mood was much improved. That is until he crossed the threshold and realized that he hadn't really helped Aine out with her problems. Nothing had been resolved in how much work she had taken on. "Damn!" He whispered harshly and felt guilt steal upon him.

The downstairs was quiet so he figured Aine was already upstairs and possibly in bed. He went to the kitchen and found the food she always had prepared for him in case he was hungry when he got in. He did eat but mainly to buy himself some time to think. _Well I never told Aine I was going to fix things since she would have argued with me that she could handle it, so as long as I keep my mouth shut I'll be fine. …But she'll notice the change in my schedule shortly and I'm going be down in the studio whenever I can. Shit! I know she won't complain but I'd like to tell her that she didn't have to work so hard. I'll just have to talk to Sasaki or Takayama tomorrow._

Sakuya placed his dishes in the dishwasher and rinsed his hands then headed upstairs. One of their older CDs was playing over the speakers in the bedroom. Sakuya was always bemused by how much Aine loved to hear him sing. He saw her singing the words under her breath as she typed on her laptop. "Aine."

"Sakuya!" Aine smiled brightly. She saved what she'd been working on, turned off the computer then jumped up to run to him. "You're home early than usual. Hello." She circled his shoulders as he bent down to hug her.

"I missed you today." Sakuya picked her up then went to go sit on the bed with her in his lap. "You finished working? I didn't mean to interrupt." He held her against his heart relaxing.

"Yeah, I was just trying out some phrases. Maybe you could take a look at it later?" Aine lifted her head to look at him. "What happened? You're smiling and your eyes are shining. What has Marcy come up with this time?" Aine laughed knowing it must be something good to make him look like this.

Sakuya tilted his head. "You actually sound curious. Lately whenever I tell you what Marcy's been up to, you get tense and sigh." He really looked at Aine. The worry and tension lines around her eyes had faded away. Something good must have happened for her too. "Something good happened at school today?"

Aine shook her head. "Nope not really, I just had a good day." They, the Lucifer ladies had decided not to tell their men. If they happened to find out fine but for now it was a secret just between the females. "So, tell me!" She lifted a hand to brush his hair back.

Sakuya's good mood returned. Funny how Aine being happy made him happy. "We were able to get into the studio today. It was great! Santa's got this new beat and though it's really rough right now – this will be our next hit! I'm sure of it! I've already got some of the lyrics for it." He laughed excited. Part of him wanted to go downstairs and get to work on the song right away. "Oh and we're going to be on an American TV show." He said as an afterthought.

Aine's mouth dropped open then she too laughed. That was so typical of Sakuya. Music came first for him. Even though he'd gotten rave reviews for the TV movie he'd appeared in, acting was not what he wanted to do with his life. "The whole band?" She asked and when he nodded Aine sighed happily. "Good. Oh but what song? Will you use one of your current hits or do you need something new? I should get busy writing. Will it have to be in English or can we do it in Japanese? How much time do I have? Gracious, I may need Takato to tutor me in English! I'll ask him tomorrow, I should have done it a month ago! Sakuya, don't just sit there smiling – answer me!" It was awkward to put her hands on her hips but she tried as she stared at her lover.

"You're adorable." Sakuya leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "So very adorable. Don't worry; I'll give you all the details tomorrow." Quickly he dumped Aine on her back and leaned over her. "You had a good day, I had a good day. Let's make it an even better night." In between kisses to her face and neck, Sakuya's long fingers slipped under her shirt and freed her breasts from her bra.

Aine arched her back pressing her breasts into his touch. "So much is happening…so fast…Sakuya I…" She couldn't speak when he started sucking on her nipples.

He knew her so well. Even in the throes of passion, Sakuya could hear the worry in her voice. "You'll graduate and we'll go together Aine. I can't leave Japan without my heart now can I?" He lifted his head to stare down at her. Blue to brown. Different colored eyes but the same love and devotion showed in each.

She blinked rapidly. Sakuya could always make her melt. Aine smiled for him then removed his shirt and placed her hand over his heart. "You're heart? I thought it was mine." The laughter of love escaped her lips as he did the same to her but made sure he captured her breasts first as he kissed the valley between her silken globes.

"Mine, yours, one and the same." He said and lay there for a moment, his face trapped in that sweet smelling valley.

"One and the same." Aine repeated holding him as tightly as possible as if trying to absorb him into her skin.

* * *

**Aine **found out that it wasn't necessary to have a new song but if they came up with one before they started filming then they just might use it. But what really eased her anxieties was the fact that they didn't want the song to be in English. The director wanted to emphasize that the main characters were most definitively not in the United States anymore and besides that, current polls showed that Japanese music was on the rise in the U.S. so they wanted Lucifer to just be themselves.

Despite that good news, she recruited Takato and Yuko to help her with English. Aine was determined to be ready when it was time for their songs to be sung in English and she needed to learn to speak it as well. She didn't want to feel awkward when she got to England. Learning the language now, not only would she be able to write in English but speak it as well.

Unbeknown to Sakuya and the others, the Lucifer ladies were hard at work. Maria and Yuuka had taken over the details for the MD contest and working together got the job done quicker than Aine could alone. That freed up Aine's time to work on the website and her lyrics. Miya helped too. She focused on the details around the band's shows. Since she had been there even longer than Aine, she was able to the job easily. The other staff knew and respected her and with a few words from Aine, followed Miya's directions. Neither Lucifer, Sasaki nor Marcy noticed the change - yet. For a while it proved that the ladies were most definitely in charge without the men or the American knowing a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Accidents Happen**_

**It **took a full two weeks before the others found out about the Lucifer Ladies and then it was only by accident. Maria along with the baby had gone by Jupiter Records to drop off the latest details for the MD contest. She'd hoped to be in and out quickly but the person who usually took up where she and the others left off was away from his desk and Maria didn't just want to leave it in case the young man had questions.

Thinking like that made her smile. It was altogether possible the man was older than she but being a mother tended to make her feel older than the unattached people around her. "Yukihiko stop that!" The little boy was in his stroller but he had reached for a colorful paper weight. "Let's not break anything please." She squatted down, tickled him then laughed with him. His joyous laughter caught someone's attention.

Sakuya was headed back to the conference room when he heard a child's laugh. "Yukihiko? Is that you? Yu – ki where are you?" Sakuya sang the boy's name. Somehow he had recognized the boy's laugh. He didn't know why the boy and his mother were there but it would be good to see them. "I'm going to find you!" A smile of anticipation crossed his face as he thought of the smile that would soon greet him.

At first fear skittered down Maria's spine at the thought of being caught but then she shook it off. She wasn't doing anything wrong and they never planned to keep it a secret from the guys forever. She held a finger to her lips with a smile and watched as Little Yuki's eyes brightened with laughter. Maria knew he would give them away, his excitement to see Sakuya would be too much for him to handle.

He peered over the tops of cubicles giving a few people a pleasant surprise with his handsome face. "I'm going to find my little Yuki; I know you're here somewhere!" Sakuya smiled as he heard a muffled giggle. By now several heads were looking beyond their walls to see what was going on and all smiled to see Sakuya looking so mischievous.

"Saku!" Yuki said in a child's whisper which wasn't a whisper at all and giggled kicking his legs and bouncing in his stroller.

Maria managed to stay quiet but she was laughing as she released Yukihiko from his stroller and set him on his feet. Sakuya was close now. She watched as her little boy looked out, saw Sakuya then squealed. Yukihiko looked back at his mother then ran down the hall laughing all the way.

"I see you!" Sakuya said and gave the toddler a head start before rushing after him. He winked at Maria then gave a small yell as he chased little Yuki. He ended up laughing as the boy fell because he was laughing and squealing too hard to run. Sakuya scooped him up and threw the mini-Yuki into the air. "Gotcha!"

For a few minutes, men and women watched as Sakuya played with the child. They laughed and tickled each other and Sakuya spun him around and tried to eat him. Finally as the boy slumped in his arms, breathing hard but smiling widely, Sakuya held him next to his heart then went back to Maria.

"Hey lovely lady." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "What brings you two here?" Sakuya put his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her away.

"Hey Sakuya, just a moment please." Maria turned back to the man, she'd been waiting on. He'd appeared to see what all the commotion was. "Is everything in order?" She asked indicating the envelop she'd come to deliver. If he had questions, she wanted to take care of it now.

"Umm, just a minute!" He said nervously as Sakuya frowned down at him. Quickly he looked over the information. "Yes, yes this is fine. Thank you Toudo-sama. The fans will like this I'm sure." He bowed first to her then Sakuya.

"What's going on?" Sakuya asked as Maria got the stroller and started walking beside him. "That's the guy that handles the MD contest details. You drop something off for Aine? How come she didn't do it? Do I need to call Aine?" Sakuya was reaching for his phone when Maria grabbed his hand.

"Aine's fine Sakuya." She nodded when he questioned her with his blue gaze then smiled widely at man and child. "He really loves you; you and Aine should visit more often." Maria said when her son hugged Sakuya's neck.

"It's not easy to do now but maybe soon when we all go to London!" He grinned at her. "Okay stop changing the subject. Why are you and Yukihiko dropping off Aine's work?" He led them over to the conference room.

"It's not just Aine's work anymore but the work of the Lucifer Ladies." Maria announced as she entered the conference room where her husband and the other band members sat.

"Chichi!" Yukihiko yelled when he saw his father. When Sakuya set him down, he made a beeline for his chichi.

"Lucifer Ladies? Sounds like a new band." Santa said grinning. "Is there someone out there trying to steal our name?"

"Mrs. Toudo, come in. How are you today?" Mr. Takayama asked standing.

"Fine thank you, sorry for interrupting. Please forgive us." Maria bowed.

Mr. Takayama smiled. She was the ideal woman and wife for Yuki. He was a lucky man. He went to her. "Not at all, we were taking a break so this is the perfect time to visit." He escorted her over to the two Yukis. Father and son smiled up at them.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you guys. What's up?" He stood up to kiss her.

"Actually she was just telling me. I caught them delivering the next MD contest. Maria says it's not just Aine's work now but the work of the Lucifer Ladies." Sakuya said as he sat on the table and made faces as little Yuki.

"Lucifer Ladies? You and Aine?" Atsuro asked getting up to pour some water and offered it to the little boy.

"No all of us, Aine, Miya, Yuuka and me. Aine was working too hard and we wanted to do our part in making you guys global." Maria took the seat Towa pulled out for her and explained what she and the girls were up to.

Smiling with his chin in his palm, Mr. Takayama shook his head. "I'm impressed. You ladies are quite enterprising and we never even knew. The staff never said a word just went along! Goes to show you we've been working too hard!" He laughed. "Behind every great band there are great women! Well done!" He clapped his hands.

Maria blushed at the compliment. "So you're not angry?" She looked around the table at the men she felt as close to as brothers.

"Are you kidding? It's great. No wonder Yuuka's been looking so pleased with herself." Atsuro added. Lately she'd been watching more videos and reading the lasted music magazines. She was also singing their songs more than usual, now he knew why.

"And Miya. Yes this explains a lot." Towa grinned from ear to ear. His shy Miya had broken out of her shell and was more confident these days.

"So that's why Aine is so upbeat these days and her eyes aren't black from lack of sleep! You girls sure can keep a secret. Why didn't you just tell us?" Sakuya watched as Yuki moved Yukihiko's fingers as if they were playing the guitar.

"You were busy and we could do it without bothering any of you or Marcy." Maria looked down a moment. "She has been a little harsh on Aine so we wanted to help her out." Maria was sure not to blame the guys or make them feel guilty but they should realize what they were asking of a high school girl.

Sakuya reached for her hand and kissed it. "Thanks Maria and Yuuka and Miya. I appreciate it." He hadn't dwelled on why Aine had changed but just enjoyed her happiness.

Marcy arrived to see a woman stroking the side of Sakuya's face and him smiling softly at the woman. _Who the hell is this? Has he replaced Aine?_ She paused just outside listening.

"I'm happy to learn how you ladies have been helping and I hope you continue to do so. Seriously, without you ladies taking care of these guys, of all of us we would be lost. Please let the other Lucifer Ladies know that too." Takayama stood, it had been a nice little break talking to Maria and seeing Yukihiko playing with his uncles but there was work to be done. "That name is wonderful." He walked around the table.

Yuki got the hint then with one last kiss for his son, fastened him back in his stroller. He stood and hugged his wife. "I'll see you at home and maybe we can talk some business." He couldn't have been happier to know that Maria was helping them out no matter how small her part may actually be.

"Actually, that's a good idea. You'd better come prepared." Maria joked then hugged Towa, Santa, Atsuro and finally the youngest, Sakuya. "So happy and healthy, Aine's treating you just fine." She cupped his face then kissed him on the mouth. When Maria let him go she saw a woman in the doorway looking like she wanted to kill someone. "Hello."

Marcy smiled and strutted into the room. "Hi there. And who might you two be?" She waved at Yukihiko but the little boy's smile disappeared and he just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Marcy, this is my wife and son. Maria and Yukihiko." Yuki introduced them but didn't give either the time to do much more than nod at each other. "Sorry Maria but we should get back to work." He wrapped a long arm about her waist. "I'll just walk them to the elevator." He told the group.

Sakuya watched them leave with a smile then looked at Takayama. "You really okay with the Lucifer Ladies? They just wanted to help Aine, well us too."

Takayama retook his seat. "Yes I am. Please apologize to Aine for me. I'm afraid I've been so caught up in all of this that I didn't realize the burden we placed on her." He felt guilty for allowing things to get so out of hand where Aine was concerned.

"Lucifer Ladies? What's that?" Marcy asked carefully as she poured herself some coffee.

"Yeah, it seems my friends girlfriends and Maria have joined up to help Aine with all the work she's been given. Between the four of them, they've taken over and run things without us knowing anything about it. Great bunch of girls huh?" Santa explained and wished he could claim having a Lucifer lady.

"Is that so? But is it wise to let these women help out when they know so little about the music business? They could do something to harm Lucifer's reputation." Marcy was enraged that these novice women were trying to butt in on her territory and even though Maria was Yuki's wife, she'd had her hands all over Sakuya! _Were they all that way? Touching and feeling up on him when they had men of their own or was that the whole point? Maria, Yuuka and Miya were just using Yuki, Atsuro and Towa to get to Sakuya. Wait…that child…it could be Sakuya's! The resemblance between the three of them was uncanny. That slut! I bet Aine doesn't even know! _"Aine knows this business; we should leave the work in her hands." _That way she'll be kept out of my way and those other women can just disappear!_

"Marcy-." Sakuya rose up.

"Sakuya sit down." Takayama said quietly but firmly. If he let Sakuya speak, things could get out of hand. "Marcy these ladies have been working for weeks with no one the wiser as to what they were doing. Aine does know this business and I trust her to let the others know what they can and cannot do. I let you have too much responsibility and in the end you've pawned off some of that work to Aine. From now on, you'll speak to me before delegating any more work to Aine. That girl is too valuable to be used and worn like a mere intern. Understand me Marcy, _I _am in charge here." Takayama's eyes flashed at the young woman and he saw her close her mouth instead of arguing with him.

"Good now when Yuki comes back we'll finish this meeting." Takayama looked at Sakuya who nodded and poured himself his own cup of coffee.

Maria and Yukihiko waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed. She hadn't said anything to her husband but Marcy was definitely someone to watch out for.

* * *

**Miya** hustled about the small dressing room. Lucifer was yet again performing for a private group of fans, the daughter or granddaughter of some rich man and her friends. They were in a small club and since she was running things tonight, she'd asked one of the other makeup artists to help her out so she could make sure everything was going fine with the crew and security.

This was to be the last show for a while since in just a few weeks the fashion show was happening and soon after that they would be filming their parts in the American TV show. Since the band was aware of the Lucifer Ladies now, things could not have gone smoother. Days off could be scheduled with their significant others or other members of the band to just get together and have some fun to offset all the work. All in all, things had gone like a well-run machine and that worried Miya. Not just Miya but Maria too. Aine and Yuuka were too involved to see the problem that was Marcy.

Both of them had seen that face Marcy managed to hide from everyone else. It held malice and hate. And it was directed mainly at them the women but upon occasion that manifestation would be aimed at Santa, Towa, Atsuro and Yuki but never Sakuya. Sakuya was treated to smiles and feminine wiles and preferential treatment to which he often shrugged off never wanting to be in Marcy's debt for anything that the whole band was entitled to.

So they, she and Maria were waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. Marcy couldn't do much since Mr. Takayama liked the results of their work plus the guys were happy with the current situation but there were unofficial channels Marcy could use to get back at them for stepping into their world. Miya just wished she was clairvoyant so she could know what was coming.

Miya sighed and looked around. "Everything's set. Once they finished the show followed by a quick encore, Lucifer would come back here to change, grab a bite to eat then mingle with the giggling teens for an hour or so before finally calling it a night.

Finding a moment alone, Miya stood in front of one of the mirrors and looked at herself. Aine had taken her to the spa the other day to thank her for all she'd been doing. She'd been pampered from head-to-toe. Her nails and toenails had an eye-catching shine to them. She'd also gotten a new haircut, nothing too drastic but it flattered her face. Being a makeup artist for others, she tended to let her own appearance be natural and easy. But now…now she was looking pretty damned cute if she said so herself. "And I do!" Miya giggled and modeled the practical but flattering pantsuit she gotten from Trio on the same day.

"Miya, could you check to be sure the staff is ready to bring out the birthday girl's gifts?" Sasaki asked from the doorway then looked about the room. "Where's the food? You know they'll be expecting something to eat!" He groused.

She jumped then calmed down and hid a grin as Aine's description of Sasaki came to her mind. _Anal times two! He ought to be making diamonds instead of managing! _"I ordered it an hour ago and it should be arriving-." Miya paused as her two-way went off saying the caterer was there. "Now. If you could go greet them, I'll take care of the birthday gifts." Miya didn't try to hide her smile as he frowned at having being one upped so neatly.

"I'll let the caterer in. Go back to the party Sasaki, I can help Miya." Marcy appeared behind him with a soft smile. "Bout time I helped out a little more too. Besides with the band on stage, there isn't much else for me to do. I get the feeling that one of the aunts is attracted to you. You know the one with the long hair?" Marcy grinned at him then smiled fully when he straightened his tie and smoothed his hair then nodded to her before leaving the women alone.

Miya had long since lost her smile at the sight of Marcy. This was the only part of her job she truly hated – being around the American. "Thank you Marcy, I won't be long. Just have the caterer set up over there please." She waved a hand at a table against the far wall.

"Take your time." Marcy gave a half smile. Despite her preoccupation with Sakuya, she was aware that the women of Lucifer didn't really like her. _Bitches, soon you'll have a real reason not to like me but you won't be able to prove a thing!_

Miya's stomach clinched in unknown fear as she and Marcy walked out of the dressing room together heading in opposite directions. She didn't know what was so different this time around but she would make a concentrated effort to put space between them the rest of the night.

* * *

**Sakuya's **eyes looked over the group of teens. The girls were only a year or so younger than him but he felt worlds apart from them while on stage. Hard to believe but one got used to fangirls so while they were cute, well-dressed and from obviously good families, not one of them attracted his attention. In fact, if the party wasn't being chaperoned by some of the birthday girl's family – he was sure many of them would be panty-less and flaunting the fact. It made Sakuya's eyes light with laughter as he sang and received more screams for it.

They were nearing the end of the set where they would pause and take requests from the birthday girl before grabbing a bite to eat. Sakuya backed up and leaned into Yuki as the man played a riff on his guitar. When he looked into his dark eyes, Sakuya could see that Yuki too was amused to be there. This had been a dream of theirs not too long ago, to have girls screaming and throwing themselves at them but while the love for the band and their music was gratifying, they'd grown up in what they wanted from women.

Something warm flashed in his stomach and if possible, Sakuya's smile widened as he spun away from Yuki and danced his way back to his position at the center of the stage. The lights were bright but his blue gaze confirmed what his body already knew. Aine was there.

Aine smiled and waved at him. She'd just left a study session and thought she run by to see if they could go home together. Feeling the glow of a woman in love, Aine left the show to see if she could go help Miya. _I don't know how he always knows where to find me in a crowd but I love it nevertheless. _

It wasn't hard to gain access to the private show. This was one of the many clubs where Lucifer played and most of the club staff as well as Lucifer security knew who she was and welcomed her like the friend she was.

On the way to the dressing room, she saw Marcy standing just off stage like she was waiting for her cue to join them. Aine shook her head; she couldn't understand the woman no matter how hard she tried. Her job was to promote the band, help make their move to international artists easier but sometimes her words and actions contradicted her purpose. Instead of business attire, she was dressed more like this was her party since she was dressed in a short gold dress with a flirty skirt and there was gold glitter in her strawberry blond hair.

"Whatever…" Aine said dismissing the woman from her mind as she reached the door to the dressing room. "Miya? Oh hey Suki."

"Hi Aine, I didn't know you were coming." The other makeup artist smiled at the girl. "The food just got here so I raiding the table before the guys got to it. You want something?" Suki had been with Lucifer for almost as long as Miya and while it had been a shaky start at first, she and Aine had eventually become friends. Fans of Sakuya tended to think he was their own personal property and the employees of Jupiter Records often thought the same.

"My study group finished early so I thought I'd come by. I think I will!" Aine grinned and helped herself to some grapes and some sushi. "Wow, they got the expensive stuff. Mmm…" Her eyes closed in bliss.

"I know!" Suki grinned and helped herself. They usually ordered too much so she wasn't worried about eating more than her share, there was plenty.

Miya ran in and stopped to see Suki and Aine stuffing their faces. "Well she didn't mess it up." She giggled at their raised eyebrows. "I let Marcy handle directing the caterer. Dealing with the presents took longer than I expected as the mother wanted them delivered in a certain order – the most expensive first!" She joined them at the table and looked over the spread satisfied that everything she ordered had been delivered – including the plate she'd ordered for herself. Not a big fan of sushi, Miya had gotten a deli sandwich, pasta salad and a decadent dessert.

"Well they're just starting the requests so you've got time to eat. Anything I can help with?" Aine popped a few grapes in her mouth then used a napkin.

"I don't think so but this is usually your gig – tell me if I've missed anything please." Miya went to cushioned seat with her meal.

Aine nodded then easily switched from observer to worker. In a matter of minutes she'd scoped out the dressing room, talked to several of the staff and checked on things backstage. There was the scurrying of a few people and some movement in the sound booth and equipment moved here and there. She returned to the dressing room a smile of satisfaction on her face. "I've missed this!"

Miya had eaten her food automatically, not giving it much attention but had instead frowned as she watched Aine in action. As he took the final bite and wiped her mouth a fleeting thought flashed through her mind that something had tasted off but she quickly pushed the thought aside as she looked up at Aine. "I'm not doing a good job am I?" She sighed her good mood fading.

"Yes! Yes you are! Oh Miya, there wasn't that much going on. I just had them start breaking down some of the equipment and have the sound guys get the music prepared to play for after the live show. You've stepped into my shoes perfectly. It's just after handling this for so long and not being able to help out – well I missed doing it. I help Sakuya whenever I can but its different being here and doing what I can to make things easier for him as he's out there giving it his all. Don't you feel the same when you're doing Towa's makeup?" Aine perched on another table full of supplies.

Miya sighed in relief glad she wasn't mucking things up then smiled. "Of course. His talent is phenomenal so I love making him stand out as the most beautiful person on stage!" She said dreamily then blushed. "Not that they all aren't gorgeous, especially Sakuya but Towa's my man and…oh good grief!" Miya hid her face as Aine and Suki laughed at her.

While they waited, they teased Miya some more and ate and just generally spent some quality time with friends but before long they heard female screams and Sakuya telling them they'd be back after a short break. All three rose to their feet and stood to one side for the room was small for eight people.

"Hey you got my favorite food!" Sakuya said as he strode into the room and picked Aine up off her feet and nibbled on her neck. "So delicate this flavor, I could eat this forever." He cupped her bottom and kissed and licked her neck from one ear to the other.

"Sak-uya…" Aine let him have his way for a minute maybe two before grabbing his head and lifting it. "Stop, this can wait. Hurry and wash up then eat; you've still got to make some fans very happy."

"I just want to make _you_ happy." Sakuya said looking into her eyes.

All four band members, "Ahhhhhh…." Before they burst into laughter. The others were in various stages of undress and stuffing their faces.

"Jerks!" Sakuya muttered before stealing a kiss and setting Aine on her feet. He disappeared into the bathroom to follow her instructions. "Save me something!" He yelled back not trusting his friends to leave anything for him.

Suki was waiting patiently for whoever was ready to have their makeup redone. Usually they wouldn't need more makeup but there would be pictures with the birthday girl and those would most likely end up on the website so no reason for them not to look their best.

"You okay?" Towa asked softly as Miya handed him a plate of food. She was sweating and looked pale.

"Yeah, just a little hot. I hope I'm not coming down with something." Miya dug up a smile for him. "Go on and eat then change. I want you to show up those debutantes!" She looked him over and could honestly say she'd never seen anyone more beautiful and he was all hers.

"With your help, it's easy." Towa smiled softly. He leaned up to kiss her lips. "Take it easy and don't work too hard. I'll fix you up one of my remedies when we get home then we can take a nice hot bath together okay?" He was natural care giver and taking care of Miya was one of his favorite things to do. No cold would catch her if he had anything to do with it. Towa planned to love it right out of her.

She smiled with real pleasure at the thought. Being sick had its rewards when Towa was the nurse. "Sounds wonderful thanks."

At that moment Sakuya returned with clean pants on but without a shirt and a wet head. He took a plate from Aine and let Suki start drying his hair. One hand grabbed Aine and pulled her close so they could talk about their day.

Yuki was right behind Sakuya and his seat was closer so the door so he was able to catch a glimpse of Marcy before she turned away. Her expression was a mixture of glee and anger but he couldn't fathom why. Everyone was acting their normal selves and there had been no hiccups with the show. "Strange woman." He whispered to himself then grinned at Aine when she brought him a plate as well.

"Thank Aine and not just for this. I know Maria likes being a wife and mother best but she's really having fun helping you. I never knew my wife knew so much about music!" He laughed. "She's constantly surprising me with her ideas; we talk so much more now about Lucifer and how far we should go and according to Maria – not even the stars are high enough!" Yuki kissed the girl's cheek then laughed as everyone chimed in with that idea.

Aine was happy that her need for help had been so welcomed by everyone and that she wasn't the only one benefiting from it. She lost her smile though for a frown of concern when she saw Miya's hand shaking as she dried Yuki's long hair. The girl looked decidedly sick. "Miya?" She started to ask but the girl shook her head vehemently. Obviously she didn't want to draw attention to the way she was feeling. "Umm, can I help?" Miya was a professional determined to do her job no matter how bad she felt. Now it was Aine's turn to help out.

Miya gave Aine a grateful smile and quietly told her the things she needed. In silence she worked as quickly as her trembling limbs would let her. Her stomach was alternately rolling and clinching up and she was having a hard time keeping her food down.

If the guys noticed anything, they didn't let on thinking it was a female thing but Towa watched her worriedly. As they were heading back out he pulled Aine to the side. "See if you can get her to go home Aine, I don't like the way she looks. I'd take her myself but…" Towa looked over his shoulder where the rest of the band was gathered with Marcy waiting on him.

"Go. I'll take care of her, I promise." Aine gave him a reassuring smile and pushed him towards the door.

Towa nodded. It still bothered him that he had to leave but at least Aine was there. He gave Miya a quick hug then turned to leave but even as he stepped into the hall, his worried face looked back at his girl.

"Oh God!" Miya held her chest and stomach then ran for the bathroom. It had taken every last bit of her control not to be sick in front of Towa. She would not ruin things for him or Sakuya, Atsuro and Yuki – not because she was sick.

"Miya!" Aine and Suki followed as Miya threw up before she got to the toilet. It took both of them to lift her until she was over the bowl. Aine stroked her head as she retched. "Has she been sick the whole time?" She asked worriedly.

"No, no. Miya was fine. She only got sick…after she ate! Oh no, food poisoning?" Suki asked horrified.

There was a gurgling noise coming from Miya's stomach and she pushed her friends away so she could sit on the toilet now and her bowels continued to empty themselves.

"Call for a car – hurry! Once she's…done, I'm taking her to the hospital." Aine got a towel, wet it and held it to Miya's head.

"Right!" Suki turned then stopped. "Lucifer?" She was sure they would want to know.

"They're working Suki. I can take care of Miya until they're free. Don't you dare tell them until that party is over! And get Mike, I'll need some help carrying her. Now call for a car!" Aine practically shouted as Miya began to throw up again. "Hold on sweetie, I'm going to get you some help." Aine promised and prayed. _Food poisoning but she got sick almost immediately! I hope this is not as bad as it seems! _

_

* * *

_**Marcy** rode in the limousine with them to the hospital. It was hard not to laugh when she thought of Miya. The dressing room reeked of her excrement and the bathroom was a disgusting mess. She wondered thoughtfully if she'd overdone it but shrugged lightly since the damage was done.

"We've never had trouble with that caterer before. Are you sure it was something she ate? Maybe it was her own cooking…" Sasaki trailed off as five angry and worried men glared at him. He cleared his throat. "I'll check into it. I'm sure she's fine. Yukimura got her out of there quickly."

"That's right, Aine's with her. She's fine Towa." Santa said with a weak smile.

Towa nodded absently but said nothing. His beautiful face was hard with worry. He sat between Santa and Yuki, arms crossed tightly over his chest. All he could see was Miya's pale, sweaty skin and the fine tremor of her hands as he walked away from her. _I can't believe I left her when she was so sick. God I'm such an IDIOT! _Towa threw back his head and breathed deeply.

"Stop blaming yourself, Miya wanted you to go. She wouldn't want to be responsible for you not fulfilling your duty." Yuki said reading his mind.

"That's a bunch of shit!" Towa exploded. "She's sick – I never should have left her! Fuck those spoiled little rich girls! I should have been at her side…" He finished off quietly closing his eyes in guilt and misery.

Both Sasaki and Marcy opened their mouths to tell him he did the right thing but Sakuya scooted forward and dared them to speak with ice blue eyes.

"You're right it is shit but true too." Yuki turned to look at him. "She's completely dedicated to you and us – Lucifer. We all saw she wasn't feeling well but we didn't say anything because we know how seriously she and all the women are taking our dreams. This is what Miya does." He gestured to his face and hair. "She takes great pride in her work and it helps us towards our goal. Don't take the pride from her Towa. She's in bad enough shape without you questioning her decision not to tell you she was going to the hospital or that she was too sick to do her job. Be proud of her, that's one strong lady you've got there." Yuki put one hand on Towa's shoulder and squeezed.

Atsuro frowned. _Didn't Suki say it was Aine's decision? Maybe Miya wanted to tell Towa. But if she had, it definitely would have ruined that girl's party._ He started to ask the question out loud when Yuki shook his head at him. _Right, this is not the time. _

"Look, we're here!" Atsuro exclaimed in relief. He'd almost brought up something that could have caused friction between them. Answers would come later after they found out about Miya. "And there's Mike!"

Sakuya was out and holding the door for the rest of them then with Towa and Yuki leading the way they approached Mike who stood just inside the door with his Staff jacket on.

"Where's Miya?!" Towa demanded his hand clenched into a fist to keep from grabbing the blameless man.

"She's doing a lot better! Aine's with her. She got Miya a private room up on the third floor – 315." Mike explained quickly and wasn't surprised when all but Sasaki took off for the elevators.

"It's probably going to get out that there's a member of Lucifer's staff in the hospital. Arrange for two security guards to be here in twenty minutes and inform me if and when the press arrives. I'm going talk to the hospital administrator then Takayama. Maybe we can keep this from becoming a headline!" Sasaki ordered then strode off to the nurse's desk.

Aine lifted her head from a magazine as the door swung open. She rose quickly and hushed them before they could speak. "She just drifted off, outside."

Towa, finally at Miya's side and was loathed to leave her. He looked at Aine and shook his head – he wasn't going anywhere. She relented since she knew Miya would want him there but pushed the others out so the two of them could be alone.

"Aine, what the hell happened?!" Sakuya asked. "Are you okay?" He held her face and looked her over for signs of sickness. His own worry over her health had been why he'd remained silent since he'd found out they'd headed for the hospital.

"I'm fine and we're not really sure." Aine sighed as Sakuya pulled her to his side. She looked up at the guys. "She was fine until after she ate. It was just a normal sandwich, pasta salad and dessert. Miya didn't say it tasted funny or anything but what else could it have been? Just as soon as you went back to the party Miya…well she exploded. We stayed with her until she'd emptied herself then got here as quick as possible. Her stomach was cramping so bad and she had dry heaves – they had to pump her stomach." Aine held her hand over her own stomach as it had sympathy pains. "They've given her an antibiotic and something to help her rest. Sakuya, she had such a violent reaction…they're wondering if it was something more than simple food poisoning. They want to test all of us." She put a hand over Sakuya's stomach now. "Do you feel sick?" Aine asked worriedly. She shivered thinking that whatever had affected Miya so badly could happen to him. Aine reached up to feel his cheek.

The guys looked at each other then down at their flat stomachs then shrugged. "I'm – we're fine. It happened pretty quick didn't it? If we ate the same bad food, wouldn't we be sick by now?" Sakuya asked.

"Well we're going to find that out right now!" Sasaki said as he arrived with a doctor and a flustered guy in a suit. "If this was done on purpose – we're damn well going to find out! I ordered the dressing room sealed until we can get someone in there to test that food and a sample of…umm well you know. If there's a threat out there we need to know it!" He was horrified thinking that what happened to Miya might happen to all of them.

Marcy stiffened at the news. She'd stuck close to the guys and feigned sympathy but now maybe she'd better make herself scarce. Never had she thought they might test what it was that made Miya sick. This hadn't even entered her plans. _Dammit can the really detect that stuff in her shit?!_ She was about to go find a bathroom and throw the incriminating evidence away. Luckily she'd hid it in her purse the whole time and no one had seen her with it.

"Just a moment Miss! If you ate the same food as them, we'll have to test you too. Or are you feeling sick?" The doctor reached for her wrist to feel her pulse.

"No I just needed to use the bathroom. My stomach feels fine." Marcy explained politely.

"Hmm, your pulse is a bit fast. Let's take your blood first and do a quick exam, okay? Just to be on the safe side. No reason for you to suffer like that young lady did if it's the same thing. Come this way please." The doctor gently placed a hand on her back and led her off down the hall.

"What a nightmare! Takayama's woken the office staff and they're preparing statements and contingency plans if this gets out. God I hope none of you are sick! What will happen with the TV show? The fashion show? Both are coming up soon!" Sasaki threw up his arms as he paced back and forth seeing their schedule and all their hopes circling down the toilet.

"You're one cold bastard Sasaki! Can't you think of Miya instead of business? Especially when we're standing right outside the poor girl's hospital room! Why don't you just leave?" Santa yelled walking the man backwards towards the elevator, anger in each step.

"Santa! Keep it down but he's right Sasaki. We're here for Miya right now; we'll worry about the work later. Go talk to the doctor or go back to the office – we don't need you here." Yuki said with a quiet frown glancing back at the door to Miya's room. "Now's the time for family. Take Marcy with you." The woman was brash at the best of times, she wouldn't offer much comfort if she stayed either.

Sasaki hustled away from Santa and straightened his tie. He nodded thoughtfully. "Sorry, yes I'll do that. I've got security coming and the hospital has promised to stay quiet about you being here so please try to keep out of sight and be as discreet as possible." His expression softened as he looked at Lucifer his visage telling them that he did understand why they were there and for who.

"Yeah sure, just go." Sakuya waved a hand in the air.

"Miss Yukimura, thank you for your quick thinking. It's appreciated that you didn't ruin that young girl's party." Sasaki said as he bowed to the girl.

"I know what's at stake and Miya would have been humiliated to have all of you hovering around when she was so sick. I did what was best for all of us." Aine stated, taking no credit for her actions. It was simply right thing to do for all of them.

"Still it was a wise thing to do." Sasaki told her before turning. "I'll just go give my blood then Marcy and I will take our leave. I will see you all tomorrow." Their manager bowed slightly, then continued down the hall.

Towa opened the door then. "She's still so pale and moaning. I guess she's still in some pain. Aine, tell me what happened." He looked drained worry over Miya was taking its toll. He let Aine pull him over to the small waiting area and she explained what happened. While she was talking, Yuuka showed up and Maria called.

They all stayed most of the night there with Towa and Miya though she was fine and finally resting quietly, it was just what family did. Finally, the doctor returned saying they were all fine and whatever affected Miya was something she alone had ingested. He suggested they go home and rest. They would keep Miya for a day or so because her body was exhausted from emptying itself then from the pumping of her stomach and to be sure there was no virus or infection.

"I'll stay with them – go." Yuuka said hugging each of them. "I promise to call when she wakes up. Aine you have school, you've been doing so well – don't mess up so close to graduation. I don't think Takayama will mind Towa having a day off but the rest of you should keep your appointments. I have tomorrow off, I called in before I left home. Now go and get a few hours of rest." She stopped before Atsuro and stepped into his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too, thanks sweetheart." Atsuro squeezed her tight before letting go. "You call us if you need us." He said to Towa and clasped his hand tightly.

"Thanks guys, night." Towa smiled sleepily at them. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

"All right, time for you to get some sleep too. Aine went to the trouble of getting a private room and there are two beds – so get in it!" Yuuka said sternly and pushed him back into 315.

"Yes ma'am!" Towa answered with a weak but grateful smile and let himself be guided towards the bed but first he stopped to kiss Miya on the forehead. "Get well soon my love." She'd regained some color over the last hours not much but it was reassuring and she was resting comfortably. "We'll find out what happened, I promise then God help whoever did this to you!" He kissed her once more before sitting on the other bed and removing his slippers. Towa fell asleep as Yuuka covered him and two thoughts occupied his mind, keeping Miya safe and revenge.

* * *

**Marcy** went back to the small apartment she'd leased for her stay in Japan. She disposed of the cocktail she'd used to make Miya sick while still in the hospital. "They'll probably blame the caterers. All I did was let them in and show them where to put the food. Nobody saw me and there's nothing pointing to me." She'd stripped naked then put on a sexy teddy.

"Sakuya they're interfering but I'll make them stop. Miya was just the first. I've got to show these backwards women just who they're messing with. Trying to enter my world and take over my job? Like hell!" All over the walls were blown up pictures and posters of Sakuya's face. Many were publicity stills she had access to. In them he was smiling sexily at the camera and there for her. "They won't keep us apart for long. Miya's down and out for now and next is that bitch Yuuka. Obviously I can't do the same thing to her or they just might suspect me but I think I know a way to make her suffer almost as much as the makeup girl!"

Marcy paced and chewed a sparkling fingernail as she plotted Yuuka's downfall. Suddenly she stopped and spun to face a picture of Sakuya where he was reaching out for her. The strap of her teddy slid down her arm exposing one breast to Sakuya's velvety blue gaze. "I've got it! It won't be much longer now my darling. First the women, then those men holding you back and then we'll be together." Marcy approached the picture to rub her body against the cold surface. "Soon it will be just you and me on top of the world Sakuya!" She kissed his mouth and felt a thrill go through her body. The little strip of fabric between her legs got damp as Sakuya held her in his hard embrace. Marcy giggled and let him take her to a paradise.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey, just a few notes for you. Lucifer was and actual band in Japan formed after Mayu Shinjo started Kaikan Phrase because her work was so popular. One of the songs performed by the band was Datenshi Blue. I've mentioned the song here. Also as I did before in my last story, I've written a song. I claim this song as 100% mine. The characters and basic story line is Shinjo's.**_

_**Also I've mentioned several designers. I know very little about designs or fashion shows. Everything except for the names of the designers is complete fiction. Okay I think I've covered everything. Oh wait - Haha means mother or mommy. Moshi-moshi is how the Japanese answer the phone, like we say hello.  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

_**

* * *

****Surprise**_

**Miya** stayed in the hospital for five days. She was just too weak to go home and much to his disgust, Towa couldn't take the time off to take care of her. The fashion show was fast approaching and Lucifer needed to spend more time in the studio rehearsing.

Luckily for Aine, Miya being out sick didn't affect her schedule too much. She was mostly just cramming now for final exams. There was just one short month before she was free of school and she couldn't afford any distractions like extra work.

Today was the day Miya came home from the hospital and everyone was going to pick her up even Mr. Takayama, Kai and Sasaki. There had been a little bit of coverage about a member of the Lucifer staff being in the hospital. The band had gone once altogether to see their 'friend' and it made a touching piece in the news rags but after that whenever anyone visited, they went incognito and used any other entrances but the main one.

They entered the hospital in ones and twos in disguise. Although it was early morning, just before the sun came up actually, they didn't want to cause a scene.

Miya sat on the side of the bed dressed and ready to go home. Her smile grew with each person who entered the room, even Sasaki. To her great relief, Marcy was conspicuously absent. "Hey baby." Miya waved at Yukihiko who'd also made the journey to see her home. She sighed happily when he waved back.

"Ready to go home?" Towa asked as he stood by her side and rubbed her back.

"Oh yes! They've been really good to me but I can't wait to get home." Miya looked at the smiling faces of her friends and got tickled. Yuki had his hair pulled back with a baseball cap on. Atsuro wore a toboggan and shades. Santa was dressed like a cowboy – hat and boots too! Sakuya also wore shades and a cabbie's cap. Her own Towa had pulled his hair up in high ponytail, wore a pink shirt and jeans plus shades – he could pass for a girl. "You all look adorable." She giggled.

Aine and Yuuka were busy making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "They would have dressed as women if you'd asked them to." Aine commented with a laugh.

"Yes and we know they look good as women – well maybe not Santa." Yuuka teased then yelped as Santa chased after her.

Miya laughed then caught herself yawning. "Sorry, I haven't got all my strength back yet.

"That's quite alright Miya. You take all the time you need to recover. I hope you'll be well enough to help out during the fashion show; the guys always look their best when you do their makeup." Mr. Takayama said graciously then went to take her hand. "I'm sorry to say we have no news about what happened other than what you already know. Only your food was tampered with and that – toxic combination you were dosed with couldn't be found anywhere at the caterer's nor in the dressing room." Takayama frowned. "We're increasing security at all events and the caterers themselves will the test the food before any of us eat anything! I won't allow anyone to hurt any of us! It could possibly be a plot to keep us here in Japan." He patted Miya's hand gently before stepping back.

"Or possibly to stop us altogether." Sasaki said grimly. He looked down when Kai touched his arm and shook her head. "Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the mood. These are for you from everybody at the office." He handed Miya a large bouquet of spring flowers. "You rest up and let us handle things." Sasaki smiled genuinely for her. He did like Miya it was just that business usually came first for him and that being so made him damn good at his job.

"Thank you. I appreciate you going to such lengths to find out what happened to me. Actually I'm glad it happened to me instead of you guys. You're so close now." Miya looked at them all again and saw the stars they were instead of just her good friends.

"We – we're so close now." Yuki said leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You've helped get us here too Miya and we all go together – it's all or nothing for all us, right?" His charming smile included them all and it was returned.

"Okay enough chitchat. Miya wants to go home. You guys scat!" Maria ordered and handed little Yuki to his father. The ladies will ride with Miya and Towa and meet you at their place. Yuuka go get the nurse. Towa go check her out. Well go on – move!" Maria shooed them with her hands.

Takayama smiled and bowed. "Yes ma'am. The three of us will head back to Jupiter and see you all at ten. Only two weeks to go!" He reminded them of the fashion show. "Bye ladies and thank you." Waving he held open the door for Kai and Sasaki.

"I'll be around to visit." Kai promised giving Miya a quick hug then leaving with a smile. Sasaki also bowed then followed.

"We'll have the car sent around and follow okay?" Atsuro asked as Yuki handed him the car keys.

"Sounds good." Aine told them. "Now go, the nurse is coming with the wheelchair." She smiled at them then repeated Maria's actions and shooed them away.

The four tall, good-looking men and one toddler left the room. "Nah, they don't stand out at all." Yuuka said with a laugh.

There was a limo waiting for them at the entrance and shortly they were on their way to Towa's place. They had an apartment taking up one whole floor of the building. They had their living area and then a small studio for Towa to practice in.

For a few hours it was like nothing had ever happened and the friends had a good time but soon enough Lucifer had to leave for rehearsals. Aine and Yuuka had already left for school and work so that left Maria and the baby with Miya. A nurse was due to come by shortly to help Miya out then Maria would take her leave and let the woman rest.

It was hard for Miya to keep her eyes open but it was important that she talk to Maria. She had to share her suspicions with somebody and see if they sounded stupid or too believable. Maria beat her to the punch.

"Marcy was alone with the food wasn't she?" Maria spoke quietly. Yukihiko was nodding in his stroller.

"I'm not sure but…she had access to it. The caterers arrived just as I was asked to help with the presents. I let her take care of it. When I returned Aine and Suki were already eating." Miya's eyes had been focused on her slippered feet but now her wide eyes connected with Maria's. "_Only my food was tampered!" _ Her voice rose then she lowered it quickly looking at the baby but he just sighed contentedly. "The table was laid out with food and uncovered. Anything and everything on that table could have been contaminated but only my _boxed_ plate was tampered with. She – someone had to pick it up, open it and each separate container to poison my food." Miya sat back with a sigh. "I know Aine had a lot of trouble with fans when Sakuya first started dating her and I could think it was just some obsessed Towa fan but nobody knows about us yet! Who else could it be if not Marcy?" She asked quietly.

"I wondered the same thing when I heard what happened. I know Sasaki and probably the rest of them think this was aimed at the band but then why wasn't more of the food poisoned? If they wanted to stop Lucifer, it would have been better if they had gotten sick, not just a member of their staff. I think…it's that woman but there's no proof!" Maria hissed and got up to pace. "And the thing of it is, no one suspects her or would believe us if we accused her." She was a small woman like Aine but her strength couldn't be measured by her size. Maria pictured Marcy and wanted nothing more than to take her down.

"It's us, the women she wants to hurt. Ever since we started helping Aine, I've felt nothing but animosity from her. Maria – even though the MD contest is over and Aine is free to work by Sakuya and Lucifer's side again – what will happen then? Will she direct all her attention at Aine?" Miya was very worried.

"You forget the rest of us. I enjoy this work and plan on looking for more ways to help Yuki and I think Yuuka feels the same. You still have your job as the band's makeup artist – the Lucifer Ladies aren't going to end once we go to London." Maria stopped and looked down at her son then back at Miya. "I don't know what we can do but we have to protect ourselves and find a way to prove that Marcy can't be trusted." The two women looked at each other knowing that was easier said than done. Marcy had made herself invaluable to Lucifer's cause and though her manner was somewhat off-putting – she had the guys confidence. They would do what they could but honestly that had no idea what.

* * *

**Aine** crammed for two weeks straight. She made time to help write lyrics to Santa's new song in Japanese and English, just in case. There was even some phrases she was playing around with that could maybe be a song they could use for the TV show but first came school. The fashion show was this weekend and the following Monday, exams started.

Despite the band asking for time off, they spent a great deal of time in the studio. So it was a rare day or afternoon that she and Sakuya got spend any quality time together. Mostly they came together for dinner and bed. Sometimes they made love but generally they just held each other, too tired for anything else. Things would calm down a little after the fashion show and everybody was looking forward to that. Miya was back at work and there had been no more incidents so people weren't as on edge as they had been following the food poisoning.

Aine had just arrived home. Takato and Yuko had refused to study with her anymore. They'd claimed that they'd studied so much that the words were burned not only in their brains but on their eyes as well – they dreamt of themselves studying! So she was at home at three in the afternoon on Friday with nothing to do. She'd just gotten some juice when the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi." She answered the phone. "Oh hey, Yuuka. Yeah, I'm home for a change!" Aine laughed. "At Jupiter? Yeah I could, probably should then maybe we could go get pampered a little – hair and nails for tomorrow? I'll be there in thirty! Thanks for calling!" Aine drained her juice then ran upstairs to change. She and Yuuka were going to use the gym at Jupiter Records then hit their favorite spa and get all pretty for the show tomorrow.

* * *

**Marcy** got an unpleasant surprise when she entered the gym to see those women using the Stairmasters. Every so often they were talking and laughing as they climbed a virtual hill. Stifling her anger she went over to one of the many weight machines. They didn't see her so she put in her ear buds but never turned on her iPod and stared at them as the forty pound weights lifted and lowered behind her.

"So you come here pretty often?" Aine asked. They'd been there about an hour.

"Only lately, maybe three times a week after work. I had today off so after cleaning and doing some errands I thought I'd come over here and get in a quick work out. Maybe Atsuro will want to go out or something later to relax before tomorrow." Yuuka said and shrugged her shoulders. It felt like she was being watched.

"Maybe I should join you once school is finally over. Sakuya always has so much energy but lately he's a little worn – happy but worn. I'm glad he'll have a few days rest next week. As for relaxing, well we'll be doing that in bed. Of course I don't mean sleeping – it's more of a workout than anything we've done here! Considering how excited he'll be – I'll be working out all night!" Aine grinned as she made Yuuka laugh out loud because her friend was totally getting what she was hinting at. "I'll need to stop and pick up a few energy drinks before going home." Aine laughed as well when Yuuka stumbled off the Stairmaster holding her stomach but suddenly her friend stopped laughing.

Aine expected to be teased but when Yuuka stood up blinking quietly she turned to see what she was looking at. Marcy looked at them with her face wiped of all emotion but her eyes bored into them. "Something wrong Marcy?" Nothing. Marcy got up from the bench where she sat and took a few steps towards Aine her posture stiff.

Yuuka took a breath suddenly feeling chilled and moved closer to Aine's side as if to protect her from Marcy. Just the three of them were there and besides some background music playing, all was silent.

"Here it is!"

"Well damn, have we always had a gym?"

"Where the hell have you been? Of course!"

"Playing music of course! Who needs to work out when we spend hours in the studio and on stage? Look at these arms – perfection!"

"You guys are crazy! Let's just see if they're still here!" Sakuya follow by the rest of the band entered the gym and froze at the tension. Aine and Yuuka were next to each other facing Marcy who was stalking across the floor towards them. "What's going on?" He asked moving instantly across the room with his long stride.

"Sakuya! Atsuro!" Yuuka breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards her man. Sakuya had already scooped Aine up into his arms, she was safe. _What had Marcy been going to do? It was like the feeling when some stranger is following me on a dark street, a looming threat but worse because she was facing us! Did she really intend to hurt us? Why?_

"You okay? You're shivering." Atsuro asked touching her pale face then rubbing her arms trying to warm her.

"Aine?" Sakuya asked as her arms came up around his neck and she lay her face against his chest.

Yuki moved beyond Atsuro and Yuuka who had also turned into his chest and lowered her head breathing hard. Obviously nothing had happened but he knew these women and something Marcy had said or did had scared them. "Did we interrupt something Marcy? Girl talk?" He asked in a normal voice not trying to cause any more friction than necessary.

Marcy stared at Sakuya holding Aine so gently in his arms and burned. Her hands clenched at her sides and she looked down at the floor before taking several deep breaths then smiled up at Yuki while removing her ear buds. "No, no. I was just going to join them. They looked to be having so much fun so I thought I'd go see what was so funny that's all. I just must have surprised them; they didn't know I was here." Marcy turned and picked up her towel still trying to tamp down her urge to kill Aine.

Yuuka's head snapped around at that lie. It was on the tip of her tongue to call her on it but Aine had also raised her head and silently said no. The two of them looked at each other before Yuuka once again dropped her eyes and nodded.

This exchanged wasn't missed by any of the men and they were damned curious as to what the hell was going on. Marcy was drinking from her water bottle while the other two women remained silently in the arms of their men.

"Why don't we get out of here? We found the girls, let's just go and have some fun!" Santa said with a smile. It was fake but they couldn't learn anything while they stayed there staring at each other.

"Yes, we're heading over to my house for a barbeque. Maria and Miya are setting things up now. All we need are you two." Yuki's expression lightened as looked from Aine to Yuuka, his sisters.

"Oh but we were going to the spa after this and we need to shower. Oh my, I've been sweating! Put me down Sakuya!" Aine squirmed in his arms.

Sakuya laughed at her attempts. "So? I like your sweat." To prove it, he lifted her higher so he could lick her neck.

Atsuro shook his head in amusement. "No problem – you can shower and change at Yuki's. I'm sure you brought clothes to change into and you guys can join us tomorrow right before the show. We get to hang out with the models and they're having a spa thing too. We were invited plus our closest friends – you guys! We'll all look MARVELOUS!" He tried to do an Italian accent making them laugh.

"So it's settled! We just need to get your stuff and head out!" Yuki said with a grin. He knew Marcy was still there but this had nothing to do with her.

"I'll just change and meet you guys there." Marcy said with a shaft of joy spearing through her at spending the evening with Sakuya and keeping Aine's disgusting body away from him! She headed for the showers.

"Umm, you're not invited Marcy. It's just family tonight. Since we've been working so hard, we just want to relax – no business talk. I'm sorry." Yuki said and he didn't just make that up on the spot because of whatever was happening when they came in. Lucifer and their ladies wanted and needed to spend some carefree time together and Marcy was anything but carefree.

The bottle in her hand shook wildly for a moment before it stilled. "Of course, sorry I just assumed everyone was going." Marcy didn't turn just spoke as she faced the mirrored wall. Her reflection was cold.

"No, actually Mr. Takayama just took the whole office out for dinner. They just left about ten minutes ago before we came looking for the girls." Towa told her. "I'm sure if you ask at the front desk, the guard can tell you where they went." He was trying to be helpful but he also just wanted to get away from the woman she was ruining their good mood.

"Yeah, it's how we knew you were here." Atsuro chimed in stroking Yuuka's back. Her trembling had finally ceased.

"…Maybe I'll do that." Marcy glanced back at them smiling. "You have a good time tonight. Tomorrow you're going wow the world!" Her control was back, she just had to stay calm.

Yuki blinked at the complete reversal but smiled and nodded. "Thanks, we plan on it. Let's head out guys." He turned to lead the way.

"Sakuya – our stuff is in the locker room. Let me - !" Aine found herself flipped over his shoulder, one large hand over her spandex-covered ass as he headed for the locker room. "Whoa! It's the women's…." Aine gave up trying to talk since all the blood was rushing to her head. She braced her hands on the small of his back and blinked blurrily at their laughing friends.

"Atsuro – catch!" Sakuya tossed him Yuuka's bag, put Aine's on his other shoulder and headed out. "Later Marcy." It wasn't just a normal later but a later as in I'll find out what you were up to later. He had not forgotten what they'd walked in on.

"Bye-bye." She waved nonchalantly at them smiling the whole time until the door slammed behind them. Marcy hurried into the locker room and screamed. Towels, bottles and soap were tossed around. She kicked the wall a couple of times but none of it satisfied her. "I'll have to get one of _**them! Only taking out one of them will satisfy me!" **_Her voice bounced back at her and Marcy calmed somewhat. "And Yuki – family! Ha! I wonder what he would do if he lost his precious family? You'll learn not to mess with me. You all will." Marcy promised the locker room then looked about it. "Damn, somebody needs to some cleaning. I think I will go find Takayama and let him treat me to an expensive meal and some wine. It's the least he can do, the bastard after not telling me about the dinner!" She stripped out of her tiny shorts and halter top moving towards the shower. Instead of clearing her head of images of Sakuya and Aine together, the water only seemed to fuel her hatred.

* * *

**They **took three cars. Aine and Sakuya in the Ferrari. Yuki, Towa and Santa in Yuki's sedan. Yuuka and Atsuro in his jeep. Maria called and the women set up a three way phone call. Miya was with her and although the two of them had already gone shopping, she wanted them to stop on the way and pick up a few things. Yuuka and Aine were delighted at the timely interruption – they wouldn't have to talk about Marcy. They stayed on the phone the entire time until they reached Yuki's home in one of the beautiful suburbs.

The girls escaped into the house to shower and change leaving the guys to carry in the groceries. By the time they returned, a new addition had been added – Tokugawa and he'd brought his cameras. Sakuya figured this was a good time to get some photos of Aine and all of them. It seemed like Yuki had lied about this being just for family but no, Tokugawa fit right in with them. He was like Sakuya in so many ways that he couldn't be a stranger if he tried.

Shortly the men and women separated. Into the backyard where the grill was where the men congregated while the women settled into the kitchen. Yukihiko ran back and forth between the house and the yard where someone was always willing to hold him or play with him.

"What happened?" Maria asked as she made lemonade and tea. The guys had agreed not to drink since tomorrow was an important day. "Yuki mentioned they walked in on something between you and Marcy." Her eyes flicked between the two women.

Aine was at the sink washing fruit and vegetables. She looked back at Yuuka who was making a dip for the chips and vegetables. A minute passed then Yuuka shrugged and went back to mixing. Aine sighed. "I don't really know." Aine said then laughed at the confusion on Miya and Maria's faces. "We were almost done – on the Stairmasters when I said something to make Yuuka laugh. She was laughing so hard she couldn't stay on the machine that's when she noticed Marcy. I looked over and there she sat at a weight machine just staring at me." Aine shut off the water and shivered suddenly cold. "We spoke but she wouldn't answer. Then she got up and walked towards me – us." Aine blinked rapidly then shrugged.

"You. She was headed for you with…intent. What she intended, I don't know but I stayed by Aine's side. I felt like I needed to protect her." Yuuka stared at Aine. She was petite and fragile looking but she often took on large opposition to defend herself and her relationship with Sakuya but in that instance Yuuka believed that if Aine had been alone, she would have been in great danger.

It was quiet for several minutes as Miya and Maria shared a look and Aine and Yuuka seemed lost in the memory. "What were you talking about exactly?" Maria asked casually as she added sugar to the lemonade.

Aine's cheeks got red. "Sakuya…and how he likes to relax before a show." Her eyes glanced up and down quickly trying to gauge their reactions.

Maria's mouth did twitch some. She'd seen Aine after a 'relaxing' night with Sakuya. Apparently, Sakuya put as much enthusiasm into loving Aine as he did his music! But then she sobered because that explained, at least to her, what had set Marcy off. "Aine…"

"Haha! Ai! Yuu! Mia!" Little Yuki greeted the women from above Sakuya's head.

All smiles,"Yukihiko!" The boy laughed and patted Sakuya's head before hiding his face in the black hair.

"You need me to take him?" Maria asked beginning to wipe her hands.

"Nope, going to go potty." Sakuya said with a grin as he held gently to the tiny legs.

"Then isn't that kind of dangerous?" Miya asked with a grin. If Yukihiko couldn't wait he would pee all over Sakuya's neck and shoulders.

The women all laughed as Sakuya quickly but gently lifted the boy high and held out in front of him. "Oh yeah, umm be right back!" Sakuya fast walked the laughing boy down the hall.

"Now that was a picture!" Tokugawa said joining in their laughter but his finger never stopped pressing the buttons on his camera. This was Lucifer the Family and it was just as photogenic as the band. "How are you ladies doing and might I say how good you all look? The food too!" He helped himself to some. "I'm also glad the Brass Ass Bitch isn't here. I heard she tried to horn in. Glad Yuki told her where to go, she would have ruined this little get-together." He looked around at the women with a genuine smile. "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're quite welcome." Maria said and handed him some tea. "You became one of us long ago." She looked back towards the bathroom and knew from the sounds of laughter that she had a few minutes to question him. "Kyo, don't like Marcy much, may I ask why?" She tilted her head curiously.

Miya sat up then and noticed the curious glances of Aine and Yuuka. Apparently they too wanted more insight on the American and from one whose future wasn't so entwined with the businesswoman's.

Kyo arched a brow and noticed that there was something more to the question than mere curiosity. "She's a bitch. No honestly! First she turned me down flat. Look at me – come on!" He joked and got the desired laughs then sobered. "…I don't like the way she micromanages things. Yes, she's allowed be there during the photo shoots and interviews and such but she tries to tell the camera men, reporters, interviewers how to do their jobs. I've seen her attach herself to Sakuya and Yuki's sides speaking for them as if they weren't capable of speech and…" This time it was Kyo who looked over his shoulder for Sakuya, apparently he didn't want the singer to hear this. "Also she tried to get me fired from the fashion show." His face darkened as informed them of what Marcy had done.

The ladies gasped in disbelief. "But why?" Aine asked standing. "You're in the top five of your field! People call you – not the other way around!" Tokugawa was synonymous with great photography.

Kyo smiled. _Trust Aine to defend me. If only she didn't love rocker-boy. _He went to Aine and put an arm around her shoulders. "I said she tried. Somehow she got as far as Versace's assistant and made up some shit about my work ethic and the quality of my work." Kyo's voice got hard. "But what she didn't know is that not only is Versace a friend but so is Armani and they were just two of the designers who'd asked for me personally. They wanted her removed from the show but I know it would have put a bad stain on what Lucifer is trying to do so I asked them to keep it quiet. Hey!" Kyo said in surprise as Aine hugged him and even Miya stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"What are you doing to these women?" Sakuya asked gruffly. "Get him Yuki!" He thrust the baby at the photographer.

Kyo laughed and caught the boy. He wasn't much into kids but he couldn't help but like this particular Munchkin. He submitted to the clumsily tickling fingers of the baby. "Oh Yukihiko – have mercy!" Kyo put the boy down and ran from him.

"Hey the grill's ready!" Santa sauntered into the kitchen and saw Aine held above Sakuya's head and was being playfully shaken like a doll while Kyo was chasing little Yuki with his camera. Maria was laughing; Yuuka and Miya were poking at Sakuya making it hard for him to hold on to Aine. "What's up?" He went to Maria's side and she leaned into him.

"Nothing, everything. So we're eating outside right?" She looked at the table and all the food they had to move. "Alright, that's enough playing! The food will be ready soon." As she spoke the other guys came in and Maria had them carrying the food outside.

There was a brief moment when Kyo found himself alone with the ladies again. "Listen – she did that after a little tiff we had during one of Sakuya's photo shoots. You were there Miya." He reminded her.

"Oh yes, I remember. I walked out with Sakuya so she would leave him be." Miya definitely recalled that day when Sakuya had needed her help in getting away from the woman.

"Well instead of letting it go and just ignoring each other – she retaliated and tried to get me fired. I don't know what's up with that woman but stay out of her way. If she even thinks you've done something against her, I believe she'll try to get even." Kyo stiffened and looked at Miya. "No way! The food poisoning? But that's…" He broke off as Sakuya called to him not liking it that he was once again alone with the girls. "Look I don't know what's going on with Marcy but watch your backs! We're all after the same goal to see those guys on top of the music world but we don't have to have Marcy to do it. She'd just one person and we're…" Kyo broke off but Maria finished for him.

"Family. Go before Sakuya comes to get you and Kyo – thanks." Maria held his hand for a moment before handing him some napkins to take outside. "Let's hurry ladies." After Kyo left and just before they carried out the last of the food and drinks she spoke again. "We may not get the chance tonight but we do need to talk about Marcy – I don't trust her and after hearing what she did earlier and to Kyo – well I think we should all be very careful in the future. If anybody's messed in her business it's us." Maria looked them each in the eye and saw doubt in Yuuka and Aine's eyes. They would be the ones needing to be convinced. Maria also made herself a promise – if just one more bad thing happened to any of them, she would speak up. Their dream wasn't worth a damn if people got hurt in the process.

They let go of Marcy and her weird influence over them and enjoyed themselves. Steaks and seafood, salad and chips, fruits and sweets were eaten hungrily and no one worried about calories and such for they played as much as they ate. Football and soccer, hide and go seek for Yukihiko. Kyo's cameras were passed around with everybody getting a chance before and behind the lens.

After the baby was put to bed, they played some video games with Santa, Sakuya, Atsuro and Kyo battling it out between them with the others cheering or talking junk about their skills. They ended back outside relaxing under the stars before calling it a night. All the couples and Kyo were leaving but Santa was going to crash in one of the spare rooms.

"Sakuya – don't keep Aine up too late hmm? She needs her rest even if you don't!" Maria chastised him with a grin.

"That's no fair! Can I help it if I can't get enough of her?" Sakuya swung Aine up into his arms and proceeded to kiss her.

"Over-sexed teen." Kyo said snapping pictures with a grin.

Sakuya looked up and smirked. "Jealous old man? I see you didn't show up with a woman tonight, I expected you to." He let Aine slide down his body but continued to hold her close.

"Hardly." Kyo laughed. "This was a family thing so I left my woman at home. She'll be waiting for me in bed – naked and ready." Tokugawa the playboy was present and accounted for.

"Okay before this conversation gets out of hand, I'm taking my lady home. Thanks Maria, Yuki – this was great." Towa said kissing Maria and shaking Yuki's hand.

"No problem, we should do it again." Yuki said with a large smile. "It's been too long since we played like this." They had moved towards the gate when he saw a car pull off with its lights off. _Was someone watching the house? Damn, better hire some security for a while just to be safe._

"You know we never did talk about what happened at the Jupiter gym." Atsuro said suddenly. He'd had so much fun that it had slipped his mind but now as they were leaving, for some reason Marcy popped into his head.

"And we won't now either!" Yuuka said taking his hand. "Come Atsuro, let's go. No business talk. No Marcy. Say thank you and let's go home. Don't you want to show up Sakuya?" She asked with a blush about her cheeks.

Atsuro blinked, Yuuka was evading the topic and it looked as if no one else wanted to talk either so he grinned. "Thanks! Oh and how am I going to prove that I beat Sakuya?" He wrapped an arm around her waist sliding his hand low on her belly.

"You can't. Oh you can try but sadly you can never catch up to a master of my caliber! Isn't that right Aine?" Sakuya pressed a hand over Aine's ass holding her intimately close to his body.

"Sakuya!" Aine pushed back embarrassed. He was so outrageous sometimes but she really should be use to it by now.

"No sex in the backyard – unless it's me and my wife!" Yuki laughed. "Go on you perverts! I'll see you guys in the morning." He pushed Atsuro then Sakuya out of the gate.

"Sorry!" Aine and Yuuka called out then, "Thanks!" They laughed at having spoken at the same time and waved at the three watching them leave.

"Well I'm off to bed. Thanks for letting me crash guys. I gotta get me a girl too so I can have someone to go home to. Maybe I should ask Tokugawa for one of his." Santa yawned then rubbed his belly as he headed off to bed.

"Night Santa!" Maria called and watched as Yuki closed and secured the gate. Next he set the alarm and they entered the house making sure those alarms were set too.

The two walked arm and arm to Yukihiko's room and caught him sucking his thumb in his sleep, smiling they went to their room. "We will have to talk about Marcy sometime. I'm sure Aine and Yuuka told you what happened." Yuki said as he helped his wife undress.

"I know, I planned to but after the fashion show okay? I think…everything's going to be fine for now. I just want you to concentrate on making the world of fashion think of Lucifer and your music whenever they want to look good." Maria pulled off his shirt and spread her hands over his warm skin.

"Piece of cake – they'll be eating out of our hands!" Yuki grinned at her and tossed his hair back as he picked up his naked wife and entered the bath. "So for now, I think I'll love this sexy body and you girls can compare notes tomorrow!" He chuckled.

"Well then you better give it your all so I can brag." Maria giggled and held on tight to his neck.

"You won't have to. The fact that you won't be able to walk will tell all!" Yuki kicked the door shut with his foot and Maria's delighted laughter could just be heard.

* * *

**Cars** were sent for them early the next morning and they arrived at one of the city's best spas. It was reserved for the models but the musical talent and others involved in the show were there for some first-classed pampering as well. While Lucifer was the only band playing, a couple of famous singers had been added to the roster hoping to draw an even bigger crowd and keep the audience entertained during the intermissions.

Hairdos, manicures, pedicures and massages were given. Breakfast was served (to those who were allowed to eat). Wardrobes were gone over and adjustments were made before the groups were transferred hotel where the show was going to be held.

Lucifer had its own suite and it was there the girls changed into the new designer clothes Trio had made for them. Not only were their designs to be shown on the stage but on everyone connected with Lucifer too. This show was as important to Trio as it was to Lucifer. While the Lucifer Ladies relaxed in the suite, the band was downstairs rehearsing. They were used to the stage but the catwalk was something new. After seeing Lucifer's pictures courtesy of Tokugawa, Armani had wanted them to model his clothes for him.

Throughout the morning, Marcy was there but she stayed away from the group of ladies but kept close enough to keep watch on them. Last night she'd rode by Yuki's house and had seen Kyo Tokugawa there and had almost wrecked the car. Her anger was beyond intense as she realized that they treated the self-absorbed, wanna-be-playboy like family and not her! She who was working her ass off for them! But then she didn't want to one of them, all she wanted was Sakuya.

_I almost made a mistake yesterday in the gym with Aine. All I could think about was twisting her head off of her neck like a chicken's! I think I'll save her for last. Maria and Yuuka…one of them is next. _Marcy sighed as she sat before the catwalk and watched Sakuya strut down the center. _He could be a model too! Damn he's talented. Don't you worry Sakuya; I'll free you from all these false friends. Just a little while longer and we can be alone together. _Marcy watched him disappear off stage and planned their future.

* * *

**Camera** flashes. Strobe lights. Excited chatter. Smattering of applause. Pulse moving music. Erotic and arresting designs. Famous designers. And beyond beautiful models. Add in a couple of famous singers and one of the best bands in Japan and you've got the fashion show of all fashion shows.

Decadent foods and the best imported wines as well as high priced sake flowed about the room. Important people in the design world, corporate and manufacturing as well as TV and the music business were there. The ultra rich was there and the wannabes who'd tagged along not to mention family and friends of those involved were there. On this Saturday afternoon, this was _**THE**_ place to be.

The ladies rarely strayed from their seats except for food, bathroom and the got-to-have-autograph. About a quarter into the show, Miya had left them to go help out with Lucifer's makeup. For the most part she was excited to be there to see all the different makeup styles, the beautiful fashions and people but she ate little, her sickness and the time in the hospital hadn't been that long ago. An hour later, she returned her excitement high.

"_I met Armani! He shook my hand!" _Miya all but screamed as she sat down and the ladies crowded around her. "Oh My God! He wanted to get a look at the guys before their run. I was so NERVOUS!" Miya leaned back in her cushioned chair and fanned herself.

Her excitement spread to the others and it was like they themselves had been back there with Miya to meet Armani. Suddenly the lights went out and white lights swooped about the room. Datenshi Blue began to play. The announcer spoke:

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE SOME NEW MODELS TODAY! WHILE THEY ARE AT HOME ON THE STAGE, THIS WILL BE THEIR FIRST TIME ON THE CATWALK! PLEASE WELCOME THE FALLEN ANGELS – **_**LUCIFER!**_

The spotlight hit Santa and with his trademark smile, he sauntered down the catwalk in a suit designed just for him by Armani. It was casual with straight lines and chocolate brown. When he reached the end of the stage, he spun around, bowed then moved off to the left.

Next was Atsuro. His suit matched his red hair and while his eyes were bright with excitement, he looked a little shy which had all the women sighing over him. At the end of the stage, he went right.

Towa walked out decked in all white. Now here was the born model. His hair was loose about his shoulders and partially concealing his face. The suit pants were loose and flowed with him and the white coat was open and fell down around his thighs with a flare. In his element, Towa became a supermodel that day. He ended up next to Santa.

Next was Yuki and in contrast to Towa, in all black. His long hair was tied in a rope and hanging over his shoulder. It was also a more conventional tux but the way Yuki wore it – well he looked damned fine as the screams attested. He soon took his spot next to Atsuro with a wink for his wife.

A hush fell over the room and the sound of Sakuya's singing filled their ears as they waited for the man to make an appearance. Two lights swirled around before stopping center stage. Sakuya walked into the light. Black shades covered his eyes. A black duster draped over his shoulders danced about his ankles as he seemingly glided down the catwalk. The ladies screamed and the men admired the young man's boldness. Reaching the end and dead center, Sakuya stopped and dramatically removed the coat showing a black suit underneath with bold blue pinstripes. Flinging the coat over his arm, Sakuya bowed his head and removed his shades. He waited a moment with his eyes closed until he heard himself sing the word blue then lifted his head and opened his eyes to reveal the blue that was his eyes. A few women swooned.

Aine was on her feet clapping, cheering and whistling. _They all want you but thank God you only want me! You look gorgeous Sakuya! I love you!_

Smiling Sakuya looked out at the packed room. He did the turn as he was taught and used the moment to pull out a blood red rose. When he faced front again, his eyes found Aine instantly and moving out of place by just two steps, tossed her the rose. He'd heard her cheering and his professional smiled slipped ever so slightly to a personal one as he saw her surprise and joy at catching the rose. Camera flashes threatened to blind him as they caught that intimate smile. He spun around again and put the coat back on before joining the lineup again. Sakuya looked left then right – the five bowed to the clapping masses before Sakuya, Yuki, Towa, Atsuro and Santa exited single file.

Tokugawa roared with laughter. He'd known Sakuya would do something he wasn't supposed to do and that he would do it for Aine. He'd positioned himself close to the four women and had snapped a few candids of them having fun at their first fashion show. There were two cameras about his neck. One for personal use and one for professional. That moment with the rose, somehow he'd used them both – instinct he supposed but he'd caught the delight in Aine and the love from Sakuya. If he wasn't already rich, those few shots would make him that way. Although Sakuya didn't want Aine to be a model, when she smiled for her man – she had all the makings of a top model. Who knows maybe Sakuya would bend this time – it was a great picture! Kyo snapped a few more of the band's exit then saw Marcy off to one side. Not knowing why he did so, Kyo aimed his personal camera her way and took a few of her as well.

Aine sat with a sigh and a huge smile, smelling her rose. There were people trying to get a look at her and all four of them were laughing, high on the guys' success. Miya hugged Aine then rushed off back to work.

Marcy had been watching off to one side of the room near to the dressing rooms. If it had been up to her, she'd have been back there with Sakuya, watching him dress and undress but she'd been banned from the backstage by Versace and Armani. Angered she stayed as close as she could to Sakuya then found a spot near the stage to watch him style and profile on the catwalk. After seeing him gift Aine with that damn rose, she'd escaped to a stairwell and pulled out a picture of the four women she carried to remind her of the people who stood in her way and her ultimate goal – Sakuya. Marcy stabbed Aine's face with a pen until it was nothing but a ragged hole.

* * *

**There** were a few more designs shown before the stage was set up for Lucifer. For the performance they would showcasing Trio's designs. Mr. Takayama, Sasaki and Kai joined the Lucifer Ladies. They'd been working the room, making contacts and promoting Lucifer.

"I'm still worried. Maybe they should save the new song for the TV show. It's…well its base and there are a lot of high class people here." Sasaki worried.

"We previewed the song with all the designers and the next segment of designs are all sexy – some scandalous. They thought the song was perfect and besides, these rich people you're so worried about like to be shocked." Kai crossed her long legs and adjusted the tiny skirt she wore. "Think about it – these rich people will associate the designs they'll buy (worth my whole apartment building) with Lucifer! This is great Sasaki! Our sells will be through the roof!" She flung back her hair delighted with the prospect.

"Indeed and don't forget, this is being televised. We could use this show for the video! That's even more advertising for all concerned." Takayama looked up at Sasaki. He appeared nervous but excited. "It's really happening Sasaki, this is no dream – Lucifer is about to hit the big time!" He looked at the watching women and their exuberant faces. Takayama laughed. _I love this feeling! Come on guys – take us even higher!_

A drum solo hushed the crowd and brought their eyes back to the stage. Santa was highlighted as he sent the blood pulsing through everyone's veins to his beat. Towa now with his hair in a high ponytail started strumming his bass. Atsuro and Yuki appeared at the same time back to back – guitars at first making the same sound before changing cords adding some soul.

The crowd was moving, unable to sit still with such music being played. Sakuya walked out onto the stage smiling at his band mates, his friends. Atsuro and Yuki broke apart giving him center stage. Sakuya tapped his foot, swiveled his hips and let the music take him over then began to sing.

_I wanna strip off your clothes_

_Spread you naked on the bed_

_Touch your breasts and your sexy V_

_I've been caught, hooked by your bait_

_It's totally your fault that I can't wait_

_Time to do wicked things to my mate_

_Early in the morning - just after lunch_

_An appetizer for dinner that's when I'll have you_

_I try to hide the effect you have on me_

_But the evidence is clear for all to see_

_I've been caught, hooked by your bait_

_It's totally your fault that I can't wait_

_You make me wicked_

_You put the X in sex_

_Your scent is enough to vex_

_Time to do wicked the wicked things you make me feel_

_Early in the morning - just after lunch_

_An appetizer for dinner and a savory dessert_

_That's when I'll take you_

_Screaming in my ears_

_Scratches on my back_

_Too late, no time for fears_

_Now's the time to get WICKED!_

The atmosphere changed as the music and the sexual intent pouring of Sakuya and the guys reached the audience. Women displayed themselves in a sexier manner. Men stood taller and preened as well. The opposite sex looked at each other and liked what they saw. They gravitated towards each other and imagined themselves in Sakuya's song. Oh yeah, the song was a hit.

All the designers stood in the wings clapping. Lucifer was better than they could have asked for. They were five hot, sweaty, sexy men who ruled with music.

**"Doumo Arigatou! Thank you! Thank you very much!" **Sakuya bowed then stepped out of the way so the band got its fair share of the applause. **"The show will continue in thirty minutes." **His smile was as wicked as the song. **"So you've got time should you choose to get – **_**WICKED!"**_ He laughed with the audience and winked at them before running off stage followed by everyone else.

Takayama felt like he was floating. Success could do that to a man. He looked about the place at flushed faces and some slightly embarrassed smiles. No one appeared to be offended. He sat back and decided to let the people come to him. Demands for the single should be through the roof!

Aine fanned herself and looked at Maria, her cheeks were red and so were Yuuka's! All three of them had been effected more so than anyone else because the men behind that song had been wicked with them! She wondered how Miya was doing backstage. Aine laughed out loud, just plain happy.

* * *

**The** fashion show was the talk on all the news and entertainment shows. Internet and print media all had footage and used Lucifer to sell record numbers of papers and magazines.

Jupiter Records threw a party that night that lasted until the early hours of Sunday. Everyone was sent home and told not to arrive until noon on Monday – they could afford to keep the public waiting, it would only increase the demand.

Aine tried to study but Sakuya wanted to help so the books lay on the bed while they made love on the floor. Towa took Miya away to an out of the way hotel for some rest. Santa got lucky and disappeared. Atsuro and Yuuka, being the most athletic of the friends went to the beach to swim and play. Yuki took his family home to spend a little time with his parents.

Monday, crowds met them at the entrance of Jupiter Records. Marcy was there all smiles. She stood between Sakuya and Yuki and praised their genius as musicians and models. She promised interviews and appearances. Sasaki assured the crowd that the MD of Wicked was being pressed and due to be released by the end of the week.

Maria was back to being a wife and mother for a while since the contests were done. Aine was taking exams. Miya was still taking it easy and Yuuka was back to work. The week seemed to fly by for everyone and by Friday, everyone was dragging a little.

Yuuka, having left work decided to go to Jupiter and get in a quick work out. She knew Atsuro would be working late but maybe they could go home together or she could at least go get supper for the guys.

After lifting, flexing and sweating for an hour she showered and called down to the studio. Atsuro was more than happy to hear that she was there and happier still to hear she would be bringing them food.

Happily she went to the stairwell. Often she used the stairs instead of the elevator. It was like her cool down after her work out. She was on the sixth floor so it wasn't too bad. Running lightly down the steps she mentally went over what needed to be done when she got home that evening. Yuuka didn't see it. But then it was designed not to be seen. She was heading down the third flight of steps when her ankle was held back by something.

Yuuka cried out and tried to catch herself. It didn't help. She turned to the side as the steps rushed towards her face. Her breath was forced out of her as hit then flipped over. She couldn't count the number of times the hard steps connected with her body. Finally she hit the wall with her head. "Oh… At...su…" It was a mere whisper that left her open lips. She couldn't move. Everything hurt and she was in the most uncomfortable position ever. "He…lp…" Yuuka's last sight was of the white and red wall.

Marcy entered the stairwell and quietly descended. "Oh my, you did fall didn't you?" She said when she leaned over and saw the unconscious Yuuka. "This should put you out of my way for a long while if not permanently." She chuckled and carefully made her way to the place where she'd strung up the thin wire. Marcy cut the wire, removed it from the railing then using a small handheld drill, unscrewed the screw holding the rest of the wire out of the wall and used putty to cover the hole she'd drilled in the wall slipping everything in her large purse.

Curious, Marcy went the rest of the way down to get a closer look at Yuuka. Unfortunately she saw that the young woman was still breathing but even in her unconscious state, tears were leaving her eyes. "Good, at least you'll learn what pain and suffering is all about! The shit I've had to put up with because of you 'Lucifer Ladies!' Bitches, nothing but bitches!" Marcy practically spat on Yuuka then smiled and took a deep breath. "Hmm, now what do I want for dinner? They make a big deal about ramen in this country and I haven't tried but one kind so far. I hope it's not too fattening, well no matter, I can work it off in the gym tomorrow. I'll have it all to myself after all!" Laughing Marcy turned and went back up the stairs avoiding Yuuka's personal belongings and the smattering of blood here and there.

It was after hours and the stairs didn't contain any cameras. She headed back to her office for her briefcase and jacket then took the elevator down. Marcy waved to the cute guard who'd told her Yuuka was in the gym and how the young lady liked to use the stairs instead of the elevator. As she left the guard's replacement showed up and he didn't know Yuuka was even in the building.

The sounds of Tokyo greeted her and Marcy walked with a light step thinking that the bitch in the stairwell would be an unwelcome surprise for somebody the next morning. Humming Wicked and daydreaming of Sakuya, Marcy headed for a nearby restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Scared**_

**Wicked** was being fine tuned. They hadn't met with the TV producers from America yet but they wanted the song ready if it was chosen for their TV performance.

Sakuya was sweating, they all were. They were giving it their all just as if an audience was before them. The song ended and Sakuya dropped where he stood. "Damn that was good." His melodious voice told the ceiling.

"Yeah, damn…" Yuki backed up until he found a wall then slid down it with his guitar still in his hands.

Two drumsticks arched through the air then dropped smacking the drums and symbols randomly as Santa fell off his chair and onto the floor barely missing the wall behind him. "We rock!" He yelled in triumph.

"Oh yeah." Atsuro removed his guitar then dropped Indian style to the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees.

Towa shook his head at them, put his bass on its stand then calmly took a seat on a chair. "We're the shit!" His comment had them all freezing, Miya suddenly coming to mind. Towa looked shocked that the words slipped out of his mouth but his lips twitched. "Well we are! Forgive me Miya!" He covered his mouth slouching in the chair as laughter consumed him.

Seeing Towa let loose, gave the rest of them permission to do the same. From the floor, Santa reached one of his drums and pounded on it with a fist. This went on for several happy moments till only a few chuckles sounded in the air along with some tired breathing.

"Miya doing okay?" Yuki asked as he finally lifted the strap to his guitar over his head and rested the instrument between his legs.

Towa threw back his wet hair and took a breath to relieve his strained lungs. "Yes, her strength's almost back to normal. Only thing is, I think romantic dinners out are over for a while. That and all takeout food are a no-no. Can't say I blame her but there are some favorite places I'm going to miss until she feels comfortable eating out again." Some of the good mood faded as they remembered what caused Miya's current phobia.

"I've got someone looking into it but so far nothing." Sakuya sat up leaning on his hands.

Towa nodded his thanks and before he could speak, Santa asked his question. "What the hell was going on in the gym the other day? The girls were freaked – seriously freaked. Was it, was it Marcy?" The eldest member crawled around the drum set so that he could see the faces of his friends.

Sakuya frowned mightily. "Aine won't say. I've all but threatened to beat it out of her but she shook that little fist of hers and told me to mind my own damn business!" The outrage in Sakuya's face made them smile again.

"Sakuya! You shouldn't badger Aine that way!" Yuki chastised but would have loved to have seen Aine telling him off.

"Like I would hurt her! And she knows it too, little minx." He muttered but his eyes showed he'd enjoyed her defiance.

"Atsuro?" Towa asked wondering if Yuuka was also keeping secrets.

The red-haired man shrugged. "All she would say was that it was a misunderstanding but…she seemed scared or worried about something every time I brought it up so I dropped it." Yuuka was a year older than he and growing up she'd been very protective of him but that was soon reversed as their relationship changed. He'd stopped seeing his stepsister and saw a woman. He began to love her in a different way and with that love came the need to protect her. If asking about the other day, frightened her, Atsuro was reluctant to put that look of wariness back on her face. Besides nothing had happened.

"They talked to Maria." Yuki spoke up gaining their attention. "I don't think Maria told me all of it and I haven't noticed anything but then the Lucifer Ladies haven't been around much lately…" Very lightly Yuki strummed his guitar, his long hair obscuring part of his face.

"So? What'd she say?" Santa was so curious he scooted forward.

"Marcy…they think she doesn't like them very much. Actually, according to Maria – hate would be too tame." He waited a moment then looked up; the guys didn't seem to get it.

"She's possessive; don't tell me you haven't noticed that? Especially you Sakuya!" A flat note sounded on Yuki's guitar.

"Yeah but what's that got to do…Shit! Not this shit again!" Sakuya was up off the floor like someone had jerked him upright with strings. He began to pace. "Is this about Marcy plastering herself to my side and making decisions without asking first? They think she's like an obsessed fan?! Yeah, she's a bitch but that's all!" He turned twice before frowning hard. "Right?" Sakuya thought back to the gym. Marcy had been bearing down on Aine. _What had she been going to do? I'd immediately felt the need to take Aine in my arms to protect her. From Marcy? Is the woman that bad?!_

"I don't know. I have to admit, I've caught Marcy glaring at the girls before for no good reason. Or maybe she thinks she has a reason. Maria explained that there were some women who just didn't like other women. They prefer the company of men always and if another woman gets in her way, there's liable to be some hurt feelings if not action." Yuki didn't want to believe that but who ever really understood women?

"The Lucifer Ladies." Towa and Santa said together grinning, both realizing those four were a force to be reckoned with. No would dare mess with…

"Miya?!" Towa was now on his feet standing over Yuki.

Santa was up and pulling Towa back. "Stop it! We don't know who did that."

"That's right and Maria didn't hint that Marcy had anything to do with that." _Not in so many words anyway. But she did me that the LL's would stay out of Marcy's way as much as possible until they'd made it to London. Maria then asked if we would consider letting Marcy go. There had been so much in Maria's eyes but little of it had left her lips. Honey, why won't you confide in me?_ Frustrated by the whole situation, Yuki stood up.

"Santa's right. Since nothing else has happened, it could be a completely random event. Sakuya's got someone looking into it and we know the girls have a problem with Marcy so we'll keep them a part. And we know Marcy likes to run things into the wall so we just have to keep a better reign on her and let Mr. Takayama in on it. That way we keep everybody happy. Alright?" He put down his guitar and reached for Towa's shoulder. "Towa?"

_Miya was poisoned; she could have gotten an infection or something and been unable to fight back if her immune system had been overly compromised. Is it possible, Marcy could have done that to her?! God – she'd better hope not!_ "Make it happen Yuki. If I find out she did that to Miya…" Towa was very angry.

It was unusual to see this side of Towa. Normally he was Mr. Relaxed, taking things in stride and that fit with his feminine image but now the strong line of his jaw was very visible. His wide shoulders were tensed and the anger in his eyes was a warning to anyone foolish enough to hurt the one he loved.

They all stood close to Towa offering their support. It was a new situation for them without a doubt and each was confused with just how to handle it. They were a band and they made music. They were the best of friends – family. But this situation – this was a minefield and either way they stepped, something could explode.

Santa's stomach growled loudly and they all jumped then gave sheepish grins. "When's Yuuka coming with the food? It's been," He checked his watch. "Hey it's been about two hours since she called. Shouldn't she be back by now? Man, what if there was a traffic jam or something? I don't want anything out of the machine!" He whined.

Atsuro's eyebrows pulled together as he checked his watch to confirm the time he'd last spoken to Yuuka. "A traffic jam wouldn't have slowed her down. The place she was going was only two blocks away. Maybe they were busy and she had to go somewhere else. Be she would have called." He said that last sentence quietly as he pulled out his cell and called hers on speed dial. As it rang unanswered, Atsuro paced. "Pick up Yuuka." He didn't know why, maybe it was what they'd just been talking about but he was starting to get really worried.

Sakuya went to the phone on the wall, called the front desk and asked to be connected to the gym. "She could still be here. Maybe she got held up." He explained as he listened to that phone ring. "Yuuka! Oh sorry. Yeah I'm looking for Kiryu Yuuka, could you see if she's still there? Yeah I'll hold." Sakuya saw them all staring at him and he couldn't take the pressure so he looked out of the window into the empty hallway. "No women in there at all? Locker room? No one answered – okay thanks. Sorry to bother you." Sakuya hung up the phone then looked at Atsuro. "Anything?"

"I just called the apartment – no answer. I'm going to try her cell again." The tap of his shoes on the floor was not a comforting sound, it was agitated at best. "Yuuka, dammit! Answer the phone!" A knot was forming in his stomach.

Santa wandered over to Sakuya. "Call the front desk again. Maybe they can tell us when she left." Nerves made his drummer's hands twitch.

"Yes, they're supposed to keep track of everyone entering and exiting the building! Yuuka may have even told them where she was going or which direction she took." Towa joined them at the wall phone.

"Give me the name of the place Yuuka was going. I'll see if she's shown up there. Maybe she's planning something special. I'll call Maria next!" Yuki smiled for Atsuro hoping to ease his tension.

"Yeah, yeah. Here's the number – we go there a lot. She knows how much I like their food." Atsuro smiled too but it was weak as he brought the number up on his phone so Yuki could dial it. Immediately he called Yuuka's cell again then looked over at Sakuya pausing to listen to his friend's low spoken words.

"You haven't seen her? You just came in an hour ago? What about the other guard? Gone…well – everybody who's a visitor has to sign in and out don't they? Check the damn log! When did Kiryu Yuuka leave?!" Fear clutched at Sakuya's stomach but there wasn't any real reason for it to. But not being able to find Yuuka was scaring him. His thoughts turned to Aine and how he would feel if she was missing. While still on the phone with the guard, he got out his phone to call her.

Towa seeing this immediately did the same. "Miya…be at home!"

"Maria have you heard from Yuuka? No? Stay by the phone sweetheart – I'll call you back. No – later!" Yuki didn't want to take time to explain to his wife what was happening.

"Miya? Thank God! Is Yuuka with you? Have you talked to her? No? Umm, okay see if you can find her please and call me back! Love you!" Relieved, Towa hurried off the phone also unwilling to explain things.

"Huh? What? She didn't? Are you sure?! Would she have? Does everyone have to? Do you see everyone coming and going? Dammit call the last guard! Found out what he saw NOW!" Sakuya yelled and slammed down the phone and put his cell up to his other ear just to hear it ring. "According to the log, Yuuka never signed out. He says nobody comes and goes without signing the log – visitors anyway since we never have to. I told him to call the other guy, maybe he saw her leave or left at the same time." Sakuya listened to the phone ring then his eyes lit up but he punched the wall in frustration. "It went to voicemail." He hung up and quickly dialed home. That phone rang ten times then was picked up. Sakuya dropped his head against the wall, his heart returning to his chest.

"Aine…where were you? Shower. In the shower…umm Aine? Have you talked to Yuuka today? Were you guys planning anything for tonight? No." Sakuya turned to look back at his friends and saw that Atsuro's hand shaking so bad that he was about to crush his phone. "Look Aine, Atsuro's trying to find Yuuka. He wanted to take her out to dinner. Could you possibly call around and try to find her? Yeah we're still at Jupiter. Call my cell if you find her. Thanks Aine…I love you." He closed his eyes in relief at hearing her repeat the words back to him.

"Yuuka. Yuuka. Where is she?" Atsuro whispered and gripped Yuki's shirt and stared wildly into his friend's face. Yuki was the leader, their lighthouse in the storm; surely he would know what to do next.

"Atsuro - !" They all jumped when the wall phone rang startling them. Each watched anxiously and crowded around Sakuya as he jerked it off the wall.

"Yes! You found him? What'd he say?" Sakuya looked at Atsuro as he listened and nodded. "Okay, I want you to send someone up to the twelfth floor to search. We'll search from the bottom up. Yeah, I mean it. Just do it!" He straightened from where he'd been slouched against the wall and reached for Atsuro's shoulders.

He couldn't breathe right. He felt as if he were going to fall down and never stop falling. Yuuka was missing and his world was upside down. Wrapping his hands around Sakuya's forearms, Atsuro whispered, "What?"

"According to the guards, she never left. Yuuka's still in the building somewhere. I thought – I thought maybe she's still here somewhere talking or working on something. Maybe she lost her phone or its at home. Miya and Aine are trying to find her so let's do the same here." Sakuya could feel his fear and held Atsuro tighter.

"Yeah, the place is closing down for the night. Maybe she got locked in somewhere." Santa offered but thought that all Yuuka would have to do was call the front desk for someone to come let her out. That is unless she was…hurt. "Let's take a look around and see if we can find her. Like hide and seek." _Oh that was so weak and stupid but what am I suppose to say? Yuuka can't be found! If I had a woman and she was missing…damn I just don't know._ "It can't hurt to look."

"He's right. Someone's still at the front desk – Sakuya call them and give them your cell number. We'll search together and we'll find her." Yuki told Sakuya and Atsuro. _If she's here. Be here! _

Sakuya called back one more time while Atsuro listened to Yuuka's phone ring.

* * *

**Since **they were in the basement, they had to go up and they all piled into the elevator. The silence was heavy with tension and worry. At this time of the day, there wasn't any music playing in the elevators but even if it had, no one would have heard it. The phone continued to ring.

The guard was waiting for them in the lobby saying that he'd take care of that floor and to continue on up. There was nothing else to report.

Lights were out and some office doors were locked. Cubicles were searched, men and women's bathrooms, copy rooms, break rooms, storage rooms were all checked before they took the elevator up to the next floor. In a way it was good that Yuuka wasn't found, that she wasn't hurt or anything but at the same time, everyone's hearts wouldn't slow down because, Aine, Maria and Miya had called saying they hadn't been able to find Yuuka. Aine had even called Yuuka and Atsuro's parents, they hadn't heard from her either.

On the seventh floor the security guard called. His people were on the eight floor and they'd found nothing. Atsuro threw his phone across the room where it broke into pieces. "YUUKA – WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He dropped to his knees as he called out her name.

Towa knelt as well and wrapped an arm around his friend. "We'll find her. We will!" He promised but the helpless look he threw his friends was returned since they didn't know where else to look.

"I'll go down to the lobby and check it myself. Who knows, they could have missed something." Santa suggested while mouthing, 'I'll call the police.' If Yuuka wasn't in the building and no one could find her then perhaps she'd been in an accident. He hoped it was just an accident, if someone had hurt Yuuka… He rushed to the elevator. It dinged open, waiting for him.

"…Yeah we didn't check it! _We_ should check it! And, and the studios too! She could've gone to-to the wrong one! **Yuuka's looking for us in the wrong studio!"** Atsuro was almost screaming as he struggled to move his worried-stiff body.

They didn't speak but stayed close to him as they hit the elevators. Atsuro repeatedly pushed the buttons but both were active and were heading down. They wouldn't come back up until after they'd reached the lobby. **"DAMMIT!!! THE STAIRS! WE'LL TAKE THE FUCKING STAIRS!!!" **Atsuro banged his fist on the metal surface then kicked the doors leaving a dent in them before storming towards the stairs.

"Atsuro! Slow down!" Yuki ran after him and pulled him back before he could enter the stairwell. Things would only go from bad to worse if Atsuro got hurt and Yuuka needed him. "Watch him!" He ordered Towa and Sakuya.

Sakuya got in front of Atsuro and Towa hooked his arm through Atsuro's so he couldn't go anywhere without him. The red-head growled but let them have their way just as long as they got downstairs to do what the guards had already done.

He ran lightly down the steps one hand on the rail and watching his feet. Yuki was wracking his brain on where Yuuka could be and how they would handle it if something horrible had happened. He was there in that stairwell yet he was caught up in his thoughts so the smell caught him off guard and Yuki almost missed a step. He stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked catching the railing to keep from hitting Yuki. "Hold it guys." He said before they hit him.

Bile rose in his throat. Yuki was sick to the stomach and sick at heart. He was about to turn to the second flight of stairs. He smelled blood and urine. Taking the next step and turning he saw the contents of a woman's purse covering the steps and at the bottom Yuuka's crumpled body. "Sa- Sakuya call Santa and tell he we need an ambulance – _**now! Towa hold him!"**_ He didn't wait for his orders to be followed but ran to Yuuka's side stripping out of his shirt.

_**"YUUKA! YUUKA! NO DAMMIT! LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS ME! YUUKA! I'LL KILL YOU TOWA! MOVE OUT OF MY DAMN WAY! I FUCKING HATE YOU! FOR GOD'S SAKE LET ME GOOOOO!!!!" **_Atsuro punched and kicked, even tried to bite Towa. He pulled on the man's long hair but Towa locked his hands around the railing and jammed his shoulder into Atsuro's chest.

Sakuya loudly and quickly told Santa what was going on then hung up the phone. Turning quickly he punched Atsuro on the jaw. He'd tempered it so it wouldn't knock him out but it would put him down. "Sorry man, I'm sorry but…I don't think she can be moved. If we let you go down there, you gotta be calm and don't touch her. Yuuka needs you to be strong for _her." _Atsuro had landed on his ass and was holding his jaw in shock but with Towa continuing to hold him down and Sakuya gripping his shirt, blue eyes begging him to calm down and Yuki's voice talking to his too silent lover it finally seemed to get through to him. He needed to be calm for Yuuka.

"I won't hurt her. I promise – just let me be near her. Sakuya…_please!_" Atsuro begged.

Below them they heard a metal door bang open and several pairs of feet running up the steps.

"My God! Oh – oh Yuuka." Santa's voice rang out and his heavy breathing echoed off the cement walls. "Here – we brought blankets but…I'm scared to touch her." There was a new sound of a hand slapping something – Santa's hand covering his mouth so that he wouldn't be sick but he could do nothing about the tears in his eyes.

Atsuro clutched at his friends. "Sakuya –." He was lifted by Sakuya until he could stand. It was all he could do to breathe and nod his thanks. Not once did he complain when Sakuya and Towa each took an arm and walked him down the stairs. He gasped and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Yuuka…." Her name a whisper and a prayer.

Yuki was bare-chested having used his shirt to cover Yuuka. He knelt at her side. There really wasn't much to see since now she was covered with the blankets but her face was bloodless, eyes closed, her mouth open with shallow breaths just barely escaping her lips. On the floor near Yuki's feet was blood and there was some splashed on the wall. That coppery smell and that of her emptied bladder coated his tongue. Atsuro blinked and blinked again as he looked at her legs – one was pointing in the wrong direction. His knees got weak and only his friends were keeping him up right.

Santa cleared his throat. "Hey girl – did I ever tell you about the time Atsuro split his pants on stage?" There wasn't a smile on his face or humor in his voice as he began to tell the silly story but he wanted Yuuka to know she was with friends.

The sounds of sirens could be heard approaching the building and the guard who'd come up with Santa jumped down several steps at a time to go get them and lead them back. Hearing the sound of help arriving spurred Atsuro on. With Sakuya and Towa, they were at her side in seconds slipping in her blood.

"Yu-Yuuka…hey baby." His voice was barely over a whisper. "I'm right here with you – don't worry about a thing. You're going to be – fine!" Atsuro's voice broke and he leaned as close as he dared to kiss her cold forehead.

Running footsteps, the banging door – "Get out of the way! Let us help her! Somebody tell us what happened!"

It seemed to take forever but before they knew it, Yuuka was on a stretcher and being gently carried out. Towa and Atsuro went with her, the other guys would follow shortly. They stayed behind to talk to the police and tell everyone the bad news.

* * *

**As **it turned out Aine, Miya and Maria arrived at the hospital before the guys did. Already worried, Maria had called for a taxi, left the baby with the nanny then headed over to Aine's. Miya was going to meet them at Jupiter Records. Since the guys wouldn't tell them anything, they would go find out for themselves what was wrong. The calls came just as they were nearing Jupiter, in fact as they listened to Sakuya, Yuki and Towa they saw the ambulance speeding away and Miya heard the frantic speech of the EMTs.

The taxi made a U-turn and followed, Miya only minutes behind. They didn't speak the whole ride. They ended up at the same hospital that Miya had recuperated in. Nervously they waited for Miya to find a spot then hurried into the emergency room.

Towa stood immediately and opened his arms for Miya. Even though he'd known she was safe, seeing her face reassured him that all was right in his world. Aine touched Towa's back as she moved to take his place next to Atsuro. He'd been sitting leaned over with his face in his hands. At her soft voice and touch, Atsuro fell into Aine's arms.

Aine looked at Maria scared to death. _If he's this upset, just how badly is she hurt?! _Neither woman spoke but Aine rocked him and Maria stroked his back. They waited for the doctors and nurses to fix Yuuka in silence.

"ATSRUO! ATSURO? WHERE'S YOUR SISTER? WHERE'S OUR DAUGHTER?" The Kiryus arrived looking frantic. Atsuro's call was short and hurried. Their son had been crying.

Atsuro shuddered violently and hugged Aine so tight she couldn't breathe. He didn't want to face them. Aine's hands on his neck and the kiss on his head gave him the strength to stand. "Thanks." He stood still holding Aine's hand. "Okaa-san, Otou-san – Yuuka's still in with the doctors. She fell…she fell…she…fell down…stairs!" The tears came again at remembering the sight of his beloved broken at the bottom of the steps.

Seeing their son in such pain, the Kiryus rushed forward to hold him. The Lucifer Ladies crowded around Towa seeking comfort and strength by being together as they watched the family cry. He whispered to them all that had happened and though Yuuka was the priority, it didn't escape his notice the look that passed between Miya and Maria.

"Aine!" Sakuya rushed forward, lifted her off her feet into his arms. He hid his face in her hair. "Thank God." _She's safe. __Aine__ is safe. _"How's Yuuka?"

Yuki kissed his wife desperately. He couldn't get that first sight of Yuuka out of his mind and he kept picturing Maria in Yuuka's place. "Yukihiko?"

"Home – safe. Nothing yet on Yuuka." Maria answered his unspoken question as she cupped his face and saw the intense worry on his face. _Oh God, what did you see my love? _She noticed he was wearing an old T-shirt and wondered what happened to the shirt he'd been wearing but then looked at his pants and saw blood. Maria gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Santa stood watching them all with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. It hurt to be alone at times like this, no one to hold and comfort or to be comforted. He couldn't look at Atsuro and his parents at all. Like Yuki, he'd gotten a good look at Yuuka's injuries and it hadn't looked good at all. He was about to slip away and throw some cold water on his face when someone called his name.

Takayama, Sasaki and Kai all hurried towards him. Santa would have smiled if the situation wasn't so tenuous. Work attire had been replaced with casual wear. A black Lucifer T-shirt and jeans covered Takayama's lean frame. Polo shirt and slacks for Sasaki and Kai was in shorts and an oversized Hello Kitty shirt.

Seeing her look so worried, Santa held out his arm and she slid under it. "Hey guys. Did you go by the office first?" They'd left as soon as possible telling the guards to inform Takayama of what happened.

Silently shaking her head, "How is she Santa?" Kai asked a hand on his chest. Seeing the usually unflappable Lucifer all but crying in the emergency room scared her to death.

"No we came straight here after the security guard called. Any word? Was it…deliberate?" Hitoshi prayed it was just a horrible accident. If this was a calculated act then someone was targeting people close to Lucifer which would be just as effective as hurting the band itself because these men would quit if it meant keeping their families safe.

Santa shrugged. "Don't know, the police are looking into it." He looked over his shoulder at his friends then back to Takayama. "Where's Marcy?" The edge in his voice made them look at him twice.

"We couldn't reach her. Why? What's going on Santa?!" Takayama stepped closer but just then a doctor came toward them, blood on his clothes.

"Kiryu?" The doctor asked. He blinked when he saw them. No he wasn't a big fan of rock music but there were some songs by the group Lucifer that he really enjoyed. And here they were! Putting aside his admiration he focused on why these famous people were at his hospital. The young woman must be important to them.

"How's our daughter?" Atsuro's father asked immediately.

"Kiryu-sama, would you like to have this conversation in private?"

Atsuro started to speak but differed to his father's wishes. He and Yuuka were not yet married so his father had the final say in Yuuka's treatment.

Kiryu-sama looked at his son close his mouth then suddenly became aware of his and Yuuka's friends gathered behind him. "No, just please tell us about Yuuka."

It wasn't good news but it wasn't fatal either. Yuuka had broken her right wrist, a clean break easily set. That was the best news the other…her left leg had broken in several places and had torn through the skin which was why there had been blood around her body. That break meant surgery to fix it. There was another complication – because she'd lain for so long on the cold cement floor and that blood loss, her body was not yet stable enough for surgery so they had to wait plus she had a slight concussion. Yuuka could only have the mildest of sedatives for pain as they waited for her body to stabilize. The wait could be up to twenty-four hours or more and there was always the risk of infection on such a bad break.

"We have to be very careful and limit her visitors. Family only please and you'll have to wear protective clothing when you go see her. She's being moved to intensive care now and as soon as she's able, we'll operate. If you're ready, I can walk you there." The doctor offered.

Atsuro turned to look at his friends. "Everyone…"

"Go we'll be here." Yuki spoke for them. "Give her our love." He pulled Atsuro into a quick hug then pushed him towards the doctor.

"Thank you." Atsuro's mother bowed to them all before leaving.

* * *

**Lucifer **and company spent the night in the hospital. They were moved into a private room close to Yuuka's where they could wait. Unfortunately, while the staff knew to be discreet, the same couldn't be said for visitors and word was leaked that someone in Lucifer had been hurt. Sasaki left to handle the media and he finally reached Marcy who was surprised to hear the news of Yuuka and met him at the office to do damage control. Maria left the next morning for Yukihiko's sake but the rest slept or paced the morning away.

"Miya…do you think Marcy is responsible for this?" Towa asked out of the blue startling everyone. "Tell us. We were just talking about that scene in the gym before this happened to Yuuka and Maria told Yuki that you all thought Marcy hated you – hated you enough to hurt you. Is it true?" Towa's hand slid into her short hair, cupped her head and directed her face to look into his. "Are you saying she poisoned you and possibly…pushed Yuuka down the stairs?" His voice was steel and his touch firm. Towa wanted an answer.

"What? What? What the hell?!" Takayama snapped closed his phone and sat up. He'd been on the phone with Sasaki but Towa's voice and question had penetrated his conversation. "Marcy did this? She poisoned you? What?!" He stood and looked about the room. "Somebody tell me what the hell is going on – now!"

Miya was in the spotlight – a place she hated with a passion. She worked behind the scenes for a reason, she was comfortable there. Maria wasn't back yet and Aine lay against Sakuya's chest looking away from her. She was on her own.

"It's true." Miya stated but stopped when Aine interrupted.

"Miya – we don't…" Aine didn't know what to say and she fought with Sakuya when he tried to lift her chin.

"It's true that she hates us – the rest, I don't know. We're just guessing…there's no proof of anything." Miya looked into Towa's face then pulled away from him to stand up.

"Hates you? But she's always polite and appreciates your work." Takayama said confused then frowned when Miya let out a scoffing laugh.

"Men are always so easily fooled! A smile and a little attention and you lap it up and think she can do no wrong!" She had been facing the door but turned suddenly. "I suppose you forgot Marcy's initial reaction to Aine!" Miya pointed at the girl who was looking at her with owl eyes. "Disdain and contempt! And when you stood up for her – what happened? Aine got the work of ten people! She struggled and you did nothing! _WE _stepped in and helped Aine!" Miya was pacing on a roll now.

"Only Kai escaped Marcy's notice because she too is more or less Marcy's boss and hateful bitch that she is – she's no fool! Peons like me are ignored as second rate and below her notice until I do something that puts me in her way and yes I got in her way!" Miya didn't elaborate and just barely noticed the door open and close behind her. "That woman was alone with my food. I don't know it was her but I think it was her! I won't give up on you guys or your dreams and _**Marcy**_…" She spat the name. "Is important for that dream but I'm telling you now – keep that bitch away from me and if you value the women in your lives, you better make sure Marcy's miles away from them!" Miya was flushed and agitated thinking about what happened to her and Yuuka. The attitude of the band and the others wasn't helping either.

"Agreed." Maria said walking to Miya's side and handing her little Yuki which of course made Miya smile and relax. Babies could make you smile at anytime. "We have nothing against Marcy and what we do have can be called nothing but women's intuition. She did this; I know it in my heart." She saw Aine shake her head and open her mouth. "Aine, I love you but you wanting to believe in her only speaks well of you –not her. You can't tell me you weren't scared of her that day in the gym – I know you too well for you to deny that. Stay away from her. Sakuya, keep Aine at home. She can work there just as well as she can at Jupiter." Maria was done trying to be tactful.

Takayama looked at the women. There was conviction in their concerns, defiance as they waited to be ridiculed for those same concerns and underneath it all fear. He was going to argue with them but calmly stating that they were wrong when Atsuro popped into the room.

"They're taking her to surgery! We can walk with her if you want!" He held out his hand for Aine who'd jumped up and run to him. Atsuro was excited and worried. "She's been in so much pain but her vitals are okay so they're going ahead." If he noticed the tension, Atsuro never said as he led them to Yuuka's room.

"Did she regain consciousness?" Aine wanted to know.

"Kinda…she recognized us but didn't make much sense. She kept asking where she was and why it hurt." A shuddering sigh slid out of his lungs. Atsuro ran a hand over his face. "Mostly we just tried to keep her calm – look! Here they come." The gurney was just leaving the room followed by Yuuka's parents who looked weary but they smiled at the crowd of people.

Yuuka's eyes blinked slowly and she saw blurred shapes but they looked like her friends. "Heeyy…Luuuuccc…" Her words were slurred. "Aaaiii…whaaat…hurrtttt…?"

"Shh sweetie. You'll feel better in a little while." Aine walked beside the gurney. "We love you Yuuka, be strong and we'll see you in a little while." Tears ran down her face as she let Atsuro take her place as they were nearing the operating room.

"Me, Okaa-san and Otou-san will be waiting for you right here Yuuka!" He watched her disappear through the swinging doors then dropped to his knees. "Even though they waited…there's a chance something could go wrong…" Atsuro would have curled on the floor if Aine hadn't stepped in front of him. Ever since she'd become their lyricist, she'd had a special relationship with Atsuro. Their personalities were similar and it was as much a sibling relationship as the one he'd had growing up with Yuuka.

One of the doctors following Yuuka's care had been ready for this and with the parents' permission, swiftly gave Atsuro a shot. He resisted but lack of food and rest, the sedative put him under quickly. The band members watched shocked and confused at first but then Sakuya and Santa stepped in and picked him up.

"We managed to nap but our son never once slept. Yuuka will come out of this but she'll need him. Atsuro will have to be strong. Please watch over him and make sure he eats before allowing him to come and wait with us." His mother pleaded with Aine who was only too glad to agree. They took Atsuro back to the room there were using so they could do as his parents asked.

* * *

**They **lost another twenty-four hours waiting. Yuki took his family home for a while and people were there outside the hospital to get a glimpse of Lucifer. Again they informed the press that no one in Lucifer was hurt but it was a close personal friend of theirs in the hospital. A second incident had the media pondering much like Takayama and the band was doing.

Aine manage to stay awake long enough to care for Atsuro and send him to his parents after making him eat and clean up then she collapsed so Sakuya took her back to their place for sleep, food and a change of clothes. Taking turns, when Sakuya and Aine retuned, Towa took Miya home and finally Kai gave Santa a lift to his place.

Takayama left soon after the surgery began. There was much he had to think about and look into. He wanted to talk to the police and again to those who had been around when Miya got sick. When he next saw Marcy it was with new eyes but still, she seemed normal to him, not dangerous in the least. She was ambitious but then that's what led him to hiring her in the first place. But because he cared so much for Aine and respected the other women, he had give their concerns his attention. Hitoshi just hoped they were wrong.

His first stop was the roped off stairwell where Yuuka's blood could still be seen. Fighting the sickness he felt, Hitoshi searched for himself finding nothing then went upstairs where he ordered his assistant that he shouldn't be disturbed unless it was news about Yuuka.

By the third day, the worrying was over. Yuuka made it through surgery. Though her recovery would be slow and pain would be her constant companion, she would get better. She slept a lot so talking to her was out of the question. The band minus Atsuro made various public appearances and spoke briefly on what happened. Atsuro and Yuuka's relationship was known but not hyped up like Sakuya and Aine's but now there was grist for the rumor mill about brother/sister incest. True fans knew they weren't blood related but still there was bad press from many trying to make money or gain fame. Sakuya almost hit one such unscrupulous reporter. Atsuro eventually made an appearance and the fact that he looked so haggard gained him sympathy from the public reducing the rumors to almost nothing.

Still they were all waiting on Yuuka to learn what truly happened to her. On the day she felt well enough and coherent enough – they were all there again minus Marcy. Takayama had asked her to take care of some business in his place and let it be known to her and the rest of the staff that Yuuka wasn't to have any visitors so that she may rest. Marcy's part in this was still questionable but just in case; he would keep her away from the hospital and Yuuka.

* * *

**Yuuka** was awake. She had a fairly large room and her mother and Atsuro shared the space with her, neither willing to leave her alone after such an ordeal. Currently her parents, the band, the girls, Sasaki, Kai and Takayama were all there. They sat and stood around her bed anxious to hear what she had to say. Yuuka was still very pale and she was quite weak. Recovering not only from the fall but the surgery was going to take time.

There was one more person in the room with them, a representative of the Japanese police force. Since they had been called first and were there to see Yuuka's condition, they had begun an investigation. "Can you tell us what happened?" The police detective asked kindly.

It had been a long ordeal and though she was drugged and had slept for what seems like days, Yuuka was still unbelievably tired. At first she'd remembered nothing; the only thing she'd been aware of was pain. In her dreams, some of the past came back to her but she was still unsure of many things. "…Things were getting back to normal…the fashion show?" She questioned then nodded when everybody smiled encouraging.

"I feel stupid. Why is this important? I just…fell." Yuuka squirmed trying to get comfortable. Her leg was suspended to keep her from moving it.

"I'm sorry Yuuka. We need to know for legal reasons." Takayama said sheepishly. It was true but also, he needed to know if Marcy had anything to do with it.

She had an alibi for the estimated time of Yuuka's fall. Hitoshi hadn't come right out and asked for an alibi but casually asked her whereabouts then checked her computer and phone. Her office phone had logged her on a call to the States for twenty minutes and then she'd left soon after just before the security guard. Marcy couldn't be responsible.

"Oh…okay." Yuuka shook her head feeling the pull of sleep hitting her again. She was still on a strong sedative because all the work done on her leg – without it she'd be in immense pain. "I went to work out…then called down to the band to see if they wanted dinner."

"You knew they were there?"

"Yes, working. The TV show is happening soon. Lucifer has to be ready to wow them." She looked at Atsuro with a small smile. "I wanted a walk on part – to be on TV but I guess that's out." Yuuka blinked slowly.

"How about a roll on part?" Santa joked meaning that Yuuka could use a wheelchair instead of walking and was relieved to hear her small laugh.

"I'll take it!" Yuuka yawned and knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her time awake was short these days. "The stairs are quicker and a good way to end a work out. I was thinking of the housework that needed to be done…then I fell. I just fell." She tried to shrug but her shoulders wouldn't move.

"You were alone? There wasn't someone there…perhaps behind you?" The detective asked casually.

Although everyone had been silent while the detective and Yuuka talked, now the room was hushed. The drip from her IV was audible and they either leaned forward more or inched forward in anticipation of her answer.

The question pushed sleep back a little and Yuuka frowned at them wondering what was going on. "…No, no I was alone." Her brows wrinkled as she tried to remember everything. "I was alone – why? Did you think someone…pushed me?!" She eyed them in confusion then her eyes flew to Aine, Maria and Miya. A wiry smile crossed her face. "She wasn't there - just me." Yuuka knew they all thought Marcy was up to no good, well except for Aine and she even had her doubts but Yuuka knew the stairwell had been empty. She'd felt the emptiness of it. "No I was running down the steps in a hurry. I know how hard Atsuro and everyone works and I knew they'd be starved. Also I wanted to watch for a little while – my own private show." She held out a hand, the injured one for Atsuro who took her fingers gently and kissed each one.

"Sorry…Marcy's not to blame." Yuuka found herself wishing it were true for some unknown reason. "I was running down at an easy pace – not too fast then if felt as if my ankle got caught on something and I fell." Yuuka was settling back onto her pillows letting sleep wrap around her again. "Tried to catch myself…that must be how I broke my wrist." She sighed. "I'm getting really sleepy."

The detective was scribbling quickly. "Your ankle? Maybe you caught your foot on the rubber strip on the step." He stood up and gently tapped her left hand. "Was that it? You caught your foot?" Again it got silent but this time everyone was looking at the policeman.

Yuuka yawned and concentrated for she was losing the battle against her eyelids. _Foot or ankle? No not my foot. _"Ankle…like it was being held back by something. Maybe I…overdid it…in the gym. Sorry…can't stay…awak…" She breathed deeply and drifted off.

"You know something." Takayama said softly his body rigid at the possible implications.

"Outside please. Kiryu-san needs her rest." The man closed his notebook and bowed to Yuuka's parents.

All but her mother followed the policeman out into the waiting room. They gathered there next to one of the windows where fans of the band could be seen loitering about. "She mentioned a Marcy. Who is this woman?" The detective once again opened his notebook.

"Please…are you saying Yuuka didn't fall?" Yuki spoke up. Worry was easily written across his face as he pulled Maria into his chest.

Atsuro's father stepped forward. "Did someone hurt my daughter? They did – that to her?! On purpose?!" He flung an arm back towards Yuuka's hospital room.

"Please Kiryu-sama; I need to hear all the facts before I say anything. Takayama-sama?" The policeman was in forties and appeared content to wait having been through these scenes many times before. He would wait them out and let their suspicions run rampant until he got his facts.

Takayama crossed his arms and explained that Marcy was Lucifer's new publicist. When the cop asked why Marcy's name had come up, he reluctantly explained that too. Hitoshi didn't look at the women as he conveyed their concerns as if he didn't want to give them any creditability.

"Ah yes the poisoning. That was never resolved either. And for reasons known only to the women, Marcy is suspect. Is that all of it?" He looked at each of them but when Aine didn't meet his eyes, "Yukimura-san?" The girl knew something.

Aine jumped and her eyes flew open. When all the guys stared at her and silently demanded and answer, she shifted away from Sakuya and closer to Maria. "Umm, you should talk to our photographer – Tokugawa Kyo. He had…an incident with Marcy." The only reason Kyo wasn't here now was that he was out of town on location for photo shoot. He'd called Aine when he'd read the newspapers. Kyo had been prepared to come back but Aine convinced him Yuuka was alright and that he shouldn't cancel his business. It had been him who'd questioned her about Marcy that made her think to tell the police about to talk to him. That thing with the fashion show affected him more that Lucifer anyway.

"What?! Aine what are you talking about? How come I don't know about this?" Hitoshi grabbed Aine's arms and shook her.

"Back off! Let her go!" Sakuya knocked his hands away and slid between them. "This isn't Aine's fault!" He wouldn't let Aine be abused by anyone but at the same time, he wondered just what the hell she was keeping from him and why.

"That's right and we don't know what happened. This is just a discussion Takayama. Hitoshi…" Yuki took hold of the man's bicep and pulled him gently away from Sakuya.

The policeman waited until Takayama jerked his arm away, flung his hair over his shoulder and faced him again. He raised an eyebrow questioning whether the theatrics were over and smiled a little as Hitoshi gestured to him and gave mock bow for him to continue.

"Thanks for the information – I'll look into it." He nodded politely at Aine who just shrugged. "What Kiryu-san said was telling." He paused as they all absorbed that. "When we inspected the stairwell and the building inspector also confirmed this, around about point where Kiryu-san fell we found something. Admittedly it isn't much but there was this." He pulled a little plastic bag out of his pocket but it appeared to be empty.

Like watching a magician they all crowded closer to see what was in his hand and as he tilted the bag, the object became visible. "It's a piece of wire – very strong wire and mostly invisible to the eye. It's by chance we even found it." The cop told them then went on. "Plus in the wall we found a hole. It was cleverly concealed with matching putty. Only because we were looking did we find these things. So even if this Marcy is innocent – someone set Kiryu-san or anyone who would be using that stairwell up." The detective told them as he watched their reactions carefully.

Atsuro's father blinked hard several times before holding up a hand. "Wait…a hole? What's so significant about a hole in the wall?" He was clearly confused.

"A hole was drilled into the wall; the wire was tied to a screw then the railing. Anyone coming down the stairs was bound to hit it and trip over it. We're just lucky Kiryu-san is alive to tell us about it. A fall from that point – midway down then with her hitting the wall – that fall could well have been lethal." The police detective put away his notebook and took in the looks of shock and fear on their faces and nodded to himself. It seemed these people were innocent, of course one could be a very good actor but for the most part they were frightened and angry at what happened to their friend.

They were in a private wing so there weren't many people around, a few nurses and doctors. TVs and machines were the background noises as the band, their females and their bosses plus the cop all stared at each other. Too much had been said and yet not enough for there were no answers for the fact they were being targeted.

The detective soon took his leave and after one more visit to Yuuka's room, everyone else left as well. They couldn't go back to the office so instead they went to Sakuya and Aine's apartment which was closest.

Aine, Miya and Maria disappeared into the kitchen to fix drinks and snacks for everyone. At first they didn't say much but Maria spoke up quietly.

"Are you starting to believe yet?"

"She has an alibi Maria. We've got nothing to say it was her." Aine almost whispered.

"We know she's good, the woman does a damn good job for Lucifer. She may be just as good at hiding that she's trying to hurt us." Miya said with an edge to her voice.

"We don't know that! We don't know anything!" Aine slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"That's right we don't so why don't you all come out here and tell us what you do know Aine. If Marcy or someone is doing this we need to know what you know. No more secrets!" Sakuya said from the doorway startling them. There was a scowl on his face.

"Watch it Sakuya!" Maria said sternly not willing to be told what she could and couldn't do by one she considered her little brother. "Since you're here – carry something!" She thrust a tray at him then waltzed out of the kitchen ahead of him.

Sakuya growled. She had his number but he kept his scowl and waited on Aine and Miya.

"You don't scare me either. I do your makeup and if you don't want to look like a fool…" Miya smirked and let the threat hang in the air.

"Aine." Sakuya said firmly knowing that at least with her he had some control.

"I can go visit my parents for a while, leave you high and dry in the sex department – alone and lonely here all by yourself. Be careful my love." Aine took a page from Maria and Miya's books and sashayed out in front of his shocked face.

"Women!" He muttered and followed after them. Sakuya watched her hips wondering if she really would punish him like that then noticed the smile she gave him when she looked over his shoulder. "She has me wrapped around her little finger." He frowned when Santa hooted letting him know he'd heard. "Shut the hell up!"

The others didn't know what had been said but Santa's laugh made them smile for a moment. Food and drink was passed around and for a few moments they let it go but Takayama couldn't get Aine's words out of his head. "Aine…tell me what happened between Marcy and Tokugawa." He moved to the edge of his seat, anxious.

"…I can't." Aine cringed from the multitude of male outbursts at her refusal to answer them.

"It's not her place to tell. Kyo should tell you himself. Aine do you know how to reach him?" Maria spoke up.

"Maria?" Yuki's voice suddenly had an edge to it. "You know too? You know what happened between them?" He lifted her face so he could see the truth. "Dammit Maria! You told me what the girls were thinking but you couldn't tell me this?!" Yuki had a core of steel in him that he inherited from his strict father and now it showed itself to his wife.

Maria sighed. She rarely kept secrets from her husband but this whole situation was way out there and just who would know exactly how to handle it. "Yes I know but as I said, it's not Aine's or my place to tell. Ask Kyo." She didn't pull away but let him know with her eyes that what she'd done hadn't been meant to hurt him.

"….Maria…" There was warning and exasperation in Yuki's tone.

Aine hopped to her feet and all but ran to the phone. "I've got his itinerary and cell phone number – his direct number." She lifted a paper from the table and began dialing.

"And why do you have those? Is he trying to make a play for you again? That bastard!" Sakuya's long stride ate up the feet between them.

"No Sakuya, he gave me these after he found out about Yuuka. He wanted to know in case…the worst happened." She looked guiltily at Atsuro as the words slipped out of her mouth. "He was upset when he read about Yuuka in the papers. Atsuro…he was ready to come back. I told him to finish his work…was that okay?" She listened to the phone ring as she looked to Atsuro for reassurance.

Atsuro nodded. "It's fine Aine. It's good to know he cares so much." He sat back with a weary smile. These last few days had been a little taste of hell for him.

Aine smiled then blinked as the phone was answered. "Kyo-."

"Son-of-a-bitch! What happened between you and Marcy and why'd you swear the girls to fucking secrecy?!" Sakuya had taken the phone from Aine and yelled into it. Aine sighed and hit the speaker button then hit Sakuya too but he just captured her hand and held it gently.

"Hello to you too – you juvenile delinquent!" Tokugawa Kyo's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Scream at me again asshole and I'll hang up!"

"Please don't! Kyo, sorry but I let the police and Takayama know what you told us the other day about what happened with Marcy – not the details but that something happened. I'm not sure she had anything to do with Yuuka's fall but they wanted to know if there was anything suspicious about Marcy's behavior and…sorry but the police are going to contact you soon." Aine finished lamely.

"They already have. Don't worry little one, it's all right and I suppose that bully of a boyfriend of yours has been demanding answers?" There was humor in the photographer's voice now.

"Actually we'd all like to hear." Takayama said getting up and moving closer to the phone. "I'm surprised you didn't tell me yourself. I know you and Marcy aren't the best of friends."

"Hardly! And I didn't tell because it might have reflected badly on Lucifer and I will not be the cause for holding those guys back. Despite my hating the bitch, she is helping them." Tokugawa said despising the truth of that.

That had several pairs of eyes blinking. It wasn't that Tokugawa wanted to help, from the moment he'd signed on with them, he'd been on their side. From what he'd just said, whatever Marcy had done could have ruined all their hard work.

"Tell me. I need to know what she did." Takayama leaned over the phone listening intently.

Kyo told them everything not just that she tried to get him fired and had basically insulted those famous designers but about everything she'd said and done to ridicule his work and boss around his staff. Kyo also let it be known how she treated Aine and Miya, like they were her servants.

"Honestly Hitoshi, she may be good at what she does but she's only going to make enemies with that attitude of hers. I smoothed things over with Armani and Versace. Lucifer proved themselves and showed their star power but you can be damn sure that they won't deal with Marcy again. It irked them just knowing she was even there!" Kyo listened to the silence and sighed. "Look I got to go. I hope you learn to handle that woman before she has the opposite effect on the band's dreams. Aine – you call me if you need to. Atsuro my thoughts are with you and Yuuka."

Atsuro stood. "Thanks man."

"No problem and Aine, either I or one of my photographers will be there for your graduation! Been a long damn time since I went to one of those! I'm looking forward to it." Tokugawa chuckled happily.

"Oh, you don't have to!" Aine was worried that Sakuya would be angry because it was unlikely that he would be able to go.

"I'm expecting some good stuff Tokugawa. Thanks for looking out." Sakuya pulled Aine close and smiled down at her.

"Yes, thanks so much Kyo. We appreciate you handling things so well." Yuki stood as well to face the phone.

"Got to protect my investment! You guys are going to go to the top and me along with you! Alright guys check you later and take care of the women. If it isn't Marcy… Sakuya don't make me have to kill you! Keep Aine safe." He said it with humor but was quite serious too.

"Got it and you can kill me if I don't." Sakuya told him for if he lost Aine, why would he want to live? "Talk to you later."

"…Right, I'll be gone a day or two more but I'll be back soon. Call if you need me or well just call okay?" So much could happen but Kyo didn't want to speak any of it out loud.

Aine and Takayama both said they would and then the photographer disconnected leaving them listening to a dial tone.

Yuki pulled Maria up into his arms in apology for his earlier anger. "So he told you the day of the barbeque. Kyo did spend a lot of time in the kitchen. I just thought he was flirting with Aine!" He looked over at her with a smile then froze.

"Damn…DAMN!" Yuki held his wife tighter and looked at his friends one by one before finally focusing on Takayama. "Someone was watching the house!"

"Our house?!" Maria broke away from him and jerk up her purse from the floor. She dumped it onto the sofa and snatched up her phone and called home.

"Are you sure?" Sasaki asked as he and the others moved forward to listen as Maria checked in with little Yuki's nanny.

Yuki scrubbed his face as he waited on Maria. When she was talking to their son on the phone he let out a huge sigh and was grateful for Santa gripping his shoulder keeping him upright.

"Yeah, I noticed the car pulling off as everyone was leaving. No headlights. I just thought it was some fan. I had security increase patrols but now with everything…maybe I should send them away." Yuki looked back at his wife as she slowly closed the phone.

"He's fine – playing. My sweet boy asked after his Oba-san Yuu. I'll take him to see her when she's feeling better. I told them to stay in today and make sure all the alarms are set." Maria had been strong 'til then. Now she sank weakly to the couch. "She – whoever would come to _our house?! Yuki!"_ Maria threw herself into his arms as he knelt before her.

Takayama shook off the shock that seemed to be hitting him every few hours or so. "Sasaki increase security for them - a bodyguard for each of them. Atsuro, I'd like to move Yuuka to a private hospital with better security as well. Miya, you'll have a guard too since you'll be traveling with Lucifer and needed on the TV set. Aine – you'll have to work from home and when you do go out, you'll have a guard as well – no more riding the trains and no taxis! We'll provide you guard with a car. Yuki…it's up to you to decide how to protect your family." Guilt and responsibility weighed heavily on Hitoshi's shoulders. If Marcy was behind all this then he was the one who'd brought her into their lives.

"Don't send us away! Yuki please….I'd worry too much not being with you - all of you!" She looked at them all but held Aine's stare.

Yuki looked into her dear face. _No I couldn't bear to be parted with you either. _"My father hasn't seen Yukihiko in a while; maybe we could have an extended stay with him." The Todo estate was a world unto itself. No strangers were allowed inside its gates without the Master's permission.

Maria touched his face. Yuki and his father had a truce of sorts but maybe this crisis would heal their relationship for good. She nodded and kissed him. "Yes, it will be good to see your parents and Yukihiko will love the gardens!" Just picturing her son running about those gardens chased the fear away a little more.

"The Americans will be here in two days, what will we tell them? Anything?" Kai spoke up once again standing next to Santa. She was offering support and taking some as well.

"Right now nothing. We'll assess the situation after they get here." Takayama sighed. He went to each female and kissed their cheeks. "Sasaki we should head back and get started on the things we just discussed and I need to have a talk with Marcy." His beautiful face was grim. "See you tomorrow." He and Sasaki left minutes later.

They were…unsure. Things with music they tackled head-on and met each of those challenges. Even obsessive fans – they'd gotten used to but now the question hung in the air – was Marcy or someone out there was trying to hurt Lucifer by hurting their loves? One by one they'd been hurt. First Miya had been poisoned and while what happened to her wasn't necessarily fatal, if her body's immune system had been weak then no amount of antibiotics would have saved her. Next was Yuuka in a fall that could have easily broken her neck or snapped her spine taking her from them. That just left Aine and Maria.

Maria was the big sister, sometimes the mother figure. She spoiled them and loved them. Aine was their inspiration coming up with song after song taking them to the tops of the charts and more importantly she had changed Sakuya. Yeah, Sakuya had always been one of them but he'd never been truly happy until he loved Aine.

If the pattern continued, one of them was next on this sicko's list. They'd been ignorant of the fact that Miya and Yuuka had been intentionally hurt but now they knew a real threat was headed their way and they would do all they could to protect these two very important women. Still they were scared in a way they'd never experienced before. This unknown didn't lead to success or happiness but to hurt and possibly despair. They were simply scared of what the future held.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fame**_

**Marcy **was in seventh heaven. A whole week had gone by and she hadn't seen or heard about the lame Lucifer Ladies. Since Yuuka's hospitalization, things around Jupiter had become more business oriented and less casual. To some, she supposed the atmosphere was worrisome since there was so much speculation about if Lucifer was being targeted by an obsessed fan. That and the increased security had people somewhat paranoid but to her it was wonderful. Of course she knew there was nothing to worry about.

Everyone was more focused on the band and the work instead of the wife and silly girlfriends. Marcy found that she could be more patient with the other band members even though she still tried all she could to make Sakuya stand out more than the rest of them.

Giggling with happiness, Marcy entered her office and tossed her briefcase on the extra chair and stepped joyfully to her seat. Because of her, Sakuya now had two speaking parts on the TV show. The others had one liners but Sakuya would get to be on screen with the shows main characters - twice! Sakuya would get to show the world what a brilliant actor he was and it was all thanks to her speaking up on his behalf! Sakuya owed her a sweet reward for her hard work! That's why she couldn't be happier.

Looking at the papers on her desk, Marcy frowned. There had been one downside to mar her happiness. Everything she did now had to be looked over by Sasaki and Takayama.

Marcy growled softly and turned her chair around to look out onto Tokyo. Takayama had found out what she'd tried to do to that damned photographer! Apparently someone on the staff with the designers had called Takayama about maybe using Lucifer again as models but they'd specifically requested that she not have any part in the discussion or the details or to make her presence known in any way, shape or form. Of course Takayama had demanded answers on why.

He'd jumped her shit but good. Technically she was on probation with the caution of just one more fuck-up and she was gone. So Marcy had taken the tongue lashing and now all her ideas had to be approved of before she could act on them. Plus all interviews with potential clients had to be taken with Takayama, Sasaki or Kai and if either of them were unavailable then Yuki was to be with her or she had to reschedule. Being tied down this way wasn't good for her reputation. She obviously wasn't trusted by her employers but she could withstand the condemnation and restraints as long as she could continue to work with Sakuya. She just had to endure this crap for a little while longer for when Sakuya gained international fame after this TV deal, he'd leave the band, put his career in her hands so that he would achieve ultimate stardom then he could finally show her his love. They wouldn't have to hide their feelings anymore.

Checking the time, Marcy turned around again to read the reports and to type up her ideas to give to Takayama. There was a lunch meeting today with the TV producers. They'd requested a list of clubs for a location shoot and may have made their choice already. The Lucifer scenes would all be done first and at said club. If there weren't any hiccups during the shooting for the rest of the show, it would air in the US in about two months just in time for the beginning of the fall season. "Just a few more months Sakuya dear and we'll move to the US where you'll shine in the spotlight and I'll be there at your side guaranteeing it and getting the recognition that I so deserve." Marcy flung back her long hair and with a smile continued her tedious reports. "For Sakuya's love, I'll endure anything."

* * *

**Atsuro** yawned. Sleeping in an unfamiliar bed wasn't conducive to a good night's sleep. Yuuka was in a privately owned hospital now and there was a bed there for him to use since he'd refused to let her stay there alone even though she was guarded both day and night. Their mother stayed with her during the day but at night he took his place by Yuuka's side. Still with things being quiet over the last week, they'd managed to relax a little.

"Take a look." Yuki said quietly as he pointed to Santa and Kai who stood by the conference room windows talking. Both wore soft smiles and were very close to each other. "Those two have been pretty close lately. Think Kai could actually be the one to tame our drummer boy?" He grinned and looked at Sakuya, Atsuro and Towa.

Towa cupped his chin. "Their body language says they're not just friends anymore. Look how she's leaning into him and that hand on his arm. Lovers or very close to being lovers." He nodded wisely.

"Kai and Santa?" Sakuya asked dubiously as he watched the couple but even he could see there was something intimate between them especially when Santa reached up to smooth back her hair.

"Okay I know I've been out of this week but when did this happen?" Atsuro shook his head suddenly feeling more awake. "You don't think she's too business oriented for our Santa? He does like the wild side of life." He placed his chin on Towa's shoulder.

"Maybe that's what he needs, a little more restrictions or maybe she's wild too when she's away from the office." Yuki commented and they looked at Kai with new eyes. They all grinned then looked at each other and cracked up.

The couple jumped and blushed for no reason when they finally realized that they weren't alone. Hastily they moved away from each other, Kai seeking her seat and Santa, stuffing his hands in his pockets and trying to act like nothing was wrong as he joined his friends.

"What's so funny?" Santa wanted in on the joke and hoped to distract his friends from asking what he and Kai had been talking about. He frowned when they looked at each other then left the answer up to Yuki while they all grinned at him.

"You wouldn't get it Santa; it was one of those 'you had to be there' jokes." Yuki had to cover his mouth as Sakuya hooted, Atsuro giggled and Towa spluttered. "Sorry!" He gasped.

Santa knew then that they'd been laughing at him but wasn't exactly sure why. _Had they been watching us? Do the guess we're seeing each other? What do they think about it? About Kai? _Santa looked over his shoulder as Kai did her best to play off that she was interested in what the guys were talking about and if it had anything to do with her. A slight blush stained her cheeks.

"Leave it alone guys." Santa sighed. "Let's just…wait and see, 'kay?"

Sakuya threw an arm over Santa's shoulder. "Sorry man, you know we like to kid around." Putting his hand in Santa's hair, he shook his friend's head affectionately. "We'll try to behave. You guys are dating right? Since when?" He couldn't help himself, Sakuya had to know and the others were curious too as they gathered closer together.

Santa looked at Atsuro cautiously then back at Kai. "We started hanging out the night Yuuka…when she fell. We just needed somebody to talk to. You guys all got somebody…and we don't. It helped us deal and well, we found we had several things in common." Santa shrugged embarrassed.

The guys were embarrassed too. Sometimes they tended to forget that Santa didn't have that someone special to share his fears and concerns with. Who did he turn to when he needed comfort and they weren't around to give it to him? That night they'd clung selfishly to their significant others while he'd been left to face it alone.

Atsuro stood up straight and held out a hand to Santa. "She's a nice woman, I've always thought so. Good luck Santa." His worry about Yuuka had kept him clueless but if Kai offered Santa some of what he had with Yuuka then he couldn't be happier for his friend.

Santa got even more embarrassed when Towa and Yuki also wished him well then had to laugh lightly when Sakuya who was still by his side gave him a playful hug.

"Go get her man; we'll try not to tease you." Sakuya promised then paused before all five of them broke into laughter knowing they'd tease him whenever they got the chance.

"You're all in good moods – good! Please take your seats gentlemen, it's time to settle on the details. "We'll be filming in two days!" Takayama entered the room followed by Sasaki and two American producers. Marcy sauntered in just as everyone was taking a seat.

"Mr. Dean and Mr. Cannel have settled on the club they want to use. I think you'll be pleased. It the Master's place - the Cradle." Takayama laughed as they talked excitedly about the club where they first really became a band.

"Yes, that place has just the right feel to it. We may add a bit more color to the place so that it stands out on screen but other than that it's perfect!" Mr. Cannel said in slow Japanese. "Your friend the owner seemed quite pleased as well. He thanks you for thinking of him when you put the list together."

Sakuya smiled the widest. They'd let someone else put together the list of clubs and venues they'd played in the past that suited the producer/director's specifications. He looked at Lucifer and they all spoke at once. "Aine!"

"Ai-ne?" Mr. Dean asked. He understood Japanese but could just barely speak it.

"My girlfriend. We let Aine make out the list since we knew she'd pick the right places. Places where we played our best and places that could use some extra publicity. The Master is going have more business than he knows to do with!" Sakuya said with satisfaction.

"Yes, it will be really great to be back there." Atsuro grinned. "I wonder…" _Yuuka loves the Master's club. I wonder if they'll let her come and be there for the filming. _ The idea got him excited because he knew the Master would welcome her with open arms and take care of her himself.

"Umm, wait Aine?" Mr. Cannel sorted through his briefcase before pulling out an eight by ten glossy photo. "Is this Aine?" He held up a picture of Sakuya and Aine laughing in park as they fed the birds French fries. It was from Tokugawa's book of pictures of Lucifer.

Sakuya blinked wondering why the man wanted to know. "Yes that's Aine."

Mr. Cannel looked at his partner and they grinned. "So you are still together? Happily?" This time it was their turn to blink as Sakuya scowled at them.

"Sakuya…" Yuki warned and leaned across the table to hold his friend's wrist.

"Umm, why are you asking about Aine and Sakuya's relationship?" Takayama asked suspiciously. He looked to Marcy wondering if she had anything to do with this and saw her sitting very still, eyes wide in shock, her fingers tight around her pen.

"We want her to have a walk-on part! All she has to do is walk into the dressing room after Sakuya talks with our detectives. Aine just walks in, hugs Sakuya and he kisses her. The camera will focus on them kissing then pan out to show one of our detectives who left home with his current relationship in shambles. There'll be a look of jealousy on his face as he watches them. That's it. It's a lead in to the story line when we return to the States. So, you think she'll be interested?" Cannel saw them all relax and look amused. "What, does she want to be a star? Will this get her foot in the door? I admit to looking her for in Tokugawa's other work but all I could find was an ad for a cell phone. Has she been having trouble getting work because I find that hard to believe with a smile like this one!" He picked up the picture to look at again then wondered why most of them were laughing.

With just a twinge of jealousy Hitoshi spoke up. "Aine only smiles like that for Sakuya. Tokugawa tried his best to capture her again on film but his only other success was that photo there." He nodded to the picture Cannel still held.

"Aine's not interested in modeling or acting. She's already got a full time job." Sakuya leaned back in his chair looking smug. He was thinking of himself first and Lucifer second. "But she may be interested in that walk-on part if she doesn't have to do anything more than smile and kiss me." Blue eyes flashed his pleasure at kissing Aine, something he did whenever he could.

"Yeah well we all know she can pull that off no problem!" Santa laughed. "Aine's appeared in one of our videos a couple of years ago. Let's just say, they forgot we were even there!" He cracked up remembering that intimate scene. It was funny but thinking about how into it Sakuya and Aine had been, Santa immediately turned to look at Kai picturing the two of them locked in such an embrace and noticed she was looking at him thinking the same thing and they both blushed.

Much to the confusion of Sasaki, Takayama, Dean, Cannel and Marcy, the band noticing Santa and Kai, all chuckled. Santa growled, crumpled up some paper and threw it at Sakuya who laughed the loudest.

"Video…?" The Americans looked at each other then their eyes went wide. "Cruel Jones?! Whoa, nice." They said then froze wondering if they'd offended Sakuya. It had been easy to pick the right video since one, they'd watched them all recently and there was only one where Sakuya looked so into the woman opposite him that the world could have ended and he would not have cared.

"Just remember she's mine and we won't have a problem." He said casually but steel was lying just beneath the casual. Sakuya relaxed when both men nodded emphatically.

"Of course we could just use a model or if you want to use someone who knows and is close to Sakuya - I could do it. I know Sakuya likes to keep Aine out of the spotlight as much as possible to protect her. She's such a fragile little thing. Besides I've been told the camera loves me!" Marcy laughed seductively and did a little pose. "This isn't in my job description but I know I could do it. Really, I wouldn't mind being Sakuya's love interest. Actually it would be my pleasure to help Sakuya in any way he needs." Marcy told them all. She was the picture of softness, sexiness and sweetness as she offered herself. _Say yes! This way the world will get to see how perfect we are together! Fuck Aine!_

Sakuya froze. He'd pull out the contract, the show, all of it - if he had to kiss that woman! It was still hard to believe that she hurt Miya and Yuuka but he still could barely stand her. _When in the hell did we become close?! She doesn't know me and I sure as hell don't want to know her!_

Dean shook his head and spoke to his friend in English then waited for Cannel to translate for the band what he'd said. "No can do Ms. Page. You don't…fit. Admittedly you and Sakuya would make a striking couple but the emotion, the love between him and Aine is what we need and want. Normally using a substitute would work but after seeing those two together, using you would look and feel wrong. Besides, they're a well known couple here in Japan and in certain circles in the US, for those who have this book anyway and follow the band. I think they – the fans will be excited to see the love birds together on TV. No you just wouldn't work. Sorry." Both men offered slight apologetic smiles.

"…I see. Well I was just trying to help but know I'm available should you change your mind." Marcy shrugged graciously appearing normal to all those who were looking for a less than graceful reaction.

"I think Aine will be interested but it will be her decision. I can call her now if you like." Sakuya pulled out his phone.

"Not yet Sakuya. Let's work on some of the finer points first and get you guys the lines you're going to speaking. Except for Sakuya you don't have to say much but you will be speaking in English so you'll have to practice a lot to get your pronunciations down. Besides I believe lunch has arrived." Takayama waved in his assistant who'd appeared in the doorway.

The meeting got more involved and more serious. Although those in the know often kept a discreet eye on Marcy, she never once gave the impression that she was upset that Aine would be appearing on TV, intimately with Sakuya. But under the table, Marcy's foot tapped slowly but purposely in an effort to keep her from screaming.

* * *

**"Aine! **Maria and Yukihiko too! Welcome! What's all this?" Tokugawa Kyo stepped back and let them into his studio. Behind them were two well muscled men wearing dark slacks, jackets and shades. Kyo shook his head at the necessity but didn't say anything. He was taking a rare day off and had invited Aine over to pick out the pictures she wanted from her graduation ceremony.

He'd been amazed at how much fun it had been. The excitement of the kids all moving on, taking that next step into the future had been intoxicating. There had been proud parents all around happy to finally see their children graduate.

Kyo had really gotten into the spirit and started aiming his camera at everyone. Aine had been a picture in her school uniform. He'd caught her whispering and giggling to her friends and that flash of nerves when it was her turn to get her diploma then her pride at knowing she'd graduated with good grades. Later he met her parents and got more photos of the three of them then of her friends when they'd found out who he was. He'd gotten requests for specific shots from many. Feeling generous he'd taken some group shots and one of the whole graduating class. Many would be stopping in later in the week for those pictures but today was all about Aine or it had been but Kyo was happy to see Maria too.

"We brought lunch!" Aine said taking two large sacks from her bodyguard and leaving the third for the two bodyguards. "You said you were free all afternoon right?" She looked around to be sure there weren't models hanging about.

"I'll just have a look around, if you don't mind." The quiet man behind Maria informed Tokugawa.

Kyo just nodded and waved a hand at the studio giving his permission. "Great I'm starved and yes it's just me here. Come here little man. Want to see the pictures you took?" Kyo ran through a mental list of where he'd put the pictures of the barbeque as he picked up the boy. "Hey bring that stuff this way; I've got the perfect place for us to eat." He carried Yukihiko over to another room and cut on a light. "We just used this set and haven't taken it down yet. What do you think?" Kyo turned on the light and a park was inside the room.

"This wonderful Kyo. You hold on to him while we spread things out on the picnic blanket." Maria said blinking. Everything looked so realistic. There was even real bushes planted in…turf! The walls and ceiling were covered with blue sky, clouds and trees that were extremely life-like. "I don't know who you got to make all this but it's wonderful Kyo." Maria marveled that she even felt like they were outside and not inside a decorated room.

"Hey thanks. It's my design actually but someone else did all the work." Kyo juggled little Yuki in his arms then turned to watch the girls. "That smells really good. Thanks for bringing lunch." He walked around letting little Yuki touch the fake trees.

"We'll be just out here if you need us." The same bodyguard who'd searched the place told them.

"Thank you, enjoy your lunch." Maria nodded to the man. It was weird to have someone always with her but when she thought of Yuuka in the hospital, she was very grateful for the man's presence. "It's the least we could do after all the pictures you've taken and for standing up for us." Maria told Kyo with a gentle smile. It was nice to have one of the men on their side. "Think you can handle helping a two-year old wash his hands?"

"Hey if Sakuya can help him then I can do it better!" He boasted. The two men were always trying to one up each other but after saying this Kyo paused looking at the women. He knew Yuki and Sakuya would never hurt their ladies purposely but there had to of been a slight bit of hurt at being ignored while the band did everything Marcy had asked. Between the four women, they'd handled the all the work dumped on them by Marcy without complaint. "Of course I'd stand up for you guys. You're…important to me." He said with surprise and warmth. Feeling a little embarrassed, Kyo held Yukihiko up. "Let's wash our hands so we can eat, okay?"

The little boy shook his head no. "Eat! Eat, eat, eat!" Yukihiko repeated as he eyed the food. He'd skip the washing part if it was his choice.

The foursome ate and played on the realistic set. There was a ball to toss around and a Frisbee. Afterwards Kyo left to go get the pictures and to ask the guards to set up a table and some chairs for them to sit on.

"These are so great! And Yukihiko, look – this one's yours." Aine held out the lopsided but clear picture of the boy's parents kissing. She laughed as he took the picture and kissed them.

"We should take these over to Yuuka." Maria said flipping through the pictures wearing a smile. "Oh and I want a picture of Aine with her diploma and one with her parents too Kyo."

Aine blinked pleased her friend wanted a picture. "Let's go after we leave here. I've only been twice this week." She sat back in her chair. "It feels like I've abandoned her." Aine looked shamed. "There's this fear that if I go and somebody follows me that I'll be putting her in danger." She sighed feeling depressed.

Yukihiko tilted his head at her. "Ai smile. Smile Ai." He went up to her and held out his arms. When she picked him up, Yukihiko used his hands to make her smile.

Maria watched her son fondly. He had a good heart like his father. "I know what you mean. When Todo-sama isn't rehearsing he seeks us out to be sure we are safe. I feel guilty for making him worry. I too have avoided spending too much with time with Yuuka. Just a few of us know the location of the hospital but it feels as if I'm giving away a national secret if I go. It's silly I know especially since nothing's happened in the last week." Maria knew she couldn't forget all that happened but in the absence of anything happening it made her look like an overprotective and paranoid wife.

Kyo looked at the women. They seemed to be trying to talk themselves out of being scared. "Here, you haven't seen these yet. It's the photos from the fashion show." He watched them carefully as they oohed and ahhed over themselves dressed so lavishly. He chuckled as they blushed at themselves when Lucifer was performing Wicked. All wore enraptured and sexy looks. Then there was the picture of Sakuya giving Aine the flower. While he was gratified at their reactions, it was the last picture he really wanted them to see. Both women gasped and Aine automatically turned little Yuki's head away so that he couldn't see the picture.

It was Marcy. Hatred and rage eclipsed the beautiful outfit she wore and her natural beauty. The fierceness of her feelings could be felt from the two-dimensional photograph. Staring at the woman, they found it hard to believe that she hadn't acted on those feelings then and there. Splattered blood could have been the showstopper.

"Sakuya had just given you that rose Aine. It was you that she was staring at. I know you're having a hard time believing Marcy would harm you but I urge you to continue to be careful. One of you two could possibly be next." Kyo was sure to include Maria because even if it was Sakuya Marcy was after, she'd already hurt two women Sakuya considered close friends. "Yuuka is vulnerable in her current condition so be sure of Marcy's whereabouts at all times. I think Yuuka would prefer to be safe and lonely than hurt again and we do know somebody hurt her on purpose. The police have the evidence." Kyo watched as little Yuki squirmed off Aine's lap to run to his mother and hold her hand as she got up to walk the room agitatedly.

"I haven't forgotten, I just wish it weren't so." Maria caressed the little hand in hers and found a smile for her baby but her eyes remained somewhat haunted by the situation they were in.

Aine continued to remain silent. She'd been with Sakuya forever but in reality it was just about three years and in that time so many people had tried to come between. She'd been threatened by fans, beaten several times, made to leave him by her parents, almost raped twice…the obstacles just kept coming. Despite the pain she never stopped loving Sakuya and thank heaven, he'd loved her through it all but this, for some reason, this seemed worse. Maybe because it wasn't her that was being hurt - it was her closest friends, her sisters being so badly injured that they'd both ended up in the hospital and something just as horrible if not worse could happen to her or God forbid, Maria and Yukihiko. She shivered and hugged her elbows. _Was it Marcy? Is she capable of committing such horrible acts?_

Yukihiko looked at the adults around him and none of them were smiling and he didn't like it. No one was paying attention to him and it just felt wrong in there. He was about to tell everyone to smile when the first phrase of Belong began to play startling them all. Sakuya's voice sang to them, ended then began again.

Aine reached for her purse her mood already lifting for she'd assigned that ring tone for Sakuya. She'd only recently changed it to this song. Aine found she needed to hear the words he'd written for her more often lately. "Hey Sakuya!" She smiled into the phone.

"Hey Saku!" Yukihiko yelled out. He'd run to Aine before she'd ever answered the phone.

She giggled. "Yes that Yukihiko. Hmm, we're at Tokugawa's studio looking at our pictures. Yes the bodyguards are here too." Aine sighed knowing that he had to ask but he should know that they wouldn't go out without their bodyguards and scare them like that. "You want to come by and bring the American producers with you? They want to meet Kyo? Wait let me see, this is his day off Sakuya, he may just want to rest." Aine covered the phone with her hand. "You up for some more visitors?"

Kyo was frowning. _If they wanted to meet him then why call Aine?_ "Uh sure, I guess. Are you ladies staying?" He reached for Marcy's photo. Kyo would save it for now. He wouldn't let the others know about it just yet.

"He says okay. Should Maria and I leave?" Aine smiled as Maria picked Yukihiko up to keep him reaching for Aine's phone. "Maria, did you have something else to do? The guys want us to meet the producers too." She was feeling better just hearing Sakuya's voice and being involved with Lucifer again even if it was only to meet the producers.

"No, we're free but…is Marcy coming too?" Maria patted her baby's back and shared a concerned look with Kyo.

Aine paused then looked at the clear sky on the walls. "We'll be here Sakuya. Umm, is _everyone_ coming?"

Kyo and Maria knew the truth when Aine sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes I know you'll be here. I always feel safe with you Sakuya. We just, we just want to be prepared that's all." Aine nodded as she listened to Sakuya talk for few minutes. "You're leaving now? Okay, we'll see you in twenty minutes or so then. Bye, I love you too." Aine slowly closed her phone.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Kyo asked harshly as he separated the photos into stacks.

"No not really. I know Sakuya doesn't necessarily believe Marcy is behind these incidents but he doesn't fully like her either. Mostly we just avoid mentioning her." Aine put her phone away and started cleaning up.

"You can leave that stuff, my staff can clean it up tomorrow." Kyo said standing with the photos ready for trashing or printing.

"No, we brought the food and it's not fair to leave it for someone else. Besides I need to move – keep busy. Go do what you have to and Maria you just take care of Yukihiko. It looks like he's ready for a nap." The toddler was sucking his thumb with his head on her shoulder.

Maria nodded to her. "Oh he's just catching his second wind." She giggled. "He'll be up again when his father and uncles show up."

"Okay then, I'll just go get started on these then and put together some to take to Yuuka. I still haven't seen her yet though she sounds well on the phone. Maybe I'll tag along with you ladies later." He nodded at them then left them alone.

She got rid of the trash and stored the leftovers in Kyo's tiny refrigerator, with help from her bodyguard, Aine moved the table and chairs out of the room and folded up the blanket where Yukihiko had been playing on. Aine and Maria turned off the lights and followed behind Yukihiko as he pushed his stroller out. They joined the guards in the sitting area of the studio.

Aine's bodyguard was about thirty, knowledgeable in many forms of martial arts and was qualified to carry a gun but didn't for this assignment. His name is Sanosuke. Maria's bodyguard was about twenty-six and just as skilled as Sanosuke as well as good with children. His name is Shinji.

When the buzzer sounded, Sanosuke got up to check the security cameras and Kyo came out of his office and paused. "Well, that them?" He knew when to differ to security having worked with many important people.

"It is Tokugawa-sama. If you'll just wait here, I'll go let them in." Sanosuke opened the door and only once he confirmed that it was his fellow co-workers with the band known as Lucifer, did Sanosuke allow them entrance.

"Wow, you guys take security pretty seriously don't you or have you been having problems with the fans?" Dean asked as he looked around at all the suits leading him towards a tall man, another bodyguard, two women and a child.

"Yes, just a bit of trouble. Better safe than sorry." Sasaki answered with an unconcerned smile. "Misters Dean and Cannel, this is Tokugawa Kyo, photographer."

Kyo smiled and returned their bow then offered his hand as he knew most Americans preferred to shake hands. "Welcome to Japan and my modest studio."

"Chi-chi!" Yukihiko squirmed in his mother's arms reaching for his father.

"Hi son." Yuki went to his family, lifted his son high then brought him down for a kiss before turning to kiss his wife and put an arm around her. "Maria…" He said softly.

"Aine." Sakuya strode over to her his eyes looking her up and down then smiled. "Miss me?" He cupped her face then leaned down and captured her face for a loving kiss.

Holding onto his wrists, Aine went on tiptoe to return the kiss. It was easy to forget anything but Sakuya when he touched her. "Of course…" She whispered when he finally let go of her mouth.

"Yes, yes that's exactly what the scene needs! They're perfect together!" Dean exclaimed in English.

Sakuya just laughed and hugged Aine. "Of course we're perfect. Aine this is Dean and this man is Cannel. He just said that you were perfect for a scene in the show. That's why we're here, oh and meet you too Kyo." He said obviously saying that seeing Kyo came a distant second.

"Such a smart mouth but no brains. You should really send him back to school Hitoshi, maybe they can teach him some manners at least." Kyo retorted too used to Sakuya to be annoyed but he looked curiously at Takayama and the Americans. "You want Aine to appear on TV?" He asked as the girl stood there with her mouth open in shock.

Maria leaned into Yuki somewhat shocked herself but what she was really concerned about was what Marcy thought about it. She focused on the woman who stood off to one side flipping through one of the many albums Kyo had of his work. She looked uninterested but her shoulders were stiff and her back was as straight as a ruler. Marcy definitely was upset.

"Me?!" Aine's voice went all high. "But-but I'm no good! Ask Kyo, umm Tokugawa! I freeze up – I can't even model! _You want me to act?! __**Sakuya**_, _**you want me to?!**_" Aine gripped his shirt and tried to shake him. "I can't be on TV!" The girl looked like she wanted to run.

Most everybody laughed at her reaction. Hitoshi stepped closer. "You don't have to do anything more than what you just did – kiss Sakuya. Maybe ten seconds worth of screen time Aine." He nodded as some of her panic receded. "Kyo, can we sit and we'll explain?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Please sit down everyone." Kyo offered and was vaguely amused to see the bodyguards fan out behind the clients they were assigned to then he happened to glance at Marcy who finally joined the group. She was blinking as if in surprise, her mouth partially open as she stared at the men behind Aine and Maria. Apparently she hadn't been told that the Lucifer Ladies had protection too. Kyo watched her mouth snap shut and she closed her eyes for a long moment. "You okay Marcy?"

Her head jerked up to find him watching her. _What had he seen? What was the look on my face? _"Oh yes." Marcy laughed lightly. "I just remembered something I'd forgotten to take care. We've been so busy lately that this personal thing just slipped my mind. I'll have to take of it when this meeting is over." She waved a hand dismissively and sank into a chair.

"You could go now." Sasaki said. "We don't need you for this meeting. If you need to take care of that personal thing, you can leave." He spoke with no hint of malice. It was his normal way of speaking but it sounded cold like that last thing he wanted was for her to be there.

Marcy froze a moment then spoke softly. "I'd like to stay if that's alright. My business can wait a little longer." They were all staring at her and Marcy hated it. _If I leave now, what would I miss? They kept the fact that the women had received bodyguards a damned secret! What else are they keeping from me? Damn that photographer and his watchful eyes!_

Hitoshi looked her over. It was if she were a reprimanded little girl as she asked for permission to stay. He shook his head at the whole situation and the suspicions that seemed unfounded. "Of course you may stay. Now let's talk about business shall we?" He looked at Kyo who just smirked and shrugged.

There was silence as Cannel and Sakuya explained what would be expected of Aine and what her participation would mean to the scene.

It sounded important to Aine which only made her more nervous but that wasn't the only reason. Sakuya had had a cow when she'd wanted to model for Kyo. It was hard to believe he would want her to appear on TV where so many people could see her. "…But Sakuya, I thought you'd be upset about this – people seeing me look that way – a look only you want to see and what about the fans seeing us together – kissing no less!" Aine gasped as Sakuya pulled her to her feet and over to his lap.

Sakuya stroked Aine's soft hair. "You're not going to be modeling and become a supermodel nor or you about to start acting and become a TV star. Being either of those would separate us – we would never get to see each other. As for being seen, the fans already know you and know we're together. So what if they see us kissing for ten seconds on TV? I believe I've done worse on stage!" Sakuya grinned at her when she blushed. "Come on, it will be Cruel Jones all over again only with our clothes on!" He barked with laughter as she punched him in the chest.

"While I would rather you model for me – I think you should do it Aine. Get that special moment in time. It'll be a great experience and you could use it too for your work." Kyo said smiling. Aine would shine even if it was only for seconds.

Towa, Atsuro and Santa all added their two cents urging her to do it. It would be fun to have her on the set, they'd missed having her around. Kai thought she should do it too, even Sasaki who was thinking of what Kyo said about Aine using the experience for her work. She could possibly come up with several new songs from this.

Yuki finally spoke up but softly since his son was now asleep in his arms. "It's your decision of course Aine but we really would love to have you there. We'll look out for you if that's what you're worried about." His eyes spoke what his mouth could not.

"Oh…" It took everything in her not to look at Marcy. Aine concentrated on little Yuki's rosy cheeks. "I hadn't thought –." She looked then at Maria. "What do you think?" It just came to Aine that Marcy was more than likely to be there too. Would she even be able to function knowing that? Even if she didn't personally believe Marcy was the culprit despite Kyo's damning photo of her, the fact that something could happen to her was now foremost in her mind.

Honestly Maria was scared for Aine. Marcy was a crafty bitch, there's no telling what she could do to hurt Aine despite the band and the bodyguards around her. She wanted to tell her not to do it, to stay at home and be safe. She looked at her husband, Towa, Santa, Atsuro and Sakuya. Each of them wanted Aine there. She shared a special connection with each of them and Maria knew Aine's excitement would fuel their own and make their performances just that much better. "Sakuya…."

"Not in my presence, not ever!" The blue eyes that caused much public speculation were solemn with his vow.

Maria nodded, summoned a smile. "Go for it Aine."

The producers now knew there was much more going on that they'd been told and while they were concerned, it appeared that Jupiter and Lucifer were doing all they could to be safe with the extra security. They'd be extra cautious themselves and increase security to keep out anyone who shouldn't be around while they were filming.

Aine stared at her friend and saw caution in her face but also encouragement. Aine took a deep fortifying breath, nodded then said yes.

"Excellent!" Dean exclaimed making everyone smile. "You're perfect! She's perfect! They're a perfect couple!" He looked from Aine and Sakuya to Yuki and his family. They sat on a little couch. "Hell they're all perfect. That is the cutest family." He shook his head. "I wish I had parts for all of you."

"The other girls can be there too can't they? For the club scene, in the audience? Yuuka would love that!" Atsuro scooted forward hopefully. "Being away from everything depresses her but getting to be with everyone and on TV too would go a long way towards lifting her spirits."

"Yuuka?" Cannel questioned.

"My girlfriend. She…broke her leg recently but I thought maybe she could come to the club for the filming, maybe be an extra. It would really cheer her up." Atsuro didn't quite beg but he would for Yuuka.

Maria laughed. "Not me! I don't need to bed on TV. I'll watch with Miya if that's all right?" She looked at Takayama and Kai.

"Miya?" Dean asked.

"Miya's mine but she's also our makeup artist so she'd be there in any case. I don't see why not. Sasaki?" Towa avoided looking at Marcy. Surely she wouldn't be stupid enough to try something right under their noses and in such a confined space as the Master's club where the staff was their friends.

He sighed. "Whatever, it's not like I wasn't expecting something like this to happen. You guys always want too much." Sasaki complained then grunted when they laughed at him.

"That's fine by me, bring your ladies. Our actors brought family with them and they'll be there too so it's no problem at all. Now Tokugawa-sama we wanted to know if you could take a few publicity shots for us. It's last minute but how could we not ask one of the greats to help us out? You'll be paid of course!" Cannel grinned.

The last thing Kyo needed was more work but this was Lucifer and he did most if not all their pictures. "Let me know when and I'll see what I have available."

Talk turned to schedules and meetings and shooting times. Maria decided it was time to take her little man home and Todo-sama was probably worrying about them. "Does he need changing?" She reached over and patted the boy's bottom.

"Hmm, no he's okay. Potty training's going well isn't?" Yuki whispered back to his wife with a smile.

She giggled softly. "Yes, we have your father to thank. Yukihiko is awed by him and does whatever he asks!" The two looked down at their son fondly. "I think we should head home. I'll visit the ladies' room first." The couple had had a whispered conversation but the men all stood when she did. "If you'll excuse me." Maria bowed.

Aine having stood when Sakuya did decided to join her. "It's a woman thing!" She said with a grin and followed after Maria.

"I guess that means me too!" Kai laughed. "Oh Sasaki before I go…" She went to him to talk about a scheduling conflict then with a nod left to go join the others in the restroom.

All eyes focused on Marcy. Usually when one woman went, they all did as Kai had just done. The Americans had amused smiles on their faces but Lucifer looked at her with speculation in their eyes.

Marcy uncrossed her legs and stood. The last thing she wanted to do was be with those women, especially Aine who she just wanted to pull out her hair and carve the word slut all over the girl's face! Then she wouldn't be able to show that damned face of hers anywhere. "Excuse me." She said with a slight bow. Marcy took her time walking there hoping they'd be leaving when she arrived.

Sanosuke looked to Sakuya who nodded and the guard slipped away to follow. Sakuya had told the man who the women suspected. If Marcy was who Aine feared, then Marcy was who the bodyguard would keep an eye on.

"Sakuya?" Yuki asked still seated as he held his son. "Bring the stroller over would you?" He himself had refrained from mentioning a specific person to Shinji.

Sighing, Sakuya retrieved the stroller and took it over then sat down next to Yuki. He gladly took the little boy as Yuki readied the stroller. "She's just going carry him to the car then put him in the car seat, just put his things in the stroller." Sakuya knew what was coming and tried to change the subject.

"You're a baby expert now are you?" Yuki asked sarcastically. He was doing just that when Sakuya offered his advice. Once the toys and diaper bag were stashed, Yuki sat back, crossed his legs and watched Sakuya hold his boy. It seemed natural when the other guys gravitated their way with their bodyguards just feet away.

"Sanosuke knows doesn't he, about Marcy? I thought we weren't going to point fingers. What if he's too busy watching Marcy and it's someone else? He could miss the real attacker!" Yuki whispered harshly.

Sakuya sighed and let his finger be captured by Yukihiko's sleeping hand. "He's a professional bodyguard and while it may not be _her_, she did almost attack Aine in the gym! Yeah I told Sanosuke about that! I told him there was bad blood there and there is Yuki! He's just making sure nothing happens when the two of them get together. Is that wrong?" Sakuya demanded eyes flashing.

Santa was leaning over the back of the couch between his friends and screwed up his face. "He's got a point Yuki. We did walk in on something intense, there's no telling what would have happened if we hadn't showed up when we did."

Atsuro nodded where he was perched behind Sakuya. "That's right Yuki. Marcy never did like Aine right from the start no matter how she acts when we're around. Sakuya was right to tell Sanosuke about her."

Yuki sighed remembering both those incidents then looked up at Towa where he sat beside him on the arm of the couch, he was nodding. "Fine, yes alright. Shinji?"

"Yes Yuki-sama?" He appeared silently but quickly.

"He probably already knows. Aine's with Maria often these days." Sakuya told him as he teased Yukihiko's pouting lips with a tender smile.

Yuki blinked and looked from Shinji to Sakuya. "Do you know about Marcy?"

"Of course Yuki-sama. Once Sanosuke was told, he informed the rest of us. While it may just be a rivalry between the women, sometimes these things can get out of hand so we will keep an eye on Marcy whenever she's around our female charges as well as keep an eye out for the person targeting them. Anything Marcy would do to possibly act against Aine or the other women could leave an opening for another attack. It is necessary for us to have as much information as possible Yuki-sama. You should have told me about Page-sama yourself." Shinji reprimanded.

Yuki covered his mouth as Shinji's words made too much sense. Marcy had already proven to be vindictive and an action of hers could indeed make it possible for someone to hurt Maria or Aine. "Yes you're right. I'm sorry Shinji and please do watch her. Sorry Sakuya." Shinji just bowed and walked away as silently as he'd come. Sakuya looked up at Yuki with a crooked forgiving smile.

Tokugawa had been talking with the Americans but seeing the guys all grouped together and Sakuya holding the sleeping baby was just too good to pass up. He made sure to keep up the conversation so Lucifer wouldn't notice but he picked up one of the many cameras laid about for such opportunities and began to shooting without a flash. They were so serious in their quiet talk. A touch of anger then concern and worry and now companionship and all with a baby smack in the middle. The baby pulled them in and at some point each of them touched the innocent boy lovingly and protectively. They were the perfect subjects.

In the bathroom, Aine quizzed Kai some more about the details then squealed in happiness when she learned it was her reccomendation that the Master's club had been chosen.

"I'm so happy for him! This ought to bring in even more business for him and its home for the band in a lot of ways. Right Maria? I wish I'd been there to see that first performance." Aine said wistfully.

Maria washed her hands smiling. "I wasn't there either but yeah, that's where they first brought it all together and Lucifer was born. The Master must be so proud to have them coming back for this. Of course they've done impromptu shows there over the years but this is special like they're all taking this next step together." Maria turned to Aine and took her hands. "And you get to do it with them! I know it's just a small walk-on part but Aine it is also that step that will take us to London! Kiss Sakuya and set fire to the film!" She teased.

Kai stepped out of the stall grinning. She'd been there with Sasaki when Lucifer joined Jupiter Records and she'd always been proud of their accomplishments but now with her tentative relationship with Santa, it all meant so much more.

"I don't doubt she will. I was there when Cruel Jones was filmed and everyone there could feel their passion!" Kai joined in the teasing and laughed when Aine blushed. "Everything's getting so exciting. You've finished school, the campaign to get to London is almost accomplished and now this TV show and…me and Santa…" Kai added softly.

Maria gasped and asked softly, "You're dating Santa?"

"What? When? You and Santa…" Aine tilted her head staring at Kai. She was older than they were but then so was Santa. She'd gone to college and gotten a good position at the company and worked hard to prove herself every day. Kai had been there to shoot down her bad ideas or support her when the ideas clicked. She'd teased Aine about Sakuya keeping her up all night – numerous times. Many times she'd been a silent but an important part of the team but now she was dating Santa?

Now she was nervous. It was obvious that the rest of the band knew and Kai figured she'd bite the bullet and let the ladies know but now she wondered if she just should have kept her mouth shut. _They're very protective of each other, they might interfere if they don't think I'm good for Santa. Then there's this whole threat situation…could they think I'm somehow responsible?! _Kai washed her hands quickly. "Umm well…"

"Santa's got quite the reputation – he's just as sexed as Sakuya. Are you sure you can handle him?" Aine asked quietly then held her stomach to see the blush rise to Kai's scalp. "Oh this is going to be fun after all the teasing you gave me!"

Maria went to her and kissed Kai's warm cheek. "I must say I didn't see this coming but the two of you would make a cute couple. I hope it works out for you." This time Maria looked at her curiously. "The hospital – Yuuka's fall, that's when it started." She nodded when Kai gapped at her.

"Y-yes but its more than two friends comforting each other! Really it is!" Kai moved to sit at the vanity. "We were worried about that ourselves but we talked, really talked about everything. It's like the business side to our relationship slipped away to be replaced by this…intimate one. I've gotten to know him some. He scratched his so often I wondered if he had dandruff but now I know that -."

"He's nervous!" Aine and Maria answered with knowing smiles.

Kai laughed. "Yes. Santa's…a really cool guy and not just a bad boy drummer. I like learning about the man and not just knowing the musician." She looked into the mirror but all she saw was the tall drummer.

"Oh she is hooked!" Aine said. "That's great, I think you'll be good for our Santa." Aine gave her a hug from behind.

Maria had a thought just then. "You might want to keep this a secret a while though – just to be safe." She'd sobered completely.

Kai and Aine did too. "Believe me it's crossed my mind." Kai couldn't help the tension filling her now.

"Page-sama – is something wrong?" Sanosukes's voiced sounded from out in the hall making all three women jump.

Marcy cursed to herself. She'd been listening long enough to know that something was going on with Kai and Santa – just what she wasn't sure but that damned bodyguard had shown up and practically scared her to death as well as interrupt her eavesdropping. "No everything is fine." Marcy said as she completely pushed open the door she'd cracked to listen to the women talk. Inside she saw them all staring at her, Aine and Kai curiously with a hint of suspicion and Maria with cold disdain.

"Come in Marcy, don't hang about in the hall." Maria invited then as Marcy did as she was told, Maria went to the door. "Sanosuke, thank you for waiting – we won't be much longer." She wanted to insure that he didn't leave them.

"My pleasure Todo-sama. You ladies just take your time, I'm not going anywhere." He nodded to her.

She gave him a satisfied smile. "Please call me Maria and thanks again Sanosuke." Maria bowed her head.

"As you wish Maria-san." Sanosuke returned the bow and moved to stand just beside the door where he could rush in if needed.

"He's dedicated. I didn't know until just today that you two had bodyguards as well. I just thought Takayama had hired them just for the band." Her tone implied that that's all Takayama should have done.

"Think about Marcy, it's been the women who've been attacked. They need the protection more than Lucifer at this point." Kai said standing and pulling out a hair brush to touch up her hair.

"Hmm well yes I guess that's true. Excuse me." Marcy stepped into a stall. The others were so silent that she spoke up again. "So I guess that means Yuuka and Miya have guards too even though they don't need them." Marcy couldn't seem to stop herself from sniping. She'd been denied kissing Sakuya and listening to everyone push Aine into doing the show – it was just too damn much!

"How do you figure that?!" Maria asked in disbelief. "What just because they've been attacked once, that means something else won't happen? That's a foolish way to think for someone so smart Marcy!" She found she couldn't pretend anymore. Maria was through hiding her dislike for the woman.

The toilet flushed angrily it seemed to the three women and in moments Marcy appeared. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you it's just nothing's happened and I think such security is a waste of the company's money." Marcy shrugged and washed her hands.

"Why don't you let Takayama and Sasaki worry about that Marcy. He's protecting not only one of the company's best bands but people he considers to be his friends and family. I'd love to see you tell him that you don't think they're not important enough to be protected especially after what happened to Yuuka." Kai moved to stand next to Maria showing Marcy where she stood on the matter.

"Okay, okay – I'm wrong! It is Takayama's decision, just forget I said anything." She all but hissed. Marcy touched up her lipstick. "Are you looking forward to being on TV Aine?" She changed the subject and again couldn't help but mentioning the reason she was in such a bad mood. "Sounds like it will be nothing new for you though. But then you're just kissing, it's not like you have to act or anything. You only just graduated high school, your only talent is writing words, certainly not acting! No this should be perfect for someone like you. I was unaware that was you in Cruel Jones. Wasn't that embarrassing being naked in front of all those people? Hell, maybe you enjoyed showing off your body like that! Must have opened a few doors for you too, you know, the casting couch and all. Well at least you won't have to worry about that this time. Who knows, they may even decide to cut that scene later. I wouldn't get too worked up about it. It's not like they really need you or that scene. You're not important, just another teenaged groupie! It's Sakuya who's the star!" She tossed back her hair and turned to look down at Aine.

Aine blinked several times at Marcy. Except for that first meeting she'd been civil and polite to her but that was all gone now. She was shocked to say the least, not only by how Marcy had changed but by the cruel things she'd just said. Just as she was about to contradict her vicious words, Maria moved between them her face flushed, eyes flashing.

Maria looked like an avenging angel as she answered for Aine. "She **is** looking forward to this! If it helps Lucifer, she or any of us would do everything we could for them! You're right, this won't be Aine's first time on TV, besides the video she's been on TV multiple times with Sakuya and Lucifer, it's just this time people will know exactly who she is – Sakuya's lover." Maria's voice dipped intimately. "They'll get to express their love on screen for two continents – nobody will doubt they're in love." Maria smiled at Marcy. "As for being naked, Sakuya held her so close; nobody saw much of anything except him. Did you know, they weren't even together then? But that was the start and they've been in love ever since! I don't think Aine's got anything to worry about – on screen or off, she's got what she needs to be happy and excited about – Sakuya." Maria was about to end it there but she was on a roll. "Casting couch? Aine?" She laughed. "The words she writes – millions sing those words Marcy! Talent got her where she is and keeps her there. Maybe you were speaking of yourself Marcy. Have you had to give it up to get where you are?" Maria saw the muted shock and suppressed fury on Marcy's face and was pleased to have shut the bitch up! She hooked an arm threw Aine's then one through Kai's.

Kai was awed by Maria's courage to stand up to the woman she believed was trying to hurt them. Marcy had always been professional around her but this…well she was one of the Lucifer Ladies now, at least she hoped to be and she wouldn't put up with what the American had said either. "Don't worry, you'll do fine Aine. They came to Japan wanting to use you and only you for this scene." Kai told them as they walked towards the door. She looked back at Marcy as took up where Maria had left off. "Marcy offered to take your place but they said she wasn't suited for the part. Her and Sakuya…don't fit. She's completely _unsuitable_ as Sakuya's love interest. The producers took one look at her and said no." Kai was enjoying herself. She'd found it funny at the time but had also sympathized for Marcy when they'd so completely shut her down but now listening to her attack Aine and knowing the accusations against the woman, it all seemed too plausible now.

"Well that's no surprise, everyone can see who Sakuya belongs with and it's not you Marcy." Maria said as she opened the door.

Sanosuke moved to hold open the door for the women and got a look inside at Marcy. He let the door bang heavily and took up a position close behind the women. He would later report to his partners that Marcy definitely demanded watching. He could swear her eyes were demon red as she watched Maria, Aine and Kai-san leave.

They walked slowly and in silence back towards the sitting area giving them each time to think. Kai was beginning to think that what they just did was a bad idea. "Was that wise?" She whispered just before they turned the corner. "If she's the one, you could have just made yourselves and oh God me - her number one targets!" Doubts and fears were quickly building inside her and Kai felt sick.

Maria linked her fingers with Aine's. "No, no it wasn't and yet this needs to end. It is Marcy and now…now she'll act. I won't bring Yukihiko around anymore and Aine please be extra careful. She wants Sakuya, you shouldn't doubt that at least. Whether she chooses to hurt you or go after him, you need to be aware of everything she does. Aine promise me!" Maria stopped halting all of them.

Aine had been processing it all. Marcy and her friends actions. She hadn't felt such hate since her classmates found out that she and Sakuya were dating nor so protected as when they'd all been there for her after her near rape. "She's hidden it well, I'm sorry I've been so blind." Aine shook her head. Her eyes were clear and determined as she looked at her friends. "I'll give as good as I get! That bitch! Marcy won't have him no matter what she tries. Sakuya's mine!" Her voice rang out in the studio catching the attention of the waiting men.

"Aine?" Sakuya called out and rose with the baby still in his arms. She hadn't sounded upset but there was something behind that declaration. In fact he'd been a little worried that they'd been gone so long.

Aine's mouth twitched as Kai and Maria giggled. Still linked, the three of them walked out to see the men all staring in their direction. Maria kissed her cheek and nodded at her before going to Sakuya and taking her child from him. Kai winked and drifted off to stand near Santa.

As Sakuya walked towards her, Aine felt Sanosuke shift to one side and Aine saw that he did so to keep Marcy in his sights. She must have heard her declaration too. Feeling bold and wanting to put the obsessive witch in her place, Aine got an idea. With a huge smile on her face, Aine ran towards Sakuya.

Sakuya blinked in surprise but braced himself, caught her and lifted her effortlessly above his head. "What's going on Aine?" He was damned curious at this display.

"Nothing, I just love you that's all." She dangled for a moment before he closed his arms about her waist and let her slid down his body. "I think we should practice my scene, don't you? I want it to be just right." Her hands drifted through his hair then cupped his jaw to hold him still.

He had no idea what had happened in the ladies' room but with Aine acting all sexy, Sakuya wasn't about to complain. Besides singing, kissing and loving Aine were his favorite activities. "By all means, practice away!" He didn't have to wait for Aine lowered her mouth to his sighing in pleasure.

"I want some of those for publicity stills." Cannel told Kyo who was walking around the couple taking pictures. "Hey you guys ever think of doing on movie about Lucifer? How you guys got together and the women you love? I bet it would be a box office hit." He said it casually but just looking at these men and women who were as down to earth as anyone else but megastars at the same time, he knew it to be true. Such fame would only enhance what they already had and make them more loved by their fans.

Sanosuke turned his back on the kissing couple. It wasn't that it was a tender scene and deserved privacy or that he was turned on and knew he shouldn't be but because the intent to kill from behind him was so overwhelming that he couldn't ignore it. The fact was, Marcy looked normal as she stayed far enough away where the others couldn't see her. Yes, Marcy Page stood stiffly and looked uncomfortable but that could have been her dislike of such a public display of emotion but Sanosuke knew better.

As Marcy had done, he'd opened the door slightly with his foot to listen and be ready. There was no doubt that Maria-san had wanted him close and so he'd needed to listen for the door was heavy to provide privacy for the ladies within but he couldn't allow them that, not if he was to help.

The woman and with few words had seriously dissed Aine-san. There had been no call for it but then Maria-san and Kai-san had turned things around and tore down the blond American. Sanosuke'd been impressed. Apparently Maria-san wasn't as meek as she looked. But the result was an enraged Marcy Page as she now watched Aine and Sakuya kiss.

Sanosuke felt better when Shinji joined him, checking on why he was watching the hall instead of his charge then he too blocked the couple from harm. Marcy didn't notice them at first but when she finally became aware of them, she turned and headed back to the ladies' room. They nodded at each other – she was definitely a threat.

* * *

**The Master** welcomed them the next day with hugs. The club had been closed since he signed the contract but that was more than okay since they were paying him for the lost business. He also didn't mind the changes they were making to glamorize the club and he was considering keeping some of them.

The American actors arrived to much fanfare from the crowds gathered outside but inside despite the production staff and cameras, the atmosphere was cozy. That evening they would do a dress rehearsal for the concert and for where the detectives would enter the club, watch the show then follow the band back to the dressing room. Extras would be there too - some from the office, some from talent and modeling agencies. Because of Lucifer's extra security, they'd decided to use only professionals instead of regular fans.

The easy part for Lucifer was the rehearsal for the song. Wicked was the desired song since it had done so well at the fashion show and this TV program was late prime-time so it would slide past the censors. The hard part came in memorizing their lines in English. They practiced their lines with the actors. Yuki and Sakuya were fairly fluent in English so they acted as interpreter most of the time along with Sasaki and Cannel. It was the dressing room that was proving to be a problem, there just wasn't enough room for the whole band, the actors and the cameras so it was decided to recreate the room at Tokugawa's studio and the scene with the detectives questioning the band and Aine and Sakuya's scene would be done there.

Since there wasn't much for Aine to do, she got out her MD player and listened to some music Sakuya had been working on. Taking a chair behind the bar, she tried to write some lyrics. Most forgot she was even there except for Sanosuke constantly walking around and checking on her.

"That song is so damn bold!" Dean exclaimed. Yuki was playing Wicked on his guitar while Sakuya hummed it. "Is the guy who wrote it going to show up? What's his name…Yukihiko? Well you were the co-writer weren't you Sakuya? We were hoping to meet him too." Dean looked around the club. Most everyone involved with Lucifer was going to be there so he figured Yukihiko would be there as well.

Atsuro spoke up. "I doubt it. Surely you know that our lyrist is trade secret?" He grinned and winked at Sakuya.

Lucifer all nodded and said no more on the matter. They were aware that lots of people were listening and unlike Mr. Dean, some wouldn't hesitate to talk about Lucifer's exclusive and mysterious lyrist. Many huffed or sighed and went back to work after hearing Atsuro's response.

Later during a break, Cannel noticed Sakuya and Aine with their heads together over some sheet music each wearing headphones. It didn't necessarily mean a thing but he had an idea. Tagging Dean, the two went over to the bar. "You guys are Yukihiko aren't you?" He whispered excitedly. "The both of you! Don't worry we know how to keep a secret plus there's the confidentiality contract we signed." He rolled his eyes then looked at Aine and slapped his face. "Your name! You changed it but it's still you! I'm right aren't I?" Cannel shared a conspiratorial smile with Dean. Both men were fit to burst with excitement as they waited for confirmation.

Aine's mouth popped open and automatically shook her head then thinking that was a bad idea she sat back and tried to shrug the question away. She looked at Sakuya knowing he would probably dissuade the producers about their theory.

"Nope! You got it all wrong!" Sakuya laughed and crossed his arms as their faces fell. "My name appears on all the songs I write and her name on all the songs she writes." Sakuya informed them quietly and shrugged when Aine goggled at him.

Cannel laughed out loud pleased with himself that he'd been right and that Sakuya had fooled them. "Don't worry, like I said we won't tell but now I understand a bit more. You're their muse; you give them words for their music and your natural enthusiasm. You were already perfect in my eyes for Sakuya but now I see you're perfect for Lucifer too! You're a special young lady Aine." He held out his hand and shook hers warmly before kissing it. Dean continued to grin and nod then held out his notepad and a pen for Aine's autograph.

That was what she walked in on. Marcy had been absent most of the morning but she found she couldn't stay away and had arrived wanting to see just how much Sakuya was impressing the producers and the other actors but the first thing she saw and heard was Cannel praising Aine and Sakuya watching her proudly. Marcy turned on her heel and left.

* * *

**She'd** had enough. It was way past time she took what was hers. "First Maria and her smart mouth! Dumb little fish wife! She never even finished high school! Interfering in things that DO NOT concern her!" Marcy screamed and slammed her hand on the steering wheel repeatedly.

"And that-that Aine! She's nothing! She can write some words! SO FUCKING WHAT?! _She_ didn't go to college and work her ass off to become one of the top professionals in her field! DAMN HER! Looking so innocent – it's an act! She's got them all fooled even Sakuya!" Marcy put her foot down and barely got through the intersection without hitting a few people and cars. She swerved dangerously through the afternoon traffic the whole time cursing Aine and Maria.

An hour later she'd calmed down some and was finally driving the speed limit. Marcy needed to be careful because she was making plans. "Miya and Yuuka are pretty much taken care of. Both have not crossed my path since I put them down so I can just forget them. Maria and Aine though…and possibly Kai." She drove in silence. "Yes Kai, Sasaki, and Takayama too. The fucking band as well! All of them have either done something to keep me from Sakuya or have tried to humiliate me. They all need to pay! Sakuya doesn't need them anymore anyway! Once this filming is done – he'll be set!" Marcy laughed with delight and expectation. "A week – one little week and it will be just Sakuya and I. The others can keep each other company in hell. Their name is Lucifer, hell will suit them just fine!"

Traffic was still heavy when Marcy found and exit to take her back into the city. She left tire marks in the street when she reentered Tokyo and sped back to her apartment. She needed to get busy on the instruments of destruction she was going to use to wipe all of Sakuya's leeches clean off the face of the earth. "OH, I CAN'T WAIT!" She giggled in anticipation.

* * *

**Across **the ocean in a large, lavishly decorated office sat a blond-haired, blue-eyed man. His eyes were a family trait. His father had passed those beautiful blue eyes to him and his half brother. Ralph Grazer hadn't spoken to Aine or Sakuya in long while. Each of them was busy with their own careers and lives. Sakuya was trying to take his band international and he was running one of the world's largest media companies along with their father and of course each of them had women they loved and were taking care of.

Hate had started and ruled their relationship for a while but since last year they'd managed to find a smooth stretch of land to walk on with only the occasional gopher hole to make them stumble. Mostly they got along now as long as they didn't mix business into their relationship. So it was with some surprise as he looked at his assistant who brought up Sakuya's name.

"Sakuya's made the American news? What is it?" Ralph took the folder then laughed. _Just like my little brother to get a part on that show! It's the most popular show on the air right now. When will it air? Ah when the new fall season starts in conjunction with their move to London. Ha, looks like you're going to do it Sakuya! _"I'd wish him luck but I don't think he needs it!" Like him, his brother made his own luck.

The male assistant smiled. "It seems that had some help – an American publicist that helped them get on this program."

"Really?" Ralph looked back at the information before him searching out the name of the publicist. He was curious to see if it was anyone he knew. It wouldn't make any difference really but he didn't want Sakuya accusing him of interfering or trying to help. His stubborn little brother wanted to do things without any handouts from his family. "Oh here it is…Marcy Page. Marcy Page? We don't know her do we? Is there a picture?" Ralph flipped through the folder. His assistant knew to supply him with every last bit of information on any topic so that he would not have to ask for it. Ralph liked knowing the names and faces of the people they did business with or would potentially do business with.

"No sir, we are unfamiliar with Miss Page but I did manage to find a picture. There, you're coming up on it now." The young man pointed then blinked when his boss froze.

"Mitchell, I want you dig up more information on this woman." Ralph stood and handed the picture to him. "I'm almost positive that Page is not her name! There was…an incident…. Just find out more about her now! And I need you to find me some time to go to Japan as soon as possible. Don't mention this to my father! Not yet anyway." Ralph got up to pace. He hoped he was wrong but he didn't think so. "What are you waiting for – Go!" He yelled at Mitchell who was somewhat shocked by Ralph's reaction.

Ralph sighed. "Damn Sakuya, can't you achieve your goals without being involved in a scandal every damn time?! Of course this isn't your fault…it's mine. Goddammit!" He threw a paperweight across the room where it crashed into a glass case. "Just be careful until I know for sure – please Sakuya. Watch over him Aine. Oh God – Aine could be in danger too!" Ralph gasped as he contemplated the city below him. He wouldn't call, not yet, not until he was sure. There was no reason to worry them unnecessarily, especially if he was wrong but if the wasn't then it would be his fault that little brother and the woman he loved just might be fighting for their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Action!**_

**The **folder was on his desk when he arrived the next morning. With a feeling of dread, Ralph sat down and read the information that Mitchell had managed to collect in such a short time. It was as he feared. That woman was not Marcy Page but Mary Lockhart, an old girlfriend of his. She was also the woman who had nearly killed him.

"Dammit to hell!" Ralph pounded the desk in frustration. The next thing he did was pick up the phone to make an international call to Japan. No he didn't call his brother nor Jupiter Records but a security agency that they owned and operated out of Japan. If he could help it, no one would ever find out just how dangerous Mary could be. Ralph faxed the pertinent information on 'Marcy Page' and ordered his security people to go to the woman's apartment and kidnap her. He wanted it to appear that Marcy had simply disappeared. Ralph didn't want her dead, just sent back to the states and to the mental hospital that she'd escaped from.

Once off the phone Ralph paced. He debated what to do and whether or not he should tell Sakuya what was going on. He was a big boy and could handle himself and Ralph didn't relish telling his brother that he was in danger because one of his old girlfriends was to put it nicely – mental. Telling their father was out of the question. Ralph wouldn't say anything to him without the threat of violence or the threat of being disinherited! Of course this situation was partly their father's fault as well but Ralph would never mention that either. Finally he pushed thoughts of Marcy a.k.a Mary from his mind and got to work as he waited.

Dusk was settling before Ralph returned to his office after a long but successful meeting. Grazer Media had acquired yet another television network. He would report his achievement tomorrow morning to his father. Now he just wanted to file the contracts with their people in legal, check his messages then head to his favorite restaurant for large steak and some expensive wine. Maybe he'd even call Mizuki and see if she could join him. They'd both been working so much lately that the only time they got to spend time together was in the early mornings before work.

Leaving legal, who'd been asked to stay late in case the deal with through, Ralph went upstairs and had just settled in behind his desk when Mitchell rushed in without knocking.

"Sir! I'm glad you're back. The situation in Japan – it's not good!" Mitchell blurted out. He'd been waiting on the edge of his seat for Mr. Ralph to return.

Ralph got up and went to close the door Mitchell had left open. The office was empty but he didn't want to take any chances – his father had ears every damn where. "What's happened? What about Sakuya? Is he hurt?" Tense was a mild word for what he felt.

Mitchell sucked in his breath and backed up before speaking quickly. His boss had literally gotten in his face and stood toe to toe with him. "Mr. Sakuya is fine. That's not the problem. Our people did go to the apartment but it was empty. Ms. Page never once stayed there. Apparently she just wanted people to think that was where she was staying. They can't find out where she's living." Mitchell took another step back as Mr. Ralph's eyes flashed blue fire.

Ralph sighed then closed his eyes briefly. _Sakuya's fine. He's alive. _The relief only lasted a second before he was frowning. "She didn't leave anything behind? Can't they trace her whereabouts? What about the phone? Somebody must have tried calling her place!"

"The apartment is as empty as the day she rented it. No phone was ever hooked up. There's nothing to trace, she paid in cash." Mitchell watched his boss warily.

Ralph turned away from Mitchell and crossed his arms. "Damn woman had it all planned from the start! She always did plan ahead." He began to pace. "They'll just have to follow her and wait for the right moment." _I'll have to call now. Maybe I should call Takayama instead of Sakuya. I can give him a damn good reason for firing Mary – she's crazy! _

"Mr. Ralph, there's more." Mitchell stated then blinked at how quickly his boss was in front of him again and holding him by the lapels of his suit. "We're already watching her but indirectly. And – and people around your brother have been hurt." He found the words came out of his mouth but at only half the volume because he was now quite scared.

Ralph shook his head trying to understand what was just said then shook Mitchell instead. "What?! Speak sense man!" Hurriedly Mitchell told Ralph what was going on in Japan.

Dazed Ralph released Mitchell and walked blindly to his chair. "So Sakuya's friends – the women have been hurt. It doesn't make sense; those women are with his band mates. Is she jealous of them? That's crazy – Sakuya has tons of women throwing themselves at him! Is she going to attack all the women in the damn city?! What the hell am I saying? She is fucking crazy! Dammit!" Ralph took a breath. "At least Aine's okay. Let me see if I understand. Sakuya and the others believe they're being targeted indirectly through their women. Yeah, hurting the ones you love would be a big incentive but for what reason? To stop them from going international? But why those other women and not Aine, the woman he loves? _**What**_ is Mary doing?" Ralph pondered that question a moment then... "How was our security firm brought into this?" _I just contacted them this morning._

"Umm, actually Mr. Sakuya has used our firm before. An incident concerning Miss Mizuki was the first cause and I'm to understand that he used them as bodyguards for his girlfriend after a near rape. Apparently he suggested the firm to Jupiter Records since he'd had a good relationship with them already. I would assume that he doesn't know Grazer owns the business." Curiosity ate at Mitchell but he knew better than to ask personal questions about his boss and the women in his life. Mizuki had at some point been involved with Mr. Sakuya before leaving Japan to be with Mr. Ralph. Had the woman slept with both brothers?

A quick smile flashed across Ralph's face as he remembered the incident involving Mizuki. Of course it had happened before he'd met the up and coming singer but the whole situation was quite ironic. "No, I doubt it too since we don't advertise that we own a security firm. Most uninformed people think all of our businesses are concerned only with media – TV, newspapers and radio. Of course our firm provides security for our Japan enterprises but also for stars, politicians and the like. Ours is one of the best security firms in Japan. I see my brother is as perceptive as ever when it comes to business and who the best is. So they hired security after this Yuuka was hurt and the police report confirms that it wasn't an accident but an intentional act. The girl could have died. Damn." Ralph sat back in his chair. _It has to be Mary's doing. These women must have crossed her in some way but what's her plan ultimately? She tried to kill me to keep me. Is she doing all this to get Sakuya but what about Aine? Aine is the most important person in Sakuya's world. To even have a chance at Sakuya – Mary will have to get rid of Aine!_

"When can I head to Japan?" Ralph made up his mind then and there. Mentally he was already packing and trying to come up with an excuse to tell his father why he was leaving the country so abruptly.

"Umm, not for three days." Mitchell stepped back when Ralph glared at him. "The deal you just sealed – there's bound to be some legalities that will have to be worked out tomorrow and key people need to be informed and then there's a board meeting in two days! I've passed off the lesser appointments to a couple of the other executives and rearranged or postponed all of your other meetings but I couldn't get you out of that one without your father finding out!" The words spilled from his lips. Mitchell paused when Ralph didn't say anything and only nodded. "The jet will be gassed and ready the moment the board meeting is over." He finished quietly.

"Good, thank you Mitchell. Go on home. I think I'll stay and do some work. I should call Japan again too." Ralph was tense all over. His earlier triumph of buying that network was already an old memory. _I need to speak to the people guarding Sakuya and Lucifer. They should know the threat is definitely coming from Mary, no Marcy. Plus I'll need some protection for myself as well. What a god-awful mess!_ "And keep this to yourself Mitchell. If anyone wonders where I'm gone or why – just tell them I'm taking my girlfriend back to Japan for a visit." Mizuki had been asking him to take her home for a while to see her twin and clear the air between them. _She's been working too hard anyway and this way Mizuki can be with her brother and I can deal with this mess – kill two birds with one fucked up stone! _

"Very good sir. Goodnight Mr. Ralph." Mitchell wasn't expecting an answer since his boss had turned his chair around to stare out at the steadily darkening city.

* * *

**Ralph **held an ice pack against his jaw. Silently he accepted the glass of bourbon from a curious Mizuki. He knew she had questions but he was just too – too frustrated to talk just then. They had more than half a day to fly and there would be time to tell her everything before they arrived. He sipped from the crystal glass and winced. _Dammit, it'll probably leave a bruise! Father…!_

His shoulders had been in knots for four days straight and his eyes were a bit bloodshot from lost sleep. Ralph had been all business during the meeting, not allowing things to stray away from business and because everyone had sensed his no nonsense attitude, things had ended at least two hours earlier than usual. With the meeting over, Ralph had a quick word with his secretary, gathered his coat and briefcase then took his private elevator down to the garage where a limousine waited, Mizuki already inside. Mitchell rode down with him handing him his passport and getting last minute instructions. When the elevator doors opened, Ralph got an unpleasant surprise – his father, Rupert Grazer.

He was getting older of course but there was still enough blond in his hair so everyone knew where Ralph's coloring came from and of course those piercing blue eyes. Right now the elder Grazer looked angry.

"Why in the hell have you canceled all your appointments for the remainder of the week and pushed your work off on other people? But of course I already know." Rupert growled and stepped forward until he was breathing in his son's face. "What the hell is going on in Japan? Does this have to do with Sakuya?!" He gripped Ralph's arm in a punishing way. The father was aging but he had the body of a man in his prime and his strength could not be denied by his son.

That little meeting hadn't gone well at all and Ralph cursed thinking that hiding things from his father was no easier now than when he'd been five. With extreme reluctance he'd told his father everything. After turning a nasty shade of purple and harshly slapping his eldest son, Rupert Grazer had ordered Ralph to handle the situation – have the woman taken care of, make sure that Sakuya was safe and to do it all quietly. Rupert demanded that there be no hint of a scandal concerning the Grazer name. Ralph laughed derisively. The whole situation should be printed in a book about dysfunctional families! Sakuya had never wanted or even claimed the Grazer name. He wanted next to nothing to do with Rupert but the man had in his old age and in his own way begun to care for his bastard Japanese son.

"I was going to do that anyway old man!" Ralph muttered to himself as he watched the clouds outside his window. "Ready or not Mary, I'm going to put an end to your obsession with me or should I say Grazer? Bitch, you won't have Sakuya." He promised then in one gulp finished his drink.

* * *

**The Cradle's** walls and floors shook with the sound music, the stomping of feet, the clapping of hands and the cheers from the crowd. Lucifer performed Wicked then hyped by the groove and the response of the audience went into another number, one of their older songs ___C no ____Binetsu _(The Fever of C.) It didn't matter that the people were all professionals paid to be there; when the music was this good you couldn't help but scream, dance and have a good time.

Four cameras caught all the action. Every angle of the stage and the band was filmed and of course the excited crowd featured in some of the shots. One woman was especially excited, not only to be there but to have the camera on her. Yuuka was like a kid on Christmas having received every gift she'd ever wanted and dreamed of.

She was finally free of the hospital, its quiet atmosphere and her mother's overprotective ways for a few precious hours. No she couldn't dance and jump like Aine but she clapped, bounced and screamed herself hoarse. After the two sets were done Aine, Maria, Miya, Lee and the Master all hurried to get her some water and give her a towel and just generally spoil her.

"ENOUGH!" Yuuka laughed. As soon as she got them to back off some, Atsuro was there behind them hovering but he could see she was fine. Fine in a way she hadn't been since the fall. He tickled Aine out of his way then leaned down to kissed his very happy soul mate. When Atsuro pulled away, Yuuka pulled him back. "Not enough!" Her smile and pleasure only grew as her lover kissed her.

The whole group gathered around the table where Yuuka had been placed happy to be all together once again. Of course the group consisted of ten more people – the bodyguards. Lee happened to be Yuuka's. Each guard was out of uniform having become a part of the audience in order to provide the needed extras as well as be as close as possible to their charges. The guards for the band had stayed out of the limelight and were keeping close tabs on Marcy. They felt bad for not informing Sakuya or even Takayama about what was going on but ultimately Ralph Grazer controlled their paychecks and their ability to find other employment so it was to him they owed first loyalty. Besides they were still doing the job they were hired to do, the only difference now was they knew who the suspect was.

The American producers were high on success. It wasn't just that they'd gotten the most perfect shots they needed for their show but they'd had a damn good time while doing. They ordered the crews to start packing up and moving things to Tokugawa's studio for the scenes that needed to be shot there that afternoon. It was late morning outside but inside the club it was like night and Lucifer had just rocked out!

It would take a few hours to move all the equipment and give the crews time for a lunch break. At about three or four that afternoon they would begin filming again, this time it would be the dressing room scene. The American actors were planning to go out and see a bit of the city while Lucifer and Ladies would stay and have lunch at the club.

"Now don't you worry Miya!" The Master said coming up behind the shy girl taking her shoulders. "The food is coming from my cousin's restaurant and even a few of your security people are going to test the food first so you make sure you eat your fill. You're getting too skinny! Towa wants curves to hold onto or are trying to look like a boy while he looks like a girl?" He sounded so serious at first that it was quiet for a moment before he laughed. "Can't an old man tease his good friends? You're gorgeous Miya but you could do with a few more pounds!" He kissed her cheek then tickled her ribs. While Santa started in on Towa and his feminine looks.

Not wanting to be left out, Sakuya talked over Santa. "Actually Aine makes a good-looking man." Sakuya said and proceeded to tell those who didn't know about the time she came to watch an interview of his and dressed to look like him so that she could hide in the crowd with the fans. Of course he'd recognized her. Sakuya would always know his woman no matter what she did to change her appearance.

"Well you all make beautiful women." Maria joined in reminding everyone of Lucifer's outdoor concert where they'd dressed as women to draw the fans' attention away from a competing band making its debut.

"You know that just might make some good publicity." Kai said thoughtfully then jolted when Santa slipped an arm about her waist.

Santa rested his chin on her shoulder. Since she'd told the girls about the two of them, he was trying to act as a normal boyfriend would but it was still kind of awkward for him knowing everyone was watching them, apparently for Kai too. "What would?"

Kai blushed and looked back at their friends to see them all watching with smiles on their faces. "Umm well I'd been thinking we should have a big party, you know right before we go to London. Sort of a thank you to all the people who've helped us out – sponsors, TV and newspapers, magazines, some government officials and a few lucky fans but this talk of dressing up as the opposite sex – wouldn't that be something fun and stand out in people's memories? You guys would be in evening wear and us, the ladies would wear tuxes. What do you think?" Kai got excited and stopped being embarrassed.

Takayama caressed his chin. "Well I like the idea of the party thanking everyone but I don't know about having all our guests dressing up. Some of them are too straight-laced to even think about doing that and frankly I would hate to see some of those men in dresses." He shivered and shook his head at the horror.

"We could make it optional of course but I think it would be great fun." Kai said leaning forward. "Just think of all the commemorative photos we could take and maybe make some of them exclusive and auction off those photos to help pay for future bills or Lucifer could donate the money to a charity." She was getting really excited. "Think about it!"

"I like it." Aine chimed in and looked Sakuya up and down. "You made a beautiful woman Sakuya. How about it? I'll help you shave your legs!" She laughed thinking of his hard legs as smooth as silk.

Sakuya was shaking his head but grinning. "Silky smooth legs huh? Alone with you in the shower with your hands all over me? Yeah, I could live with that but what concerns me is that I'll be all vulnerable in a skimpy dress that you could easily get your hands under and you in a suit with too many damn buttons – that I don't like!" He reached for Aine and slipped one hand down her shoulder knocking off the spaghetti strap of the silky royal blue sheath she was wearing and slid the other hand to the split that began at mid-thigh. "See – easy access!" The wicked light in his eyes telling her he was going for her treasures.

The group laughed as Aine slapped at his hands. "Quit it you pervert! Ugh, hands like and octopus! Sakuya I swear if you don't quit - I'll do this to you at the party!" Aine threatened pinching his hands as hard as she could.

"Ah sweetheart, I'll look forward to it." Sakuya said leaning down to kiss her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She just shook her head. "So incorrigible. Well, are we going to do it?" Aine asked Takayama and Sasaki.

"I think dating the drummer has affected your thinking." Sasaki said sarcastically but with no ill will. "How about I put out some feelers? Marcy and I should be able to come up with something, right?" He looked over to where the woman sat at a nearby table seemingly making notes.

"Hmm, oh yes of course Sasaki. It's actually a great idea Kai. Lucifer is known for doing outrageous things to capture the public's attention. It would be a fitting thing for them to do as they leave Japan." She smiled at everyone.

"Alright then, Sasaki if the response is good, you and Kai can get started on the details. Ah good the food's here!" Takayama Hitoshi perked up ready to eat. "You know – none of you will have a thing on me. I'll be the most beautiful woman there!" He taunted and meant it as he threw his long hair back over his shoulder.

"That's what you think!" Maria chimed in surprising them. "Yuki will be to die for – he'll blow you out of the water!" Her eyes flashed and her lips were curved into an excited smile.

"Oh-ho! A challenge is it?" Miya asked. "You forget my skills Maria." She moved over to Towa and stroked his face. "This star will outshine you all!" Miya pointed at Santa, Yuki, Atsuro, Sakuya and Hitoshi.

They laughed and argued and ate still riding the high show had given them. The producers had been working and checking the footage but at the ruckus the gang was making, they ended up joining the group. They sat at Marcy's table but paid no attention to what she was writing unfortunately.

* * *

**Trio, **Lucifer's exclusive clothes designers hadn't been able to make the filming at the Cradle but they were waiting at Tokugawa's studio when everyone arrived. Lee, Ivan and Kei brought duplicates of the clothes everyone had worn and they helped Lucifer and Aine get ready for the next scene. Ivan decided to help Aine knowing that he made the guys uncomfortable because of his preference for men. Lee and Kei split up to help the guys and Kei was now on her best behavior. She'd been a professed man-eater and still was but now she kept her hands away from Lucifer for the sake of their business relationship.

Miya had help reapplying the makeup, two assistants but she oversaw everything wanting everyone to look perfect. The makeup had to be heavier so the lights wouldn't wash out their features but at the same time, they had to look as if they'd just come off stage. The footage from the Cradle was being replayed over speakers and on several TVs so as to remind everyone of the feelings they'd had at the Cradle. Lucifer needed to recapture that performance high and Aine needed to remember how she'd felt seeing her mate and best friends doing what they were best at.

There was a pause as the TVs went blank and someone hurried to restart the tape. Taking advantage of the momentary lack of background music, Sakuya began to sing Belong as Miya finished misting his hair and Lee made the finishing touches to his clothes. He'd been watching Aine and all the happiness and the brightness that had been in her eyes had vanished. She'd gone pale and was fidgeting as Ivan adjusted her clothing according the producer's specifications and the shots taken of her at the Cradle.

_You were unexpected, unwanted, unasked for_

_Not wished for, not dreamed about_

_Yet the moment we met, as soon as your_

_Flesh met mine_

_You stole my life, my heart, my soul_

_I now belong to you_

_Everything I am, you now possess _

_How does it feel to live inside my flesh?_

_To know my every thought, to control my movements_

_I belong to you…and you belong to me_

_I found you and made you mine_

_Your life, your soul, your love is mine_

_You are my obsession_

_You were unexpected, unwanted, unasked for_

_Not wished for, not dreamed about_

_Yet the moment we met, as soon as your_

_Flesh met mine_

_You stole my life, my heart, my soul_

_I now belong to you_

_What we've found is possession _

_Or maybe it's obsession but I believe_

_What we've found is love_

_I belong to you…and you belong to me_

_We belong to each other _

_Forever in love…_

Santa who was hardly ever without his drumsticks was tapping them against the makeup table as Sakuya sang. Yuki had scooped up his guitar and was playing along. Not to be left out, Atsuro and Towa grabbed their instruments, each of them moving closer to Aine – playing just for her.

People stopped where they were and listened. They smiled as Sakuya caught Aine in his arms and began dancing with her. The music wasn't as loud as it would have been if the instruments had been connected to amps but the high ceilings allowed the sound to fill the entire studio. It was hard not to be drawn in by Sakuya's voice as he sang for Aine. Even though there were about a hundred people around, the atmosphere was close and intimate. Each man was Sakuya and each woman was Aine and they were in love.

"Better?" Sakuya asked softly as he curled her hair behind one ear.

Aine blinked dazzled at being serenaded. "Oh Sakuya, you know I love that song but I'm so nervous! I don't want mess things up! You – Lucifer, you're all naturals. You're comfortable on stage and in front of cameras. What if fall or do something wrong? I could ruin everything! Sakuya -!" Aine couldn't speak as Sakuya brought her up on her toes to kiss her.

Yuki again began playing his guitar with a grin, the others joining him. They continued to play as the couple kissed and even after Sakuya finally let her feet touch the floor again.

"See that wasn't so hard." He squeezed her waist. "Just keep your eyes on me. Tune it all out, everything but the sound of my voice and your name. When you hear your name, just come to me alright?" Sakuya smiled at her encouragingly.

"Hey Aine, let this song play in your head." Atsuro suggested then laughed gently when she started and realized that all eyes were on her. "Don't be embarrassed Aine, just think of it as practice. You did great by the way." Atsuro winked at her.

Yuki stopped playing. "He's right Aine. Playing for you calmed our nerves too. Acting is a little different than being on stage making music. This is new for us too. We're all here for you – don't forget that." He reached out and patted her shoulder.

Aine peered around at the smiling faces and encouraging nods from her friends. The atmosphere was definitely different than the one before. It wasn't tension filled and urgent anymore but relaxed and hopeful. They all knew it was going to work out just like it was supposed to. She nodded. "Okay let's do this!" Aine hugged Sakuya one more time then stepped away from him.

"Wait a minute; I need to fix your makeup. Sakuya kissed all your lipstick away!" Miya ran over a huge smile on her face.

"PLACES EVERYONE! FIVE MINUTES AND COUNTING!" Cannel yelled out.

Kyo, Maria and Yuuka were sitting off to one side watching. "He's grown so much." Maria commented on Sakuya's actions. "Women just used to be how Sakuya played. They were nothing more than recreation for him. Sakuya used them and vice versa but with Aine…he's now a man – a real loving man with eyes for only one woman." She shook her head glad to witness the change in him. Maria had worried that he'd never be truly happy. Just watching him now, she knew she'd never have that worry again.

"Yeah, it was hard to really like Sakuya before Aine came along." Yuuka told them. "He was nice enough to me since I was Atsuro's sister but he was cold. His blue eyes were always icy but now they're warm and he's more attractive too since his smiles are genuine now. That Aine worked a miracle on him." Yuuka waved to Atsuro as he looked to see if she was watching. She caught the kiss he blew her in her hand and giggled.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the miracle goes both ways. Look at Aine now; she's excited where before there was nothing but fear and worry on her face. Then there's the rest of them. They stepped in almost immediately to back Sakuya up as he tried to make Aine feel at ease. She's got a special relationship with all of them." Kyo said grudgingly at first but ended sounding pleased.

"That she does." Maria confirmed. There was only so much she could do to help Yuki but Aine even though she didn't sing or appear on stage with them, she was definitely a member of Lucifer. It was enough to make a woman jealous but she loved Aine and that made all the difference. "BREAK A LEG YOU GUYS - AINE!" Maria yelled out and each of the guys gave them the thumbs up sign. Her friend just blushed.

Scene: The band was in the dressing room laughing and talking about how great the crowd was and how it was one of their better shows. There was talk of meeting up with their women during the break and getting some food then maybe staying out all night club and bar hopping when there was a knock on the dressing room door.

Aine watched from her mark. She was extremely grateful that they were using their own names for the show. The name of the band was the same too; the only things that had been changed were their backgrounds so that it would fit in with the storyline. When she thought about it though, Sakuya's background was quite similar to the one he was playing except for the fact he'd never resorted to committing criminal acts to get by.

Aine focused once more on the action. Two American detectives entered and began questioning Sakuya about a guy he grew up with. Sakuya and this guy had parted ways years ago but the detectives were following every lead they could and Sakuya's name had come up.

_How's he able to do that? Sakuya looks wary and defiant as if this were really happening to him. And Santa and Yuki look really angry at the detectives telling them to lay off and go back to America. Atsuro's line had him stammering a bit before also getting angry – perfect. None of them are messing up! Oh God, I hope I'm not the one to mess up. Whoa look at Towa; I've never seen him so threatening – scary. They're doing just what the director and producers asked them to._

Sakuya asked for a few minutes alone with the detectives and the other members of Lucifer reluctantly left. They joined Aine sighing, looking extremely relieved to be off camera. Yuki put his arm around Aine bolstering her courage since it was nearing time for her part.

"Aine – go!" Cannel whispered.

Yuuka and Maria were holding hands leaning forward. Miya was clutching a hair brush in one hand, her fingers crossed on the other. Kai was at her side clutching a clipboard and nodding. The four band members looked like one being as they crowded close together. Kyo was standing behind the cameraman with his fists clenched. Hitoshi and Sasaki were standing at the control board, eyes flicking between the live scene and what was showing on the TV screen, both tense in the way they stood with their arms crossed. Each of them was willing Aine to well.

"Sakuya?" Aine asked softly as she opened the dressing room door. She immediately realized that he wasn't alone and looked the strangers over before returning her gaze to her lover.

"Aine. Come here." He held out a hand for her then pulled her into his chest. "We're done here. I told you what I know which was nothing since I haven't seen him in over five years. Get out and don't bother me again. That part of my life is long gone; I've got a new life now with Lucifer and her." This wasn't exactly in the script. He'd changed his lines a little bit but still he spoke the truth. The life he had before had been hard and lonely but all that changed when Yuki invited him to join the band and then the fateful day he'd almost run over Aine with his car.

No one yelled cut, the filming continued. The actors rolled with it, adlibbing happened often in their line of work. The detectives told him if they found out he was lying, there would be consequences and if he really was innocent then there would be no problems. They warned him to stay the hell away from their suspect or this life he treasured so much might come to an end.

Aine frowned at this. She didn't like what they were saying about Sakuya accusing him of things he hadn't done and threatening him. Aine moved to stand in front of Sakuya. "Leave him alone! Sakuya's a singer not a criminal!" She took a deep breath then calmed down. "Please go, Sakuya has another set and you're interrupting his break." Aine bowed her head at them. "Sayonara." She was completely involved in the fictional story created for Sakuya.

Sakuya blinked and his quick smile was evident as he crossed his arms around Aine's tiny waist. "You heard my lady, sayonara detectives." Despite his smile, his voice didn't match the smile.

The detectives stared a minute or so at the couple before looking at each other sighing and nodding. They'd done what they'd come to do. As they turned to leave, Sakuya spun Aine around and cupped her face. There was such gratitude and pleasure on his face as he looked at her.

"Aine…" He sipped at her lips at first, tiny kisses just barely enough to tempt them both before giving in and picking her so that she sat on the table behind them. Sakuya moved between her legs and kissed the love of his life.

One detective watched them, a hint of jealousy in his eyes before he followed his partner out, shutting the door and giving the couple their privacy.

"CUT!" Cannel yelled and joined in with everyone who was clapping and cheering.

"Amazing!"

"Way to go Aine!"

Aine jumped at the sounds suddenly all around them and pulled away from Sakuya. Her eyes went wide as saucers as did her mouth as she realized what she'd done. She wanted to cry. Aine crumpled Sakuya's shirt in her hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sakuya laughed, leaned forward again to whisper in her ear. "Listen to what they're saying sweetheart. They're praising you." He picked Aine up, turned and placed her before him facing the cheering crowd.

Aine blinked in confusion as she shook the actors' hands and hugged the producers and director. She got smothered when Lucifer finally got to her. The picked her up and handed her between them spinning her around excitedly. Yuuka could be heard, yelling about how perfect she'd been. Maria and Miya showed up and tried to hug her as well but Santa had lifted her to his shoulder like a conquering hero. Aine stared down at their smiling faces. She wanted to be happy too but she'd changed the script they'd practiced! "But-but I spoke!" Her voice could finally be heard as the happy noise began to wind down.

They laughed at her. Kyo came up and grabbed her waist. He gave a kiss on the lips then set her on her feet. "You did and in English no less! You didn't even know you'd done that did you?!" Kyo couldn't help but hug her. "All you knew was that some men were bothering Sakuya and you weren't going to stand for it! Aine you looked like a natural on screen but you weren't acting were you? It was totally real!" That was the kicker. Aine had protected her Sakuya because it's what she would have done had it been real and to her it had been and that's why the scene was perfect.

"And that's why we're keeping it!" The other producer Dean said moving to where Aine could see him as all her friends surrounded her. "It's not unusual for the actors to get really into a scene and start adlibbing that's why we kept rolling. If we didn't like it – we could always do another take but what Sakuya said and then how you reacted to him and the detectives…it was all real like Tokugawa said. But you really didn't know you were speaking in English?" He scratched his head at that.

Hitoshi spoke up. "Aine has been practicing her English for a while now and she's been around at all the rehearsals listening and soaking it up." He reasoned but was just as amazed as the rest of them that she'd spoken so well. "Congratulations Aine." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Are you sure? I wasn't supposed to do anything but kiss Sakuya." Aine worried despite the obvious praise she was getting. A large hand touched the top of her head, swept down her hair to the small of her back. She knew that touch – Sakuya.

"Positive. You stole the scene completely." Sakuya told her. "I'm proud of you Aine." He laughed as all her apprehension finally slipped away and she turned into him with a sigh. "Want to see the footage?" He grinned at her.

Aine perked up so quickly that everyone was dazzled by her smile. "Can I?"

* * *

**Marcy** knew she was going to be sick. She'd stayed in a dark corner of the set. There were cables and props all around her. No one needed to be where she was so it was a secluded place to watch and not be watched. Her stomach had begun churning when Sakuya started to sing for that bitch. She'd tried to tell herself it didn't matter, that Sakuya didn't mean any of it. He was only doing it so that the dumb brat didn't fuck up. But no matter what she'd told herself just watching him treat Aine so tenderly caused her throat to close up in frustration and anger.

_That's supposed to be me! SAKUYA BELONGS TO ME AND ME TO HIM – __**NOT HER!**__ Dammit! Dammit to hell!_ Marcy suffered in silence as she watched Aine enter the scene on cue. She hoped, wished and prayed for the girl to fall, stutter, forget everything and stand there like a fucking piece of wood but she hadn't. Aine didn't mess up at all, that had been bad enough but she'd spoken too! _She wasn't supposed to speak! All she had to do was look cute and kiss Sakuya. Aine was just supposed to be a prop to make Sakuya look good but she'd deliberately drawn attention to herself! She didn't follow the goddamn script at all! They should cut and burn the film! Aine __**ruined**__ Sakuya's moment!_

Marcy held her stomach. The lunch she'd eaten wasn't going to stay down. The effort of holding in her hate and malice was turning her body against her. She rushed off silently to the bathroom to throw up.

Sanosuke and Shinji both watched her go wondering what she was up to. The woman honestly looked sick but Marcy could be faking the sickness and planning something. They wanted to detain her but without Ralph-sama there to back up their actions, it would be pointless. For all intents and purposes, Marcy was innocent. They had four days before Ralph-sama arrived. Until then they could do or say nothing, they may never actually get to tell Lucifer anything. It was possible they would catch Marcy alone and do as their boss commanded and make her disappear or Marcy might try to hurt another of the women and be caught that way. At least they hoped they would catch her before she could hurt anyone else. The only ones left were Aine and Maria and both men were completely dedicated to keeping them safe but when dealing with someone like Marcy, anything could happen. It was going to be a long four days.

* * *

**Lucifer** and the American actors were asked to retake their places so more camera angles could be shot but that's all that was needed. It was early evening and the days' work was finally done. Hitoshi decided to treat everyone to dinner. He reserved a restaurant and any and all who worked on the sets that day were invited. It was a boisterous affair but ended early for the Americans who still had filming to do the next day. Sakuya's next scene wasn't until the day after tomorrow so he didn't have to leave and could hang out with his friends.

At midnight, they were still in the restaurant drinking wine or having coffee, just enjoying each other's company. Marcy sipped her wine and managed to eat a little food but she felt completely out of place. It seemed as if a wall was separating her from the rest of them. Even the damn bodyguards seemed more like friends with the close group than she did. The feelings of being an outsider just reinforced her desire to get rid of all of them. After all the hard work she'd done for them, they treated her like a freaking stranger. _Oh yeah, their time is coming._

"Ready to go?" Atsuro asked Yuuka as she dozed on his shoulder. He was stretched on two chairs so that he could sit with her in his lap and support her leg. The cast sported everyone's signature, the Americans' too plus a few drawings done by Yukihiko. It was now a collectors' item worth a lot of money.

"Nooo, I don't want to go back to that place." Yuuka whined. "Can't we go home?" She turned her head into his neck resting her eyes there.

"Soon, I have to move the furniture around to accommodate your extra weight." He teased refusing to bring up why she really couldn't come home yet. "Just think about when you get pregnant; we'll definitely have to move into a house since you'll be twice as big as you are now! Ow! Since when did you become a biter?" Atsuro groused and rubbed his neck where she'd bit him.

"Babies? Atsuro you dog – wait until she's out of the cast first!" Santa tilted head and considered the couple. "How would you do it? I mean that cast goes almost all the way up to her – ow! What'd you hit me for?" Santa snapped around to face Kai gingerly touching his head.

"Don't be so nosy or crude." Kai admonished him. "Sorry Yuuka, just ignore him." She'd popped her new boyfriend on the back of the head.

"We always tease each other this way. Yuuka's used to it." Santa grumbled. "See if you get any tonight!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

The laughter really went into high gear with that comment. "I think that's the other way around!" Sakuya barked. "Don't forget we know you! As long as Kai spreads her legs, you'll be between them!" Even though Aine stood to cover his mouth with her hand – everybody heard what he said.

Kai blushed furiously and threw some bread at Sakuya who just caught it and threw it at Santa who was now smirking because Sakuya had told the truth. He just shrugged and took a huge bite out of the dinner roll while wiggling his eyebrows.

"STOP! Please I already have to hear and see the rest of you act like horny animals now you too Kai?! Ugh, when will you people ever grow up?" Sasaki complained and poured himself some more wine. "If you guys weren't so successful…" He let them know he would have dropped them in a heartbeat.

"Oh relax Sasaki. We're just having fun; you should be use to it now." Towa leaned forward and noticed that the man wouldn't meet his gaze. "Or maybe you're jealous. Did you want Kai for yourself?" There were some ohs around the table and some sage nods. That had to be the case – Sasaki wanted to be the one between Kai's legs!

Takayama laughed out loud then decided to save Sasaki from their teasing. "In either case, it's too late now for Sasaki so leave him be. But I must say this will take some getting used to." Hitoshi said with a bemused look on his face. "I never would have paired Kai up with you Santa."

"And why not? Kai is a beautiful, sexy woman. She just finally realized how hot Santa is!" Aine said a huge teasing smile on her lips. "Santa's just like these other nuts – half their brains are all about music and the other half is all about sex." Aine indicated the other members of Lucifer, a mischievous look on her face. "Now it's his turn to do outrageous things with his lady. They'll be making out on the conference room table in no time – if they haven't already!" Aine's curious eyes noted their flushed faces and fell into Sakuya laughing. "THEY HAVE!!"

"I'll make a note to have the cleaning crew disinfect the table!" Takayama said with a look of shock on his face but his eyes twinkled with humor as everyone hurt themselves laughing at the embarrassed couple.

"Oh man, this is fun but I'm worn out and I promised Yukihiko I'd spend tomorrow morning with him – I need my sleep." Yuki said standing and helping his wife to her feet.

"Yes we should all head in. You all have the morning off but there are interviews in the afternoon and Sakuya's got another rehearsal in the evening." Sasaki removed the napkin from his lap and got up. "Good work everyone, today was a really good day." He gave them a rare full smile, waved and bid them goodnight.

"I'll bring the van around Atsuro-san." Lee told the guitarist who with Santa's help was standing with Yuuka in his arms.

"Thanks." Atsuro said thanking Lee, Santa and Aine who'd readied the wheelchair for Yuuka.

Yuuka cried a little as she said goodbye to everyone. The day had been long but she'd enjoyed every minute of it and was sad to see it end. There was no way to know when it would be safe for them to all get together like this again.

Hugs and kisses and congratulations went around as they all loaded into separate vehicles and headed home for the night. Marcy was continually ignored. Lucifer knew that their ladies didn't care for her and so did nothing to mar the happy, successful day. She was the last one to leave with their tame goodbyes in her ears. They'd paid more attention to the wait staff.

"I'm going to make you all pay. I thought I could wait a little longer but the day after Sakuya's last scene…" Marcy walked to the car she'd stolen and drove away. "I think I'll save Aine for last. I want to see the misery on her face as I destroy her world. And then there's _him! __**A Grazer's too good for me? Ha!**_ Sakuya's perfect for me – even better than his spoiled brother. Once I have him to myself and he's finally alone in the world, Sakuya will cling to me and I'll be everything to him." She was starting to feel better as she concentrated on their future, the horrors and slights of the day were fading. In two days, her new life would begin.

* * *

"**A night scene**. Sakuya, you'll be leaving the Cradle after a show and heading home when our detectives show up wanting to ask you more questions only the detectives are followed by gang members of the person they're after. A firefight ensues and Sakuya just barely gets away as the detectives provide cover for him. In the script you'll go into hiding but you'll reappear at the end of the show just fine and on stage with Lucifer." Cannel looked at Sakuya with a smile then scooted forward in his chair. "That's how the script went but we made some changes." He looked from Sakuya to Aine and the others who'd come to watch Sakuya. "We want Aine in the scene too!"

Sakuya frowned then looked back at Aine who looked shocked. "I don't think so. It was different before - safer but this sounds like a stunt, she could get hurt." Just the thought of bullets, even fake ones being fired at Aine chilled his soul.

Aine moved to stand at Sakuya's side. She was shaking her head too. "I'm really not coordinated enough to do stunts." _Actually I don't want Sakuya to do this either. What if he gets hurt? _She touched his shoulder a worried look on her face and was grateful to feel his arm come around her.

Cannel waved his hands at them. "You don't have to be! We've already found stunt doubles for you guys." He grinned. "We just need your faces and a few lines – mostly things like 'run', 'get down', 'Aine' and 'Sakuya'!" He stood up holding out a hand for Aine. "Let me walk you through it."

It was a very rough set yet again in Tokugawa's studio made with a few fake walls and boards up to represent the street outside of the Cradle. It was really simple like Cannel had said. The two of them exited the club hand in hand heading for a motorcycle when they detectives stepped out of the shadows wanting to talk to them and from there things happened quickly. Dean explained it was their reactions they were after – the anger, fear and shock then the determination to save each other and escape.

"We won't even be using blanks. With CG effects, we can avoid all that. Once you guys reach the bike and get on, you look back with fear then Sakuya takes off and we see the wind streaming through your hair – end of scene. What do you say? Wanna give it a try?"

Aine and Sakuya looked at each other. It sounded exciting. Their doubles would do the ducking, running and taking off on the bike. They would just have to get on it. "Okay." The couple said together.

Because they rehearsed their actions for hours the night before and did a couple of dry runs, the day of, the actual filming was done in only two takes. Sakuya and Aine, more Sakuya than Aine again did a bit of improvisation. Not able to resist the lure of the motorcycle, Sakuya took off with a surprised Aine clinging to him at the end of the scene. Proud of themselves they stayed to watch some actual stunts with actors and stuntmen being blown up, cars catching fire and plenty of choreographed fights. Morning was near when Lucifer and Ladies finally left. Their first appearance in a television drama was now over and it had been a hell of an experience but little did they know that a sample of real hell was coming their way.

* * *

**Maria **yawned in the backseat of the luxury car. She'd only gotten a few hours sleep since she'd been there last night outside of the Cradle watching Aine become a TV star. It made her giggle knowing that while it had been fun, Aine realized that acting wasn't something she wanted to do. She already had her dream job. "Did you enjoy watching the filming too Shinji?"

Shinji smiled into the rearview mirror. "I did Maria-san. It was a first for me, for many of us. This job has been a lot more fun than others. You guys know how to enjoy life." Working for Lucifer had been fun. They hadn't forgotten the danger or their duty but for most of them guarding Lucifer and their women had been more like hanging out with friends than work.

This made her smile. "Thank you but it's easy since we all love each other. Sorry about making you get up so early but this get-together isn't something I wanted to miss. All the women in my family get together every month. We cook and eat and talk, mostly we just enjoy each other's company. With us soon leaving for London, this may be the last girls' day for me for a while so I really didn't want to miss it." Maria explained. "I'm afraid this won't be much fun for you listening to a bunch of women laugh and talk about men." Maria warned him.

"I don't know I might learn something!" Shinji joked. "Don't worry Maria-san, I don't mind. I grew up in a house full of women; it will be like old times. I'll stay quiet and out of the way." He promised with a smile.

Maria nodded. "Thanks but be careful, I have a lot of pushy aunts and single cousins." She giggled as he moaned. Obviously he'd been hounded by matchmakers before. Since he was so good to her son and doing such a great job, Maria promised herself that she'd do her best to protect him.

* * *

"**I'll **be home soon. Would you like me to stop and pick up dinner? Oh really? The men are cooking tonight? Otou-san too?" Maria laughed and hoped she'd get back to the Todo estate in time to see that. "Yes we had a great time and Shinji got a few numbers and a date with Botan! She would not take no for an answer." Maria laughed as she told how her cousin hadn't left Shinji's side the whole time. "Yes. Yes. Okay, we're about forty-five minutes away. I love you too Yuki, kiss the little man for me." Maria with a tender smile on her face closed her cell phone. "I'm afraid you'll be teased when we reach the house. Sorry I couldn't resist." She stretched feeling tired but in a good way.

Shinji just shook his head. There really had been no way to turn the girl down not that he minded, Botan was quite beautiful. "Nothing new but I can also brag about it too." He laughed along with Maria. Shinji liked seeing her this way – happy. Before the filming of the TV show started she'd been full of tension and fear but these last few days, whether it was because he and the other guards were around or because the whole group had been together or maybe it was the excitement of the of the TV show, Maria-san had let go of the tension.

They were still passing through the city. Maria had given Yuki a rough estimate of the time since traffic was never predictable but hopefully it wouldn't take long to get home, she was really tired. After last night and then the day with her relatives, she was pooped. Settling back into the seat, Maria closed her eyes and decided to catch a quick nap but before five minutes had gone by, the sound of metal smashing into metal and tires screaming against the pavement had her eyes popping open. "What is it?!" Maria had to catch the seat in front of her as Shinji brought the car to an abrupt halt.

Shinji cursed to himself. _What the hell? People should really learn how to drive, now it's going to take even longer to get Maria-san home. _A cargo truck had just run a red light and hit a car in the intersection directly before them. It and the car were completely blocking the road preventing them from going anywhere. He looked for a way to turn around. He wasn't worried about leaving the scene, there were plenty of people around to help out and give reports to the police. Shinji's only responsibility was Maria-san and getting her back to her husband safely.

"Just a wreck, I'll find us a way around." He tapped his GPS to look for a different route all the while putting the car in reverse. They only got about two feet when another car rammed them from behind. "Shit!" Shinji saw the truck driver and the other person from the car get out and head their way – neither one was harmed and both carried weapons. Looking in the rearview mirror he saw all four doors on the garishly painted car behind them open and four guys get out. Shinji reached under the dash and touched another button then opened the glove compartment.

"Oh my God, what's going on? Shinji – Shinji what should we do?! Maria could see them, two men in front of them and four behind. That was way too many people. _Why is this happening? I never expected something like this! Marcy was supposed to just… Is this Marcy's doing?! Is this because of what I said to her?!_

The sound of metal sliding over metal caught Maria's attention. Shinji had a gun. _He just – he just chambered a round? How do I even know that?! _He turned to face her. "Call the police Maria-san. I'm getting out to confront them. I'll stall them for as long as I can. I want you to get out the weapons I gave you, get on the floorboard and wait for the police. Help will be here soon." He spoke as calmly as possible looking into her frightened face

Maria shook her head eyes twice their normal size. "No." She whispered.

"Yes. It will take some extreme force to hurt this car – you will be safe but I can't just let them attack us. I'll hold them off. This is what I was trained for remember?" Shinji saw the panic in her eyes. This was a surprising development that no one had expected but he had to act now or something really bad could happen. "You want to go home don't you?"

Maria inhaled sharply. _My husband and child are cooking me dinner. Yukihiko's too young to be without his Ha-ha. My own Okaa-san – I want to see her again! Yuki, my love…_ "I will go home." Her voice firmed as she rambled in her purse for her cell phone, taser, illegal mace and the small rod that would turn into baton capable of breaking bones. "But stay in the car – Shinji please…" Maria didn't want him hurt.

Shinji touched her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't forget, I've got a date with your cousin coming up. Now do as I say!" There was a loud crash as a lead pipe hit the windshield. Shinji unlocked the door, opened it quickly but hit the lock button once more before he even got one leg out. The door was locked, Maria as safe as possible behind glass and metal. He had to make sure no harm came to her.

Maria watched for a second as Shinji placed his back against the side of the car and pointed his gun at the men in front of the car. She slipped off the seat and onto the floor then dialed 999. Maria had to get up off the floor long enough to see out so she could tell the police where they were but as she did a face was suddenly pressed against the window right next to her. It was a young man. Maybe he was even a year or so younger than she but one half of his face was tattooed and he had crazed look in his eye. The other three men showed up and began rocking the car once they realized they couldn't get in it. She was scared and couldn't speak as the men yelled and threatened her and began to beat on the windows with pipes and bats. When that didn't even dent the windows, Maria started breathing again but then she screamed. The tattooed guy stood back from the car and aimed a gun at her.

Maria scrambled back down in the floorboard and covered her head as one, two, three, four shots slammed into the glass. Her heart beat loudly inside her head. All she could do was breathe, tremble and listen to her heart. Thankfully no thoughts of rape and torture entered her head or it would have surely paralyzed her. No, she kept thinking of Yukihiko and Yukifumi. Her family – her life. Maria loved them so much, too much to give up without a fight.

There were more gunshots and she heard Shinji's voice yell out in pain. There was screaming and running going on outside the car. In the distance, she heard sirens. Help was coming; she just had to hold out until then. A fifth shot had the window finally cracking. Someone was now banging on it and bits of glass were raining down on her.

Maria charged the taser and held it in her left hand. In her right hand was the can of mace. It wasn't the normal stuff sold to civilians but military grade. She'd been scared to carry any of the weapons Shinji had given her in case the baby had gotten a hold of it but Shinji and Yuki had insisted. Now she was glad. Maria was ready to attack - she was just waiting on the jerk with the gun. The glass broke apart violently and as the laughing young man stuck his ugly face in the window – Maria sprayed the mace down his throat!

* * *

**Yuki** watched as his son carefully tore up the lettuce for the salad. His Otou-san was cooking the rice and fixing the vegetables while he was in charge of cooking the fish and soup. Always it had been Noh training and rehearsals that brought him and his Otou-san together and what had ultimately broke them apart. This was something new. Yuki cooked at home when he had the time but doing so with his Otou-san was certainly not something that had ever happened before. When the Noh master had found the two of them in the kitchen he'd been surprised – extremely surprised. It had been an awkward moment while Yuki tried to think of something to say, to explain but there was no explanation, he just wanted to cook dinner for his wife and spend some quality time with his son.

Yukihiko had solved the problem by asking his Ojii-san to help them. He had to hide a smile as he remembered his Otou-san's flabbergasted reaction. But Todo-sama had recovered quickly – and actor had to think on his feet – and quickly accepted. Yuki had had to teach him how to work the rice cooker but now the three of them were working fairly well together. Things should be ready about the time his wife arrived.

Suddenly there was music playing. Traditional Japanese music filled the kitchen. "A little culture is good for us all." His Otou-san said. Todo-sama didn't necessarily dislike the music his son played but figured while in his home, Yuki should listen to something other than rock.

"Yes it is. I often listen to this station after a long day in the studio. It's a good way to relax." Yuki nodded surprising his Otou-san then the two shared a companionable smile.

Another fifteen minutes went by before the music was interrupted. It was a news bulletin about an accident that seemingly turned into a gang war in the middle of downtown Tokyo. The report said that shots were being fired and black sedan was caught up in the middle of it.

"Maria…I hope they haven't got caught in that. I'd better warn her." Yuki said wiping his hands and reaching for his phone.

"Ha-ha?" Yukihiko asked for his mother as he stood up in his chair done preparing the lettuce.

Just as he was about to dial the phone, it rang. A cold chill ran down Yuki's spine as the number for their security firm appeared on the phone's screen. At the same time his bodyguard, Daisuke who'd been outside walking the grounds burst into the house yelling. "Yuki-sama!"

A sharp pain went through his chest as he automatically answered the phone. "Moshi-Moshi?" His voice was full of dread and he couldn't take his eyes off Yukihiko. His son knew something was wrong and his little features were screwed up with worry. Not even the massively built Daisuke and his thundering feet could pull away his gaze from his tiny child, his one true connection with the woman he loved.

"Todo-sama…your wife, we weren't able to prevent... …Your wife – her car's been attacked. We're not sure what's happening…we don't know – well we fear that one or both of them has been shot."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Destruction**_

**Sakuya **and Aine spent the morning in bed. They slept spooned together and as deeply as children. The day was theirs to do with as they wanted. No interviews, no rehearsals, no lyric writing and no composing. Their schedules were completely free. The night before had been exciting, something new and enjoyed to the fullest but it had or rather the whole process had worn them out.

It was a little after mid-day before Sakuya began to stir. He felt warm and comforted. The scent of flowers filled his nose and he became aware of Aine in his arms. Her steady heartbeat beat in time with his. The plump flesh of her breast was cupped in one of his hands; he squeezed it gently and got pleasure just from that small action. His other hand was curled loosely about her small waist. Sakuya flattened that hand against the small curve that was her belly. It made him smile to think that one day his baby would grow inside her just where his hand lay. To say he was happy was an understatement. Sakuya didn't know if he would ever find the words to explain just what Aine had brought him but really he didn't care because all he needed was this. Smiling, he slid one long leg between her softer ones and gently pulled her closer to his body. Aine sighed and settled her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and let himself drift away. There was no reason in the world to leave this heaven just yet.

* * *

**At** two in the afternoon, Aine yawned mightily. She stretched and felt Sakuya's hands on her. With a smile she turned in his arms laughing as he pulled her with him until he was on his back and she on his chest. "You're awake. How long?" She rubbed her face against his chest and kissed the warm skin.

"On and off for a while." Sakuya cupped her head and let his other hand sweep down her back to her bottom curves. As they lay there his stomach grumbled.

"Oh! You're hungry! Sakuya you should have woken me." Aine felt guilty and tried to get up but two large hands held her still.

"I'm fine. It just now started doing that. I much prefer being here with you than eating food. Good morning – afternoon!" Sakuya grinned as he checked the clock then lifted her to his mouth.

"Mmm…" Aine murmured. She loved it when her days began this way. Her hands framed his face and played in his hair as she felt his body respond to hers. "Me first?" She giggled he slid beneath her so he could nibble at her breasts.

"Definitely! No dish in this world is as good as you!" Sakuya flipped her over and moved between her legs. Their loving laughter filtered down the stairs and the two bodyguards moved into the kitchen so they wouldn't hear everything going on up in the master bedroom.

* * *

**Sakuya **swaggered and Aine blushed when they finally made it downstairs about two hours later. Only Sanosuke was there in the living room watching some TV.

"Hey, where's Charlie?" Sakuya greeted the man with a smile. "Did we run him off? Aine can get loud sometimes." He caught Aine's elbow as she tried to put it in his stomach.

Sanosuke blushed a little then grinned. "Taking a nap. We've been trading off every two hours, can't let our charges be without protection. It was a late night after all."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Sakuya apologized. It was easy to forget that these guys weren't friends instead of employees and that unlike he and Aine, they couldn't just sack out and wake up whenever.

"Don't worry about it – it's our job. Umm, you guys get enough sleep?" Sanosuke teased and laughed as Aine's blush deepened.

"Oh hush or I won't let you have anything I cook!" Aine wagged her finger at him and bounced into the kitchen.

Sanosuke's mouth dropped open and he hurried off after Aine, much to Sakuya's amusement. Both bodyguards had already learned that Aine was a damn good cook and he quickly apologized and offered to help. Sakuya picked up the remote, turned on some music, sat down then picked up the paper and read while he waited for his meal.

Before long, Charlie showed up, the smell of cooking food woke him. He did a check of the apartment, walked around outside to make sure no one was hanging about then returned to help with dinner. Aine made enough for an army since she and Sakuya were starved and she had two more men in the house to feed. The four of them sat down and decimated the food. Between bites they recalled the night before and gossiped about people in the music/movie industry they knew.

Sanosuke loaded the dishwasher while Sakuya made coffee. Charlie was cutting the cake Aine had made earlier in the week while the pretty chef relaxed on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned off the music then turned on the TV. It was early evening now so the news would be on shortly. Aine smiled and wondered if they'd made the news. There had been some TV cameras at the location shoot last night. She thought that maybe she should call her parents and tell them to look for her. Giggling, Aine looked for and found her favorite station.

Sakuya arrived with a tray of coffee, cups, cream and sugar. Charlie followed with their dessert and Sanosuke hurried in drying his hands. As they settled in with coffee and cake, the news was about the weather, the stock market, local events then they interrupted a report about a children's festival for a special report. It was about a firefight in downtown Tokyo. Apparently a car crash had started it all and it appeared that a gang might be involved as well. People were warned to avoid the area at all costs and stay tuned for further information. They had some long range photos of the scene and that's when Charlie paused, mouth open for the cake on his fork but he slowly dropped his hand to his lap. Sanosuke did a double take, put his coffee down and reached for his phone but it rang before he ever got it off his belt. Charlie's phone rang a second later followed by the apartment phone. The goodwill and satisfaction after the meal was gone that quickly. The TV news was about them alright but it wasn't good.

* * *

**Yukihiko's** was in Yuki's mind's eye as the car raced to the hospital. It was the same damn hospital. Yet another of the Lucifer Ladies was hospitalized there. His son had been crying and was being held in his Otou-san's arms as he left the house at a run. His parents would look after his child while he learned the condition of his beloved. Yuki didn't know how to move or talk the entire way to the hospital. It was more than an hour away at normal speeds. Daisuke was driving dangerously over the speed limit but in the back of his mind, Yuki wished for Sakuya to be behind the wheel for he drove like a bat out of hell.

Thirty minutes later, Daisuke slammed on the brakes and they both jumped out and ran for the entrance. By now he knew the way to the emergency room and not caring for anyone who got in his way, Yuki frantically searched out his wife. "MARIA!"

There was a commotion to the left and Yuki heard his name, he ran that way. Turning the corner he saw all of the bodyguards first then his band mates. Because the Todo estate was outside of town, they'd all made it to the hospital before him. "Santa! Where's Maria? Where's my wife?!" He slammed into his friend and gripped his shoulders in a punishing grip.

"It's okay Yuki! Maria's going to be fine!" Santa spoke loudly staring into his friend's frightened eyes. He'd never seen such an utter look of terror on Yuki's face before.

Yuki blinked rapidly, his eyes wet while his lungs sucked in air. "She's okay?"

"Yuki?" Maria called out. Her voice wasn't very loud and there was weary tone to it as well as yearning.

Yuki's head snapped to the right where there was a partially open door. He shook his head and stepped away from Santa but his friend gripped his arm as his legs didn't seem to want to work. Together they entered the room. Miya and Kai were at the back of the room standing close together. Aine's back was to him but she turned and gave him a soft smile and there sitting up in the bed was his wife. "Maria!" He rushed to her, sank down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Maria, Maria…thank God…Maria…" He felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest as he cried into her hair and felt her tears on his chest.

Aine backed off then turned when she felt Sakuya behind her. They held each other tight. It had been such a close call and they'd all feared the worst. Around them, the others paired off with their significant others while Atsuro watched from the hall as he talked to Yuuka on his cell. It was against the rules but since she couldn't be there and he couldn't hold her in his arms, talking to her was the next best thing.

It was only as the nurse entered the room that Yuki backed away to get a good look at his wife. He hadn't seen anything at first, only that she was alive but now as the nurse checked his wife's pulse and gave her a few pills to swallow, Yuki saw what had been done to her.

"Where the hell is Shinji?" Yuki growled. The man was hired to protect his wife. He had not done his job. "_Where the hell is he?!"_

"Cool it Yuki. He's in surgery man. Shinji got shot." Santa moved forward. He could understand Yuki's anger but it was directed at the wrong person.

Robbed of his righteous anger, Yuki choked on his words. "I – I'm sorry." He looked out into the hall where Daisuke and the others were. "What happened? Maria?"

Maria lifted a bandaged hand to wipe away her tears. There were bruises on her face and her bottom lip was split open. Her other arm was in a sling from where she'd been grazed by a bullet.

"It was planned – the accident, all of it. We were surrounded before we knew it." Maria spoke softly. "Shinji told me to stay in the car but he got out with a gun." She let out a sad sound. "I don't like guns but if he hadn't had it…" Maria sighed and settled back onto the pillows. "I didn't see much of what happened with Shinji since the car was being attacked. For a while it was okay but then one of them pulled a gun…" She had to stop to catch her breath, the fear still lingered. "He shot at the glass until it broke. …But I was ready! I was going to fight…for you Yuki and my baby. I fought for you!" Maria was crying again and held out a hand for her husband.

"It's okay, it's okay sweetheart. Shh, shh, please Maria don't cry." Yuki pleaded then got up, picked her up then held her in his lap rocking her.

Aine turned in Sakuya's arms with tears flowing down her face. "We can tell him if you want Maria." She offered. The police had been there earlier getting a statement from her. Maria hadn't cried then possibly because she was still in shock but they knew most of the details. If she couldn't or wouldn't go on, they could tell Yuki.

"Please." Yuki wanted only to take away his wife's fear and pain but all he could do was hold her and love her. He stretched out on the bed and did his best to make her comfortable.

"There were six of them." Sakuya began. "Shinji took on two of them according to witnesses. Those two weren't carrying guns but pipes I think. He tried to reason with them but when they got near the car, he attacked them but not with the gun. He fought hand to hand, took the pipe away from one of them, smashed the kneecap of that one then knocked the other one out." Sakuya shook his head at the violence even as he admired Shinji's skill.

"Yeah," Atsuro entered the room, his phone still connected to Yuuka so that she could be with them. "After that he turned to help Maria. It was as the bullet-proof glass was broken that he turned to see Maria knock that guy down with the car door. I think she said she sprayed mace down his throat." A quick grin flashed on Atsuro's face at the thought of the bastard choking on the nearly lethal gas. "That one was down for the count but that still left three guys. You guys were so brave Maria, really. We're all proud of you and Shinji." Atsuro blinked and wondered if he'd have handled things so well.

Yuki looked down in amazement at Maria and held her tighter. _My woman… _"Go on, what happened after that?"

Santa with his arm around Kai, walked closer to the bed. "Both of them were attacked by the remaining three. One grabbed Maria but she still had the taser and the fool never knew what hit him but the other guy knocked the taser out of her hand. That's how she got the bruises and hurt her arm but Maria didn't give up. Yeah the jerk hit her but she hit back! That stick thingy – well she dropped it but she got her hands on it again. Maria broke his arm then knocked him out! I'll never make her mad enough to hit me like that!" Santa swore vehemently and got the needed smiles from everyone.

"But that's when the last guy got desperate." Aine said in the silence. "He was as good a fighter as Shinji and somehow he stumbled over the gun the other guy had dropped." Even though the danger was over, everyone tensed up in anticipation like something horrible was about to happen. "Shinji had been knocked to the ground by a kick to the chest, when he looked up; he saw the man….he was pointing the gun at Maria." Aine was breathing hard imaging the scene. "Shinji quickly drew his own gun and fired. It went wild but it was enough to frighten the guy but still, Maria's arm was hit as she dove out of the way." She pulled Sakuya's arms tight about her waist.

Yuki gentled his hold on Maria hoping he hadn't given her more pain by holding her so tightly. He felt sick knowing just how close he'd come to losing her. "You survived. You survived. I love you Maria." He kissed her head.

"We owe Shinji a lot." Towa joined in solemnly. "His next shot didn't miss but neither did the gang banger's. They shot at almost the same instant. Shinji's bullet went right between the guy's eyes and the bastard's into Shinji's chest. It hit a rib, his lung and is still inside him. They don't know if he's going to make it or not." Worry was the first emotion followed by fondness.

Shinji had been quiet and professional in the beginning but Maria's fun loving personality won out and she soon had him talking and laughing. Apparently Shinji had a great sense of humor and often you would see him laughing or making others laugh. He was a man to be admired for his skill and commitment but also because he had become a friend.

"He has to live!" Maria spoke quietly, her words a little slurred. The pills the nurse had given her were working. "Yukihiko really likes him. Yukihiko!" Her head fell back heavily so she could look at her husband. "My baby! Where's my baby? Is he safe!" Maria woke up then, anxious.

"Yes he's fine! He's safe Maria. The house is locked down and more guards have been sent. He's fine." Yuki reassured her.

"Yes its Yukimura Aine. We're here at the hospital with Maria. She'd like to talk to little Yuki if that's okay?" She'd called the Todo estate and was now talking to the Master. Yes sir, she's going to be just fine. Really? Thank you. Hey Yukihiko! Its Aunt Aine." Still crying but smiling she headed for the bed. "Want to talk to your Ha-ha? Here she is!" Aine handed the phone to Maria then accepted a kiss from Yuki. "Let's go outside guys." Aine looked at her friends then at the couple on the bed talking to their son. "They need some time alone."

The guys all gathered about the bed to either gently touch or kiss Maria softly before leaving the room. She was their sister and they were thankful to still have her. Towa closed the door giving them some privacy then looked at their guards. "Any word yet?"

Sanosuke answered. "No. We're told the surgery could take hours." He scrubbed his hands over his face. He and Shinji were co-workers but they were also good friends. "I suppose you want to stay awhile?" He asked Aine who lay against Sakuya's side.

"We do but…is it safe?" Miya asked before Aine could. She looked at all the men in dark clothing, the men protecting them.

Daisuke, Yuki's guard spoke up. "I spoke with the police and hospital security. Maria-san's going to need to stay at least overnight but we're waiting on them to set up a bed in a secluded wing. With all of us here, the hospital restricting all movement of non-personnel and cops are being assigned to this floor and outside – I think it's alright if you stay awhile but considering what's happened, we'd all prefer to get you guys home and under wraps before long. There is the worry that if the men who attacked Shinji and Maria-san are truly gang members, there may be some retaliation." When Yuki had joined his wife, Daisuke had been busy gathering information and making plans.

"There's doubt? This wasn't a random attack?" Atsuro was glad that he'd ended the call with Yuuka.

"Yes. Besides personal tattoos, none wore an identifying tat that proves they are a part of any affiliated gang. It's possible this was just a group of assholes hired to do a job." Now it was Charlie speaking as he stood behind Sakuya and Aine.

With a face of chiseled stone, Towa asked the pertinent question. "Where's Marcy?"

There were hurried footsteps as Takayama, Sasaki and Tokugawa came their way. "Marcy's at the office where she's been all day! We've had meetings most of the day and we left her to work out a press release for the media. How's Maria?" Hitoshi pressed a hand against his heart trying to calm its racing beat. "How is she?!"

Tokugawa looked them over, none appeared like they were going to fall apart with grief and he sighed in relief. He went to the ladies and kissed their cheeks.

"She's going to be fine thanks to Shinji." Kai relieved her boss's anxiety then filled him on the rest.

"It can't be Marcy's doing. Like Takayama said, she's been at work all day." Sasaki said crossing his arms.

"Like she couldn't have planned this ahead of time? How easy would it have been for her to have someone watching Maria and report to her when and where was the best place to attack? Give me a break Sasaki!" Towa's anger was just below a boil and Miya went to him, hoping to keep him calm.

"That's enough!" Hitoshi commanded. "This is not the place or time. We'll discuss this tomorrow at the office. Right now we need to concentrate on being there for Yuki and Maria and praying for Shinji." He nodded when they all grew quiet. Just then a doctor appeared then entered Maria's room.

It wasn't long after that Maria was moved upstairs. She was already sleeping so the group sat out in the waiting room. They wouldn't leave until they knew Shinji's fate. It was ten in the evening before they knew that Shinji survived the surgery and that now it was up to him whether or not he recovered.

Sakuya and Santa chose to stay at the hospital with Yuki. Atsuro and Towa hated to leave but they also felt the need to stay close to their women. What happened to Maria just brought back the previous horrors. Tokugawa promised to see Kai safely home and Sakuya sent Aine home with both Charlie and Sanosuke.

* * *

**Lucifer's **schedule was completely disrupted. There had been interviews scheduled for the morning but the band canceled. It had taken an intervention from the police to keep Maria's name out of the news reports. Instead of promoting the band's appearance on the American TV show, it was decided that they should have a lunch meeting at the office to discuss this recent attack.

The sun had barely made an appearance when Sakuya got home. Aine was still sleeping. He joined her on the bed and held her.

"Hmm, Sakuya…Sakuya!" Aine woke as he pulled her into his chest. "Sakuya?" She whispered and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We could have lost her." Sakuya tasted Aine's hair as he let himself cry. Last night it had been shock, anger and worry. Now he was able to release his fears.

"Oh Sakuya. We didn't. You still have her!" Aine kissed his chest then broke free so could pull him to her breast and caress his dark head and back. Maria had been the first woman to ever truly care for Sakuya after his mother died. Actually, he'd received more love and attention from Maria because his mother hadn't been capable of loving him the way a mother should.

They lay there for a couple of hours, first just so he could cry and then so that he could sleep. Aine eventually got up and fixed a light breakfast and some black coffee for him and took it back upstairs. She learned from Sanosuke that Shinji was holding his own.

Sakuya came out of the shower looking refreshed, hugged Aine and drained the coffee cup. "Thanks." He didn't mean the coffee.

Aine just shook her head. "I love you." Was her answer.

"And I love you." Sakuya sat down to eat his breakfast. "Promise me you'll stay home today." He said suddenly.

"But I wanted to go see Yukihiko. You know he's missing his mother and Yuki probably won't want to leave Maria's side. The estate is safe Sakuya. I'll spend a few hours with him then come home. Please?" She reached across the small table to touch his hand.

Worried blue eyes roved her lovely face. Sakuya turned his hand over so that he could hold hers. "Alright but you'll have, Sanosuke and Charlie with you at all times. I've already got another bodyguard for myself." Sakuya was already planning to have even more escorts for Aine but didn't plan on mentioning that to her. _She's the last one. Well there's Kai but I doubt she'll be targeted. My Aine is next on this wacko's list. I know she won't allow me to lock her away but she'll be as protected as possible._

Aine smiled softly as she read his thoughts. "I'll be extra careful, I promise. Want to go with me? Yukihiko loves his Uncle Saku." She felt it would improve his mood to see the child.

Sakuya lifted their hands so that he could kiss hers. "Can't. The meeting at the office may take all afternoon and I want us both home before dark." He let her hand go so that she could cup his cheek.

"How much longer Sakuya? When will this be over? If it's really Marcy…" Aine didn't want to accuse her outright but truly she was finally starting to believe it was the redhead. Maria had laid into the woman harshly and the attack against Maria had been just as harsh.

"We can't just fire her without proof Aine." Sakuya went back to eating. "It will all be discussed at the meeting." He drank some more coffee. "She's done wonders for Lucifer and it would make us look bad if we just up and got rid of her. Maybe we can have her work with one of the other bands. is doing really well and plan on taking the top spot in Japan when we leave for London." Sakuya was lost in thought after saying this. It sounded like a good deal all around.

Aine kept her own council. She wouldn't worry Sakuya with things she couldn't prove, he was right about that. "Would you like some more?" She asked as Sakuya cleaned his plate.

"No I'm good. Are you ready to leave now?" Sakuya said sipping coffee.

"I want to bake some cookies first for Yukihiko and Maria. She'll be released today won't she?" Aine drank some juice.

Sakuya shrugged. "She didn't have a good night. Even though the pills helped her to rest, Maria had nightmares. In order to make sure she gets some rest, they may keep her another day. Aine?" He sat forward as her eyes went sort of blank and she shivered.

"I'm alright but I completely understand about her nightmares. My…my attack was of a different nature but knowing that someone deliberately wants to hurt you, not just wants to but tries with all their strength…it's hard to let that go." Aine got up and walked to the window.

Sakuya opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before getting up and joining her. He held her shoulders. "I thought the nightmares were gone." He leaned down to kiss her head.

"They are mostly but every now and then I remember his hands on me." Aine shivered again and accepted Sakuya's embrace willingly.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…I should have known!" Self-hatred pulled at him. She was his, he should know when she was upset and scared.

"Hush Sakuya! I don't bring it up because I don't want to focus on it. The memories don't stay for long. You still remember your past don't you? Before Lucifer?" She was facing him now holding his face. "We all have baggage, we just have to love each other and help each other through the bad days. Right?" Aine stroked his lips until they curved for her.

"Right. Come here." Sakuya lifted her until she was eye level then just held her as they looked out at the new day.

* * *

**With **a little help from Sakuya, Aine had prepared and baked four dozen cookies. There was a dozen for Yukiko and Maria, two dozen for Lucifer and a dozen for the guards. She planned on doing the same for Shinji when he was able to have them. It didn't matter what kind he wanted or how many, Aine wanted to show him her appreciation for all he'd done to save her friend. She left soon after and before Sakuya. Aine was in one car with Sanosuke and Charlie, led by another car and followed by another. She thought it was a bit much but at the same time was grateful. Aine knew it was dangerous especially after what happened to Maria but she couldn't stop thinking about Yukihiko and what he must be going through. He'd seen neither of his parents since the day before and though he was safe with his grandparents, she wanted to do what she could to reassure not only the little boy but his mother as well. Maria would appreciate Aine spoiling him during this time. Still during the whole ride over to the Todo estate, Aine prayed. She prayed for all of them and an end to this horrible situation.

* * *

**Jupiter **Records was a beehive of curiosity and rumors. A few key people knew exactly what had happened but the rest only knew that there had been another attack. As one by one, Lucifer arrived, the speculation grew. Santa arrived with Kai, Towa and Atsuro came together, while Sakuya arrived alone and Yuki didn't show up at all.

Sakuya dealt with stares and whispers on a regular basis but usually that didn't occur at the office and it irked him. Whenever he caught someone staring, he cut them down with his ice blue eyes. It was a relief to finally reach the conference room and shut the door on the assholes!

Takayama didn't say anything when Sakuya slammed the door. He understood how yesterday's attack had destroyed their piece of mind. Just looking around the room at the bodyguards lined up against the wall, confirmed that things were getting out of hand.

"Good everyone's here. Yuki you ready?" They'd set up a conference call with the band leader since he was reluctant to leave his wife.

"Yes. Thanks for understanding guys." Yuki said. He was watching his wife sleep at the moment. She'd been given a suite and he sat across the room from her hoping not to disturb her.

"Of course Yuki. We would be there with you if we could." Towa spoke pushing his hair behind his ears. For once he didn't look glamorous. He was unnaturally pale and there were smudges under his eyes.

"I know and Sakuya? Aine's the best. I'll owe her a hug the next time I see her. I was going to run home to see Yukihiko but knowing she's there with him, I can stay with Maria and hopefully we'll both see our son this evening." They could hear the hope in Yuki's voice.

"I won't argue with you. She even baked everybody cookies." Sakuya slid a container onto the table. "Comfort food she called it. You'll have some waiting for you at home too if the little guy doesn't eat them all." Sakuya was able to smile because just thinking of Aine made him feel good.

"That Aine." Atsuro grinned and helped himself then passed the container around the table. They all got a cookie or two then either got coffee or a drink before settling down for the meeting.

"So where is Marcy? I was expecting her to be here." Towa said. He was ready to blame the woman after everything that had happened to their women. He didn't know if she was actually the culprit but nothing like this had happened before she'd shown up.

"She's here in her office. I've asked her assistant to keep tabs on her so we'll know where she goes or who she talks to." Sasaki frowned. "I still find it hard to believe that she'd ever do anything like… Marcy is a businesswoman – not a, a thug!"

Hitoshi sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. "I've talked with the police." He said and everyone stiffened. "They weren't a gang or at least they didn't belong to one yet. They were just a group of teens and young men – high school dropouts who would do anything if the price was right.

"Who paid them to kill my wife?" Yuki's tone was low and hard.

"No idea." Hitoshi sighed. "The guy Shinji shot had handled everything for the group. He met with the 'client', took payment then planned the assault. Also they were told that it wasn't absolutely necessary to kill Maria…maiming her was good but if they managed to kill her – they'd get a bonus." Feeling sick to the stomach, Hitoshi took a drink of water. Just telling them what he learned was almost as worse as knowing how close they'd come to succeeding.

Yuki looked over at Maria then quickly got up and left the hospital room. He paced outside the door fuming. _Maim Maria and a fucking bonus if they killed her?!_

"Yuki – they didn't!" Santa leaned over the table speaking into the speaker. "Maria survived!"

"I know." He whispered, tears slipping from his eyes. "THEY DAMN NEAR DID THOUGH! SANTA – I'VE NEVER THOUGHT I COULD KILL ANYONE BUT NOW… THIS 'CLIENT' – IF I GET MY HANDS ON HIM – HE IS DEAD!" Yuki didn't care who heard him but thankfully except for their guards, the hall was empty.

No one spoke as Yuki's voice made the speaker whine in protest then gradually wane until there was silence. "…Sorry."

Atsuro shook his head. "No, don't be sorry. In fact I think I'll help you. Yuuka could have died on that staircase." His fists clenched. "Right here! Whoever it was - was here! In this building!" Atsuro pounded the table. "How the hell do we catch this guy?" He looked at Sasaki and Takayama.

"Or woman." Towa said quietly. He was raging as well but quietly. He looked at his friends. "I know we don't have proof but it could very well be Marcy. She didn't like Aine from minute one. She worked them all like dogs. Miya told me that whenever she was alone with the woman that Marcy acted as if she weren't even there." Towa now gripped the table. "What about the gym? She was threatening Aine and Yuuka! We know she was because neither of them would tell us what happened but both of them were scared. Soon after Yuuka fell. We have to do something about Marcy."

Sasaki was as stiff as a board as he flipped through his leather binder. "We can't. We have no reason to break her contract and if we do, it's going to cost us. It will cost us enough to delay the trip to London."

"So? If it means Maria and the others are safe – we don't need to go to London!" Yuki told them.

"I agree." Santa said and looked at Kai. "My relationship with Kai is new and she hasn't been threatened or attacked but the thought that she could…it scares me. Besides, Maria, Yuuka, Miya and Aine are like my little sisters – I love them and protecting them comes first!" He saw his friends give him a kind look and knew they were thankful for his support.

Hitoshi shook his head. "I'd thought you'd say that. While I don't want to do this, not when we're practically on the airplane but I guess we have no choice." He held out his hand for Marcy's contract and looked it over. "She could cause problems for us and since we're the one's breaking her contract, Marcy has no reasons to keep our secrets. That includes Lucifer's lyricist. Are you okay with that Sakuya? Aine will more than likely be hounded by the press and the fans. Her privacy will be over." This was the part he hated the most. Bad press they could deal with but hurting Aine was something he dreaded.

All eyes looked his way. Atsuro, Towa and Santa all looked shocked. They hadn't considered everything that firing Marcy would mean. Now they looked like they wanted to take back their words. Sakuya chuckled and bit into his cookie. "I helped bake these you know, you guys should thank me."

"Sakuya we don't want this to affect Aine." Atsuro was frowning now.

"That's right. Maria won't accept that either." Yuki added as he peered into the room. Maria hadn't moved.

"It won't because we don't have to fire Marcy." Sakuya smiled when he saw their stunned faces. "Tell me, does her contract state specifically that she works for Lucifer or Jupiter Records?"

"Jupiter. Why?" Sasaki answered automatically then sat back with a smile.

"Then we just pass her along to . She's done what you hired her to do – help us get to London. Our faces are out there, here in Japan, the UK and the USA. Marcy can stay here and make just as popular as Lucifer or try!" Sakuya grinned. "And we can go to London. Problem solved." He shrugged and finished off his cookie.

Towa nodded. Atsuro blinked. Santa laughed. Yuki chuckled as well. It was a good idea and if anything happened with then they would definitely have grounds to fire Marcy.

"Done." Hitoshi smiled and nodded to Sakuya. "Also…I think I'll reduce just how much contact she has with the band. She spent a great deal of time with you guys I thought in order to get a better feel for Lucifer and how to sell you but she could have done the same with only the briefest of encounters. In fact, I'll inform her that she has no reason to contact you at all anymore." Hitoshi also decided to look for other ways to legally break Marcy's contract. If she was the source of the trouble then they were better off with her gone sooner than later and even if she wasn't – Lucifer's Ladies would be glad to see the back of her. Marcy had disrupted things her very first day with them and if Aine, Yuuka, Miya and Maria weren't happy then Lucifer wasn't happy.

Kai was pleased as well. She hadn't said much but the fact that Maria's attack had been the worst of them all, scared her to death. Immediately that scene at Tokugawa's place had come to her when she'd heard about Maria. If that was Marcy's response then what was she planning for her and Aine? As it was she was trying to figure out how to avoid Marcy in the future. Unlike Lucifer, she would still have see and work with the woman.

"Well if that's settled, let's get down to some real business!" Sasaki said with purpose. They needed a change of subject and London was something they were all looking forward to. He would be going with the band to London and was sure they were going to be a success over there. This wasn't only a step up for Lucifer but for him as well.

Hitoshi laughed. "What about you Yuki? Can you stay on the phone a while longer?" He also wanted things back to normal as much as possible.

Maria was still sleeping and knowing that he'd have some good news to tell her when she woke put Yuki in a slightly better mood. In order to keep his mind off the events of yesterday, he would gladly stay on the phone with his friends. "Oh yeah, I'm good. Have we got our first gig in London yet?" He smiled.

* * *

**Aine** stared at the stuffed bear. It was one of Yukihiko's favorites and he wanted his Ha-ha to have it. The little boy had been hesitant but had pushed the bear at Aine saying it would make his Ha-ha feel better just like it always did for him. It had been hard not to cry at how sweet he was but Aine had hugged him fiercely then chased after him with kisses. For a child so young, he was very in tune with his parents and he was worried about them. He was able to play and enjoy himself as she visited but often he'd grow quiet and look at the various pictures of his parents that were all over his grandparents' home.

She'd stayed almost five hours at the Todo estate. Although Yuki's parents were very proper, they'd made the effort to be less so in order to make Yukihiko feel more comfortable and she found that the elder Todo was strict but nice as well. He and Yukihiko had given her an impromptu Noh performance and it had been adorable. She'd left as the little boy was finally tiring. The Noh master thanked her for her attention and care. Aine just told him the truth; Maria and Yuki were like family and Yukihiko like her nephew. He'd bowed to her gratefully and welcomed her back any time.

Although she'd promised Sakuya that she'd go straight home, Aine had to deliver the bear to Maria. She knew it would help chase away the nightmares and have a small piece of her baby with her until she could go home and hold him herself.

Yuki was surprised to see her and her little companion. He caught her up in a tight embrace outside of Maria's room. "Thanks for coming Aine." He still held her and rested against the wall with her in his arms.

Aine blinked away tears. This had been hard on him and he needed to be strong for Maria so he couldn't let his own fear and pain be seen. She held him much as she had for Sakuya. Aine looked up when he started to shake then pulled him to a chair so that she could hold him better and let him grieve over the knowledge that there was very little that he could do to keep his family safe from harm. She handed him the bear, saw his sad smile and kissed his head as he cried.

Yuki finally lifted his head looking a little embarrassed. "Thanks Aine. …Don't tell Maria." He wiped at his tears.

"Of course I won't but she'd understand. You should know everyone has probably cried over this. Maria's precious to all of us." Aine looked deeply into his eyes. "You could use some sleep Yuki. Don't push yourself so hard."

She was cute – all worried about him but sweet. He could see exactly what it was about her that captured Sakuya's heart. "Yes ma'am." Yuki found an easy smile happening on his face. The fears had been keeping him tense and now that he'd let go of some of it, he was feeling better. He cupped her head, leaned close and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Aine. I find I like having a sister." Now he laughed at her blush. "Why don't you take this little guy in to Maria while I go out for some air and coffee?"

Aine nodded, unable to speak she was so touched. "Umm, take your time." He pulled her to her feet and took one more hug before walking off down the hall, Daisuke at his side.

Maria was out like a light. The nurse explained she was probably trying to come to terms with all that had happened to her plus the medication for the pain made it hard for her to stay awake for any length of time.

Aine saw her lying in the fetal position. She remembered doing that after the attempted rape. As far as she knew, this was the first time Maria had been hurt because of her association to Lucifer. It was sad when Aine thought about how she would be able to help Maria through this. No a gun had never been pointed at her but she'd been beaten, threatened, kidnapped, molested and nearly raped several times. A few of those times, she'd sincerely feared for her life. _And all because I love him. Most women would have given Sakuya up but I feel as if I truly would die if I lost him. I wish I'd never once suffered for our love but it's happened and I have to live it. Hopefully the worst is over, not only for me but for all of us. Oh God I hope so._

Maria was on her good side, injured arm pressed between her breasts. Aine moved closer and lifted one hand and placed the bear under it. After a few moments, Maria responded to the soft fur and the smell of Yukihiko. She turned ever so slightly to bring the bear to her breast. Her face rubbed against the top of the bear's head and the tension around her eyes disappeared. Maria sighed deeply and seemed to rest better.

"Looks like Yukihiko is the hero of the day." She laughed softly and took a seat near Shinji's replacement and waited on Yuki to return.

* * *

**Marcy** was ready. Today was the day. By nightfall, Sakuya would be hers. It was hard to conceal her glee. Laughter was just under the surface boiling to come out but she held it in. She knew she was being watched and with what had happened to Maria, it would be suspect if she were found laughing for no reason at all.

_Those idiots didn't succeed in killing Maria but that's okay. She won't be running her mouth any time soon! Too bad about Yuki, he just might escape my plans for the rest of them, oh well I can't have it all I guess. Once Sakuya's mine then I'll contact Aine. Eeeee! I can't wait! _Marcy tapped her feet beneath her desk where no one could see. A knock on the door frame had her looking up curiously. She stopped her tapping feet. It was Mr. Hitoshi Takayama.

"Marcy, may I come in?" Hitoshi noticed a strange look in her eyes. They were almost glowing but not in a good way, it weird almost manic.

"Of course. How's Maria and Yuki? And the rest of the guys? They're here aren't they? I'd like to check on them and offer my help if you all are through with your meeting. _A meeting I should have been at!_

Hitoshi walked in and half closed the door. He took a seat but didn't get comfortable, he wouldn't be there long. "Yes the meeting is finally over. Lucifer is having a late lunch right now and discussing music. Talking about or creating music seems to soothe them. They'll probably be going home soon or over to the hospital in a little while." He paused as her eye twitched. "There's no need for you to see Lucifer…not now or ever again. At least not as their publicist." He got to the point.

Her calm expression left and Marcy sat up straight frowning at her boss. "Excuse me? Are you firing me? Wait you hired me as Sakuya's - Lucifer's publicist! They need me!" Her voice rose with each question.

"Not anymore. Technically no you are not fired but you won't be working with Lucifer anymore. From now on you'll be 's publicist. Sakuya, Yuki, Atsuro, Towa and now Santa all work better with their ladies around and well there's obvious bad blood between you and those women. We want to be a success in London and the Lucifer Ladies will all be going so to keep them and the band happy, we're leaving you here in Japan. 's popularity is constantly rising and they will be the top band in Japan once Lucifer is gone. I've no doubt they'll eventually want to go global as well and despite the problems with Lucifer, you've done a remarkable job as their publicist. Now you can do the same thing for ." Hitoshi stood. "As of today, you're to cease all activities having to do with Lucifer. Please turn over all your files to Kai and you should meet up with 's manager – he's expecting you. As you've been doing, reporting all your ideas before acting on them, that still stands. We don't want you overstepping your authority or causing problems for as has happened with Lucifer. Marcy? Marcy do you understand all that I've told you?" Actually he was hoping she would quit on her own and end all their problems but if not, he'd make it quite hard for do any more damage at Jupiter Records.

Marcy blinked trying to digest what the man had just said. It didn't matter that she would be leaving this job behind her very shortly or that she would never see Hitoshi or the rest of them alive again. She was mad as hell that they were pushing her off on another band! She was being treated like she'd done something wrong when she'd worked her ass off for Lucifer! _IT'S BECAUSE OF ME THAT THEY WERE EVEN GOING TO GO LONDON! THOSE BITCHES! _"They – those women asked you to do this didn't they?" Marcy stood placing her hands flat on the desk to keep from strangling the man before her.

He tilted his head at her. Hitoshi could sense her anger but she was doing a good job of not showing it. He respected her ability to do that. Surely that was a point in her favor, if she was really guilty, wouldn't she be screaming and complaining now?

"No this was Lucifer's decision. The women weren't asked their opinion. It just seemed the best idea all around for the women, Lucifer and you. Please finish up whatever you were working on and have it ready for Kai. She'll be by in a while to pick it up." Hitoshi stared at her a minute longer as Marcy dropped her head preferring to look at her desk than at him. He turned, left the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

She began to pant like a dog that had run too fast. "Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. You're all _**dead!**_ Jerks, assholes and bitches all of you! Who do you think you are to treat me this way! Dammit! Hush! Calm down Marcy!" She pounded the desk with her fists then swung around angrily to look out on Tokyo. Never once had her voice gone above a whisper. No one but the posters on the walls knew her rage.

"I really wish I could take my time and kill you all slowly. As it is the bitches will be left alive but at least I'll get the men. Stupid Atsuro, that fag Towa, and the idiot Santa! Oh and Aine! Huh, that will be the most fun." Long nails made a faint scratching noise on the window. "I'm sure Sakuya was against this idea, I'll reward him for that later!" Suddenly she remembered what Hitoshi had said about the band leaving in a little while. Marcy smiled then removed her purse from her desk. "That's what they think! Today marks the end of Lucifer and my beginning with Sakuya!"

* * *

**Maria** did wake before Aine left and she was surprised to find the bear in her arms. Her tears this time were happy ones when she found out Yukihiko had wanted her to have it. She hugged Aine and Aine told her friend that all she had to do was call and Aine would be there. Since it was now early evening, Aine thought she should head home so that Sakuya wouldn't worry if he beat her there. Yuki walked her out to the hallway.

"You and my son really made her day Aine, mine too. I'll have to repay the favor some day." Yuki held her about the waist as they joined Daisuke in the sitting area. The evening news was just coming on.

"What favor? Although I'm sure just having his parents home will make that little boy the happiest Noh actor around!" Aine laughed at his surprise and proceeded to tell him of the show his son and father had done for her.

The two were laughing about the precious little boy when like déjà vu, the newscast was interrupted with a special report. Yuki didn't know how he knew the report concerned them but he did and his fear infected Aine. She clutched at him as the Jupiter Records building appeared on the screen.

**'As you can see there is smoke billowing out of Jupiter Records. Apparently there was a call made to the business about there being bombs inside. Not just one but at least more than one. Before the building could be evacuated, a bomb went off somewhere on the first floor. There is a fire inside. As you can see, the police and fire department are getting people out as fast as they can. I'm told there are several of the companies' artists inside the building now including and Lucifer, their two top bands. So far we've not seen – OH MY GOD! THE GROUND JUST SHOOK. I BELIEVE SEVERAL MORE BOMBS JUST WENT OFF. WE NEED TO MOVE - BACK UP! SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN HURT!' **

The woman reporter continued to report but Aine was already running for stairs, Sanosuke on her heels. He was already on his phone telling the cars to be ready for them. Yuki was torn but he yelled for Daisuke to wait for him. He flew to Maria's room and found her on the phone with their son. "I'm going to see Aine home okay?" He was smiling as he blew her a kiss and hoped that his recent acting experience allowed him to lie convincingly to his wife. She didn't need to know about this just yet. Leaving Maria looking curious, Yuki chased after Aine. He held the railing as he remembered finding Yuuka broken on the stairs but he jumped the flights not bothering to even touch the steps. Doing this he reached the cars just as Aine was yelling at them to go.

"I'm here! MOVE IT!" Yuki pulled Aine to his side. "They're fine. They're fine." He repeated this for several miles praying it was true as they sped towards Jupiter Records.

* * *

**They **had talked music for a little while then found themselves talking about Maria. She was a year older than Sakuya but still she'd been so young and naïve back in the beginning. It had been fun and easy to shock her but she'd learned quickly and was soon turning the tables on them with her teasing. It was by watching her and Yuki together that they learned what it was they wanted from a woman and a relationship. They had fun remembering her back in the old days before Lucifer had gotten so popular and then when she'd gotten pregnant they'd all spoiled her terribly and had been fascinated to watch Yukihiko grow in her belly. They'd teased Yuki horribly, of course not in front of Maria about how he must have put it to her and how often because she'd quickly become pregnant after their marriage. Yuki had been embarrassed at first but his pride in his wife and child was obvious and he went along with and embellished their teasing. One day they would tell Maria some of the things her husband had said and watch as he tried to play it down. They were looking forward to that!

Having spent a few hours talking about the couple, the remaining members of Lucifer felt the need to reconnect with their friends and prepared to leave when the fire alarm went off. Automatically they paused wondering if this were just a drill and if they actually needed to participate. Each of them recalled the drills they'd had in school and how Santa and Sakuya would often skip the rest of the day while Atsuro and Towa were the good boys. While they were still in a good mood and ignoring the drill their bodyguards were not. They were on their phones trying to find out what was going on and to have the cars ready down in the garage.

It wasn't until Kai came at them running at full speed and when an explosion rocked the building did they knew that this was no drill. The guards crowded close to their charges trying to protect them from the panicking crowd.

"We need to evacuate! Somebody's setting off bombs!" Kai held tight to Santa's hand but she reached and grabbed at the rest of them as well. She knew that Sakuya, Towa and Atsuro all had women who would want their men safe and she would do her best to get them all out safely. "Come on! We have to take the stairs!" She hesitated for what seemed like an hour but was only a second as she realized the extra fear that came from going down the very stairs that could have killed Yuuka. Feeling Santa pull her to his side firmly, Kai knew he'd read her mind.

"We can't control these people! In order to keep you guys safe, you need to stay as close to us as possible! This may be how the suspect intends to get rid of you guys!" One of the guards yelled.

"Let's do this together guys. Towa, you stay with Atsuro and Sakuya you bring up the rear!" Santa said as the faint traces of smoke started coming up through the elevator shaft. They all looked at each other knowing that earlier Takayama had told Marcy she was more or less fired as Lucifer's publicist and each wondered if this was her doing but they really didn't have the time to stand there speculating.

During a fire, people are supposed to remain calm. This hardly ever happened. Men and women were running, screaming and yelling at each other and were on their cell phones. They were calling family, their lawyers, the police, the fire department and the more selfish – TV stations hoping to make it on TV as one of the survivors. It was a stampede of humans. There was hardly any difference between them and a herd of cattle except for fewer legs and clothing.

Lucifer plus Kai waited as the bodyguards forced their way into the queue. Despite their best efforts they weren't all together but close enough. Unfortunately the line didn't seem to be moving much. It was still an hour or more before closing so the office was full of employees on every floor and each of them were trying to go down the same set of stairs.

They, the guards and the group of friends were all silent and watchful as they inched towards the stairs. Since Maria had just been attacked, they realized that absolutely anything could happen. Although this was over the top, burning down or blowing up Jupiter Records just to get at Lucifer was a distinct possibility. With this thought in their minds Atsuro, Towa and Sakuya were all doing what the others were – trying to get in touch with loved ones just in case this was goodbye.

_** ~mg~**_

**Marcy** was producer, director, actor and stunt person. The scene was set. She counted down on her watch. "Five, four, three, two, one!" Marcy stumbled out of supply closet nearest the stairs. As she did so, she pulled the metal rack with her so that it would fall on top of her. And as she appeared, another explosion rocked the building.

The lights blinked, walls buckled and part of the ceiling fell. Smoke bubbled up making eyes and throats burn. People fell and screamed and pushed forward anxious to get out of the weakened, burning building.

"HELP ME!" She coughed and from her position on the floor she could see Sakuya. He was pressed hard from the back by people trying to escape and covering his mouth. "OH SAKUYA – PLEASE HELP ME!" Marcy screamed sounding panicked and needy.

_Dammit! We'll get crushed before we ever get out! Huh? Did somebody call my name? _Sakuya was already hunched over because the taller he stood, the more smoke he inhaled. Bending over as much as he could, he saw a hand reaching out to him from the floor. Glancing around, Sakuya saw that no one else noticed the fallen person. Everyone was too concerned about themselves to help anyone else. He hesitated for several moments thinking of Aine and how helping this person could mean he'd never get to see her smiling face again but then what if something like this had happened to Aine? He'd pray that someone would help her. Sakuya made the decision and broke away from the crowd.

"SAKUYA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! SAKUYA COME BACK!" Atsuro had been aware of Sakuya behind him but suddenly his friend's presence was gone and he turned his head to see Sakuya run away from the stairs and further down the hall where there was no possible exit.

"GO – I'LL GET HIM!" Hayase, Sakuya's new bodyguard yelled. He felt anger that he hadn't held onto Sakuya's arm and now the singer was in more danger if possible. They'd finally reached the door but now the rest of Lucifer were heading downstairs minus their front man. "Dammit! SAKUYA!" Hayase ran after the stupid young man.

"Marcy!" Sakuya blinked at her but didn't hesitate. "Hold on!" The rack which had held pens, paperclips, notepads and envelops was over her back and legs. It wasn't heavy but he assumed that she was too scared to realized that and get out on her own. He kicked some boxes out of his way and proceeded to lift the rack so she could crawl out.

Hayase assessed the situation quickly and pulled the woman out by her wrists then helped her to her feet. "COME ON – WE'VE GOT TO GET BACK IN LINE! DAMMIT, ISN'T THERE ANOTHER SET OF STAIRS?" He gripped the woman's hand then pushed Sakuya ahead of him.

Marcy coughed into Hayase's shoulder and gripped his arm briefly. She yelled out. "YES BUT THEY ONLY LEAD DOWN TO THE STUDIOS! THEY'RE DOWN AT THE FAR END OF THE HALL!"

Sakuya shook his head, he'd forgotten about those stairs but there were fire exits down there. He looked for Santa and the others but they were already gone, the line finally moving enough for them to get down the stairs. "LET'S GO! WE'LL BEAT THE OTHERS OUTSIDE!" Amazingly the fire alarm still sounded even though most of the lights had quit working. The three of them ran back down the hall, beyond the stairs which were still packed with people to the opposite end. It was a small door and even smaller stairwell, rarely used. The three of them plunged down the stairs.

* * *

**The **streets were blocked off and against their bodyguards advice, Aine and Yuki got out of the car. They forced their way through the crowd knocking people over and pushing them out of the way. They didn't have time to be polite not when the lives of the people they loved were in danger of going up in smoke. Even as they rushed towards the barriers another explosion shook the ground.

"No!" Aine cried and stumbled but Yuki was there. He pulled her up, wrapped an arm about her waist and practically carried her the rest of the way. "Where are they?"

Yuki gripped the yellow plastic barrier, his eyes scanning the groups of people rushing out the lobby doors. He recognized many of the office staff even some of the interns but his band, his manger, director and producer were nowhere to be found. "I don't see them. Maybe they got out another way!" His hand lay just beneath Aine's breast and he could feel the erratic beat of her heart. He recognized the beat for his own was doing the same.

Daisuke and Sanosuke were immediately behind them and were trying to use their two-ways to contact their coworkers. Because of smoke, electricity in the air and communication between rescue personnel was of more importance, even their two-ways weren't working. The best they could do was keep their charges safe until they knew the condition of the rest of Lucifer.

Someone noticed Yuki and the crowd despite the fear and awe of the fire began to get excited. Reporters zeroed in on the woman at his side and a few fans recognized that it was Sakuya's girlfriend. Questions were thrown at them and the reporters began to speculate that one or more members of Lucifer were still inside Jupiter Records and most definitely one of those members was Sakuya.

Because the crowd was beginning to get too rowdy, Charlie asked one of the police officers to let them through the barrier and let them wait near the rescue units to avoid a scene. It only took a few moments for the cop to confer with his superior who agreed to the suggestion as now people were pushing and shoving forward heading for the burning building instead of away from it.

Yuki held Aine in his arms as he continued scanning the people helped out by firefighters. They knew that it was possible that Lucifer wasn't even there or worse yet that they couldn't get out. All they could do was watch and suffer the unknown.

* * *

**Sakuya **used his cell phone to light the way because the power was out. There were emergency lights placed throughout the basement but there were long periods of darkness between them. If anyone had thought to use the back stairs to escape, they were long gone because just the three of them were down there. The smoke was thick too and they got down on their hands and knees trying to see and breathe. There were five studios and they had to go past all of them to reach the fire doors.

Hayase was dragging behind Marcy and Sakuya and no matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to speed up that plus breathing in all the smoke – Hayase knew he wasn't going to make it out of there. It was Marcy's fault, instinct told him so and he had to warn Sakuya.

"SA-KYUA! SAK-YUA!" He found the breath to yell and slid forward trying his best to protect Grazer-sama's brother.

Sakuya was on a mission. He'd counted four doors and knew they had one more then maybe about five more feet until they could breathe fresh air again. He could feel Marcy staying close to his side, her long legs working in her favor but he suddenly realized that Hayase wasn't near. The man wasn't as tall as he but he was quick so if nothing else, he should be in front of them. It was then that he heard his name being called. "Hurry Hayase! We're almost out!" The alarm suddenly shut off and Sakuya wondered if its power source was also cut off or if the danger over. He turned to look for his bodyguard and grew alarmed to see the man down on the floor weakly trying to move. "Shit! He must have inhaled too much smoke. Marcy go on ahead and open the door. I'll bring Hayase!" Sakuya looked at her long enough to see her nod then he went back to his fallen bodyguard. He didn't know Hayase like he did the others but Sakuya would never leave a man behind.

"Hayase! Hayase! Come on man, don't pass out on me now!" Sakuya reached him in seconds. The man was face down on the floor, his chest barely moving. Sakuya turned him over and Hayase appeared unconscious. He slapped a few times then gave up and pulled the man to his knees. He would carry Hayase on his back. Before he could turn around, Hayase open his eyes staring intently at Sakuya.

"Dan-ger. Get out. The woman. Marcy…" Hayase gasped for breath.

"Yeah I know, Marcy's probably out by now. Don't worry – we'll be out in no time." Sakuya promised then started when Hayase's eyes went wide in fear then he clutched at his heart and collapsed. It seemed he said one more thing before his mouth went slack but Sakuya couldn't make it out. "HAYASE – DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING MY ASS NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" He yelled then had a coughing fit. It was just as Sakuya was getting his air back that Marcy placed a hand on his arm. Sakuya looked up intending to let her know what was going on but her dazzling smile stopped him.

"It's our time now Sakuya." Marcy spoke sweetly as she plunged the syringe into his neck and forced the drug in.

Sakuya jerked away from her, dropped the useless body of Hayase and started to crawl away but his limbs suddenly weighed a ton. He dragged his body to the now open fire doors. Clean air, evening light and freedom beckoned him but Sakuya couldn't reach them. He found his face dipping towards the floor then the cold cement against his chest. Sakuya closed his weighted lids and they didn't open again.

* * *

**Sasaki** was holding up Takayama by the waist as they tumbled out into the night. Both were coughing, lungs burning and eyes wet with tears. Even though they were directed towards people who could give them air and treat their minor wounds, they stood to one side waiting. They'd heard Santa's voice behind them on the stairs and they were going to wait until their most lucrative band and they're close friends were safely out before they went anywhere.

"HITOSHI!" Yuki generally called the man by his last name out of respect for his position but now used his first name because his friend had made it out alive. He and Aine were trying to get closer but the police weren't allowing them to move.

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE'S LUCIFER? ARE THEY ALRIGHT?!" Aine was clutching at Yuki but also pulling at him wanting to get closer to the only link they had to Sakuya and the others.

Neither man could talk. They just waved and gave them the thumbs up sign hoping they'd be reassured by that. Even as they did that, more people came hurrying out – E. MU hustled out followed by about twenty more people or so but then a man and female seemingly joined at the hip burst out into the air. Immediately behind them, two men were pushed out by some men in black suits. Seeing their producer and manager, Towa, Atsuro, Kai and Santa all leaned into each other then fell to their knees coughing and retching from the smoke. Even though fear and physical discomforts affected them all, they crowded close together checking on each other then looking back for the one that was missing and nowhere to be found.

At first they smiled, the camera, fans and the cell phones of those fans caught those smiles. Everyone could see the relief on Yuki and Aine's faces. As they focused on the dusty and tired people that had come out of Jupiter, their relief slipped right off their faces. You could see Aine pointing and counting and Yuki making eye contact with each of his friends but one was missing. The tall, blue-eyed one, the youngest of them all was not there.

"SAKUUUUYAAAA! WHERE'S MY SAKYUA!" Aine screamed and pulled away from Yuki.

Yuki felt the same panic as Aine but he quickly grabbed her sleeve as he ran alongside her. The police men tried to stop them but it was a lost cause because Daisuke, Charlie and Sanosuke made it possible for them to break free but just as he made sure Aine could get to her friends, something caught Sanosuke's eye.

"**GUN! GET DOWN! GUN! AINE, YUKI!" **Sanosuke ran at Aine as bullets sailed by his head.

Yuki's intense fear had him dropping to his knees even as Daisuke hit him in the back. He knew he was supposed to get down but he turned and reached for Aine desperately.

Santa felt hot metal graze his temple as he covered Kai with his own body. One of his friends yelled out in pain but he couldn't look up to see which one as his body was covered by another.

Atsuro pulled Towa backwards into the burning building trying to avoid the gunfire but at the same time he tried to see what happened to Aine and Yuki - they had been in the line of fire.

As Sanosuke and Daisuke provided cover for Aine and Yuki, Charlie dropped, turned and pulled out his own gun. Each of them went armed now after what had happened to Shinji and Maria. He saw the man. The shooter wore a mask and held two guns and was firing both at the same time, not accurately but still with so many bullets, he was bound to get lucky if he wasn't stopped. Charlie saw the police yelling and running towards the man but as right now, he had a clear shot and was ready to take it when yet another masked man appeared. "Good God – No!"

Charlie looked back over at the gathered rescue vehicles and ran like a demon was on his heels. There was an ambulance, its end facing Jupiter Records and because of the shooting, it was empty, abandoned and thank heaven the keys were still in it!

All the bodyguards were trained in all types of fighting, martial arts, shooting and driving. Charlie had never driven an ambulance before but his training gave him the needed skill. The way was clear behind him and at a speed fast enough to leave rubber on the street, Charlie drove the bulky vehicle to where Aine, Yuki and his co-workers lay in the street. He slammed on the brake and jumped out. "MOVE IT, MOVE IT, **MOVE IT! GRENADE!"**

The second gunman had a rifle with a grenade launcher attached. He'd been aiming for the front entrance of Jupiter Records where not only innocent people were still streaming out of the building but where three members Lucifer and three of its staff were gathered.

Panic. People running. Jupiter Records was burning. Gunshots hurt delicate eardrums. Smoke clouded the sky. Blood streamed over puckered and tortured flesh. A small, black pineapple sang threw the sky and hit the ambulance. One second then two went by and time seemed to stop. The pineapple exploded knocking the vehicle over on its side and towards the building. The gas in the ambulance caught fire and there was another explosion. Sanity and safety were found out to be a complete and utter myth.

* * *

"**Mr. Grazer, **we'll be landing within the hour." The pilot's voice sounded over the intercom.

Ralph opened his eyes sleepily for a moment disoriented then realized where he was. "Umm, yes thank you." He cleared his throat then looked down at the woman asleep on his shoulder.

The seats on the private plane were quite large and Mizuki had joined him in his. He'd reclined the leather chair so both of them could get some sleep. Because of a storm, they'd had to make a detour and were arriving later than expected.

Ralph kissed the top of Mizuki's head then reached for the remote. They should be close enough to get the local news. He flipped through the stations until he found the one he owned then blinked and turned up the volume. Ralph sat up and in the process woke Mizuki.

"Ralph, what is it?" She'd been blissfully asleep but as the chair went upright, Ralph's body became hard as stone and the arm around her tightened enough to hurt her. She looked at his handsome face and saw disbelief mixed with horror. Mizuki quickly turned her head to see what was going on. She gasped.

The TV news was recapping the events of how Jupiter Records had received bomb threats and then from inside the building several bombs had indeed gone off. The reporters told of the brave policemen, firefighters and EMTs who were working hard to help the staff evacuate. There had been several musicians inside the building at the time but many had gotten out safely. Things had turned from bad to worse when three members of Lucifer tumbled out of the building. They'd already shown a distraught young woman identified as Sakuya's girlfriend and the also distressed leader of the band, Todo Yuki. It had seemed that all would be well for Japan's favorite rock band until it was shown that Sakuya was not with the group and it appeared as if the band members and the girl, Yukimura were all expecting him to exit with the others. He did not.

Ralph was breathing too fast as he reached for his satellite phone. He was scared to death of what this could possibly mean and he knew he had to let his father know before the old man saw it on the news. He pushed the speed dial for his father's personal cell. As he waited for his father to pick up, the news went live again. Ralph stood taking Mizuki with him.

"Shots are being fired! And it looks like they're being aimed at Lucifer! Because of the panic in the crowds, the police are having a hard time reaching the gunman! Oh no – a second gunman and, and it appears like he's going to fire a GRENADE! RUN!" The reporter ran, the cameraman did as well but backwards. He was going to get the shot no matter what.

"Ralph? Ralph? What is it?" Rupert Grazer spoke into the phone. "Ralph?!" He grew silent then, "What's happened? Is my son…dead?" He sounded like a scared old man.

Ralph watched Aine disappear behind an ambulance then saw it explode. They'd been protected somewhat but with the second explosion; it was questionable if any of them had survived. "I don't know. I think I'm too late. Oh God, I think I'm too late!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Script Changes**_

**All sound was gone. She couldn't hear! **Aine was smothered by someone or something and she hurt all over. She didn't know where she was. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to find…to find Yuki? Yuki? …no Sakuya. SAKUYA! She tried to scream but it sounded only in her mind as water poured down on her from above choking her and she still couldn't hear anything. Suddenly breathing became difficult and Aine tried to rise up to get air into her lungs but she was trapped. It seemed her labored breathing went on for a while but it only took her seconds to pass out from pain and lack of air.

* * *

**Ralph's limousine was sandwiched** between two more cars as they rolled to a stop in front of the private hospital. By design and divine miracle, there was no press or fans outside the hospital. Still a group of six armed men escorted him and Mizuki into the hospital. It was now approaching morning hours after the 'Jupiter Incident' as it had been nicknamed by the press. At some future day it would be good publicity, for now it was deemed a tragedy and a horror.

Obviously since Lucifer and those directly associated with the band were the ones targeted by the shooters, it was decided that the band should not be taken to a public hospital and cared for somewhere else where they would be safe. It just happened to be the place where Yuuka was rehabilitating. Though in shock, it was Rupert Grazer who had suggested this to Ralph and set things in motion from America. He arranged for emergency skilled doctors to be at the private hospital waiting what they hoped to be survivors of the attack.

Following his father's example, Ralph had decided to go to the scene and ascertain for himself just what had happened. Since he'd seen for himself that neither Sakuya nor Mary had been with the others during the explosion, Ralph hoped his brother was still alive and inside Jupiter. As he waited in the limo as close as he dared to the burning building, he talked to their media affiliates about not disclosing Lucifer's condition or whereabouts. Jupiter Records and its bombing had consumed all TV and radio stations so he wanted to do what he could protect what little privacy they had left. Ralph in conjunction with his security firm had seen to it that Maria was moved to the same private hospital and that Miya was taken there as well.

Now with dawn approaching, Ralph entered the hospital and dread was a hard knot in his stomach. "Thanks Mizuki." Ralph said as he squeezed her hand. She had elected to stay with him after seeing his distress. Her own relationship with Sakuya and Aine had been tense and wary and all her own fault but she'd let go of the past and hoped to be friends with the couple in the future. She'd tried with all her heart to break them apart but never this viciously. Mizuki was ashamed of her actions and would now make up for it by standing at Ralph's side and doing what she could to make sure Aine and Sakuya stayed a couple.

Mizuki shook her head. "Where else would I be? He's your family and I hope, still my friend. I owe him and especially Aine. I have to help." Mizuki just squeezed his hand in return at the grateful look he gave her.

This wasn't a normal hospital. There was no emergency room. There was a nurse's station, doctor offices, patient rooms or suites, gyms for physical therapy and a cafeteria. It was a place for recovery and therapy not surgery and certainly not triage and critical care. The security staff directed Ralph and Mizuki to the cafeteria where the others had been sent to wait.

"Oh boy…" He saw the bandaged and pale Maria in a wheelchair with an older man, at her side holding her hand while she clutched a stuffed, well-worn bear. Ralph recognized Yuuka from the pictures he had of the group of friends in another wheelchair her leg stretched out before her. On either side of her were two older looking people, silent and frowning. Miya was seated nearby with a cup of coffee but she was only staring into. There was another couple who were holding onto each other and a quick look at their faces confirmed who their child was. They were Aine's parents. They all looked worse for wear. Tear tracks were evident on many of their faces even the men guarding them looked stressed. He'd kept in touch with the hospital and knew no one was fatally injured but these people were definitely upset about something. "Good morning. Is everyone…is everyone alright?" Ralph asked his voice making many of them jump.

"Ralph?! Umm, Grazer-sama? What are you doing here? How did you know…? This-this just happened." Maria questioned her eyes going wide.

Ralph stared at her wondering what to say. He was afraid to say his true purpose at least until he found out how everyone's status. "I'd planned a visit for Mizuki and myself and wanted to see Aine and Sakuya while we we're here but just before the plane landed…I saw it all happen on TV." Ralph's voice dropped into a whisper.

The girls all blanched and looked at each other. They'd seen the news too since they kept repeating it on the TV and each of them thought of Sakuya who was still missing and wondered how on earth they would tell Sakuya's only brother that they believed he may be dead.

"There you are!" Hitoshi said trying to fake enthusiasm. His words were followed a body-shaking cough. Sasaki, still coughing every few minutes himself, helped his boss and friend to a chair.

"Takayama! Are you okay, should you be up? What about…?" Miya jumped to her feet. He was pale and shiny in places where burns were being left open to the air. There were a few oddly placed bandages as well from where he'd been cut by flying glass and metal. Sasaki was in the same condition.

"Sorry about that. Looks like it's going to take a while to get rid of all this smoke in my lungs." He kept a hand on his chest as he looked at who was gathered there. Hitoshi blinked and blinked again when he saw Ralph Grazer then started to stand.

"Please don't. Tell me how is everyone? Yuki, Santa, Towa, Atsuro and Aine?" Ralph asked also taking a seat, Mizuki at his elbow.

It didn't escape Hitoshi or Sasaki's notice that Ralph didn't mention Sakuya. The two men exchanged sad glances thinking of the young man then Hitoshi spoke. "Atsuro got away with the least injuries – smoke inhalation and some burns. Santa's temple was grazed with a bullet and he lost a lot of blood plus the smoke and burns. Kai – she's production manager and Santa's new girlfriend got off fairly easy too but went into shock at seeing Santa bleeding so badly. She got some burns, everyone got burned, couldn't be helped I guess." Hitoshi's hand hovered over his neck where a large patch of skin was bright red, the pain tempered with drugs.

"Towa was also shot." Miya held back a sob. "Stray bullet, it ripped through his side and out. What they call a through and through but he's going to be okay. The doctors they had waiting on us were damn good." Hitoshi wondered about that for a moment but then continued. "Yuki was knocked unconscious by some flying metal – another head wound and a pretty bad burn on his arm, second degree." Hitoshi sighed. Nobody had come out of this unscathed. "And Aine…she escaped being shot but she ended up trapped under two men, one stabbed by shrapnel. It hit a main artery and he bled to death. The combined weight of both men bruised her ribs and she fractured an arm, scraped up both arms and legs pretty badly and yeah even covered as she was Aine got burned as well." Hitoshi looked over at Aine's parents who looked upset as well as angry.

Ralph took it all in. _They very nearly all died! _His hands tightened into fists underneath the table. He avoided looking at all the people who had been hurt and felt the guilt nearly freeze his lungs. This was his fault. _And Mary's! When I find her, kill her with my own two hands!_

"Grazer-sama…about Sakuya…" Hitoshi began then stopped when Ralph stood.

"Could you possibly come with me Takayama-san?" Ralph said. He would admit his guilt but for right this moment he wanted a private conversation with the man in charge.

"Umm, yes. Yes of course." Hitoshi pushed up wearily. He'd slept a bit, couldn't help it but there was so much to be done and he wanted to find out just how somebody had placed bombs inside Jupiter Records.

They walked slowly and moved towards the door leading to the garden. It was enclosed ensuring privacy from the public but it was still a slice of nature inside the antiseptic setting.

Hitoshi eased down onto a chaise and coughed. When he could breathe again he began. "About Sakuya…we don't know what happened to him. He was in the building but for whatever reason, he separated from the others, he and his bodyguard and neither has been seen since. I'm sorry." He blinked at the wetness in his eyes. Sakuya and he weren't really friends, not like normal friends. They argued and pushed at each other but they had a good working relationship and trusted each other. _I can't believe he's gone. What will happen to Aine?_

"Don't! Don't apologize. Dammit, dammit to hell!" Ralph gripped his head and looked up at the new morning. "My brother's not dead or at least I don't think he is. He wasn't found in Jupiter Records. I had it confirmed but they did find the body of the man who was with him, I'm sorry to say dead." Ralph turned stiffly to face Takayama. "Marcy wasn't in the building either." Ralph said in such a way as to let the producer know, he knew about Marcy.

Hitoshi was on his feet. He gripped the lapels of Ralph's expensive suit and with a sudden burst of strength, shook the American. It cost him to it though as another coughing fit hit him. "Marcy? Marcy? MARCY?! She did this? The women were right all along?!" His hair had been tied back to keep it away from his many burns but it started to come loose in his agitation. "Wait…how do you know about Marcy? Where the hell is Sakuya? Doesn't he know how worried everyone is? That selfish bastard! Aine was crying even while unconscious!" He started coughing again and almost fell.

Ralph helped the man to sit and awkwardly patted him on the back until he could breathe and focus again on the conversation. He dragged a chair closer to Hitoshi and started to explain himself.

"I'm afraid everything that's happened to your women and this today is in part my fault. No don't try and talk, just let me get it all out first." Ralph held up a hand to stop Hitoshi when the man's mouth opened angrily. "First off Sakuya is missing, kidnapped. Kidnapped by Marcy. Or should I say Mary Lockhart. That's her real name. I knew her back in the states, we dated." Ralph looked away from Hitoshi's accusing gaze. "This wasn't another plan to destroy Sakuya. He and I have been getting along lately, friendly if not brotherly. No, I wouldn't sic Mary on Sakuya. The woman almost killed me after we broke up!" Blue eyes flashed at Hitoshi as Ralph tried to make him understand. "She was always possessive and I liked that in the beginning. It got tough to deal with sometimes but we still got along but when it was time for me to graduate, I decided to break things off. I knew Father was going to work my ass from morning till night and I wouldn't have time for her. I never once committed to her but she was planning marriage!" Ralph leaned his elbows on his thighs.

"Suffice it to say, she didn't take it well. Let's jump ahead… Mary broke into the house. Bitch had actually had keys made and knew the security code! If my father hadn't decided to come home early that night, he'd have found me dead with a butcher knife buried in my chest." Ralph covered his heart. "Father had her locked up in a mental hospital where she stayed until about a year ago when she broke out and took on the persona of Marcy Paige." He mussed his blond hair. "She was never supposed to get out and neither my father nor I kept tabs on her – our fault. It was only a few days ago when my assistant told me about the cop drama Lucifer was going to appear in that I found out about Mary." Ralph cursed under his breath. All this could have been prevented if only they hadn't been so reluctant to admit the mistake he'd made by becoming involved with Mary.

"You bastard!" But it was said softly. Hitoshi's lungs were still burning from all the smoke and sore from all the coughing. He wanted to rage at the American but he had to hold in it just so he could speak. "You knew, you knew she was here and what she was capable of but you never called your brother! Women have been attacked, Jupiter practically destroyed, my band – my friends gravely injured, people are _**dead**_ and your own brother at the mercy of a _**mental patient!" **_Hitoshi scooted forward, took a deep breath, held it then punched Ralph in the face. He did cough with the effort but not too badly.

Ralph's head was forced to one side then he nodded. It wasn't as hard as when his father had hit him but still it hurt. He expected worse from Lucifer and possibly Aine when they all found out the truth as well.

"Obviously you know more about what's happening or happened at Jupiter than I do. Fill me in. How do we get Sakuya back?!" Hitoshi sat back, equal parts pain, anger and self-recrimination showing on his wounded face. Not one of them, the men that is, were blameless in this, they had been warned several times that Marcy was dangerous but had been too arrogant to listen and now they were all paying for it.

* * *

**Sakuya winced in pain.** A headache – a bad headache woke him up. "Damn…" He whispered and caught his breath for even speaking hurt. This was supposed to be a free day for him and Aine but with pain like this, Sakuya doubted that he would leave the bed before noon. "Aine? Aine?" Again he whispered but when she didn't answer, he spoke louder. "Aine!"

Nothing. Grimacing Sakuya rolled over or tried to. It was then that he realized that his arms were stretched out on either side of him - handcuffed. Testing his legs, he found they too were bound to the bed. For a brief moment he thought Aine wanted to begin the day with some sex play but their bed didn't have bedposts or anything like that to anchor him down. _Where the hell am I?_

It took time for him to focus his eyes because the light added to the pain in his already aching head. Finally when he opened his eyes and could see clearly, Sakuya found himself in an unknown, extremely feminine bedroom. There were several shades of pink decorating the room. The silk sheets beneath him were a deep mauve. The fabric draped around the bed was pale pink and lace. The carpet was a plush rose pink and the curtains matched. There was a wardrobe in one corner and a vanity table along one wall filled with all sorts of makeup and lotions and stuff. One door was open to show a white on white bathroom but the other door was locked and had several locks either keeping him prisoner or keeping others from getting to him.

Sakuya tried to look out the window but saw nothing but sky. He couldn't even see any buildings or houses. Looking down at himself, Sakuya saw he was naked as the day he was born. Panic settled in his chest, not for himself but for Aine. _I guess I've been kidnapped but what did they do to Aine? _With the raging headache and fear flowing through him Sakuya yelled for his heart's desire. "AINNNNNEEEE!"

He only stopped when several of the locks could be heard turning. Sakuya looked anxiously at the door hoping that Aine would come through it. _Please let this be some crazy plan of hers… _When at last the door opened, Sakuya stared in surprise at the woman. His mouth hung open as he watched her. She was wearing a see-through negligee that showed everything. At one time he would have bed her willingly but that was then. "What the hell are you doing here? **What the fuck am I doing here?! Let me go bitch!"** Sakuya pulled violently on his bonds but all he did was hurt himself.

"Shh, no need for such language. It's just you and me here Sakuya. You don't have to pretend you don't like me anymore. You can finally show me your love Sakuya. I know you want me." She laughed. "Your performances on stage are so damn sexy – you must have been thinking of me. Well no more waiting, my love. We're all alone here so we can make love all day and night!" The woman had crawled onto the bed, breasts hanging heavily, temptingly as she ran a cold hand up the inside of Sakuya's thigh.

Sakuya looked like a demon or maybe the dark angel himself as the woman put her hand on him and stroked his flesh. He wondered if he'd ever been as angry as he was right then. Marcy Page wasn't looking at his face but holding his unresponsive flesh between her hands. She worked for them. Marcy was Lucifer's new publicist. She was good at her job but apparently she was also out of her mother-fucking mind! "Take your hands off of me." His voice usually made women swoon but there was nothing warm or romantic about his tone now. The coldness of it should have frozen her instantly.

"Oh no, I have to get you ready baby." Marcy glanced up at him still smiling.

"Where's Aine? The band? Where are we?" Sakuya asked. She was insane – she had to be not to see he was not happy to be there.

Marcy did freeze at Aine's name. "DO NOT SPEAK THAT WOMAN'S NAME! SHE'S KEPT US APART FOR LONG ENOUGH!" She had light gray eyes but they turned to slate when she thought of Aine. "Sakuya, I've freed you from her – forget her and concentrate on loving me now. No more Aine and no more band – just you and me!" There was a crazy, happy lilt to her voice then it changed. Marcy spoke soothingly now still stroking Sakuya penis. "You must let me pleasure you now – I know _she_ wasn't able to. She's your past and I'm your future!" With a huge smile, Marcy lowered her strawberry blond head over his thighs and took him in her mouth.

The bed shook as Sakuya tried to shake her off of him. He'd learned nothing about Aine or his friends but he had a sick feeling in his stomach when she said 'no more'. The only thing he was sure of was that this bitch was crazy and she intended to rape him. He dropped his head back on the pillow and tightly closed his eyes as he resisted Marcy's actions. _Aine…please be alright! Yuki – guys…Aine…help me!_

Sakuya lay there and felt shame that his flesh was starting to respond despite his absolute denial of Marcy and complete disgust for the woman. That part of his body apparently did have a mind of its own but he die would first before allowing this woman any satisfaction! It was going to hurt, hurt like hell but… "GGGRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed and pulled with all his might trying to break free of the cuffs. It seemed like he pulled for an eternity but in seconds he flopped back onto the bed and pillows gasping in pain. "Damn." He whispered and blinked his eyes in pain.

"Sakuya! Sweetie are you alright? I know you want to cum but please don't try so hard!" Marcy sat up staring at him then gasped herself to see blood running down Sakuya's arms. "Oh no, I've got to stop the bleeding. Wait – hold on, I'll be right back!" She hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

_Once she releases me – I'm gone! If I have to hit her – hurt her then so be it! Just one arm and then I'll find Aine. Yuki, you guys damn well better be alright! _Unlike just moments before when he hadn't wanted Marcy near him, Sakuya ached to have her at his side, just as long as she unfastened the cuffs on his wrists.

Marcy returned a cute little worried frown on her face as she carried towels and a first aid kit but upon seeing Sakuya on her bed, her smile returned. "Damn I love your body, its perfect. Just like we are for each other." Marcy got on the bed then straddled Sakuya. She took one of the towels and wrapped it about his left wrist. "I've got to stop the bleeding but I don't think it's very bad. You have to be careful Sakuya, you play the piano you shouldn't damage your hands!" Marcy chastised.

Sakuya locked his jaw. He wanted to question her and find out where they were but it didn't matter, in just a minute he'd be free. While he waited to make his move, Marcy rubbed her naked flesh over his stomach and over his now semi-hard flesh. _Let me go already!_

Marcy looked down at Sakuya and noticed the lines around his eyes. "I get it now, you're in pain. I'm sorry Sakuya, that's the after effect of the drug I used on you. Hmm, I believe it was - temporary memory loss and one hell of a headache. I should have waited until you were ready. Wait – I know!" She kissed his nose then jumped off the bed and ran back to the bathroom.

_What the fuck? Memory loss? What day is it? Just how long have I been here? What happened? All I remember is finishing up work for the TV show then…nothing! I've got to know what happened!_ He hadn't paid any attention to Marcy while she'd been in the bathroom but now looked at her somewhat anxiously; ready to question her when he saw a needle in her hand. "What's that for?" He spoke quietly.

"No need to worry lover. Just a mild pain reliever and something to help you sleep. I'd rather jump that boner of yours!" Marcy grinned and looked at the hardness lying close to one muscular thigh. "But I want you to fully enjoy our first time together. When you next wake, I'll fix us a sumptuous meal and feed it to you then light some candles and kiss you from head to toe! Won't you like that?" She was part siren, part maidenly and all crazy.

His chest rose and fell. He didn't want to be knocked out – there's no telling what she would do when he was unconscious! "…I'll be fine Marcy, you don't have to give me a shot, aspirin would be fine." Sakuya could tell she didn't fear him, not trussed up like he was so he was going to try his charm which had served him well since the age of twelve when he'd first lost his virginity to an older woman. "If you get me the some water and aspirin, I'll be fine in no time." Sakuya relaxed his face muscles into a smile. "Besides, I gotta go. You don't want me to make a mess of the bed do you?" Blue eyes twinkled. "Once I use the bathroom, we can lay in bed and talk. Wouldn't you like that?" He held out his bound hand for hers feeling the sticky blood drying on his wrist.

"You're so much sweeter than him. I definitely chose the right one this time." Marcy said sitting on the bed and leaning down to kiss Sakuya's lips. She lingered there for a few minutes before pulling back to stroke his strong jaw. "That does sound nice but we can do that later." Marcy let her hand rove down to his chest and teased his nipples so she didn't see the black anger enter Sakuya's eyes. "My plan actually works better." She'd prepared the needle in the bathroom and while one hand stroked him, the other slipped the needle in his bicep.

Sakuya jerked and cursed silently. "But the bathroom…I really need to go. How long have I been out?" He couldn't pretend happiness but he kept his tone neutral.

"I'm prepared to do everything for you Sakuya, don't you know that by now? I'll be your everything at home and in business. You'll be the best of the best in music, TV and movies because of me and when we're alone I'll wait on you hand and foot or penis!" Marcy laughed and got off the bed to pull a bed pan from beneath it. She grinned at him before getting back on the bed with him and reaching for the object of her desire.

Anger and adrenaline were keeping him from falling completely under. He was completely her prisoner. He would even be denied the ability to go to the bathroom on his own! Sakuya gritted his teeth as he released his bladder.

"Good boy! You really did have to go didn't you? But it has been almost twenty-four hours since I blew up Jupiter Records." Marcy walked carefully back to the bathroom. "I'm recording all the news reports. We can watch them during dinner later." She spoke happily as if she were discussing something as mundane as shopping for clothes. "They're not saying much but I'm sure I got them all. Dead as doorknobs!" Marcy laughed then remembered the reports on Aine. _They say she only got minor wounds and would be fine. Huh! That's how little they know. Little-miss-teeny-bopper is in for a big surprise. I'm going to break her heart then break her body!_

Sakuya blinked slowly. He did not just hear that! _She…blew up…Jupiter…? _ Then it all came flooding back. _The explosions, the building on fire and- and helping her! She set it all up! _He began to pant unable to take a full breath. _Atsuro, Towa and Santa – didn't they get out?! Wait – Maria was almost killed and the bodyguards! What happened to Hayase?! Did she drug him too? She had to but then if she left him down there…he's more than likely dead! Oh God! No dammit…I can't, I can't…shit…get-ting sleep-y…Yuki – Aine…_ He still couldn't quite breathe well but the drug was either stronger than Marcy had said or his body couldn't take the shock of what he'd just remembered because his lids, though they fought to stay open were inevitably closing.

Marcy flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She hadn't quite worked out how to get to Aine but she would. Sakuya would see that girl's death then know that his future was hers and hers alone. When she reentered the bedroom she saw his chest going up and down and his head moving side to side on the pillow. "Were you waiting on me to kiss you goodnight?" She trapped his face between her hands and kissed his unresponsive mouth. "Sleep tight my love, we'll play later. Oh your hands, I'd forgotten!" Marcy reached for the first aid kit then opened a bedside table. She got out the key for the handcuffs and reached for a remote.

In moments the room was filled with Sakuya's voice. She hummed along as she cleaned and bandaged Sakuya's wrists. "I'll use the padded cuffs instead that way you won't hurt yourself next time." She told him feeling more content than she had in years. "I have you with me but I know you haven't let go of Lucifer and that girl yet but once you see that they're all dead, you'll have no choice but to love and depend on me." Finished bandaging him up Marcy couldn't help herself and stroked her hands over every inch of him. She did cuff him once again though she wanted nothing more than to feel his arms about her.

Marcy got up off the bed and looked out the window. She'd broken into this house. Under the pretense of looking for a home, she'd had realtors search for a house outside the city, the more American the better. This one house had caught her eye but the owners had taken it off the market, deciding not to sell but the realtor told her they'd closed the house while they were out of the country for the next six months. She'd moved in not long after. Only the room they were in now and one other had been changed to suit her preferences.

"There's no one around. The next house is miles away, there's nothing but privacy! I know I wanted to get out of Japan quickly but stuck out here with Sakuya for a month or two – it could be the honeymoon before the wedding!" Marcy laughed and danced about the room then looking at the sleeping Sakuya she stripped off the negligee. "I'm a bit tired too my darling, how about I join you in that nap?" Again she crawled on the bed and up the long length of Sakuya's hard body. Marcy laid her sex on one hard thigh, snuggled her breasts against his chest and laid her head beneath his chin. It had been hard work transporting him from Jupiter to the house and especially up the stairs to bed. "See? A perfect fit. Aine was way too tiny for you; you must have broken her just to get a minimum of satisfaction. Well don't you worry Sakuya, you've got a real woman now." Marcy yawned delicately and slipped into sleep.

Sakuya shivered in his drugged sleep, his soul ice cold as two tears slipped from his eyes.

* * *

**She moaned in pain as she turned over and that's what woke her. **Aine didn't immediately open her eyes but tried to figure out where and how she got hurt. It was her chest, arms and hands, legs too. _What the hell happened to me? Did I fall? _"Sakuya?" It was now that Aine got scared. She knew that she'd spoken aloud but she hadn't heard her voice. Aine opened her eyes then blinked rapidly for the light, the very air hurt her eyes. "Sakuya?!" Panic filled her voice. She reached out then clutched at a hand but it wasn't her lovers'. "SAKUYA?!" Against the pain, Aine forced her eyes to stay open and saw her parents. She was in an unfamiliar room. It looked like a hospital room. _A hospital room? Hospital? Jupiter Records on fire! Lucifer! _**"SAKUYA!" **She screamed.

Her parents tried to force her back in the bed and she could see their mouths moving but she couldn't hear a thing! Aine kept yelling and trying to get up unmindful of the pain when the door opened and Maria followed by Miya came in. Aine froze staring at them. When they offered her small smiles she calmed. If they could smile then everyone had to be alright, didn't they?

"Where's Sakuya?! Yuki, Atsuro, Towa and Santa?! Takayama, Kai and Sasaki?!" She asked then saw Maria place a finger over her lips. Aine shook her head. "I can't hear! Please – help me!"

In the hall Ralph felt a sadness and hatred he'd never felt before. To hear Aine screaming for Sakuya and her friends had been heartbreaking. It wasn't even Mary he hated, well not just Mary but himself as well. He'd wanted to be there when she woke but they'd convinced him to wait knowing Aine would freak at seeing him. Privately he was happy not to be in there. He'd loved Aine once or at least cared for her more than anyone else before and to have her look at him with hatred or disgust was something he dreaded with all his soul. He moved away and went outside just to avoid the meeting for a little longer.

Aine sat back in the bed reading and crying. Her mother sat on the bed with her holding her. She couldn't hear and wouldn't for a little while longer because of the explosion damaging her eardrums. Jupiter Records was still standing if partly destroyed. Out hundreds only five people were dead. _Only five. Only five and two were our bodyguards…they died protecting us…_ _Towa was hurt the worst then Santa. Atsuro's not too bad. Yuki's like me and can't hear and Sakuya? There's nothing here about Sakuya! _ "Is he…dead? He didn't, he didn't make it out?" Aine couldn't hear the words and was glad though inside her head the words reverberated loudly.

Aine looked up as Maria took her hands. She saw the cast on Maria's arm and laughed a bit hysterically thinking they had matching casts. When she looked up into her friend's face she saw Maria shaking her head no. Aine looked to Miya at the foot of her bed also saying no. _He's not dead! Not…dead. SAKUYA'S NOT DEAD! _She smiled tremulously at her friends but when they didn't return her smile, fear crept up her throat again. _Not dead but – what? Oh God…_ Aine closed her eyes and tried to still her racing heart. If Sakuya was hurt and need her, she had to be calm. He always did **everything** he could to protect her, keep her safe and take care of her so now it was her turn.

Aine picked up the notepad Maria had used to tell her what happened. She turned it around and handed it back to her friend. "Tell me. Please tell me."

* * *

**Towa grunted and shifted so that he sat up a little more.** He smiled as Miya fluffed his pillows to make him more comfortable. They'd all come to him since he was in the worst shape. He didn't mind being surrounded by friends but this was one of the worst possible occasions for him to be so. In his mind of minds, he just thanked God that at least for now, none of them was dead.

It was day two after the attack. Most had been out of it the following twenty-four hours. Either shock or drugs had kept them out of it. They'd learned the truth of things in that time, separately and had time to take it all in. Now they were having a meeting about how to find and rescue Sakuya. Taking a look around the room, all anyone could see was the walking wounded but they had someone to save, a brother and a lover – they would not fail to do so.

When Aine had entered the room, all their hearts caught. Sadness and fear had seeped into her skin and showed on her flesh but she stood tall her eyes determined. "Yuki." She went to hug him. It was a one-armed hug because of his burns. There was a bandage about his head from where he'd been hit by flying metal.

"Aine. He's okay." Yuki whispered and held his lips against her forehead for a long minute.

Santa was in a wheelchair so Aine lightly kissed his bandaged wound and held tightly to his hand before moving onto Atsuro. She let lose a few tears into his warm embrace. "We'll get him back."

"Mm-hmm." Aine didn't dare speak then went to the bed to see Towa. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Towa blinked. "Girl you were hurt just like the rest of us. You got nothing to apologize for! Come here!" She was at his good side and though it pained him to move, it would have been worse if he couldn't hold her.

Aine finally let go and moved to stand by Kyo who held out a hand for her. She was tucked into his side and she shivered for his touch so reminded her of Sakuya's. They stood or sat around looking at each other in silence. Their parents had finally been convinced to go home and to avoid the press. Only Takayama was missing but the door opened and that man came in followed by Ralph Grazer.

Ralph withstood their angry glances because they had every right to be angry with him. He nodded at them, acknowledging their low opinion of him but moved to stand before Aine. He bowed formerly. "I'm sorry Aine. It's my fault all of this has happened." Ralph admitted his guilt.

"You bastard." Aine said quietly. She gasped when he raised his blue eyes to meet hers and she couldn't help but slap him. _Sakuya's eyes but not Sakuya. _"Damn you!" She turned her face into Kyo's chest.

Ralph blinked rapidly to fight back tears. It wasn't as if her slap had physically hurt him. There hadn't been much strength behind it but the feelings, if this talk wasn't so important, Ralph would have given in and fallen to the floor begging her to forgive him. "Yes that I am. Still I am sorry and God willing and every bit of power and influence the Grazer name commands – I'll find Sakuya. I promise you this Aine." His hands fisted as he made this vow.

"We. We will find Sakuya. He's more our brother than yours though you share the same blood." Yuki spoke up. He also wanted to hit Ralph but they didn't have time for blame, Sakuya needed their help. Giving Ralph and intense glare, Yuki then looked to Takayama. "What's going on?"

Takayama sighed and brushed his hair back with both hands. "Lots. In order to keep you guys safe…it's been reported that you're dead."

"What the hell for? Shouldn't we be safe now that she has what she wanted?" Santa frowned so hard blood seeped through onto his bandage and Kai fussed at him to calm down.

"He as a point. Why would Marcy care if we survived?" Towa wanted to know.

"Because she could have kidnapped Sakuya without hurting anyone instead she chose to set off bombs inside Jupiter Records. Not only that but when you guys came out, there were two gunmen. Those men shot only at Lucifer and its production staff. Mary didn't just want Sakuya but she wanted all of you dead." Ralph moved to stand by the door, leaning against the wall hands in his pockets.

Yuki nodded and held Maria closer. "Makes sense, well as much of this that can make sense! It was always about Sakuya and what she could do to make him a star. We, the rest of the band were just holding Sakuya back. At least that's what I guess she was thinking."

"Yeah, she was always trying to separate us from him." Atsuro said taking a seat on the floor next to Yuuka's wheelchair. "Sakuya had to remind her that all the publicity was about the band and not just him." He blinked up at Takayama. "You think she'd try again? To actually kill us?" Atsuro took the Yuuka hand placed on his shoulder and stroked it.

Takayama looked back at Ralph to answer. The American shook his head in confusion.

"Possibly. Back when I knew Mary she wasn't…wasn't this intense. When I refused to marry her – she took out her anger on me and me alone. It was going to be a murder/suicide but now…now apparently she wants to live but plans on having Sakuya all to herself." Ralph now looked at the women in the room. "It was bad enough that she tried to burn your business to the ground and have people shoot at you guys but what she did in the beginning - she went after the women. You're his friends, his family - sisters but she must have seen you as obstacles because she tried to kill you first. I just think it's safer, until we find Sakuya that she believes she succeeded." Ralph explained but his voice was also urging them to go along with this.

Lucifer and ladies looked at each other and shrugged. They really didn't know which way to go but none of them wanted another tragic day to happen. "Yeah, okay." Yuki said finally speaking for the group.

"Okay good. Lucifer is dead and Sakuya suspected alive, whereabouts unknown. We figure if we let it be known that Sakuya wasn't killed in the fire but may be wandering around hurt and confused that some fan may spot him. Fortunately, Marcy did her job extremely well – getting his face out there and he is well loved by his fans. Somebody may have just seen him and report it." Takayama explained then glanced back at Ralph apparently leaving the next part to him to explain.

"What?" Santa asked. "What aren't you telling us now?" It irked the hell out of him to know that if only Ralph had called earlier – none of this would have happened and he sure as hell wouldn't have ended up almost being killed!

"No more secrets, I swear." Ralph said and turned once again to face Aine. "You're not dead. We've announced that you, Aine are the only survivor, not counting Takayama since he's already been seen and we need him to make everything run smoothly and look legitimate." He stopped speaking when Atsuro jumped up.

"Wait – Aine's going to be bait? No, no way!" He moved to stand before Aine daring Ralph to even look at her.

"I have to agree. Marcy's unpredictable, you even said so!" Towa said from the bed leaning forward grimacing. "She's gone off the deep end – bombs, bullets, freaking grenades! Nuh-uh, Aine stays safe with us! Tell them she died too." He sat back because his side pained him so.

"…But this is the best way to draw her out isn't it?" Kyo asked. He was looking down at Aine, stroking her hair. "She went after the other girls just because they were friendly or familiar with Sakuya. There's no way she'd let Aine live not after losing to Aine with the TV thing and of course because Aine commanded all of Sakuya's love and attention." He remembered the utter look of hate on Marcy's face from that picture he'd taken at the fashion show. Marcy would not let Aine live.

"I think you're right." Yuki sighed. "I'm sure she's blissfully high at having Sakuya in her clutches but if I know Sakuya – all he'll want or think about is Aine and Marcy won't tolerate that. The only way to have him to herself is to get rid of Aine." He knew this to be true but looking at Aine, Yuki dreaded putting her on the firing line again.

"And she's highly motivated now." Maria spoke. "It took so little to set her off in the beginning. With Miya, she'd helped Sakuya get away from Marcy one day, a small thing but the very next time they were together, Miya was poisoned. Yuuka just stood up for Aine after Marcy overheard them talking about Aine and Sakuya's relationship. Next thing we knew, Yuuka had fallen down the stairs, not accidentally. And me…" Maria hid her face in Yuki's chest.

"We confronted her after she'd been told she couldn't be on the television show. She attacked Aine like she did when she met you guys only worse." Kai added. She stood behind Santa's chair occasionally brushing his hair. "Maria put her in her place and I backed her up. Marcy said some horrible things to Aine, we just couldn't let her get away with it! But shortly after that she got all quiet and calm – serene. She must have been planning…things. Maria…I'm so sorry! I wish it had been me! You've got the baby…" She broke off when Santa pushed himself up out of the chair.

"Just shut the hell up! It shouldn't have been _anybody! Marcy's a certifiable nut!" _He growled shaking Kai then stumbling a bit because he was dizzy. Yuki and Maria were at their side in an instant.

"He's right Kai, Marcy did what she wanted to do and there was little we could do to stop her." Maria put an arm around the other woman's waist then looked at Ralph. "Even had you warned us, I'm sure Marcy or Mary would have come up with a way to get Sakuya." Blaming him was useless. "Aine, are you all right with this?" They'd all been talking about her while she'd remained silent next to Kyo.

She wasn't next to Kyo anymore nor was Atsuro hiding her from the rest of the room. Aine stood in the middle, her friends around her but alone. When she'd entered the room she'd been somewhat devastated and lost but now… Aine wore jeans, a man's shirt, probably Sakuya's and sneakers. Aine was a feminine woman and preferred dresses but now she looked ready to do some work, manual labor. Though she was burned and scarred and casted, she'd never looked more womanly. "Oh yes. We've allowed that woman to run our lives and make decisions that have hurt us. No more. This time she'll dance to _my damn tunes! I'll write the words and this time she'll follow my damn script!"_ Fire danced in Aine's eyes. Her energy flooded the room infecting them all and soon their smiles matched her own.

Yuki, Atsuro, Santa even Towa got up to go to her. "You lead the way Aine. Take us to Sakuya and bury that bitch!" Yuki said to which Maria, Miya, Yuuka and Kai clapped and cheered. They were one, all of the same mind – united.

"You see? That is family." Sasaki surprised everyone by saying. He'd been talking to Ralph.

"Yes, yes I do see and maybe if my brother forgives me, we can try to have something similar. I would really, really like to know what family is supposed to be." Ralph's face was wistful as he looked at the group.

* * *

**She wasn't much of a cook so Marcy had done some shopping. **Just like in America, gourmet take-out that could be frozen and reheated was popular in Japan too if you knew where to look. The emptied freezer of the absent owners now had at least a week's worth of food. Marcy raided the wine cellar for a nice white and with several trips up and down the stairs, prepared a cart to ferry everything into the bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, Marcy saw that Sakuya was still sleeping and she smiled at him tenderly. Night was fast approaching and she turned on two lamps that gave off a soft, romantic light. She also lit a few vanilla scented candles. Since the food was there and waiting, all she needed was the TV. There had been one in the room previously but she'd removed it to redecorate for Sakuya but now she pushed it in its movable entertainment center back into the room.

He resisted waking up not because he wanted to sleep longer but because he didn't want to face a life without Lucifer and especially one without Aine. Sakuya's dreams had been flashes of memory – instant and quickly gone. Each time he reached out and tried to look at the memories more closely they danced away leaving him wanting and so very alone.

A cool cloth on his forehead startled Sakuya and his eyes snapped open. For just one second he didn't recognize the room but then sadness and dread filled him as he took in all the shades of pink and then the woman next to him.

Marcy had changed but she was still basically naked. She wore a lacy black apron and nothing else. She smiled at him as she wiped sleep from his face. "You'll need a shave soon. I like that you're not overly hairy – you'll look young long after you've reached middle age Sakuya. We'll be a beautiful couple even when we're sixty!" She pointedly ignored the dried tears and the wetness that still gathered in his eyes. "Come on; sit up so we can eat." Marcy moved away just a bit to put the towel down.

Sakuya's eyes jerked to his wrists and found them still bound and wondered what the hell she was talking about until he tested them. The handcuffs were padded now much like those found in a hospital and these were not fastened to the bed but through metal hooks in the wall and the chains connected to the cuffs were about three feet long allowing him to bring his hands down to the bed. Sakuya could push himself upright in the bed. His leg chains also allowed him a bit more movement but to his disgust, Sakuya noticed that he couldn't bring his hands together or his legs. They were at least twelve inches apart.

"Do you like chicken cordon bleu? I found this great place that preps meals for busy people. I tasted it and it's just as good as if it had been fixed in a restaurant. Oh I'm sorry, do you have to go again? Of course you do – I'll be right back!" Marcy hopped off the bed to get the bedpan.

Sakuya didn't feel embarrassed this time. There wasn't much to feel but numbness and sadness. He couldn't even work up a good degree of hate just yet because he hadn't assimilated the shock yet. Without a word he took care of his business then collapsed against the pillows wanting nothing more but silence and darkness.

Marcy was getting pissed off. Sakuya hadn't said a word since she'd woken him. Here she was doing absolutely everything for him and he'd yet to say thank you or praise her for her efforts! "Thinking about those assholes no doubt. Dammit Sakuya, don't you know what I've done for you? I've freed you from them! They were only pulling you down! Well he'll soon see it my way, won't you love?" Marcy looked at the poster of Sakuya on the wall in the bathroom. He was bare-chested, one hand over his heart as the other was held out for her. Marcy smiled then went back to the real thing.

"Okay, it's a shock I guess to suddenly find yourself free of those parasites but really Sakuya it's for the best! Cheer up!" Marcy exclaimed as she pulled the sheet up to his waist then put a tray over his lap. In moments she'd transferred the food to the bed and joined him.

"I'm not hungry." Sakuya said dully. In fact the smell of the food was making his stomach churn.

Marcy heaved an angry sigh. "It's been over a damn day since you last ate! I know you're hungry Sakuya. My God why are you so upset over those people? They're dead and gone! Look!" The silverware clattered and wine sloshed onto the tray as she reached for the remote. The TV popped on and she flipped through the channels until she found one of the twenty-four hour news stations.

Sakuya immediately became alert as the camera focused on the burnt husk of Jupiter Records. There were blackened windows here and there but the building still stood, the name clearly read. He could feel his heart speed up as the camera focused on the very front of the building. A make-shift podium had been set up before the roped-off lobby doors and a limousine sat nearby. The door opened and Takayama Hitoshi exited the car. "Takayama! He's alive!" A brief smile touched Sakuya's lips. The man professed to be gay but Sakuya knew better, he liked women just like most men and he was also in love with Aine. They'd fought about his relationship with Aine but still, Sakuya wanted no one but Takayama to produce them.

The smile disappeared as his friend approached the podium. Sakuya noted that he wore his hair tied back and that there were several burned places on the man's face, neck and hands.

"That bastard survived?!" Marcy also leaned forward but she was full of anger.

"Good evening. Thank you for giving me this time to speak on…recent events. Please let me speak first then I'll try to answer some of your questions." The camera panned to show other reporters and the throngs of fans who'd gathered to hear Lucifer's producer speak.

"First my condolences and prayers are sent out to the families of those loyal employees who were lost." He proceeded to name off six people and Marcy's name was included in that. "I'm so sorry…" Hitoshi closed his eyes and appeared to shiver as if cold. "Umm, it's been established that this was a deliberate attack against – Lucifer. In recent weeks, there have been some indirect actions taken against the band and we provided bodyguards but, but apparently it was not enough…" Again the producer was reduced to silence and held tightly to the podium for several moments. Hitoshi cleared his throat. "This is the official announcement concerning Lucifer. Todo Yukifumi, Kiryu Atsuro, Sakuma Kazuto better known as Towa and Nagai Yoshiko known affectionately as Santa were…killed during that horrible attack." The crowd erupted in sobs and shouts of no. Many fell to the street in despair. Mixed in were calls for Sakuya and his whereabouts.

Sakuya clenched his fists and dropped his chin to his chest. He beat his thighs heavily as he thought of Yuki never getting to see his son grow up or Maria left alone. Santa had just found Kai; it had looked like true love but now... Yuuka and Atsuro had been trying to give their parents time to get used to them being lovers before marrying. Now that was over. Quiet Towa with his fierce and protective ways of not only Miya but each of them as well was no more. Sakuya didn't realize it but he was crying.

Hitoshi waited until some of the uproar had settled down. "Their manager Sasaki Koichi and their production director, Takako Kai were also lost." Hitoshi looked at the weeping fans. "Ookochi Sakuya…" There was a pause from everyone. "We hope and pray that he still lives. Sakuya was in the building when the explosions started but was separated from his friends. We do not know if he got out, the building is still being searched but since we have not heard from him – if he's not…gone," Screams of loss from the fans. "If he's not gone then maybe he got out and is injured. We ask that you the fans, the ones who loved him, help him get home again. There is one who misses him and is terribly worried about Sakuya." Hitoshi had to stop speaking as now the reporters began shooting questions at him, wanting confirmation about who was missing Sakuya.

Blinking rapidly Sakuya quickly raised his head praying. _Let her be alive! Aine, Aine, AINE! _Though it pulled his arms away from his body, Sakuya inched forward trying to get closer to the TV.

Marcy glared at Sakuya, at the tears he shed and his anxious need to hear what Takayama had to say. She didn't know how those two survived but it was only going to be a short reprieve. As long as anyone from Sakuya's old life lived, he would forever be burdened by them.

"Yes, there is one more survivor from the assault. I think she wants to say a few words." Hitoshi turned from the cameras and back to the limo. The door opened and out stepped a man, tall and blond, dressed professionally. Another man stepped out tall, dark hair, dressed casually but very well. He held out a hand.

Again the crowd got silent as a hand encased in a cast was placed in Tokugawa Kyo's hand. As her bruised and bandaged legs became visible, Ralph Grazer reached in for the woman's other hand. Both helped Yukimura Aine to stand then firmly but gently holding onto her arms, helped her to walk over to the podium. It was slow going for the girl was obviously hurt but a minute or so later she finally stood before the waiting crowd of people.

"So the bitch did survive! Dammit!" Marcy got up to pace angrily.

Sakuya devoured Aine. His eyes looked her face over etching each scar and wound into his memory. He wanted to kiss each of them and make the pain away. He wanted to pick her up and hold her so that she wouldn't have to stand and comfort her. Sakuya reached for Aine but felt the pull of his restraints instead. He cursed looking briefly down at his empty hands then back up at the TV and Aine. _Ralph? Why is he here? Did Aine call him? Takayama? Is it possible he came because he was worried about…me? _Sakuya' felt his heart skip and wondered if he wanted his brother to worry and run to his rescue but he forgot everything as Aine began to speak.

"…I don't have much to say." She started softly then spoke a little louder. "I want to thank you all who've sent flowers and cards. Lucifer, Lucifer meant a lot to me. I looked at all of them as brothers!" Her voice went high and tears ran freely down her face. "I was friends or at least on speaking terms with all those who died. One man especially…he died protecting my life – Charlie Troxler, may he rest in peace and know that I'll _never _forget his sacrifice!" Aine stopped and covered her mouth as her sadness overwhelmed her.

Ralph moved closer and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. Aine took the handkerchief he offered and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry…so much death…" She took several deep breaths. "I ask, no I beg you…if you know where he is or have even just seen him – send Sakuya back to me! He may be hurt and confused. Please! I love him so much!" Aine gripped the podium leaning forward crying. "Sakuya if you can hear me – it's not over!" Aine took another calming breath. "You and me, our dreams…oh Sakuya they live. They're not dead – they live! If you can't come to me then I'll do everything in my power to find you. …I can't let you go." Her smile was sad, brave and loving. "I love you Sakuya, please come home. Thank you." Aine finished softly and bowed moving back to stand at Kyo's side.

Everyone had been touched by Aine's words but as Ralph took up position in front of the microphone, the press started demanding to know what he was doing there.

"Sakuya and I…had-have become friends. I had just arrived in Japan when I learned of this." Ralph gestured to the building behind him. "Like Yukimura-san, I want Sakuya home again. He has plenty of friends who miss him and need him. I've told Takayama-san that I'll do everything I can to help out, even offer a reward for anyone able to prove that they've seen Sakuya as well as for anyone who can shed some light on who caused this tragedy to begin with. None of the previous attacks against Lucifer were made public but the person or persons doing these things is vicious, cruel and obviously without mercy. Nobody in their _right mind_ would do something to hurt so many innocent people. I hope you the citizens of Tokyo and all of Japan will help put this person away. In my personal opinion, this – villain deserves death!" Ralph looked directly into the cameras for several long moments. "If you have any information please call Jupiter Records, the phone lines are still in use. Thank you." Ralph bowed and allowed Takayama to once more to take center position.

"As you've just learned, there will be a reward for proven sightings of Sakuya or if you know where he is exactly and also a reward for any information on the criminal or criminals, who killed eight people, injured hundreds of others and destroyed property. Our numbers should be at the bottom of your screens now. We ask that you do not bother the families of these tragedies, they have enough to deal with at this time." Takayama looked at everyone and offered a sliver of a smile. "Thank you for listening. Questions?"

The questioning went on for at least ten minutes. They asked about the previous attacks but Takayama refused to answer since those attacks were long over and he didn't want Maria and the others bothered. There were questions about funerals and memorials but he told them honestly that they were waiting on word of Sakuya before doing that. He answered questions about police involvement. Generally they asked anything and everything about Lucifer. Most were ordinary everyday questions that could be easily directed towards the official website and others that were entirely too personal for public consumption. Takayama ended the session then. He joined the men guarding Aine then they all went back to the limo, got in and drove away.

There was silence between the two people in the borrowed bedroom. The news continued with speculation and adulation but neither one was listening anymore. Marcy stood at the edge of the bed rigidly. Disbelief and anger plus the urge to kill were her main emotions. Sakuya on the other hand had lost his tears. He felt hope and joy. The ache in his heart was gone. Aine had been speaking to him, her words allowed him to be the man he usually was. That man was cocky and self-assured in all his actions. Feeling better, Sakuya looked down at the cooling food and was suddenly ravenous. He smirked at the food, it was probably good enough but nothing beat his Aine's cooking. Before taking a bite of the food, Sakuya said her name softly as if in prayer.

"AINE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY HER NAME AGAIN!" Marcy screamed. The short apron lifting to show her nakedness as her arms flayed about. "I won't put up with it Sakuya – not at all." She spoke carefully and slowly. "She's a child and a leech. She just wanted to ride your coattails to fame Sakuya. More than likely, once you'd hit the big time she would have taken as much from you as she could then moved on to the next target. Of course maybe she already has. Now that your brother has shown up, Aine will switch her attention to him! That bastard Ralph! The two deserve each other!" Marcy paced beside the bed.

Sakuya had been eating all during this speech but he slowly put down his wine glass. "How do you know Ralph Grazer is my brother?" That knowledge was not common fact. Even his best friends had been in the dark about Ralph until only recently. Aine had been the only one to know. "Wait – did Ralph send you here?!" They talked and generally got along with Aine sometimes acting as a buffer. He'd thought they might one day as close as he was with Yuki and the others but if Ralph sicced this woman on him…

Marcy's smile came back, actually she laughed. "Ralph? That stupid, stuck-up son-of-a-bitch!? He still thinks I'm locked up in that hospital where he and your father put me!" Her anger came back and she leaned on the bed commanding Sakuya's attention.

_**"They**_ _**illegally had me committed!"**_ She pushed hard down on the bed and stalked to the window and back her shapely ass jiggling.

Sakuya was watching but not because he was attracted to what she had no shame showing but he because now he knew what Maria and Miya had been trying to tell him. _The bitch is seriously crazy! Ralph had her committed. What the hell had she done to him and what is she trying to do to me?!_

"I blame your father first and foremost but Ralph followed behind him like a little puppy instead of standing up for our love! We were in college together but Ralph was going to finish a year early and he was already a year ahead of me." Her face went soft. "It was love at first sight – we spent almost all of our free time together. When he told me we had to break things off because of him going to work for your father I thought he was kidding. I argued with him and that asshole Rupert! I think Ralph was afraid he'd be cut off if he kept seeing me. Said some shit like he was going to be too busy for a girlfriend since he was going to have to start at the bottom and travel and learn how each business worked. Like hell!" Marcy had to pause to catch her breath.

_So what really happened is that she probably latched on to Ralph because of who he and the money in his pockets and knowing Ralph he more than likely used her until he didn't want her anymore. I used to do that. _He thought remembering the years before Aine. _But when it was time to go to work, he broke it off. Something else we have or had in common – work came first, pussy second. Then if she confronted dear-ol-dad, Ralph was probably more than ready to kick her to the curb. _"How could they have you committed for just arguing with them?" Sakuya asked simply not wanting to set her off since he now knew what a fruitcake she really was.

"Rupert Grazer…has enough money to make anything happen." Marcy said quietly. "I just snuck into the house because I wanted to talk to Ralph and convince him to marry me that way I could quit school and work at his side. That's all but when he realized I was there…Ralph got angry and started spouting some nonsense that we were never in love and I started to cry. We both calmed down after that and he got us some drinks." Marcy folded her arms under her breasts and pushed them up and over the top of the little apron. She worried her lip for a moment then continued. "I realized then I had no choice. Ralph was afraid of his father and would follow him no matter what. He'd forsake our love for business. I some valium in my purse…"

Sakuya frowned. If he had things right, she'd somehow gotten past security and entered the house illegally. _Ralph would have rightly been upset. He'd already broken things off with her and he did know this about his brother – Ralph did whatever Grazer expected of him, sometimes to extremes! Marcy wouldn't have entered his plans at all. So she what? Tried to kill him or herself? _"What happened?"

Marcy blinked as if she suddenly realized she wasn't alone. She stood up straight then reached for her wine glass and took a long swallow. "He went out like a light. You know Sakuya, I can tell you guys are brothers and it's not just the eyes. Your bodies are very similar too." She looked him over lustfully. "I stripped him, laid him out on his daddy's fancy rug – you know even drugged a man can be aroused? Then I took him inside of me. I'd already borrowed a knife from the kitchen. I was so close; we would have been together forever." She swallowed the rest of the wine and poured herself some more. Marcy again walked to the window and looked out at the empty landscape.

"It was time; I would kill Ralph and then myself. I was so in love, in so much pleasure being connected to him so intimately that I didn't hear old man Grazer in time." Marcy shook her head regretfully. "I missed his heart – I stabbed him but not enough to kill him. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital. I was there for about five years before I escaped." She took a deep breath and turned to smile at Sakuya. "A year ago or was it two, I found you. Your old man kept tabs on you. I found a photo once when I was snooping around his office. You were a cute kid – Japanese but cute. I didn't make the connection from that old photo until last year. Your name maybe Ookochi but any fool who was looking could tell who sired you. One of the orderlies was into J-rock and wore T-shirt with your beautiful face on it. I knew then that I had to have you. Unlike Ralph you had talent and energy and I knew I had the skills to make you a true star! I'd had two years at college learning the entertainment business and was top of my class. Discovering you seemed like fate Sakuya." Marcy got back on the bed with him and scooted as close as the tray would allow.

Sakuya held the tray firmly over his body. The woman gave him cold chills. "Don't you mean that since you couldn't have my brother, you'll take me instead? Let me go Marcy. Is that even your name? Look, I hate the man who raped my mother. I want nothing to do with Rupert Grazer. Ralph is his heir. I'll get nothing when the old man dies. I'm not your ticket to fame and fortune." There was a hint of ire in his voice but he kept it from getting out of hand because he needed to hear what she had planned.

"Oh Sakuya!" She slapped his arm playfully. "No, no I made the wrong choice. I met Ralph first much to my disgust but I realized it was you who I could love whole-heartedly. Honestly we're so well matched that it must be heaven sent!" She lay her head on his shoulder. "And don't compare to that little girl you've been living with. You already have your own fame and soon a fortune to follow but if you must know – I'm already a millionaire thanks to your father. He paid off my parents to keep them silent and prevent them from getting me out of the hospital." She rubbed her cheek against his bicep.

He jerked and looked down at her, horror touching his face. "You – your parents, what happened to them?" Sakuya just knew she'd killed them.

"Hmm, nothing. They're elderly and were happy to see me. I told them the hospital let me go and I needed money to get back on my feet." Marcy laughed. "Even though they're rich as skunks, they refused to spend more than they need to live so the money just piled up! I didn't even take half and I'm a millionaire!" She flopped back on the pillow her arms over her head. "'Of course Mary! We knew you were a good girl – take whatever you need!' They said. They haven't got a clue." She spoke quietly for there was underlining hurt and anger that they hadn't fought for her but like she'd said they were old and preferred simple things. If a rich, influential man had said their daughter needed to be locked up then of course they believed him.

Sakuya breathed a little easier. If she'd killed her parents then it was unlikely he'd ever get away from her but she did care for them and so that gave him a modicum of hope.

"Enough of the past! We've got our future to plan. I thought we'd stay here for a little while then make a grand appearance in America! About the time the TV police drama airs – the publicity will be out of this world!" She trapped his arm between her breasts. "Besides since that little press conference, I need to plan a way to kill the three of them. That bastard Takayama fired me, I simply can't stand Aine and Ralph – well he should have died years ago so I'm just going to finish what I started and he said I wasn't in my right mind, I'll have to torture him a bit for saying that!" Marcy looked hard at Sakuya when he pulled his arm away.

"Leave'em alone. I'll go with you, I'll do whatever you want me to just…let them live." Sakuya had spoke with his eyes locked onto the tray but finally lifted his blue eyes to silently beg her to heed his request.

"You have a loving heart, that's another reason I fell for you but no I can't do that. Aine's all wrong for you Sakuya and as long as she's alive you'll try to go to her because she's so helpless on her own. Aine has to die, Ralph too. Not just for what he did to me but like you said, he's Grazer's heir but if Ralph's gone then that old bastard will have to leave you everything."

"No." He growled. "I want nothing from him! Anything I accomplish will be by my own hands. Besides he's never claimed me as his, losing Ralph won't change that!" Sakuya tried to argue but the glee and determination on her face told him it was a lost cause.

"He'll have to claim you once we go public. Rupert Grazer has a reputation to maintain so he'll probably say he didn't know about you and welcome you home like the long lost son you are and you'll comfort him as he morns Ralph – for the press's sake of course. Neither of us will have to put up with him for long, just long enough for him to leave everything to you!" Marcy laughed again. "Imagine it Sakuya, you'll be the owner of one of the largest media companies in the world! You'll be able to sing, act – whatever and no one will deny you! We can't go anywhere but up!" Her hand slid down his chest, over his hard stomach and through the curls at his sex. "Speaking of up…" She started kissing his collar bone.

Sakuya shrugged violently and lifted the tray pushing her away from him. "I am so **NOT **in the mood!" He couldn't pretend to want her not when she said she'd kill Aine and his blood relatives. She'd already nearly killed all he claimed as family. If Aine's words were to be believed – Yuki, Santa, Atsuro and Towa still lived! He hadn't lost those closest to him! The need to breathe a sigh of relief was denied him since he still had to fear for Aine's death.

Marcy wrapped her hand around his sex and squeezed but there was very little that was seductive about her touch. "I've been very lenient with you Sakuya – I gave you some time but I didn't do all of this to have you in my bed then refuse me!" Her voice rose several octaves. _**"I've**_ _**killed for you! You will make love with me Sakuya – NOW." **_

She picked up the tray and put it back on the cart then slipped off the ridiculous apron. "You're going to have to get over her Sakuya and you might as well start now." Marcy jerked the sheet off the bed. She crawled up between his legs. "Just enjoy yourself Sakuya, I'll do all the work this time." On her tummy with his rod of flesh between her hands, Marcy took Sakuya deep into her mouth.

He threw his head back and pulled on the chains. Sakuya wasn't stupid enough to think he could throw her off this time and he didn't want to risk hurting himself for if he got the chance to get away, he'd be slowed down by his injuries. _My God…there's nothing I can do! She even said drugs had little effect – the damn thing does have a mind of its own! …All right fine! She can have my body but she'll never have my love! My love, my heart belongs to Aine! I just hope…she understands and forgives me. Ah dammit! I know Aine's looking for me, Ralph too – he'll spare no expense. HURRY THE HELL UP – I DON'T WANT TO BE HER WHORE! _ Sakuya had never wanted to see Ralph so much as he did right then. Belief in his barely known brother was new but completely solid. He was used to saving his own ass but right now he couldn't. He was at the mercy of an escaped lunatic and what she wanted, he absolutely did not want to give. _Is this what Aine felt? All women who are raped? It's…horrible…_ "I'm sorry Aine." Sakuya whispered as his body betrayed him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Scene Stealing**_

**Actions had been in the works the moment Rupert Grazer found out his youngest son was missing. **It didn't matter that he was half a world away, there were things he could do to help Sakuya and did.

Investigators were sent to the mental hospital where they gathered information on Mary Lockhart and the last few years of her stay there. When they left, a few of the staff left with them, relieved of their jobs for withholding the escape of a dangerous patient. From there, Rupert's people visited her parents. They were hurt and disbelieving of the accusations against their daughter but told all they knew which wasn't much.

Rupert, learning of the money they'd given her, then followed that trail. Within a few hours he'd had a report for Ralph and their security people in Japan and new investigations started there.

So when the meeting was done in Towa's room, he and Sakuya's friends got down to the business of tracking Marcy. By the time of the press conference, they were well on their way to knowing the woman's movements.

It was the money that was proving the most useful way of tracking Marcy's steps. From the moment she'd gone to the bank with her parents for the transfer of money, she'd left a trail. Actually once they truly focused all their attention on her actions from the moment she escaped, it fairly easy to see what she'd done with her time from the moment she changed her name, glamorized herself, worked successfully for quite a few clients then landed in Japan. Mary or Marcy was a bit more careful when she reached Japan by relying only on cash and so Ralph had people out on the streets. His people at the security firm were completely involved in finding Marcy. Two of their brethren were dead and one lay in a hospital bed clinging to life. Marcy would be found, the question was, would she live once she'd been found?

Aine sat between Ralph and Kyo in the back of the limo. She was drained of energy and back at the hospital, she hoped she'd have work waiting for her. Some of Jupiter's phone lines had been rerouted there. She and the other ladies would be listening for credible clues as to Sakuya's whereabouts.

"You should rest Aine. Tomorrow is soon enough for you to work." Hitoshi said opening a bottle of water and handing it to her. "I know you were acting for the camera but…" He broke off as she shook her head.

A tiny smile showed on her face. "You know I'm not an actress, all that was real. I meant everything I said." Aine took a deep breath then swallowed some water. "So do you think Marcy will take the bait?" She looked up at Ralph.

Cautiously he took Aine's free hand then rubbed it between his own when he found it to be ice cold. "Yeah I do and since we offered her two targets and knowing her state of mind, I doubt Marcy will be able to resist. She'll either come after you or me." Ralph leaned his head back. "I hope to God it's me. I owe that bitch." As he stared up through the sunroof, he could see Mary's manic face.

"Actually she could come after all three of you." Kyo nodded at Hitoshi. "You did fire her right before all that crap started. I doubt she's just going to let that go." He crossed one long leg over the other.

"Fine by me. We were stupid before and didn't realize just how dangerous she was. Now we know and considering how callously she's treated the people around us – I mean people are dead! Even enraged at the rest of us, she didn't have to kill innocents! I'll have no problem taking her on." Hitoshi enjoyed the persona he showed the world – a womanly male but he was physically fit and had a few belts in karate. And if that wasn't enough, he knew how to use a gun too.

Kyo noted the angry and vengeful face of Hitoshi and thought to himself it was about damn time. _Only after nearly all the girls were killed, the company half destroyed, people dead and Sakuya kidnapped did Hitoshi's eyes finally open! We warned them over and over that there was more under the face that Marcy showed them but all he could see was Marcy the publicist. Hell – all of them – Lucifer too! They were just as bad as Hitoshi, anxious to get to London! _He looked out the window to give himself time to calm down. _They all share equal responsibility for failing the women but no one could have predicted the lives Marcy would take or the amount of damage she was willing to cause just to get her way. Anyway, this is not my problem. This is something they'll have to work out between themselves. All I have to do is be there for them. _Had they not been friends, people he'd come to care for and count on, Kyo would have turned his back on them long ago. Looking at Aine he slid an arm around her shoulders. She looked like she was ready to fall asleep.

Aine welcomed the warmth of the men next to her for she was cold. All she could think about was Sakuya and what he was having to endure as Marcy's prisoner. She hoped he'd understood. If Marcy had allowed him to see the press conference then he should know that his band, his best friends were not dead. Also she hoped he was aware of what they were doing – trying to lure the crazy woman out of hiding because as of right now, they had no clue where she was.

Taking a deep breath, Aine leaned into Kyo's side and decided to take a short nap. The explosions and subsequent emotions following it had exhausted her. She needed to have her wits about her to out think Marcy. The woman had played them and they'd let her. Now it was their turn but she needed rest and as she drifted off, Aine prayed that Sakuya was safe and knew they were coming for him.

"She's sleeping." Kyo informed the others as he turned into her taking on more of her weight. "Aine's got guts. Not since getting her hearing back has she slowed down. She only rests when there's nothing to do otherwise she's doing whatever she can to help with the search even if it's only handling phone calls." He brushed her hair off her face. "I wonder if your brother realizes what he has." Kyo looked over at Ralph who still held Aine's hand.

"He does, yes Sakuya knows. He gave up a Fortune 500 company and any inheritance from Father for her." Ralph smiled a bit as they blinked at him. "Father had taken it all away from me and made Sakuya president and heir but he signed it all back over to me just to have Aine. I'd taken Aine from him, forced her stay with me. I thought I loved her, well I do care for her a great deal but to Sakuya – she's his world." Ralph looked at Aine. She was sleeping but he could see the tension in her, her worry over Sakuya.

Kyo chuckled softly. "I hate to admit it but these two did teach me something about love as well. Learning what you just told me, I'm surprised he didn't kill me when I tried to take her from him. And I tried my best but Aine wasn't having it!" A wry smile showed on his face.

"She's just a girl but she's captured all our hearts." Hitoshi admitted. "But unlike you jerks, I just loved her from afar. I at least knew she was Sakuya's and he, Aine's. They almost need each other to breathe." Hitoshi stared at Aine.

They drove in silence for a while just staring at the girl. None could picture her with anyone except Sakuya. Before they knew it, they were comparing tales of seeing the couple together. Hopefully their words would keep what the couple had alive.

* * *

**His body had betrayed him but at the same time it saved him – this time.** Sakuya ejaculated into her grasping mouth but at the same time, feeling unbearably sick, he'd thrown up everything he'd just ate.

The house was quiet as he lay against the bare mattress. Sakuya huddled under the bedspread. The air from the open window was chilly. Despite everything that had happened, he felt better than he had since he'd woken up in this hell. Throwing up had apparently cleared his system of all the drugs Marcy had been forcing on him. Shame still lingered over responding to Marcy's attentions but he'd learn to deal with it. Hope weighed more in his heart and mind now. Hope that help was coming and hope that it would come before Marcy tried yet again to have sex with him.

Sakuya curled on his side and tried to get comfortable but of course that was impossible since he couldn't pull his arms and legs too close to his body. He thought back to a few hours ago and grimaced. Had he been watching that scene on TV or in a movie, it would probably have made him laugh but as it was he was just grateful for the lingering scent of vomit in the room and the absence of Marcy.

Instinct had made him lean over the side of the mattress. He didn't completely miss the bed and the edge of it had been splattered with his stomach contents. Also he'd jerked himself from Marcy's lips and she'd gotten a different kind of facial.

The strawberry-blond had been happy, he'd seen it in her gray eyes but with his body ejecting two very different kinds of fluid, Marcy had sat up in horror. To make matters worse, once she'd seen the remains of his dinner, she threw up hers – his cum. She'd tumbled off the bed, slipped in the mess and fell into it. Gagging and choking she'd ran to the bathroom to shower. Marcy stayed gone for almost thirty minutes and when she returned it was with a bucket, gloves and a towel tied over her face to block the smell. She hadn't said a word as she cleaned up the mess but her joy of having Sakuya in her mouth and forcing him to a climax was very much gone.

He didn't speak as she stripped the bed of its sheets, only moved as best he could to help for the stench was getting to him too and he was having dry heaves. Mess cleaned up and bed stripped, Marcy had opened the window to air out the room. She brought Sakuya a toothbrush, toothpaste, a bowl and a bottle of water then left the room without ever once saying a word.

"At least she let me clean my own damn teeth!" Sakuya rolled onto his back and flung an arm over his eyes. He thought back to the press conference and knew that it had been Aine and Ralph's intention to get Marcy to focus on them, show her hand so that she could be caught. "That's so damn risky!" He whispered in the cool room. But at the same time he really wanted it to work. Sakuya wanted to go home.

Growing up, life had been hard. His mother could never forget he was the product of rape and would never let him forget it either. He looked Japanese until people saw his eyes and then the questions started or disdain would appear because he had blue eyes proving he wasn't _all_ Japanese. He didn't have to deal only with the cruelty of his classmates but those of the adults as well. And then his mother died leaving him completely alone.

Since his mother had been a gifted singer and piano player, she had made sure he knew music, her one true gift to him. And so, he used that gift to stay alive. Looking older than his age, he began working in one of the clubs his mother performed in. He sang and played the piano for room and board and to cover the expenses left from his mother's hospitalization. For a child who should have been playing sports and with video games, Sakuya worked like an adult already burdened with adult concerns. Then at age twelve, he became a man and supplemented his income by sleeping with older women for money. It was school, work and women and not one day of happiness.

It wasn't until Yuki and Santa showed up looking for someone to sing vocals for their band that happiness had crept into his life. He had friends for the first time in his life and was making music that pleased him. A couple of years later Aine showed up. Life suddenly became everything he thought it would never be. There was more than happiness, he finally had love. "Aine." Just saying her name made him feel better. Sakuya knew there wasn't much he could do while chained to the wall. He would try to understand Marcy's way of thinking. Sakuya knew Aine's mind and heart and hoped that would give them an edge. If he guessed what Aine's plans were then possibly he could make Marcy walk right into Aine's trap. "Aine." Feeling tired, Sakuya brought the blanket up over his chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Not having any clothes in Sakuya's bedroom, Marcy had stayed naked the entire time it had taken to clean up that disgusting mess.** She retreated to one of the other bedrooms where she kept some clothing and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Then she went downstairs for coffee and to think.

Night was fast approaching and where they were, away from the city, it got dark quickly. The house was cold but she did nothing to remedy that. She sat at the kitchen table staring out the window until all she could see was her own reflection in the class.

"I was so damn close!" The cup clattered against the table. "He was so hard, he couldn't resist me! I tasted him…but then he got sick! Dammit!" Marcy gripped the cup so hard her fingers hurt. "The food must have been bad or maybe he has a weak stomach. Or maybe I should have just stuck with Japanese food…" Marcy thought back but knew Sakuya ate all kinds of foods. She had no idea why he'd gotten sick and at that exact moment!

She got up to pour more coffee. "It would have been my turn next. He'd have still been hard even after cumming like he did. I want him inside me!" Marcy's hand shook spilling coffee on her hand. "Shit!" She put her hand under some cold water and took a few deep breaths.

Once she dried her hand she leaned against the counter and stared down at her feet. "I'm like any normal woman in love. I have Sakuya here, in bed and oh so naked but I've yet to make love with him. I've touched him, kissed his hard body, tasted his cum but we still haven't done **it**. I should have just taken him when I first got his clothes off!" Marcy shook her head. "But I wanted him awake and to look into his blue eyes as we came together. I want it to special, the first time. The first time should always be special. I don't want to wait any longer!" With that thought in mind, Marcy headed back up the stairs. She would replace the sheets, relight the candles and they'd try again.

"Sakuya!" She burst into the room to find him asleep. One muscled arm covered his face. She could see his chest rise and fall in steady, even breaths. "Oh Sakuya…" He was adorable in sleep. Adorable and sexy. There was dark hair growing in his armpit and she longed tickle him there. His fingers stretched then curled closer to his palm. Marcy longed for those long fingers to hold her breasts, stroke her skin, enter her body, just to love her like she did him.

Marcy shivered as she walked further into the room then hurried to close the window. "It's freezing in here! No wonder you've got the blanket pulled up so far and you don't have sheets!" Marcy went to the bed and blinked. Sakuya was shivering. That's why his fingers kept twitching. She left the room to go turn on the heat. "I can't have you getting sick my love. Nor is it fun to make love if we're freezing to death!" When she returned to the room, Marcy intended to wake him but he looked so peaceful. With the heat now on, his body relaxed deeper into the bed and he yawned contentedly. "Alright Sakuya, you sleep. We still have time and I have to find you some food to eat. I'll go out tomorrow and get you something fresh. Would you like that?" Carefully she sat on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Hmm…Aine…" Sakuya murmured.

Marcy's hand froze. She glared down at him then silently got off the bed. Her goodwill disappeared with that name escaping his lips. Quietly she left the room again, turning off the lights and firmly locking the locks on Sakuya's door. Going into another room, Marcy got undressed and into someone else's bed.

"I will NOT stand for it! As long as Aine is alive, Sakuya will call for _her_. It not that he loves that little bitch but he's taken care of her for so long that he just can't help himself! Sakuya is a caring man and he's concerned for her but that is over now! I mean that's one of the reasons I fell for him, his caring nature. _So_ unlike his selfish brother! Ralph only cared about Ralph! The bastard." Marcy sat up in bed and folded her arms angrily under her bare breasts. The room was dark and the only light came from outside. One window was un-curtained showing the night sky and the lit stars.

"Aine and Ralph. They still live and pull at him. I have to eliminate that pull. Sakuya needs to stand on his own two feet and claim his birthright." Marcy smiled in the darkness. "Losing both his sons or at least believing he's lost them should drive that old goat into the grave! And if not, I'll just help him get there after Sakuya and I get to the States. But first Ralph or should it be Aine or maybe I can take them out together. Yes that may be best. Ralph seemed awfully protective of that stupid girl. Huh! They all did - all three of them! Takayama and that damn photographer too! Well I won't bother with Tokugawa – not worth my time and though I hate Takayama too, I can take care of him later. Hell his career should all be but over since his most lucrative band is no more and people have to be questioning why he's still alive out of all of them!" Marcy began to laugh. "Yes, that's it! I'll plant some evidence to make them think it was all _Takayama's fault!" _

Marcy slid down in the bed hugging a pillow giggling. She'd seen how Takayama looked at Aine, the man had feelings for the girl. "He did it all just to have Aine to himself! A fitting end for the pompous jerk! Even if he doesn't end up in jail, the suspicion should ruin him. Hopefully it'll destroy his reputation so badly that he'll kill himself and save me the trouble. Oh how wonderful that would be!" Her mind slid to Sakuya in the bedroom across the hall and how much she'd rather be with him but it was possible that their lovemaking would have to wait until he knew Aine was dead. She didn't like that idea much and knew that if it came down to it, she'd drug him and take him. Not rape since she loved him but simply making love to him while he slept. It happened between couples all the time.

"Okay so Takayama and finally making love to Sakuya, I've got that worked out. That just leaves Aine and Ralph. How do I kill them?" She yawned and sank into sleep dreaming of death.

* * *

"**I think we should ask one of the doctors to take a look at her." **Takayama said as they entered the hospital.

"Maybe so, she scared me to death." Ralph said running a hand through his hair.

"She had a bad dream! Leave her alone!" Kyo said angrily. He was concerned too but they seemed to want to baby Aine when apparently she had already put it behind her.

"Thank you Kyo. There's nothing wrong with me so stop going on about it!" Aine snapped at the other two and entered her room at the hospital which had been turned into an office with the bed pushed up against the wall. She went to the bed and threw her small bag on it. "Give me something to do!" Small desks were set up in the room and each of them had both laptops and phones on them. Electric cords crisscrossed the floor making walking difficult.

"Just take a seat Aine. The computers are set up with different lists of realtors. Just pick one that we haven't already contacted and call them then mark them off once you've called. There's also a list of questions to ask them. You can email a picture to them of Marcy or if they don't have email, fax it or if necessary, get the security guys to take one to them." Maria said looking over Aine's face. The girl was pale with lines around her eyes and lips. "I thought the press conference went well. I'm sure – I'm sure Sakuya heard you Aine." She reached out for the girl's hand and squeezed it when Aine seemed to clutch at it but Aine quickly let go, took a desk and got down to work.

Most of them were in the room. Maria, Miya, Kai, Yuki, Atsuro, Sasaki and Mizuki. Santa was still having dizzy spells so had been forbidden to help out. Towa was still too sore to do much of anything and Yuuka still had her therapy to do and just couldn't fit in the room with her cast. She did what she could, when she could from her own room.

"Aine? Would you like something to eat or drink?" Mizuki offered once Aine hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Yes I would and some aspirin. Nothing heavy. Thank you Mizuki." Aine gave her a weak smile.

Mizuki blinked then smiled. Aine hadn't looked too pleased to see her earlier nor had spoken to her of course she had a lot on her mind so Mizuki was happy that Aine was allowing her to help her in any way even if it's just to fetch her some food. "You're welcome Aine! I'll be right back! Umm, would anyone else like something?" She said as she got to her feet. In the end, Ralph and Takayama went with her to help bring everything back and to check with their people on the progress they were making back at the office.

Yuki got up from his spot and went to wrap an arm around Aine's shoulder. She shed a few tears as she typed then forwarded the email with Marcy's picture. He stroked her hair. "What happened on the way back?"

Aine couldn't look at them but leaned into the warmth and took the comfort Yuki offered her. "It was just a dream." She whispered. "I don't even really remember it. I was just so tired after the press conference so I fell asleep on the way back. Sakuya – of course it had something to do with him. There was so much…sadness and sickness inside of me. I woke up gasping and retching like I was going to throw up." Aine dashed away her tears with one hand. "I don't understand it! What could it have meant?" She finally looked at her friends.

"Come here." Yuki pulled her to her feet and into his chest. "Shut it down you guys. Most of the businesses are closed or are closing. Let's rest for a little while." He rubbed Aine's back. Most of them were still feeling pains from the attacks. A couple hours to rest and to be there for each other was needed.

"I'll work a little longer sending out the emails. Knowing realtors, they'll still check their messages even if the business is closed and we are offering a reward for information so I'll keep at it." Kai said. She got up to touch Aine's back. I'll work from Santa's room. Get some rest Aine." Expertly she extracted the laptop and left.

"I can still work too. I'll see you all later." Sasaki said also picking up the laptop. He gave them all a nod and left them alone.

Miya and Atsuro pushed the desks against the wall then with Maria joined Aine and Yuki. They stood close to one another and remembered. When Aine was about to be raped, Sakuya knew. He could feel it – Aine was in trouble. It was more than possible that what Aine felt was also an indication that Sakuya was in trouble or suffering.

"He's okay. He _has to be!"_ Aine said into Yuki's chest.

"Of course he is." Atsuro said with conviction. "She did too much to get him, she won't hurt him!" _At least not like how she hurt us but Marcy could certainly hurt him in other ways that would make him sick. Just being close to her when he loves only Aine would disgust him. Damn Sakuya, what's she doing to you?_

No one said much as they stood together waiting for Aine to calm down and trying not to think too hard about all the things that could happen if they didn't reach Sakuya in time. A knock on the door had them separating.

"Hey! I heard you guys were hungry." Santa said pushing in a cart with some food on it. Kai had told him that Aine had come back upset and he couldn't just stay in his room. He'd met Mizuki and Ralph in the hall and had asked for some time alone.

"Santa, how are you? How's your head?" Aine quickly wiped away her tears. She didn't want him to worry, not with his wounds troubling him.

"I'm okay pretty girl. How about a hug?" Santa opened his arms to her and held her tight. "You did good today. We were all proud of you." He kissed the top of her head. "Okay, why don't we sit and eat before the food gets cold?" Santa looked up at his friends who nodded. They'd fill him in later, now it was important to do just do something normal like dinner with friends.

They settled down but not before Miya went and brought Towa in to join them. It was a friendly meal, quiet. A few jokes were told, some interesting stories shared. The plan was to keep things light.

Aine was asleep before long, exhausted by the day's events and overwrought emotions. There were worried whispers about her and Sakuya and in the end she never slept alone in that room because she had friends.

* * *

**Sakuya woke to the smell of black coffee and breathed it in deeply. ** For one nanosecond he thought he was at home but the jingle of chain disabused him of that notion when he moved his arm. Taking a fortifying breath, he opened his eyes and lifted his head.

She was there next to the bed with another tray of food. There was a whole pot of coffee, various pastries, fruit and something on covered platter – eggs if his nose was correct. Marcy moved away from the bed to open the curtains. When she turned around her smile made his heart skip a beat.

"Good morning Sakuya." Marcy was dressed in tight jeans and a black T-shirt with Sakuya written across the front in white. Her hair was wild but sexy about her face, makeup flawless. The grey of her eyes were bright, too bright, unnaturally bright. "I went out early this morning and got you some fresh food. Maybe that frozen food wasn't the best thing to eat after the drugs you took. I cooked eggs and sausage for you too. Don't worry, I'm excellent with eggs. You need to pee right? Let's get that taken care of and then you can eat!"

She sent chills up his spine. Marcy was too calm and she was dressed. Since they'd gotten here she'd either been half naked or completely naked. What did it mean when she had all of her clothes on? Sakuya did as his body commanded then watched her warily but all she did was put a tray over his lap then stepped back to watch him eat. Sakuya didn't know if his hand shook from hunger or fear.

The coffee soothed his nerves and offered a hint of the normal. He loved coffee and preferred it black. He drank the pot and finished everything she brought him even all the sweets. The grapes were saved for last. Grapes. Aine. Aine and grapes.

"Good boy! You were hungry!" Marcy went back to the bed and loaded everything on the cart and took it out of the bedroom. When she returned, her arms were full of sheets, one of them was plastic. The fear in him flared.

Another humiliation to endure – a sponge bath. The plastic sheet was to keep the bed from getting wet. Marcy was thorough from his ears, to his privates, right down to and in between his toes. Surprisingly she didn't try anything sexual and her hands were gentle with him. It occurred to him several times that he could kill her. He was physically stronger than Marcy and it would solve the problem of being raped by her but it wouldn't solve his captivity. He would have to either pull the chains out of the walls or end up breaking his arms and legs trying to get free and then he didn't know where they were. He could starve to death before help arrived or so injure himself that he'd die from his wounds. As much as he hated it, Sakuya clenched his fists and endured it.

Next he had to move from one side of the bed to the other while she put sheets back on the bed. She still went with silken sheets so that he slipped and slid on them. Sakuya supposed they could be fun for sex but just for sleeping, they were irritating as hell. Once the sheets were on and the bedspread changed as well, Marcy brought the TV back into the room and turned it on.

"I have to go out darling. I'll leave the bedpan close by – you did drink a whole pot of coffee!" She laughed flinging her hair back over her shoulder. "As you can see, I've left you the TV so you won't get bored. Kiss me." Marcy had approached the bed and now leaned over it, her face next to his. "I said kiss me Sakuya."

Sakuya's blue eyes met hers for a long moment then he lifted his chin and met her lips. He did nothing but kiss her, a touch of lips to lips. He resisted gagging when her tongue slipped into his mouth but thankfully she kept it brief. Instead of wiping his mouth and spitting, Sakuya asked a question. "Where are you going?"

Marcy's eyes narrowed but her attitude remained upbeat. "Curious are you? Well it occurred to me last night that I can't let Takayama get away with firing me and just why should he get to live when everyone else died? So I'm going to make sure he doesn't enjoy his survival. I mean it wouldn't be fair to let him think he go off scot free now would it?" Marcy smiled at him her hand at her lips. _Our first real kiss. He was so tender too. I'm right to wait! _

"He's lost them all. Why not leave him alone?" Sakuya tried to keep all emotion out of his voice. If he showed that he cared, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Hitoshi.

"Because I hate him and people I hate deserve to die." Marcy watched his eyes widen with knowledge and smiled widely. "Yes, everyone I hate. That includes your half-brother Ralph and that tiny little girl with the big ego. I haven't yet come up with a plan for them yet but Takayama, he'll be going down soon." She sat on the bed facing him and held one of his long-fingered hands tightly between her own. "Sakuya…Sakuya I know you feel some sort of …responsibility for that girl. Again in your sleep, you said her name." Marcy's gray eyes were accusing as she looked up at him. "You won't let go of her even though you're with me now and I cannot have that Sakuya. It hurts me." She stared at him for countless minutes until he dropped his gaze in shame. "See you understand, I'm glad. Can't promise I'll make it an easy death for her or Ralph but you won't have to live in the same world them for much longer. It shouldn't take me but a few days to come up with a suitable plan. Alright?" Her voice brightened and she leaned forward to run her fingers through his hair.

His heart trembled and Sakuya knew he didn't trust himself to look at her without fear and dread in his eyes so he just nodded. Of course if this mad woman succeeded in truly taking Aine away from him, he'd find a way not only to kill himself but to take this bitch with him to hell.

"You're so _**adorable!" **_Marcy squealed and went up on her knees and crawled forward until she could hold Sakuya against her breasts. She kissed his black hair, ears and forehead lovingly. "Just because you're being so sweet, I'm going to let you have your '_virginity'_ for a little longer." Marcy laughed. "I want you to only think of me when we finally make love. …Of course if you stay this adorable I might not be able to resist you!" She kissed him again then looked at her watch. "Oh! I'd better get going. It's a nice long drive from here to the city and back." Marcy lifted his head for one more kiss on his lips then got off the bed. "You've got water, a few snacks, the bedpan and the TV. I'll try to be home before dark. Okay lover?" She walked towards the door and in the entrance she turned. All trace of goodwill gone from her face and voice.

"Those chains were made for bears. There's a security alarm here and if its breached on either side of the windows or doors, an electric shock is given to the intruder or in your case, the occupant. These are all dead bolts that can only be opened from the outside. I've taken you as my own Sakuya. If you tried to escape you'd only be hurt and make me very angry. Don't make me angry Sakuya, you wouldn't like the consequences." Her gray eyes held his silently with grim promise. Marcy found her smile again then blew him a kiss. "Just a few hours apart my love. Later!" Smiling she closed the door and engaged all the locks.

Sakuya sat completely still in that huge bed until he heard the roar of an engine. Marcy took off seconds later. The car was something slick that would eat up the miles. More than likely it was a car he'd own or drive. Bit by bit his nerves eased and Sakuya slumped back on the pillows. He shook his head in wonder. Never in his life had he ever met anyone like her. Somehow he'd missed meeting someone this insane in his short life. He hadn't even reached twenty yet!

The window was open just a bit letting in fresh air but he could see the fine wires imbedded in the pane and around the window itself. Sakuya didn't doubt that it was set up to send out electrical volts, probably just shy of enough to kill he'd bet. Looking down at his wrists he saw how thick the leather and the chains were. "For motherfucking bears!" He muttered under his breath. "Damn…" It occurred to Sakuya to look around the room. He was searching for cameras. He wouldn't put it past her to have cameras everywhere watching his every damn move. Even if he tried to escape, she'd see it long before he could make any headway. "Two. No…four of them!" Again he whispered. Dejected Sakuya picked up the remote she'd left him and searched for news on Aine. She would probably punish him for that too but he didn't care and besides if she killed Aine…who cared what happened to him? Certainly not he.

* * *

**The first part was the easiest to accomplish.** Marcy got a cappuccino then sat down with her back facing the wall. She didn't think she'd see anyone she knew here but she was taking precautions. Mostly only college kids frequented this café and maybe a few of the younger professors. In any case, this place had what she needed, an anonymous internet connection. She surfed the various Lucifer websites to see what the fans were up to and what they thought of recent events. Many were devastated by the loss of their favorite idols. The speculation was ripe that it was an assassination of some kind. With a smile, Marcy began adding her own comments about how the death of Sakuya and his friends was actually a plot to free up Aine. To free up Aine to give Takayama Hitoshi no competition for her heart.

Next she borrowed a cute young man's phone to see if she could locate just where Takayama was at the moment. Marcy was so pleased with the information she gathered that she kissed the student on the mouth then with a wave, she left to go visit Hitoshi's apartment.

Parking a block away and wearing a black wig and a white sweater, Marcy let herself into Takayama's apartment. Months ago, she'd gotten a copy of his house key and it only took a few tries to bypass his security system. Like most people his code was the birthday of someone close to him, in this case, his sister. Under her sweater in one of those fanny pack things, Marcy carried the ingredients for Takayama's downfall. First she went to the kitchen and deposited a small vial in the cabinet beneath his sink. It wouldn't be obvious to the casual observer; someone would have to really look for it to find it. Next, Marcy was surprised to find that in the utility room, there was a tool box.

"Never would have thought those girlie hands would even know what a hammer was!" She smirked then proceeded to place several screws in the box along with some wire almost too thin to be seen when unspoiled into the tool box. "It's a nice place for a bachelor I guess. Hmm, his sister has a room here too." Marcy said as she opened the door and saw pastel colors and posters of Lucifer here and there. The next room was the master bedroom. "Okay now where to put this. It can't be too obvious or he'll spot it but it needs to be somewhere the police will have no trouble finding it. Let's see, let's see…" Marcy turned in a circle looking the room over.

It couldn't go in the dresser or in the orderly closet. Night stand was out. In the desk? Under the bed? Or… "Yes! If I leave the hinge just slightly undone…you will be in jail so fast your head will spin you bastard!" Marcy laughed as she placed the C-4 into a vent just out of sight behind the desk in Takayama's bedroom. With a sharp eye, Marcy exited the apartment then humming the tune to _Black Crow_, walked almost skipped back to her car.

She rode by Jupiter Records and saw the hazard tape was still up. There were a few workers there cleaning away debris. Idly she wondered where they would be doing business from and recording new music because nothing but clean up and remodeling would be going on in there for the next few months. Marcy shrugged and drove to Sakuya's apartment. There were fans gathered outside with flowers, most weeping and calling for him. She stared hard at the windows but was sure there was no one inside. "So where's Aine staying? At her parents?" For a moment she thought about driving to the Yukimura's place but decided against that. Even if she found Aine, she didn't yet have a plan to kill her yet.

Instead Marcy went shopping. She found a lingerie shop. It wasn't that she needed any more sexy clothes since she'd bought most of that before leaving the US but she was looking for things for Sakuya. There were many toys and creams she wanted to try with him. More than likely Sakuya didn't need these things but Marcy wanted their sex or rather their love life to be completely different from what he'd done with that little girl.

Her bag was heavy as she stepped out of the shop. She did some window shopping and strolled through Shibuya. As she did, Marcy began to see the faces of Lucifer on billboards and screens. Japan was remembering one of their favorite bands. Videos played and their music could be heard coming from many shops. It was as she was picking up more fresh food that one of the larger screens showed a music TV show with as their guests and of course they were talking about Lucifer.

"It's an unbelievable tragedy. All of them so young – we're basically the same age." Daisuke said shaking his head, the leader of the group. "Yuki has – had a young child too." He blinked rapidly. "And Sakuya, a voice like his is sorely going to be missed. He and the rest were on top of the Japan music world. They were our rivals but they were friends too. Whoever took them from us – it was a cruel thing to do. Hell's too good for you!" His eyes flashed in the lights of the studio and no one could mistake the pain he was feeling.

"But Daisuke-sama, we don't know for sure Sakuya is dead. Have you heard otherwise?" The female interviewer scooted to the edge of her seat.

"No, there's been no word. I pray Sakuya is alive, for her sake." He said gently. When the woman prompted him to go on, he did. "For Aine. Yukimura Aine. I…I learned a lot from the two of them about what true love is. They were – are the definition of love. Honestly I can't see Sakuya performing without his band but and Sakuya if you can hear me – come home man, Aine needs you!" This time it was him leaning forward urgently in his seat.

The audience and many people in the street stopped for they were just as touched by Daisuke's words as he was to say them. There was a commercial break but still no one moved and waited until the program came back on.

"You said you had something you wanted to tell us Daisuke-sama."

"Yes, I do. A few us - ourselves, Neon, Feel and Jesus – to name a few, have decided to do a kind of memorial for Lucifer the day after tomorrow. It's more a gathering of their friends and other bands at the Cradle. The owner, affectionately known as the Master by Yuki and the others suggested it. That was where Lucifer first performed as a group. I'm afraid it will be closed to fans but we plan on having the live recorded. I'd like to officially invite Aine and the others – Lucifer's family to come. Many of them haven't been seen since the…incident. We just want them to know we're there for them." Daisuke smiled sadly. "Please come Aine, Maria-san – we love you guys." He looked steadily at the camera then dropped his gaze.

answered a few questions about themselves and then the interview was over. The show lasted another fifteen minutes and in that time, they reiterated the information about the memorial and who would be performing, where and when. The air date was questionable but it could be aired live. Decisions would be made soon and for everyone to check the TV website or listen to the radio or wait for the official TV announcement.

Marcy was thoughtful as she stored the goods in her car. The sun was getting lower in the sky and it would more than likely be dark before she arrived back at the house. Buildings flashed by barely seen by her gray eyes as her foot rested heavily on the gas pedal.

"A concert at the Cradle. She'd go wouldn't she? Ralph too maybe. They'd be together or at least in the same place. It's possible I'd have my chance then!" Marcy was getting excited. "The day after tomorrow…I've got work to do!" Smiling she raced back to Sakuya.

* * *

**"Did you know about this?" Ralph asked as he muted the TV. **Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria for a dinner break. They'd ordered out for a change needing some comfort food to make the confinement less confining. Ralph asked this question of Hitoshi.

"No I didn't but I guess when I think about it, it's not unexpected. Lucifer and its position in the Japanese music world were much admired and many of those bands were seeking to take their – your place. None of them would have chosen this way for it to happen though. Professionally was the way they wanted to knock you guys off your pedestal." The band's producer looked at his friends.

"I want to go." Atsuro said wistfully. "We've performed with a few of them over the years but all of them together in one place – at the Cradle! Man, what a jam session it would be!" He looked excited for a moment but then sighed. "But it would be like showing up at your own funeral wouldn't? We'd scare the hell out of everybody!" Ruefully he shook his head and sipped his tea.

"You know they're probably going to upset with us when this is over. We could even lose some fans, possibly that pedestal you were talking about." Towa commented looking over at Takayama.

"Can't be helped, your lives are more important than a few hurt feelings." Sasaki said. " will understand and so will the other bands. As for the fans, well they're always fickle – you lose some, you gain some more." He shrugged and ate more sushi.

Yuki smiled and nodded. "True. Besides it will take a while for all our injuries to heal. Maybe before we leave Japan, we can do that jam session for real. Of course after this, we've lost all the momentum we'd gained. It could take us another year or more before we're able to reach the spot we were in just a week ago!" His smile had long disappeared to be replaced with a frown. He brought down a heavy fist on the table. Maria reached over to cover that fist but her husband wouldn't look at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Santa spoke up. "Okay yeah, so we have to wait till Towa can pick up his bass again but why do we need to wait any longer than that? Think about it Yuki. We _are_ going to come back from the dead! Marcy may not have intended to do us any more favors but dammit, why don't we use this to our advantage! We survived guys." Santa looked at Yuki, Atsuro and Towa. "Guns, grenades and fucking bombs! **We survived! **The publicity from that alone should pave the way to our dream. She's hurt us enough. The best way to hurt her is to continue our way to the top of the world!" Santa's smile was huge and good vibes were flowing from him.

"Yeah." Atsuro grinned.

"I'm a fast healer. I won't hold us back." Towa was smiling and nodding.

"You always were the cheerleader of the group." Yuki teased Santa. "Done. We get Sakuya back and we take on the world as planned." Now he lifted his wife's hand to kiss it.

A phone rang and Ralph looked at the display. "The TV station." Again he'd been watching them. They were so easy with each other, they thought along the same lines. Being with them made him envious but at the same time he was fascinated. "Aine? Since you're the one mentioned specifically or rather, you're the only one left alive, would you like to go to this memorial? …It'll be hard pretending everyone is gone in front of your friends and the cameras." His voice trailed off. She sat with no expression on her face.

Aine had remained silent through it all. She ate automatically but that didn't mean she wasn't paying attention. "This it. She'll come for me then. I know she will. If I'm there, I know Marcy will come to kill me." A smile bloomed on her face. It wasn't a happy smile but a determined one. I'll play my part. Pretending will bring Sakuya back to me. You'll owe me an Oscar when this is over!" There was a new vibe in the room – it was vengeance.

Ralph considered it and returned her smile. "We'll both be there. Don't worry about a thing Aine. We'll cast a net and catch us a barracuda!" An evil laugh escaped him as he walked out in the garden to take his phone call.

"I'll be there as well." Yuki promised. "I have to be. I have to see her go down." He spoke to Aine but to Maria as well. "She tried to take you from me. Marcy has to pay for that." He looked over his wife's face so tender and precious to him.

"I want to say no but I understand. Do it for both of us Yuki." Maria gave her consent.

"Well then I'm going too!" Atsuro stood up abruptly. "I can't forget the sight of you in that stairwell." He spoke to Yuuka. Her leg was out in front of her like it always was in the long cast. She'd be in that one a little while longer before switching to a different one. Yuuka's recovery would be a long term event. "I need to see her broken just like she broke you." He said softly as he squatted next to her chair.

Yuuka blinked at the tears. For herself, she was doing her best to forget that fall. She nodded. "Just be careful." Gratefully she took the kiss he gave her.

"Don't even think about it!" Miya said before Towa could open his mouth. "Let them take care of Marcy and you stay here with me and help. We still need to locate Sakuya. Aine will get her for us, right?" She looked over at her friend.

"Absolutely! She's right Towa, you could hurt yourself. Please find Sakuya. I doubt Marcy will just tell us where he is." When Kai cleared her throat she looked at Santa. "I think Kai wants you to stay out it too." Aine smiled. "Remember the plan Santa, we heal and then we move on, right to the top!"

"I'll stay but know I'd rather be there to see you kick her teeth in!" Santa gave in. His head wound was healing but his dizzy spells were unpredictable as well as frequent headaches.

There atmosphere was now of hope and anticipation. Two days and they would have Marcy's head on a platter. They talked of having another get-together at Yuki's or maybe at Sakuya's place. They talked of the food and games they would play and of the jam session none of them could get out of their heads. Lucifer acknowledged the talents of their friends and couldn't wait to pit their skills against the others on stage. Mizuki found herself wanting in on the jam session. She hadn't had much time with her brother yet but she was sure Kazuki would be up for it.

"Excuse me." They were interrupted by the police detective who'd been working the case since Yuuka's fall. He'd been told much but not quite everything that had been going on. The detective knew of Marcy or Mary but not the woman's past or her particular grudge against Ralph. "Takayama-san, I'm afraid we need to ask you a few questions." The detective wasn't alone; he had two officers with him. "And you should know there's been a warrant issued to search your apartment. I have men there now." Carefully he observed the shock and disbelief on the faces of everyone.

* * *

**"Sakuya! I'm back! Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" **Marcy called out as she entered the house. "I need to put a few things away then I'll be up shortly!" She informed him then started putting away the perishables.

He'd known of course. He'd heard the car enter the drive. Sakuya was not glad that she'd come back. While alone in the big house, he'd imagined her dying in a fiery crash or the victim of a hit and run or that she'd just keep on driving never to return. Sighing, Sakuya sat up in the bed.

Boredom had plagued him and restlessness too in the hours Marcy had been gone. He'd eaten all the snacks, drank all the water and wished for something to do. Uncaring of the cameras recording his every move, Sakuya had tested his bonds. They were strong, stronger than he. But he couldn't sit still. Sakuya did leg lifts and sit-ups and any other exercise he could think of to do while being tied down just to relieve the stiffness in his muscles.

Once he'd worked up a sweat, he continued to look for news on himself and his friends. They'd shown Yuki's father visiting the police station and then going to visit a temple. Atsuro's parents had also been seen talking to a priest presumably about his funeral. Sakuya's heart hurt and he tried with all his might to believe Aine's words. They just had to be alive.

The music stations were doing profiles on them and Sakuya watched those some. It amazed him at how accurate some of their information was and how some of it was totally fabricated. The truth and the lies mixed together so well it was hard to know what was real and what wasn't. But he didn't watch for long because it made him homesick and wonder if they would ever be a band again. Aine had hinted that they lived but Sakuya had seen the explosions. Even if they'd survived, they could have been permanently injured. All of them were honest to God musicians and needed their hands to play the guitar, bass and drums. _Grenades and bombs…any of them could have lost a hand or arm! I have no idea what's happened to them! I'm closed off from all of it! Actually…I'm more alone now than I ever was!_

That thought had staggered Sakuya. After his mother had died, he'd been more or less on his own. He was alone and lonely but then it was his life and all he knew. But then Yuki, Santa, Atsuro and Towa had become his friends and brothers. Maria, Yuuka and Miya were friends and sisters. And then he'd found Aine and love. He was no longer alone or lonely but now being here in somebody else's house and chained to a wall by a woman not in her right mind and separated from his life, family and friends, Sakuya experienced aloneness unlike anything he'd know before. Because now he knew what was missing. Before he hadn't known those things Lucifer and Aine had given him but now… A few hours of the day, Sakuya had covered his head with the sheet and wept with the pain of loss.

So of course her voice calling out to him was not welcome. He would have preferred to live the rest of his life alone and starving that to see or hear that woman again. Sakuya turned the sound back up on the TV and changed the channels. He ended up putting it on a shopping channel while he'd shed his tears. He hadn't wanted to hear or see or think about anything to do with music, Lucifer or his life as told by reporters. As he went through the channels he saw the group . Sakuya kept going then stopped. was with Jupiter Records, same as Lucifer. _They might know something!_

Quickly he backtracked to find the channel. When he found it, Sakuya noted at the bottom of the screen that the show was taped earlier in the day. Whatever had been said on the show was being re-aired for any who'd missed it. Sakuya sat tensely as he waited for the current guests to leave and to be introduced.

"Sakuya!" Marcy entered the room all smiles carrying another tray of snacks and her bag of toys. "How are you? Did you have a good day?" She frowned when he didn't respond only glance at her then back at the television. "Don't ignore me Sakuya." She warned.

"…Hey. It was a day." He answered gruffly still looking at the TV. Finally Daisuke led his band to the couch and sat next to the interviewer. Again he turned up the sound.

Marcy had placed the tray down on a table and was about chastise Sakuya once more when she heard what was being said on TV. "Oh, they're showing that again? Didn't you see it this afternoon?"

"Huh? No I didn't." Sakuya looked at her briefly and noticed the interest in her eyes then focused once again on Daisuke.

Marcy went about cleaning up after Sakuya, throwing away his trash from the earlier snacks and emptying the bedpan. She did this as she listened to the interview. She had a tentative plan already but of course it all hinged on if Aine was going to the memorial. Marcy washed her hands then began to strip off her clothes. Naked, she retrieved the tray of soup, cut vegetables and dip, bread and tea. "Here take this for me Sakuya." She ordered and waited for him to comply.

Sakuya's lips tightened ever so slightly but did as he was told and took the tray. He held it up while she got in the bed then put it down over both of them. She'd all but glued herself to his hip.

"Go ahead and eat." She said with a smile. "So what do you think about that? They're going to give you a memorial." Marcy pointed at the screen. "Everywhere I went today; I could see your face or hear your voice. You're well loved in Japan but wait until we go to the States!"

_A memorial. All the groups gathered together to play for us and at the Cradle too. Why didn't we ever do that before? It would have been so much fun squaring off with those guys. We'd win of course! _The humor surprised Sakuya who'd been so depressed earlier. _Guess I haven't lost all hope yet. _Absently Sakuya picked up his soup and drank some down.

The interview drew to a close and then the woman who'd originally done the interview appeared on screen live.

"Good evening. As you know that interview was done earlier today and Daisuke personally invited Yukimura Aine to attend. If you were unaware of who this woman is, she's Sakuya-sama's girlfriend. The two lived together and from all appearances, they were very much in love." A series of screen shots were shown of the couple including pictures from Tokugawa's book and some snippets from the TV movie they'd just completed. "We tried to contact Yukimura-san but were unable to reach her but we have since heard from Jupiter Records and the owner of this station Ralph Grazer-sama."

The scene switched to Ralph leaning against a desk with a panoramic view of Tokyo behind him. "Good evening. First I'd like to thank for coming up with this idea. I believe Lucifer would have much appreciated a gathering of this kind. I have tried to work it out that this would be seen live but contractual obligations prevent this on such short notice but this coming Saturday the event at the Cradle will be played in its entirety." Ralph stood his expression becoming solemn. "Of course there is no news yet on Sakuya nor has…nor has his body been located. We are still hoping and praying that he lives and ask again for your help. Please if you have information, no matter how small, please call us. As you can see we miss Sakuya and want him back, not only because of his wealth of talent but because we love him." Ralph took a breath. He admitted it live and on television that he loved his brother. Ralph prayed Sakuya heard him. "One more thing, Yukimura Aine was invited to this event along with the others who made up Lucifer's family. They will be attending the event, myself included. I will thank all who are giving up their time to do this for those who were lost and of course the owner of the Cradle, the Master himself. I hope you will all enjoy the memorial when it airs on Saturday and please continue to pray for Sakuya's return, the families of Lucifer and all those who also lost their lives because of this senseless tragedy. Thank you all for listening and good night." Ralph bowed formerly and the screen switched back to the young interviewer.

"And so there you have it. There will be a celebrity filled event held at the club Cradle the day after tomorrow and it will be shown on this station the following evening. Please do all you can to support the families lost in the Jupiter Incident and good evening to you."

There was a moment of silence from the naked couple in the bed. The food was half eaten, forgotten as they'd watched and listened to Ralph speak. One contemplated the fact that his half brother had said he loved him and also the fact that Aine would be attending a memorial for him leaving her vulnerable to attack. Yes Marcy was here with him but she'd already proven that she could get to them even when protection was provided. _Aine…Ralph – you need to be careful!_

The other felt excitement bubble up in her. The prospect of killing both Aine and Ralph was within her reach. Both would be dead before the week was out!

"This just in." A newscaster interrupted the current program. "We have news regarding the attack made on Jupiter Records." Again both individuals were riveted to the TV. "It would seem that Takayama Hitoshi has been taken into custody as the number one suspect in the bombing at Jupiter Records. Bomb making materials were found in his home. It's very possible he is responsible for the deaths of the members of Lucifer and Sakuya's disappearance as well.

While Sakuya gasped and his blue eyes blinked in disbelief, Marcy laughed her head off in delight. She laughed so hard she rocked the tray, her stomach hurt and she had trouble breathing. Things were going exactly as she planned.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hi! This is the next to last chapter - Wow! I planned to finish this before the new year but it turned out much longer than I expected. Also, this chapter has some violence in it so you've been warned. **_

_**Have fun reading!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Hitoshi sighed as he closed his phone then looked around him and sighed again. **He was currently in an interrogation room at police headquarters. The place was bland, white walls, white tiled floor, basic wooden table and chairs. He wasn't really under arrest but he had been questioned thoroughly. Ralph Grazer had sent a lawyer along with him and it was because of that lawyer that he'd been allowed to call his family and warn them to leave town before they were besieged by reporters and TV crews. Marcy had done a real number on him and despite what they'd told the police in the beginning, they had to check out these accusations against him. "That bitch." He said quietly then sat back and crossed one long leg over the other. His foot swung in agitated circles.

Thankfully Sasaki had also come with him and had been in contact with the company trying save his job. If Jupiter thought this bad press would hurt him, they'd drop him like a hot potato. But of course there was Ralph as well. Hitoshi hated the fact that he would end up owing so much to the arrogant American but if not for him, Hitoshi figured he'd be in a cell now instead just confined in a room bland enough to send him into a coma.

"They should have found it by now. As much as I dislike being here, I'm more worried about what's happening with Aine! What's the plan?! I want to be there to help!" Hitoshi's foot kicked high into the air and he practically jumped out of his chair to pace. At this rate he would miss everything!

The door opened and his lawyer then Sasaki entered. They didn't look worried but a little tense. "Have a seat Takayama-san, we have lots to discuss.

* * *

**"He's alive? You're sure? Sakuya's alive?!"** The Master had received a call from Yuuka and wanting to touch base with her after the loss of Atsuro, he quickly agreed to her request to visit. He'd been flabbergasted when he entered her room to see Yuki, Santa, Atsuro and Towa. Luckily there was a nurse on hand as he sort of forgot how to breathe. After some oxygen, several hugs and several tissues full of tears did he finally believe what he was seeing – his young friends were alive and not ghosts come back to haunt him.

"Yes. Everything that happened, the attacks on Miya, Yuuka and Maria followed by the bombings at Jupiter was all done so that Marcy could get her hands on Sakuya. And now she's coming to kill me, probably at the Cradle after the memorial." Aine spoke from her spot by the window. "We wanted to let you know so that you'll be careful. We don't anyone else we love to be hurt by her." She had to smile as the older man looked embarrassed at her words. "You're part of Lucifer too Master. You were there long before I was. You were there even before they realized how good they were together. We'd been sitting here trying to figure out how to draw her out so that we can save Sakuya and then you suggested the memorial to . The timing was perfect. Because of you, all this will end soon." Aine went to him and hugged his neck.

Again they were all crowded into one room. Yuuka in the bed, her leg elevated. Towa and Santa were in wheelchairs. Atsuro, Kai and Miya were on a rug on the floor while Maria sat in a chair, Yukihiko asleep on her lap, Yuki next to her and the Master in the last chair. He cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes as Aine pulled away.

"I love you guys too. You keep an old man young." He said looking at them all one by one then blinked. "Sakuya's a prisoner. And of that American no less! I mean I didn't warm to her but I'd never have believed her capable of anything like this." It blew his mind really but when he looked at how close to death his young friends had come and all of it could be attributed to that brassy, too out-spoken woman – he had to believe. "So what do you want me to do?" The Master took Aine's hand and without words promised whatever she would ask of him.

"Nothing Master. Absolutely nothing." Yuki said then smiled as the man's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Master blinked. "I don't understand."

"We want to catch her red-handed so to speak. We're going to let Marcy hang herself." Santa spoke up. "Because we think she'll attack Aine and Ralph at the Cradle, we wanted to let you know in case things got out of hand…and give you a chance to refuse. You could call this memorial off and we could come up with another idea…" Santa trailed off with a pleased smile when the older man shook his head.

"No way. I didn't know about you or Sakuya but the timing does seem perfect. No the show will go on and we'll bring our boy home." Master was emphatic as he patted Aine's hand. "Do what you have to do and catch this girl. Get her some help!" He shook a finger at Yuki who nodded. Things were in motion.

* * *

**"Put cameras everywhere and make sure they're wired for sound. Of course we may have to do some editing before we turn them over to the police." **Ralph told Yamaguchi, the head of his security firm. "Neither Father or I want Grazer Media involved in this scandal if we can help it." He sat back in his chair more than ready to have this business over with.

"Maybe you should just let us take care of the woman Grazer-sama. Think of all the people she's killed. We could take revenge for all them, not just our men." Yamaguchi was what some would call a typical Japanese man. He was short in stature with a rather stern face and closely cropped hair that was just turning gray. Yamaguchi's ancestors were samurai and the warrior light of his clan shone in his eyes.

Ralph studied the man and nodded. "I would prefer that as well but the higher ups at Jupiter Records would like to have someone to blame, to put before the press and say 'this woman is responsible!' Foolishness." Ralph mumbled. "If…if things get messy, I'll allow you to do things your way." He told the older man who nodded, bowed and quietly left the office.

It was the next morning after the announcement of the memorial. Aine and Lucifer had met with the Master early this morning and had just called to tell him things were all confirmed. Many deliveries had to be made to the Cradle today – food, toiletry supplies, musical and electrical equipment. The business would be busy all that day and most of the next up until the show started. That's why he needed the Master's approval for one hour this morning to setup all the cameras and microphones to catch Mary in the act of trying to kill them.

They expected Mary to take full advantage of the craziness that would be at the Cradle for the next day and a half to possibly sneak in and set something up or just to scope out the place. His people had speculated that Mary could attack the car like what had been done to Yuki's wife but Ralph was certain Mary would want a face-to-face with him and Aine. She wouldn't be able to resist rubbing it their faces everything that she'd gotten away with everything and especially for what she may have done to Sakuya. They would take extra precaution on the way to and from the Cradle but Ralph was sure that whatever happened the next night would happen inside that club.

"Sakuya, you're a strong man. I know that first hand but if she's raped you…how will you and Aine get over it?" Ralph inhaled sharply. Mary liked sex – a lot. For a while there, that's what he'd liked most about her. "I can't imagine she hasn't touched you, it's been days since you've gone missing Sakuya. Hold on little brother, with any luck will find you sometime tomorrow." Ralph felt his stomach twist with anxiety.

On his desk were numerous reports on Mary's activities before she disappeared. Paper trails had been all but nonexistent, well except for the clothes she seemed to always be buying. Those she paid for with the corporate account that she'd gotten from Jupiter. And so, they had hit the streets of Tokyo. Rupert and Ralph Grazer were bold business men and were not afraid to deal with people on both sides of the law. So far the police had very little to offer so Ralph's people had gone to the Yakuza. It hadn't taken very long for someone to recognize Mary's description and then have it confirmed by showing a picture of her. The thing was, Mary had been very careful in her dealings with the Yakuza as well. Basically she only contacted them when she wanted to buy things off the black market. Mary had paid top dollar or yen for the C-4, grenades and the ammunition used in the attacks on Jupiter and Lucifer. The people she'd used on the other hand were complete wannabees. Mary dealt with those young men who wanted to be Yakuza but were more punks than anything else, good only for thieving and hurting people weaker than they.

Ralph was shocked at the amount of C-4 she'd bought and wondered where in the hell she'd learned to use it but then most things could be learned today if you spent a couple of hours on the internet. He also saw she bought a canister of some kind of gas. He didn't know what it was but he was going to warn everyone to be extra careful, there was just no telling what else she would do. Feeling pain behind his eyes, Ralph stood up. Mizuki was with her brother so he didn't have her around to distract him from all this insanity. "I think I'll go to the gym, maybe get one of the guys to spar with me." Ralph wanted to work off some of his nervous energy.

* * *

**The night had brought him nightmares which Sakuya tried with all his might to deny the fear they'd brought. **Takayama rotting in prison for crimes he never committed. The accusing stares of Aine's grieving parents. Ralph smiling sadly at him as he slowly bled to death. Aine covered in blood her arms reaching for him and Marcy laughing as she repeatedly raped him or led him around on a collar and leash for the world to see her new pet.

The shit of it was, she had bought a collar for him with freaking spikes on it. She said something about some role-playing with him as some rough biker guy and her, the seduced innocent. _CRAZY! _But that wasn't all. Some of that other stuff she'd bought – things he had no use for but had submitted to her putting a few of them on him just so she would answer his questions about what she'd done to Takayama. Sakuya wondered if his shame would ever go away.

"I just made him the prime suspect that's all." Marcy had told him as she painted his nipples with edible paint. "Started a few rumors on Lucifer websites and planted some evidence in his house. Actually I'm surprised the police moved so quickly but then you are a hot property lover! They want to catch the person who's taken Sakuya from Japan!" She'd sat naked on his hard thigh as she painted then leaned in close to taste her work.

Sakuya had flexed his hands. He had enough give in those chains to wrap his hands around her neck. She could be dead so easily and then it would all be over. Only his desire to see Aine again had kept him from strangling her. Sakuya had hoped that this would be all she would put him through, it was not. She'd turned around to sit in his lap and leaned back against his chest. Then she'd given him a bottle of liquid and told him to make her cum with his hands. She wasn't tormenting his body but still he had no wish to touch hers either.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Sakuya asked. He didn't think about what his hands were doing. He'd had sex with many women before Aine. Sakuya knew what women liked and had given it to them. His heart had never been involved. He'd shared his body but his feelings had been his own. It was what he was doing now. There was only one woman he had ever made love to and Sakuya prayed he'd get the chance to love Aine again.

"Oh a few things, nothing…oh Sakuya right there!" Marcy had hummed then hissed in pleasure. Her head rested on his shoulder, her legs thrown up over his as his hands slicked up and down her nakedness.

"Don't hurt anyone else." Sakuya had stopped his hands.

"What?" Her gray eyes opened to look up at him.

"You killed too many people last time. People who just happened to be in the same building with us! Don't do it again! I'll be…I'll do whatever you want me to if you promise me that. Only…only Ralph and…her. Don't kill anyone else or I swear I'll fight you in any way I can. You won't get anything from me or Rupert Grazer!" Sakuya's eyes had grown cold with his vow. His voice was soft also reflecting coldness.

Marcy had remained quiet as she stared into his eyes. After what seemed like minutes she looked down and took one of his hands that had fisted against her stomach. She opened it then slid his hand down her stomach to the place where she most wanted to be touched. "All right. I will kill only Ralph and Aine – as long as no one else gets in my way. They seemed to be spending a great deal of time together anyway; it should be no problem to get them alone." She took his other hand and placed it on her breast. "Maybe they're doing the same thing we are now." Marcy smiled. "Finish what you started Sakuya and promise me that when I come back after killing that bitch and bastard that we'll make love. I feel you hard beneath me and want you inside me but I've decided to wait until Aine is dead. Make me feel loved tonight and I won't kill anyone else then it will be just you and I. Two more days Sakuya and we will make love. Promise me." Marcy twisted around a bit to see his face.

Sakuya remembered her face. It was a beautiful face, classic lines almost noble but there was so much madness beneath the surface. It swirled there in her eyes; it twisted at the corner of her lips. Still he could see she would keep her word if he gave her his. Sakuya gave her his word then with only his hands, Sakuya gave her intense pleasure.

Now it was morning and he was again alone in the house. Sakuya had been grateful for this morning's sponge bath to rid his body of her smell. The coffee was also a welcome gift. Breakfast wasn't fresh since she'd just heated some of the food she'd bought and frozen. Marcy hadn't the time to cook since she needed to get into the city to buy a few things for Ralph and Aine's destruction – her words.

_You won't destroy them, at least I pray not for if you do – I'll kill you myself. I told you a lie. It's amazing, I'd put my past behind me. I was a bastard through and through. I always lied to women. I even lied to Yuki and the others sometimes, it was natural for me. But then she changed me. I no longer felt the need to hide my true self from everyone but along comes Marcy and it all comes back like I'd never changed. Aine you have to stay alive and find me! Find me! No…even if no one ever finds me, make sure you live, my love._ Sakuya lay on his side. He couldn't speak out loud for he knew the cameras were recording him. It sickened him to think they had been recording what happened last night but he couldn't worry about that. No all he could do was will his woman and brother to survive. He was going to do nothing but watch the news and wait. It was all he could do.

* * *

**"Yuki? Could I talk with you a moment? I understand you'll be using the Master's office during the live." **Ralph beckoned the band leader away from the phones then led him out to the hospital garden to be sure they had some privacy.

Yuki knew that Ralph was already aware of all the plans they'd made regarding where he and Atsuro would be during the memorial so this little meeting must mean that something had happened. "What's going on Ralph?" Too much had been going on for them to remain formal with each other.

Ralph looked Yuki over. The bandages had been removed from his head and he was looking better if pale from spending so much time indoors. "I thought I should talk to you first before letting the others know. This was delivered to my office at the TV station an hour ago." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and passed it to Yuki.

Yuki moved his shoulders. It was almost a twitch. His burns were healing and they were itchy but he couldn't scratch them. Yuki adjusted his shirt for the millionth time that day and took the envelope from Sakuya's brother. "Is it bad?" He asked as he pulled out a glossy photo and a handwritten note.

Ralph didn't answer and finally Yuki looked at the picture first. His hand began to shake at the image it portrayed before it stopped suddenly. Breathing fairly hard, Yuki took one last look, tore the picture into pieces then slipped them into his pocket. He would burn them just as soon as he could.

"No one else needs to see it. I wish I hadn't and dammit to hell I wish he weren't suffering through it!" Yuki wanted to punch something but knew he'd just injure himself then half to explain why. "She's…she's just plain sick!" He paced for lack of being able to punch something. "At first glance it looks like they're enjoying each other but I know Sakuya. That look on his face, I've seen it before when I first met him. He was dead inside, just a kid and already dead inside. His mother, her world, how he had to survive – it had killed his soul. Marcy is killing him. I don't know how she got him to touch her but any fool could see he wasn't doing it because he wanted to. He's bound to the bed – GODDAMN CHAINS!" Yuki kicked at a chair as he fumed.

Ralph was sick, physically sick. It wasn't only what Sakuya was going through now but a few short years ago, he himself had chained Sakuya to a wall and doped him up to get his brother hooked on drugs. It had been a stupid vengeful thing to do when he'd learned he wasn't Rupert Grazer's only son and heir. Their father had set them against each other and Ralph had been desperate to maintain his position in the family though it was never in trouble since Sakuya had wanted nothing do with their father. He'd learned that eventually but not before making his brother suffer mentally and physically and listening to Yuki now just piled on more guilt for all his ignorant and selfish actions. He wanted to throw up, his stomach was churning so badly but Ralph just clenched his fists and endured the pain. "The note, read the note."

Yuki looked up at Ralph in confusion. He'd forgotten all about the note in his rage over the picture. He looked down and saw that his hands were empty then searched the ground and had to walk a few feet to pick it up from where it had drifted under a bush. Yuki looked at Ralph who was pale and stiff then tried to calm his heart before focusing on the words written on the page. He couldn't afford to have Marcy so enrage him that he couldn't think. This could be their one and only chance to save Sakuya.

'My dearest Ralph, You announced to the world that I was dead. Shame on you! Did you finally figure out it was me Mary who was making your younger brother into a star? Took you long enough you bastard! Bet you thought you'd never see or hear from me again did you? But never mind that, when Sakuya and I make our reappearance back home, the publicity will be colossal. So thank you! As you can see, I have him. We are one now. My new lover has decided that I'm all he needs but he wishes to part ways with that child Aine civilly so that she'll stop whining after him. Oh and we could see each other again as well, dearest Ralph. Won't that be fun? We know about the memorial. Sakuya's amused by the idea, well he's glad that his band mates will be remembered so well but it doesn't concern him. He has a brighter future than hanging out with a bunch of musicians. Bring the girl and we'll meet you after the show. We'd like for this to be a private chat. Make sure you're alone or people will die. See you there! Marcy.'

Yuki was silent as he read the note several times. He'd recognized Marcy's bold scrawl. "So she wants to guarantee that you and Aine will be there and alone. Marcy has every intention of killing you at the Cradle and I'm sure Sakuya will be nowhere around. She probably thinks you'll show the letter and photo to Aine, trying to hurt her and get her hopes up at the same time. The bitch may be crazy but she's just shy of genius too. Sadly for her, Marcy doesn't know we're alive and that will make all the difference!" Yuki looked up at the late afternoon sky. They still had over twenty-four hours before things resolved themselves for good or ill. "Don't let her take your soul Sakuya, hold on brother." There was enough blue in that sky to remind him of Sakuya's eyes when he was happy like when he was on stage or simply holding hands with Aine.

There was a dry laugh from Ralph. It was low and totally devoid of any humor. "I realize that when you were speaking, you didn't mean me any pain. For whatever reason you, all of you have forgiven or forgotten the things I done to you and Sakuya. In many ways, I'm no better than Mary." Ralph tugged at his tie, found a chair and sat in it. His legs were splayed widely. Ralph threw the expensive tie away from him for it was cutting off his air. Elbows on knees, he cupped head in his hands. "With every word out of your mouth, especially that last line – I felt a knife in my chest just like the one Mary stabbed me with long ago. I've been no kind of brother to Sakuya. I had wealth, privilege and money, any damn thing I could ask for except maybe my father's attention and Sakuya had nothing. When he finally came into his own and gained my father's attention, I showed up to make him pay for it. I interfered with your – Lucifer's success, I _drugged him,_ I tried to steal _**Aine! **_Ookochi or Grazer, his life had been all but hell and the people closest to him – mother, father and brother made that hell for him. If anybody should suffer or die or lose their souls, it's us. Ha! I wonder if I or Father even have souls!" The pain was surprising in its intensity. Ralph didn't know, hadn't known that he was capable of feeling it!

Yuki looked away from the blue sky to the tortured media mogul. They'd wondered that themselves over the years whether Sakuya's family had souls too. His mother had rightly been heartbroken after the rape but then she'd taken out all her sadness and pain on the innocent Sakuya – a half Japanese, half American child who was from the moment people saw his eyes, was going to be persecuted. Sakuya's father had all but ignored his existence until he'd shown up on the top of the music charts in Japan. It was then and only then that he'd felt Sakuya was worthy of his attention but not his personal attention. No all he'd done was pit one brother against other and Ralph had been blind to Sakuya and all he'd gone through just so he could maintain the role of first born and heir. Not one of them seemed to have a heart or soul. It was like when God gave out hearts, they were in too much of a hurry to get one that did more than keep one alive. They left before the emotion and love could be added. But now at least, one of them was starting to feel.

"No I didn't say those words to hurt you but I'm glad they did." Yuki smiled when Ralph looked up. The man had tears in his eyes. "It means you care now. Whatever went on before with you and Sakuya or between you and your father about Sakuya seems to be done. That anger, resentment or whatever, it looks like you've let it go and now see a young man with a bruised heart and enough love for thousands because he's got that. I saw Sakuya's potential back in that piano bar where I first saw him play. He wanted love – to be given it and to give it to someone but he didn't really believe in it. Slowly he began to trust us, share himself but the love really began to show with Aine and then the fans began to feel it when he performed. It's an amazing thing to see, someone sharing their love with strangers and it be as real as what's between a man and woman or a parent and child." Yuki moved to stand before Ralph.

"Sakuya's gotten to you. Sure, Aine had something to do with opening your eyes but Sakuya's your blood and you care. You care Ralph Grazer more than you do about being heir to a fortune or you couldn't cry like this and I'm glad for it because now I know for sure, you'll do anything to save Sakuya's life. You were going through the motions of saving him but that could have been to save your company from bad press but now…I trust you now Ralph." Yuki held out a hand felt a few of his fears lessen when he clasped Ralph's damp hand.

"Love. It's been sadly lacking in my life too but that's changed recently with Mizuki and now I guess with my little brother." He sounded a little incredulous and scared but happy too. "I will save him or at least prevent anyone else from harming him. He'll come back and you guys will dominate the music scene across the world and I bet soon after that if not before, he and Aine will be married. I want him happy Yuki, not that ghost or zombie that was in that photo but truly happy and with Aine. If nothing else, I should be able to make that happen for Sakuya." He stood in order to look Yuki in the eye and they had an understanding. No more words were needed, as men they had said what needed to be said and all that was left was action.

"About Marcy…we don't agree with what Jupiter wants." Yuki said quietly voicing his and the rest of the band's feelings about what should happen to Marcy. His dark eyes went almost black. If given the chance, any man could kill and Yuki wasn't above forgetting about the law, not with this woman.

"Understood. I've had this discussion with my people. Should the opportunity present itself…Mary will disappear forever." Ralph squeezed Yuki's hand and the two nodded.

"Okay then, let's go tell everyone that Marcy has invited herself to the memorial. She'll find out later that it's not for Lucifer but for herself!" Yuki and Ralph walked shoulder to shoulder. They had a common goal and one desired outcome. Some would call it justice, others would call it murder and the end result would return a man they cared enough for that many would judge their cause righteous and without fault.

* * *

**The Cradle was surrounded. It was expected to be wall to wall sitting and standing. It would be the place to see and be seen and of course to hear great music. **Outside, the street had been blocked off because the fans had shown up in force. They were Lucifer fans, Jesus fans, fans, Neon fans, D-Element fans, Feel fans and just fans of music. Rules of capacity were going to be ignored. The police was there, fire and ambulance too but no one was expecting trouble. This was an event to celebrate the lives and music of the band called Lucifer.

Though the event wasn't scheduled to start until eight in the evening, fans and reporters began arriving four hours earlier. In another two hours the bands began to arrive and as time crept closer to the main event, other bigwigs in the music, TV and movie industry began arriving. It was in the last fifteen minutes before eight that the main guests arrived. Out of a black stretch limo, Ralph Grazer, Tokugawa Kyo, Todo Maria and Yukimura Aine exited the car.

Aine was the last to leave the car. Already there was a hush over the crowd as the others had left the limo. Her arm like Maria's was still in a cast. Both women had been unsure of what to wear. They were supposed to be saying goodbye to their loved ones but at the same time this wasn't a solemn occasion. Lucifer was a rock band and so were most of the people performing tonight. Maria had chosen to wear a dress designed by Trio who was also there. It was formal and modest colored black and white. She bowed to the crowd then turned to Aine.

She had to blink at them, there were so many. Aine was used to the crowds but always in the past they had been focused on Lucifer or Sakuya but now it seemed that she held their attention and it made her already nervous stomach jump. Normally like Maria, Aine wore dresses but today she wore a pant suit. Black slacks, white but sparkly camisole top with a black jacket that also sparkled. Aine wanted to convey her sadness but also that this was an event to be enjoyed. The staring eyes and expectant hush told her that they expected her speak and she faltered for a moment.

Aine bowed. "Umm…" Her voice was a whisper so she cleared it then stepped away from the vehicle. "I want to thank you all for coming. Your love for Lucifer and your support during this time has meant the world to me and the other Lucifer families." She held a hand out for Maria. "You honor Lucifer by being here. I ask you to please never forget them." Holding hands the women bowed again to thunderous applause, chants for Lucifer and each band member and well wishes for the families of Lucifer.

With happy tears, the women led the way inside. TV cameras were set up in strategic places and caught their entrance. The group was met by the Master who escorted them to a table directly in front of the stage. He kissed each woman's cheek then went up on stage.

"It was timing. It was talent. It was magic that first time those boys stood on this stage to sing." The Master paused blinking rapidly. "It wasn't a great performance, not yet. That came later but their potential filled my small club. They worked hard and traveled Japan to hone their skills and gain even more fans. When Lucifer finally got signed to Jupiter Records, it was a dream come true and they grew too big for the Cradle yet they never forgot me. Often they would come to see me sometimes to play, sometimes just to visit an old man. Those boys were good to me, helped me when I needed it and brought me lots of business without asking for anything in return. …Honestly I'm at a loss at what to feel. They weren't just a band but friends, practically family and it hurts that they're not here anymore." The Master withdrew a handkerchief and wiped away his tears. "I won't forget them – Yuki, Santa, Towa, Atsuro and…Sakuya. The best way I know to keep them alive is their music. And so I will give the stage to their friends who came to honor them, to play the music that Lucifer created and touched us all!" The Master bowed and walked off the stage. stepped out first and without speaking began to play.

* * *

**Sakuya was so on edge that his body hurt. Tonight, this day, hours from now and it would all be over – one way or another. **He'd just been bathed yet again. Marcy had been giddy all day long. When she'd returned the night before she seemed pleased like a cat that'd just gotten a fish he wasn't supposed to have. And she wouldn't tell him what she'd done only that she'd invited Ralph and Aine to die. Sakuya had been trying to figure that out all night and still was.

Of course he'd lost some time last night. There were hours he just couldn't remember nor did he want to. She'd come at him again with the intention of him pleasuring her and she him. Sakuya had gone through the motions. It had seemed too risky to put her off by refusing so he did what she wanted and endured her attentions. He may have even climaxed but he did not remember. To get through it, he'd played the piano in his mind. Sakuya had composed a piece that would never be heard by anyone but himself and he called it Hell. It was a thunderous piece that would beat inside one's mind, leave the ears ringing and generally make all conscious thought impossible. When he came back to himself Sakuya felt her get up from the bed to use the bathroom and he'd turned over and feigned sleep and thought of Aine. Now he felt everything, love for her, an ache for her and a wish that Aine live and be happy. Since music was in his blood and fueled his soul, a new song formed in his mind that conveyed everything he felt for Aine. Sakuya wanted to play it for her and see her child-like wonder and that smile that was all his. He didn't get much sleep that night for he was composing and praying.

Sakuya had expected to spend this day alone waiting in terror but he was not alone and that tension he'd had the night before only got worse. Marcy had come in all smiles and helped him use the bathroom then brought them breakfast which they ate as they watched the morning news. He didn't speak and she didn't seem upset by his silence. On the contrary she kept a running monologue about the things they would do once they'd gotten to the United States.

After breakfast she'd bathed him and had disappeared for about half an hour but now she was back carrying several large shopping bags. Finally he spoke to her.

"What's all that?" He inched back in the bed so he could sit upright.

"Ah! He speaks!" Marcy laughed at him. "For someone who sings for a living, you sure do keep quiet. Now that I think about it, you haven't sung for me." Dressed in tap pants and matching bra, Marcy put her hands on her hips and shook a finger at him. "We'll correct that when I return! After we make love, you'll sing to me as I lay cuddled in your arms." Marcy hugged herself thinking of what was to come. Sakuya would truly be hers then!

Sakuya coughed. His throat, his voice, his body was rejecting the idea of singing for her. He slapped a hand against his chest then reached for some water.

"You okay?" Marcy approached the bed as Sakuya seemed to get choked on the water. "Don't tell me you're going to be sick again!" She backed up worriedly not wanting to be near him if he was going to throw up.

Sakuya lifted his head to the ceiling to hide his quick smile. He would love to get sick all over her! Blinking away tears and repeatedly clearing his throat, Sakuya held up a hand. "…Okay. I'm…fine." Several breaths later he could speak again. "The bags?" He asked again and pointed.

Marcy watched him for several more moments but when all he did was stare at her, she decided he was going to be okay and her smile came back. "Clothes! You'll need something to wear when we leave Japan. I got your measurements and picked up a few things. I've got you a gorgeous suit for you to wear and some polo shirts and slacks! While your rocker image is cool, you need to look more like a professional since you'll be doing more movies and TV programs then later stepping into Ralph's and your father's positions. Oh I did get you one casual outfit, a disguise for you to wear when we leave this country." She spoke without thinking as most selfish people did. In talking about the way he dressed and saying 'this country', she'd insulted Sakuya in his taste in clothes and Japan.

Sakuya took another long drink of water to keep from snarling at her. He was more than surprised that she was still here and not off to the city to plot Ralph and Aine's demise. He got scared for a moment thinking that she'd already done something but no, they'd watched the news and Aine and Ralph were still alive and unharmed or so the reports said. As Marcy carried on about the clothes she'd bought, Sakuya wondered what Takayama was doing.

It seemed he was still being held under suspicion for the things found in his house. As to what those things were, the police would not say. It worried Sakuya what would happen to his producer because the fans could be vicious. Already his home had been vandalized and people had shown up at his parents' house hurling threats but apparently they had gotten away or were holed up inside too afraid to face the wrath of rabid fans. It was ridiculous for anyone who knew Takayama to suspect him. If the man wanted to hurt Sakuya, he would do it professionally for that was where Takayama excelled. In many ways, Takayama and Ralph were a lot alike. Takayama wouldn't resort to such violence not when he could destroy Sakuya through what he loved – music. He could also separate he and Aine fairly easily, he'd done it before by preying on their weaknesses as a couple.

"Look Sakuya!" Marcy had been unaware of Sakuya's worried thoughts. The clothes were laid out over a chair and some now hung in the wardrobe. She dug through yet another bag and brought out some sheets. They were pearl pink and pure silk. "Wedding Sheets." Her voice was hushed as she held them in her arms. "Well that's what I call them." Marcy laughed as a light blush stained her cheeks. "Of course these are for tomorrow. We'll consummate our love finally. I'll buy more for our actual wedding night. It will be like saying vows don't you think?" Marcy had walked forward to sit on the end of the bed still holding the sheets close to her heart.

"Tomorrow? I thought…it would happen tonight." Sakuya was confused. She'd seemed so excited yesterday and had run off to the city but now she didn't seem to be in any hurry.

"Anxious my love?" Marcy smiled at him. "I'm going to wait until after the memorial is over and that could last until midnight or so according to the news. So it will be late or very early before I can come back to you. I'll wake you with kisses…" Marcy's eyes got really bright and she scooted closer to him and touched Sakuya's thigh. "I'll take off the chains! We'll bathe together; I'll change the sheets and we'll make love as the sun rises on our new future! Sakuya our life together will begin tomorrow!" Marcy leaned down to kiss his thigh then lay her head there.

Sakuya's leg jumped slightly. _I have to spend the whole day with her?! She's going to try and kill my woman and my brother tonight and I have to play lover with her all day?! I don't know if I can! _The water bottle in his hand crackled as he squeezed it tightly. Marcy was rubbing her face against his thigh, alternatively kissing it. _Will she demand more sex from me? I'll lose all sense of time if she does. As it is, I think I'm losing my mind. I'm forgetting who I am, who I was with her, with them! Will I cease to be Ookochi Sakuya before this day is over?_

_**~mg~**_

**As it happened, Sakuya was in a fog when Marcy finally left. At first things had been alright but as the day wore on, that changed. **Somehow the woman had gotten her hands on some movie scripts. Marcy had summarized them and told him which parts she thought suited him best then made him rehearse with her. That farce had lasted a couple of hours then they had lunch and they again watched the news shows and music channels for information on the memorial. Once lunch was over, Marcy disappeared for a couple of hours but she didn't leave the house.

Sakuya tried to rest as he heard her moving about for he knew she wasn't done with him and the anxiety had his heart beating way too fast. All too soon, Marcy was back.

"Whoo! I've been working around the house and worked up a sweat!" Marcy grinned at him then tilted her head. "Sakuya let me see you sweat." Her laugh sounded in the room. "You don't have much room but I'm sure you can find some way to exercise. Come on, let me see that hard body move!" Marcy moved to the window and leaned against the sill.

Sakuya looked at her then down at the bed. She'd more or less confirmed that she was recording what he did when she was away. Those exercises had been a way to move his stiff muscles and relieve his boredom but now he had to do so in order to excite her. While for the most part it would keep her hands off of him, Sakuya wondered what would happen after.

Marcy had licked sweat from his chest and other places. She'd then bathed him again then applied some lotion. She'd taken great care to touch every single inch of him and his mind left leaving his body at her mercy.

There had been a few quiet hours while she'd napped lying on top of him and he stared at the ceiling. As twilight fell, she rose to go fix them dinner or rather heat it. Sakuya had no idea what he'd eaten or if he really had. Again she left him but not the house for another two hours and when she returned she was dressed all in black. Tight black jeans showed her curvy hips and lean thighs. She wore a black turtle neck shirt and a short black jacket as well.

"Why black? I thought they were expecting you?" Sakuya listened to himself speak and was shocked at how lifeless his voice was.

"Never you mind about the details! You just have to wait for me to come home Sakuya. Now where's the remote?" Marcy picked it up off the bedside table and turned it from a silly soap opera to one of the music channels. It was now seven o'clock. "They can't get inside but I figured one of these stations would show what was happening outside. Let's watch!"

And they did watch as guests poured in, each one famous in some way come to say goodbye to Lucifer. The amount of people or rather fans there was amazing. None of them would get to see the live but that didn't matter. They just wanted to be there. Right before the live show started, a stretch limo appeared and once more the two on the bed leaned forward, more intent than moments before.

Aine looked beautiful, vulnerable, sad and hopeful. It was just she and Maria who had shown up. There was no explanation why there was no one there to represent Atsuro, Towa and Santa but speculation was ripe as far as the reporters were concerned.

Marcy's features grew hard as she watched Aine speak and then how the crowd responded to her. _God she makes me so sick! Playing miss goodie-two shoes! That girl is just a parasite living off other people. I can't stand people who depend on others to take of them. If left on her own, I bet the bitch would die because she doesn't have a clue how to take care of herself!_ "Ugh, you must be glad to be free of her!" Marcy looked up at Sakuya only to see him lying back with his eyes closed. "That's right Sakuya, don't look. You don't need to see or think of her anymore." Marcy changed the channel.

But Sakuya had looked. He'd taken her in like the earth did rain after a drought. He soaked her appearance into his retinas then closed his eyes to better cherish her voice. _Aine. Aine. Aine. DON'T DIE! Aine…_ He didn't hear Marcy speaking the nonsense that was always falling from her lips. Sakuya ceased to care and focused only on that last image of Aine.

Marcy shook him until his blue eyes looked up at her. They were kind of vacant and that made her angry but she didn't have time straighten him out now. Actually she supposed this was to be expected since the girl would be gone for good now. By the time she reached the city and then the Cradle, the concert should be practically over. It looked like Sakuya was finally facing the fact that his dependent little friend was as good as dead.

"You can grieve but it better be over the moment I step back into this house Sakuya. I promised not to kill anyone else but if you can't look at me now, at _me – I'll kill them all!"_ Marcy stood with hands on her hips.

Blue eyes snapped up to look at Marcy. "I'll be waiting…for you. Come back…soon." Sakuya's mind found the words and his eyes filled with life for several minutes. He accepted her pleased kiss and even returned her wave as she left and then willed his being to Aine, that she would feel him and his love. Just in case this was the…end.

* * *

**There was a live feed in Aine's hospital room. Though they couldn't be there, weren't supposed to be alive, Towa and Santa had to see it.** Actually they were impressed by a few of the songs performed by their friends and competitors. It wasn't that they did the songs better but added something of their own to Lucifer's songs making them unique.

Even though they watched, they worked as well. They were still contacting realtors hoping to find out where Marcy was holding Sakuya. There had been no sightings of Marcy on the streets. She hadn't bought anything from the black market since right before the bombing.

Before Aine and Maria had left, Hitoshi had called to wish them luck. Of course everyone was relieved that the police didn't really suspect him not since the evidence against him had proved to be planted.

It had been Kyo's idea as a way to watch their backs for the photographer didn't trust Marcy not to try and hurt them even now. In his studio and at Takayama's house, he'd set up cameras, motion detectors and it had paid off. Those cameras provided the proof that Takayama was being framed. With those incriminating pictures, the police had gone another step further and located the source of the rumors started on the internet. They'd found the coffee shop and people who'd remembered Marcy and it was Marcy though she'd been in disguise. Hitoshi and Sasaki were now helping the police in trying to locate her, all the while making sure they learned nothing of what was to be going on at the Cradle that night.

Nobody involved wanted Marcy caught and locked up. That had happened once and it hadn't worked. If were possible, Marcy wouldn't leave the Cradle breathing.

"This is so damn frustrating!" Santa exclaimed. "I'm making phone calls and sending emails but my fingers keep tapping to the music. _I want to be there – playing but WE HAVE TO FIND SAKUYA!" _His conundrum was felt by his friend.

"I know. Time is running out. If – when Yuki and Ralph get that…woman and if she doesn't talk – we won't know how to find him. If we can't locate him first…" Towa trailed off. He looked up at Santa and both shared a moment of sick urgency. Yuki had told them of the photo. They hadn't mentioned it to the women but kept it to themselves. The Sakuya in the picture was familiar to them. Better than anyone else, they knew that besieged Sakuya and what he'd suffered. They did not want him to suffer that kind of pain and loneliness again.

"We'll get him back. We'll get Sakuya back!" Santa stated firmly, squaring his shoulders. He meant more than rescuing Sakuya from Marcy but his soul from oblivion.

"We will." Towa nodded and went back to typing. Neither acknowledged the girls' stares. Yuuka, Miya and Kai were there too. Yuuka had been unable to attend the memorial with her leg. Miya preferred helping her lover Towa since he was more or less bound to the wheelchair for now and Kai of course was supposed to be dead.

The memorial had been going on for a little over an hour. The cameras set up in the Cradle gave them views of not only the bands but the crowd as well. Their bodyguards were watching the crowds looking for any hint of Marcy. Atsuro and Yuki could also be seen in the Master's small office watching the live on a laptop or pacing.

"Yes, yes we sent you the email. Do you have some information on the woman in the photo?" Miya quickly got to typing searching for this woman's name. They'd sent her Marcy's photo two days ago and never received a reply and her office had been closed up tight. "YOU HAVE SEEN HER?! YOU TALKED TO HER?!" Miya got so excited that her voice got really loud gaining her the others' attention. "Umm, I sorry for yelling at you but please tell me what you know." Her hand shook as she took notes.

Kai ended her call quickly and ran out of the room to alert the bodyguards while Santa and Towa crowded closer to Miya.

"You're sending a list of the houses you showed her? Right now? Thank you. I promise you someone from Jupiter Records will contact you tomorrow about compensation for this information. You've helped more than you know! Thank you!" Miya disconnected and blinked rapidly as tears formed. She tapped on her computer then took a shaky breath as she got the email. "Here! Here! I've got the list!"

"How come it took so long for her to call?" Yuuka asked as her good leg jiggled and she brought up the information on her laptop. She immediately went about checking to see if the houses were vacant or occupied. "At least it only ten houses." She whispered trying to be positive but that was a lot of houses to check in three hours.

"A retreat at a temple! No cell phones or email!" Miya was busy typing too. "These two are in the city!" She printed out the addresses and two men in suits left the room at a run. "BE CAREFUL!" Miya yelled. Enough people had died.

"Eight more. Hold on Sakuya." Towa said.

"Yeah kid, don't give up on us!" Santa ran a hand through his hair as a phone rang in his ear.

_**~mg~**_

**Almost two hours went by as they called and the bodyguards searched. Five houses had been bought and already occupied by legitimate residents. **Three others were still empty. There was no phone or electricity active at those places nor had there been any sign of occupancy. That left two.

"She'd want privacy. Once she had Sakuya, Marcy wouldn't want to chance anybody finding and taking him from her." Miya said.

"But she's a city girl. I don't see her being in the country with any stores or action around. Marcy likes to see and be seen." Yuuka countered. "It's got to be the one on the outskirts of the city. Its close enough for her to have her creature comforts and far enough away to be private." She looked up at Santa who was pacing. Towa sat curling his long hair around a couple of fingers.

"No, I don't think so. This house in no longer on the market. No sooner than Marcy saw it that the owners changed their mind. They're Americans, the house is like ones built in America – full of the things she's used to. These people are rich and what Marcy didn't have, she could buy. I mean the house is supposed to be sitting empty for half a year. It's isolated and as far having action…she has Sakuya for that." Miya said hesitantly then dropped her gaze. She wasn't stupid, she had a damn good idea what was happening to Sakuya. "Besides there have been absolutely no sightings of Sakuya. I think that if he were in the city and knew help was close by, he'd try and get someone's attention or to escape. We need to go to the one in the country and we have to go now. Aine needs to know he's safe. Look at her!" Miya pointed at the wall screen.

Jesus was performing and Tomoyuki was singing Belong. The man had a way about him that touched you with every syllable he sung and it was no different now. This was an important song for Aine and Sakuya. Currently the girl was clutching Maria's hand and crying into the woman's shoulder. Suddenly she looked up with tears running down her face. Her lips moved and Sakuya's name fell from her lips. Aine tried to smile through her tears but it didn't last.

"Santa? The country house." Towa said gingerly standing up.

Santa moved to help him. "Yeah, let's get going." He wrapped an arm around his friend's waist then looked to Yamaguchi-san. "Please send a team to the other house but we're going to the house in the country. Don't worry we won't get in your people's way but if Sakuya's there, he'll need us." Santa was respectful but determined.

"As you wish Nagai-san. I will inform Grazer-sama." Yamaguchi bowed.

"Don't. Not yet. We'll call you when we find him. No need to get their hopes up if we're wrong." Towa suggested. "She's in enough pain as it is." Everyone knew who she was but neither Towa nor Santa looked at the screen. Seeing Aine cry once was enough.

* * *

**There was an intermission mostly for Aine and Maria's sakes. The Master escorted them back to his office where Atsuro and Yuki were hiding. **Ralph along with one bodyguard stepped outside to make a call and find out how the others were doing.

"Come here." Atsuro said and pulled Aine close. The girl was shaking**. **He stroked her hair and back.

Maria breathed deeply of her husband's scent. Yuki was here, right here in her arms. He was solid and warm and alive. She'd felt Aine's pain and could imagine what if would feel like to not know where the man she loved was or how he was doing and she probably would have collapsed out there instead of be brave and even smile through her tears. "This is so hard Yuki; she shouldn't have to go through this."

Yuki had kissed her the moment she was close enough. Most of the bruises were fading, still visible but not as bad. There had been questions about how she'd gotten hurt but they'd given no official answer. They just let the reporters speculate. It was more important to be together and look for Sakuya. They could give answers later when they were safe again.

"I'm okay." Aine said as she lifted her head. "Tomoyuki put his all into that song but truthfully all I could see was Sakuya when he sang that song for the first time." Aine let Atsuro hold her tighter, she needed it. "Besides, I'm not the only one. We've all suffered by what that woman's done." She stood on tiptoe to kiss Atsuro's cheek then pulled away.

It was easy to let them take care of her but Aine needed to stand on her own two feet. She had to be strong enough to get through this because it was possible she would never be with Sakuya again. Without Sakuya, she would probably lose Lucifer as well. Not because they would abandon her but because it would be too hard to be with them and the reminders they brought. Aine looked at them and the wounds they still carried. Each of them had been hurt infinitely worse than she and though she knew Yuki and Atsuro were there to take Marcy down, Aine planned on doing it herself. She wasn't sure how that was going to happen but she was going to try.

"I should fix my face; I don't want Miya mad at me." Aine found a smile then moved to sit down at the desk and opened her small purse.

The three of them looked at each other. Aine was pulling away from them. They could feel it. If they didn't rescue Sakuya and he was forever lost to them then they would also lose Aine.

"Aine…" Yuki started towards her but the door opened. It was Ralph. "What is it?" He moved instead towards the blond man.

Ralph's mood had improved. It was easy to enjoy the music if you didn't focus on who the music usually came from. It has surprised him how much he missed the sound of Sakuya's voice. He knew his brother's music but it had more of an impact on him than he thought. With each performance, though done in Sakuya's honor, he just wanted his brother up there knocking the rest of them off the stage. "A realtor called. She knew Mary. They're getting some information from her. Hopefully it will lead them Sakuya!" Ralph looked to Aine hoping to see her smile but she didn't.

_I can't get my hopes up. If I let this distract me then I won't be ready when Marcy shows up. There's no way that I've given up on you Sakuya. I feel you in my heart and I'm never letting go. Just help me through this night and then I'll turn Japan upside down to find you! Sakuya…_ She been wiping away her tears and touching up her eyeliner when Ralph came in and had frozen when Ralph entered and told them the news. Aine nodded quietly and finished her makeup. "That is good news. We'll have to keep Marcy busy then so they have time to find Sakuya. Excuse me; I have to use the ladies' room. They'll want to finish the live soon." Aine moved to leave the office but Yuki stopped her.

"We won't give up on either of you Aine. You and Sakuya are our family." Yuki held her chin making sure she was looking at him.

"You are everything we could want in a brother Yuki." Aine said and smiled the truth was in her eyes. "I love you and so does Sakuya though it embarrasses him to say so." She took the hand holding her chin and kissed it then quietly left the room.

"She didn't really respond to what you said." Atsuro said. "If we can't find him, bring Sakuya home – she's gone." He lay both hands against the desk, head hanging low.

"Then we'll find him." Maria said. "Ralph – do we need more people. My family, friends will gladly help. And Oto-san, knows many actors all over Japan, there are people who would help, we just have to ask." She moved to Ralph who now looked worried instead of excited as he had a minute ago.

"She's right. My father, well he has almost as much influence as you do. We can definitely get more people searching." Yuki rejoined his wife and taking her hand in his.

"I'll contact Yamaguchi and see if he could use the help. Is she going to be okay?" Ralph turned to look at the door Aine had just closed.

"She will be when she and Sakuya are back together." Atsuro said and looked at his watch. "A little over two more hours before that witch shows up. What's the best way to kill a witch?" He slapped a fist into his palm.

* * *

**It was approaching eleven o'clock as three sedans traveled outside of Tokyo. They were burning up the road for underneath the hoods of those cars were the best engines money could buy.** Yuuka was the only one being left out. Miya and Towa, Kai and Santa were in one of those cars heading hopefully for Sakuya.

They'd done some checking. The phone had been turned off but the house had a security system. The power was on and with a contact at the power company, they found out there had been an increase in the watts the last two weeks. Sakuya had to be in that house.

Finally they drew close to the house. It appeared to be unoccupied except for a faint light from a window upstairs. Towa and the others waited in the car as the ten security people checked the grounds. Once they were assured they were alone, Sanosuke came over to talk to them.

"There's no car in the garage but we did hear faint sounds from a television. It's unlikely that Marcy would have someone helping her but it's possible there is someone in the house watching him. Of course we could be totally wrong and we're about to burst into someone's home and scare them to death." The man sighed.

"No he's here, I just know it." Miya said urgently. "We checked, we called the owners and the house should be empty! No other family in Japan, no friends checking on the place. Please…" Miya was in the passenger seat, Kai had driven.

"Hey look man, if you don't want to, just get the door open and I'll go in." Santa said opening the backdoor.

"Take it easy, we're going in." Sanosuke patted Santa on the shoulder. "I just wanted you to think of all the facts. If we make a mistake, this is going to look bad for all of us." He saw the determination, hope and worry on the four friends faces. "Yeah. Okay wait here. Like I said there could be someone dangerous inside or having experienced Marcy's deviousness before, there could be some traps waiting for us. Don't come in until we give you the all clear. Got it? I mean it. Neither of you should even be here as it is, I won't be responsible for getting you hurt even worse than you are now." Sanosuke's training showed then. He looked ready to throw both men in the trunk and leave them there while he and his men took care of business.

"We'll make sure they don't do anything stupid and you be careful too. We don't want _anyone_ else to die." Miya was also out of the car and touched Sanosuke arm gently.

"Deal. I'll call your cell. Stay. Here." Sanosuke looked at the four of them then nodded before running to join his team at the backdoor of the house. The other five were going in through the front.

_**~mg~**_

** Sakuya wanted to pace. He'd already yelled out, not for someone to help but to curse Marcy.** It was all he could do. There was no more coverage of the memorial at the Cradle since the cameras couldn't get inside. He'd switched between the local news and the music channels all evening. His skin was too tight because his nerves were threatening to burst out of him. Every so often he would pull on his chains and jerk his feet but they didn't give any more than they were supposed to. When he wasn't doing that, Sakuya was watching the clock. It was now fifteen minutes to midnight. "Aine. God Aine I changed my mind. Run, run like hell! I don't want you to die! Ralph take Aine and run!" Tears left his eyes as he knew neither his lover nor brother would do that. Both would face that psycho and there was nothing he could to stop it or to save them.

"DAMMIT!" Sakuya flopped back against his pillows and lay there. The lights flickered then went out completely then the television cut off. He jerked upright. "What the hell? Is she back? It's too soon!" Sakuya couldn't breathe. If she was back then that meant Aine was dead. "I'll kill her." He whispered. Sakuya stared at the door waiting.

At first he heard nothing then several gunshots sounded out. Sakuya's heart jumped as he smelled gunpowder then men cursing. _A rescue?_ "HEY! UPSTAIRS! HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED UP HERE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"SAKUYA?! HOLD ON, WE'RE COMING!"

Sakuya wiped his face as he tried to control his breathing. "They're here." He looked at the clock but it had stopped working – no power. "Aine – come on guys. What's taking so long? Oh the gunfire. What did that bitch do? YOU ALRIGHT?! ANYBODY HURT?"

"IT'S SANOSUKE SAKUYA! JUST GIVE US A MINUTE. LOOKS LIKE SHE SET SOME TRAPS. DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?"

"JUST UPSTAIRS. THERE'S ABOUT A MILLION LOCKS ON THE DOOR." Sasuke had to stop and think. It was a rush to believe that he was about to be free again and if they hurried, they could get to Aine. "HEY SANOSUKE, HURRY – I REALLY WANT OUT OF HERE!" Sakuya gripped the sheets in his hand.

"ON OUR WAY MAN. WE'RE COMING!"

Sakuya closed his eyes. He'd never been much for God or religion but since this nightmare, he'd learned at lot about prayer. It was what he was doing as he waited to be rescued.

There were more curses and thumps as the security people moved through the house. Sakuya heard them on the stairs but suddenly there was a loud popping noise then a hissing as if something that was under high pressure was being released.

"What's going on?!" Fear tightened his belly as someone screamed. "Now what? GO BACK! JUST…GO! YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO GET HURT…LEAVE ME!" The tears came back and he ripped the sheets in frustration and disappointment. Marcy had booby trapped the house in case he tried to escape or somebody entered it.

He didn't get a response but heard them leaving the house. Sakuya gave up. He didn't want to hear anything or see anything. Not true. He wanted to see Marcy one last time because he was going to make sure she never hurt another living soul.

The lights came on but Sakuya was still holding his eyes tightly closed, he didn't notice. Footsteps on the stairs, lots of them.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE SOMEBODY DIES! SHE'S NOT GOING TO LET ME G-GO!" Sakuya screamed.

Following his tortured yelling was the sound of wood being smashed and broken. A metal tool of some kind was tearing the door down.

"Sorry no can do Sakuya, your friends are pretty insistent on getting you back. In fact," There was the bleep of a phone. "Come on in guys, the way is clear." Sanosuke entered the room kicking wood and broken locks out of his way.

Sakuya gasped and slowly lifted his head. There at the foot of the bed was Sanosuke smiling at him. He was wearing black, a Kevlar vest and holding bolt cutters. "…Sano?" His chest rose and fell.

"How about I cut you lose?"

"Sakuya!" Santa called.

"Sakuya!" Miya implored.

"Sakuya!" Towa yelled.

He was shaking as he heard familiar voices calling out to him. Sakuya kept blinking trying not to cry as Sanosuke cut the chains from his arms and then his legs. Just as soon as he was free Santa ran into the room.

"…Hey kid." Santa saw the tears Sakuya was shedding. The pink room was secondary. He took in the cut chains, the bolts on the wall, in the floor. "You should take care not to be kidnapped by crazy women, you know that?" He was at bed then sat on it and took Sakuya into his arms. "We're here Sakuya. I got ya." Santa held the dark head against his shoulder.

Miya entered next and covered her mouth. It was pretty room if all you were doing was decorating for a young woman but this was sick for grown woman. She saw the sexual toys on the vanity, the posters of Sakuya in the bathroom, the bedpan. "Sakuya sweetie?" She got on the bed opposite Santa and stroked her hand over Sakuya's back. He was crying like a baby and it sort of scared her. "You okay?" She leaned forward to hold him from behind.

Towa entered the room with Kai's help to see Sakuya crying in Santa and Miya's embrace. He was naked to the waist, covered by a pink sheet. Anger flared in him. Yuki had told him of the restraints but to see them. _He's been chained to this bed and was…did she rape him?!_ "Are you hurt Sakuya?" He pulled away from Kai to join the rest of them.

Kai cried too. Sakuya was safe. "Thank you Sanosuke." She said the man who stood watching over them.

"Yeah. I'm just glad he's okay. It was a bitch getting in here. Four men hurt." Sanosuke shook his head. "She really is crazy isn't she?"

Sakuya had taken Towa's hand but hadn't let go of Santa but he lifted his head. "Aine! We have to get to Aine!" If anything he held tighter to his friends. "She going to kill them – Aine and Ralph."

"Hey shh." Miya said. "They're ready for her. Kai call them and let them know we got Sakuya." She scooted off the bed. "We need to find him some clothes. The police should be arriving any minute. We need get him out of here."

"Right. I'll leave a man behind to explain things but it will be better if Sakuya isn't found here. We'll try to remove any evidence of just who was held here." Sanosuke said as he made to leave the room.

"There are cameras in here." Sakuya's voice went dead. "She recorded…me. You've got to find them." He wouldn't look at his friends.

"I'll take care of it Sakuya, promise." Sanosuke assured before leaving the room.

"Thanks." Sakuya whispered then looked at Santa. "So you survived. You look terrible." He smiled sadly at the bandage on Santa's head then looked at Towa who was painfully holding his side. Sakuya frowned. "What is it? What happened to you?"

"Gunshot wound but its healing." Towa wasn't going to hide anything from Sakuya. He'd been through enough without them trying to baby him.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. She wanted me but…why didn't I see it?!" Sakuya pounded the bed but stopped when Towa groaned.

"Oh shut up. Marcy's a certifiable nut! And none of us saw it." Santa took Sakuya's face.

"Speak for yourself idiot. We saw it from the start!" Miya said but without any heat. She was back at the bed with jeans and a shirt. "Help him get dressed."

"Wait." Kai approached the bed. "Hey there rock star." She leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Yuki's on the phone."

Sakuya's hand shook so badly that Kai had to help him hold it. Yuki was the big brother, Sakuya's father figure. His voice cracked as he spoke into the phone. "Yu-ki?"

* * *

**Midnight came and went. The show went on until one and even then, few wanted the night to end. **It ended only because the bands had played until exhaustion. They played one at a time and sometimes together**. **Patrons made requests and there were a couple of encores but finally the Master and Daisuke called it a night. Reluctantly the crowd began to leave. It was only because they saw how tired Aine and Maria looked that they left then. Ordinarily after such a good show, people would have stayed to drink and remember Lucifer but the women looked stressed and people thought that maybe it had been too much for them.

Aine and Maria personally thanked all those who had performed. It was hard to convince them to leave but finally at two am, Aine saw Maria, Kyo and the Master off in the limo. She stood at the back door of the Cradle. There was one SUV outside with two men in it. She and Ralph were to ride back with them. Aine waved at them and they returned the wave before starting the car and driving away. She looked around once more then went back inside leaving the door slightly ajar.

Yuki and Atsuro were in the office. Ralph was waiting for her backstage and together they went to the dressing room. It was the same room that had been used for the movie. It was small and intimate, a nice place for a private chat with a crazy woman.

Ralph watched Aine sit herself before one of the makeup mirrors. It was the same place Sakuya had sat when filming for the TV drama. He was about to speak but Aine beat him to it.

"I left the door open. I know she said she'd get in on her own but I didn't want to make it difficult for her. The security guys drove off too so when she shows up, she'll just find you and me. Are you ready Ralph?" Aine looked up at him in the mirror. "What is it?" She turned around to look at him, something had happened.

Ralph had taken a call from Yuki as Aine had been saying goodbye to the others. He had wanted to talk to Sakuya himself but Sakuya was already on his way back to Tokyo. When she'd come back he was trying to think of a way to tell her. Sakuya had wanted them to call it off, this meeting with Mary but with him safe, Ralph didn't see the need. This would end within the freaking hour! They would go through with it but Ralph decided that it was best to tell Aine about Sakuya, it would ease her mind greatly.

Ralph stepped forward with a smile and stroked her face. "Aine…Sakuya is…"

"Mine. Howdy boys and girls!" Marcy stood in the doorway. "Or should I say boy and girl? Nice of you to empty the club for me." Marcy looked around behind her confirming they were alone.

"Long time no see Mary. I'd hoped to never see you again." Ralph saw a small duffle over her shoulder but her hands were empty - easy. He took two steps towards her.

"Stop. Get real Ralph, like I'd let you get close to me!" That quickly she pulled a gun on him and waved him back. "And the name is Marcy. Mary Lockhart is dead."

"Where's Sakuya?" Aine said standing also walking forward. She pushed aside Ralph's arm as he tried to protect her.

Marcy laughed as she stepped into the room. "You can't really believe I would bring him do you? I'm glad you sent everyone away. I promised Sakuya you two would be the only ones I'd kill. So I hope you don't make a liar out of me for if anyone else shows up – my killing them would be self defense!" Marcy looked around the room and smiled. "So did you enjoy the concert? Everyone should have a little fun before they die." Everything was just as she planned.

"Why my brother? Dammit Mary – Sakuya is innocent! He lived in Japan for God's sake! He had nothing to do with what happened between us. Sakuya's still a kid – not even twenty! What you're doing is kidnapping and ra-!" Ralph was about to say rape but broke off suddenly and looked at Aine.

Marcy scowled. "Not rape but _**love!**_ I love Sakuya. And you're right, he had nothing to do with the shoddy way you treated me – you and your bastard father! I fell in love with Sakuya's music and then the man himself and he is a _man_! He is a man from his shiny black head to his large manhood down to his feet! Sakuya is a man who knows how to make love to this woman!" Marcy looked at Aine. "He's a wonder in bed. I bet you couldn't keep up with him! Did you like the picture of us in bed? What? Nothing to say?" She asked when Aine just looked at her condescendingly. "Stop looking at me like that!" Spittle flew from her mouth.

"A woman who has a man's love doesn't need to brag about it. A woman who has a man's love doesn't need to kidnap him or destroy people and buildings! If you and Sakuya did anything it was sex. Just sex, no better than what a whore does with a john!" Aine spoke in a low voice but with a lot of feeling. Anger made her body stiff; her small hands were balled into fists. "Are you trying to make me jealous? Of what? You? Ha! Sakuya had sex long before I met him. Sex with women who meant nothing and who were nothing. Just – like – you." Aine looked her up and down and found Marcy sadly lacking.

Gray eyes flashed and a flush spread over Marcy's face. Her hand came up to point the gun in Aine's face. "Whore? Whore?! Who are you to talk bitch? You slept with all them – Yuki! Santa! Those other two! I bet you even slept with Takayama! How else could a no-talent child like you get away with writing lyrics for a band like Lucifer? It's a wonder you aren't diseased from all the sleeping around you've had to do to get where you are! God – why am I even talking to you? Sakuya's waiting on me. We're going to celebrate your death by making love. LOVE! He loves me! Sakuya's got heart unlike you Ralph! You two deserve each other!" She waved the gun at each of them. "She's stupid enough to think Sakuya loves her and that lying on her back and spreading her legs will get her what she wants. And you Ralph – you're as selfish as they come; thinking money and power will get you everything you want! But I've got the power now and money. Soon I'll have more when Sakuya takes over your company. Don't worry about dying and leaving your father all alone. Once that old pain in the ass makes Sakuya his heir, your father will be joining you." She removed the duffle from her shoulder and threw it Ralph. "Pick it up."

Ralph glared at Marcy for a minute then picked up the duffle then opened it. Inside was a hair dryer. "Are you going to style our hair?" He arched a brow at her.

"Shut up! You sit down where you were before." Marcy told Aine. "And you plug that in next to her. DO IT!"

Aine and Ralph looked at each other. She was looking a little manic so they did as they were told. Aine sat and looked in the mirror at Marcy. Ralph pulled out the hair dryer and got a good look at it. The cord was frayed.

"You were such the little helper Aine. Always made sure there was plenty of water bottles in the dressing rooms. Look there's one right there next to your hand. Open it Aine. What are you waiting for Ralph? Plug it in and turn in on!" Marcy yelled cocking the gun.

"Crazy bitch! You won't get away with this. My brother is more like me than you know. He plays to win Mary and while you've had the upper hand for now, Sakuya's got an ace up his sleeve." Ralph smiled as he plugged in the hair dryer frowning at how lose the plate was then made a show of turning the dryer on.

"Yeah, me! I'm his ace and I'm going to make sure he makes it to the top. It's time he stopped playing musician and go where the real action is – TV and movies. He'll easily reach more people with those dazzling blue eyes of his. Being half Japanese just adds to his appeal – women like the exotic look in men." Her mouth quirked up on one side as she thought of Sakuya's sexy looks.

Aine shook her head. "You know nothing about him. Yes Sakuya can act. He's good at most things he tries but he _lives_ for music. He loves composing, singing, playing piano and guitar. He's even good behind the scenes, mixing and putting the tracks together. Music is Sakuya's love, it's what makes him happy. He'll never be happy acting Marcy. Pretending – he spent most of his life doing that, he won't do it for a living." She turned now to look at Marcy.

Marcy shook her head. "Shut up! I know Sakuya and he'll do what I need him to do! He'll gain fame and recognition from acting then in a few years take over Grazer Media. Once the two of us are established and accepted in the company, he can go back to playing musician! Look his future isn't your concern." She took a breath. "Just lay the open bottle down then pick up the dryer. You're going to have a little accident." Marcy took another breath then calmed down.

"What about me?" Ralph asked. "Your little trick here won't affect me." He said standing up.

"Of course it will. Frayed cords are a fire hazard. She'll be electrocuted and you'll burn to death when the dryer catches on fire. You'll die much too quickly for my tastes but at least it will be as painful as possible. Look at it this way Aine, Lucifer – the devil and your friends are waiting for you. Now pick up the dryer and turn it on for real! You shit – like I couldn't tell you didn't turn it on!" Marcy wrapped both hands around the gun. "Maybe I will shoot you. A bullet hole will be the last thing they'll look for on a burnt corpse!" She braced her feet and smiled at Ralph.

"Hold on!" He raised his hands up. "I just have one more thing to say…to Aine." Ralph looked down at her. "Aine?"

Aine was angry, very angry. "No. No! You stupid, crazy, manipulative bitch! You won't force him to live a life he'll hate! He die a slow death leading that kind of life. No, he'd kill you first! You'd take away his friends, his brother and his music and expect him to _stay with you?! __**Please!"**_ Aine picked up the hair dryer.

"Aine no! Don't! Wait – SAKUYA'S SAFE!" He yelled out. Ralph thought Aine just might kill herself just so that Sakuya would do whatever it took to finally get rid of Mary.

Both Marcy and Aine looked at him but he only had eyes for Aine. "It's true, I swear. Santa and Towa – they found him. They're on their way back now. Sakuya's coming for you." He smiled as her eyes widened.

"Sakuya." Her chest rose and fell. _He's safe! Sakuya! Thank God…oh my heart, its warm again. My heart felt like a block of ice in my chest. _"You sure? Ralph…" He held out his phone. There was a picture on the small screen, Santa and Towa with a solemn Sakuya between them. Aine smiled. "My Sakuya."

"What the fuck? No that's impossible! They're dead! **They Are Dead!"** Marcy stamped one foot. "It's a trick! You're trying to trick me! You just had a memorial for them! Funerals are being planned! SHOW ME! SHOW ME THE DAMN PHONE!" Marcy saw the ease on Aine's face. The girl was happy.

"Its' over Marcy. You did kill some people but Santa, Towa, Atsuro and Yuki all survived and not too long ago they found Sakuya. Take a look." He held the phone out so she could see it. Ralph watched her face change not only in colors from pale to burning red but also in expression. She may have been upset before but now she looked like a person strung out on drugs – deranged. Ralph stepped back and closer to Aine as Marcy screamed, aimed the gun and fired.

_**~mg~**_

**The limo had returned with The Master, Kyo and Maria. They had headed back to the hospital but then Towa called.** They went back to the Cradle and were waiting outside for Sakuya. The SUV was back and the guys inside it told them that Marcy was there. Crowded around the vehicle, they watched what was happening in the dressing room. It was just as the gun went off that two cars screeched around the corner. The cars hadn't stopped moving when the doors flew open.

Sakuya fell to ground, not used to walking again but was up quickly. "AINE?"

"Let's go man – Marcy just fired her gun!" Kyo grabbed Sakuya around the waist and following behind the armed guards ran into the Cradle.

There were shoes clattering against the floor as Yuki and Atsuro ran for the dressing room. Out of the supply closet, behind the bar, from behind some large equipment other armed men appeared and ran for the dressing room. Kyo, Sakuya and Sanosuke were on their heels with the rest bringing up the rear.

Ralph was holding his arm as blood poured out of it from the gunshot wound. He was down on one knee looking up in amazement at Aine.

The hair dryer was on the floor where Aine had dropped it. In her hand was a telescoping rod, the same one Maria had used during her attack. Aine had used it when Ralph had taken the bullet for her. Marcy's wrist had been broken and she'd dropped the gun. She was now holding her broken appendage, crying and cursing Aine as everyone tried to crowd into the small room.

"AINE! AINE! LET ME THROUGH! AINE!!!" Urgency filled Sakuya's voice.

"I'M HERE! SAKUYA!" She whirled towards the door looking for her lover but only saw several men who were dressed for combat. The men backed off quickly and there was her man. "…Sa…Saku…Sakuya…" Aine dropped her weapon and took heavy steps to the one who held her heart.

"Ai…my love. Aine." Sakuya's steps too were a little slow but both were moving towards the other and they found each other.

Sakuya took her face and Aine grabbed his waist. Blue eyes dropped wet tears as he stared down at her. His hands traced her ears, lips and chin. They threaded through her hair. Aine slid her hands over his chest, around to his back and over his arms.

"Aine." Sakuya whispered his body trembling.

"Sakuya." Aine breathed his name staring into his dear face.

Finally their lips met and both gasped. It was real. It wasn't a dream. Their lover was there touching them. They hadn't lost each other. They pulled back to smile then clasped each other again and kissed passionately like it was the last kiss they would ever have but truthfully if was the beginning of a lifetime of kisses.

Marcy's pain grew. It traveled from her wrist, up her arm, tightened like a vice around her heart then up into her skull. "Let him go! Lethimgo, lethimgo, lethimgo!" Her words were screamed and said so fast that they ran together. "Mine! He's Mine!" Marcy gasped and rose to her knees. She ignored the guns pointed at her as inched forward. "You – love – me. ME! YOU. LOVE. ME! SAKUYA STOP IT! STOPIT! STOPIT! STOPIT! ITS NOT TRUE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU DON'T LOVE HER – YOU CANT!" Marcy shook her head sending her reddish-blond hair flying. A few strands got caught in her tears.

Arms still locked about each other, Aine and Sakuya turned to look down at her. Gone was the too proud woman. She was no longer arrogant and superior to all and everyone. Marcy had been broken by the couple and the emotion they shared.

"But it is true." Aine said softly then looked up at Sakuya.

"It is so very true." Sakuya looked down at Aine and kissed her eyebrow.

"We do love each other." They said together then kissed again.

"Sakuya, Aine – come on. Somebody help Ralph." Yuki said blinking happily. Sakuya was back. His family was whole once more and Lucifer would rise again.

She watched as the couple turned to leave. They didn't even look at her. She was nothing to them. It was happening all over again. The man she wanted was leaving, choosing someone else over her. Marcy looked at Ralph who was smirking at her. _No. No way. Not this time! He'll die! Somebody has to pay for my pain!_

The water bottle had been knocked to the floor when Ralph had been shot. The hair dryer was still plugged in. Ralph stepped in that water as he was helped to his feet. She shouldn't have been able to move that fast. It was too dangerous to take a shot when Marcy was so close to Ralph. But he was saved by Aine and Sakuya. They pulled him away just as Marcy's hand wrapped around the hair dryer and turned it on.

Aine didn't watch but Ralph and Sakuya did. So did Yuki and Atsuro. Her body danced against the floor as electricity poured through her body. From the wall there was a loud pop followed by smoke then fire. Somebody quickly put out the small flame but it was too late for Marcy. She died quickly but painfully.

"I want nieces and nephews to spoil." Ralph said. He was on the floor between Aine and Sakuya. They both held him but never let the other go. "Hurry up and become a world famous rock star little brother and make an honest woman of Aine." He grinned up at Sakuya.

"Always giving orders. Are older brothers always so damn bossy?" Sakuya also found a small smile.

"So I've heard." Aine said making an effort not to look at Marcy. "Of course being the big brother, you should go first and set a good example. I'm sure Mizuki is waiting for you to propose."

"M-marriage? Me?" Ralph looked shocked at the idea and was rewarded with laughter from them. Laughter in the face of death, in its very presence. Aine and Sakuya looked at one another again. The love was still there as it always had been. It had been tested and had proven stronger than madness. "Yes, it's true." Ralph whispered as they kissed behind his head. "I'm still bleeding here!" He said pointedly to more laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

_**From The End to a New Beginning**_

**Mary Lockhart's body was sent home to her grieving parents, the victim of a freak accident. Marcy Page was accused of assault, breaking and entering, terrorism, murder, attempted murder, kidnapping and extortion. **In an attempt to flee from police after a botched ransom demand, Ms. Page over-corrected coming out of curve and was sent tumbling down a steep embankment. Ms. Page's car burst into flame and she was killed instantly.

In the hours after Sakuya had been found and reunited with his family, these actions were put into motion. Some of it was done with the cooperation of the Japanese government and the help of the Yakuza. No one could accuse Rupert Grazer of not thinking ahead. He too had witnessed the events of that night all the way in America.

Of course none of this information was made public just yet. Lucifer had just been honored by a celebrity-filled musical event that had yet to be aired and so they waited. Lucifer and family were given a chance to be together and make sense of everything while they waited for Saturday.

As it turned out, the memorial had the highest ratings ever for a musical type program. It was even shown on the big screens in downtown Tokyo, Shibuya and other hot spots. It was aired during prime time so it garnered much attention from the young and old. Immediately after the show was over the Master thanked all the bands and wished everyone a good evening then the screen switched to a night scene of Tokyo. There was a podium with several microphones set up and waiting before a large window looking out on the city. Ralph Grazer entered the picture and stood behind the podium.

"Good evening Japan. I hope you all enjoyed that tribute to Lucifer. Though and the other bands did this out of love and respect for their friends, it took a lot of work to bring everything together on such short notice. I hope you will let them know how much you appreciate them and their talent." He smiled at the cameras before his look turned concerned.

"I just wanted a few minutes of your time to update you on the current situation concerning Lucifer, Sakuya and the person responsible for the despicable acts that occurred almost a week ago." Ralph paused again standing taller and gesturing for someone off screen to join him. Takayama Hitoshi moved to stand at his side. "This man had been accused of those crimes but he is innocent. I repeat Takayama-sama is innocent of all charges. He was framed by the person who was actually responsible for all this horror. Takayama-sama and his family would appreciate it if everyone would acknowledge his innocence and stop targeting them. The culprit guilty of causing these heinous acts has now been identified." Ralph moved to let Hitoshi speak.

"Good evening." Hitoshi looked solemn as he bowed his head then stared directly into the camera. "The criminal was Marcy Page, Lucifer's publicist. For some reason unknown to us, Marcy began to hate Lucifer. She felt we…owed her something. We believe that Marcy had a mental illness but we'll never know because she died early Saturday morning." He stopped as if giving the watching fans a moment to assimilate the information. "There were many other attacks not made public that were committed by Marcy herself or someone in her employ. Her hate for Lucifer was so great that she targeted not only the band members but their families as well. Yes that is what happened to Yuki's wife, Atsuro's girlfriend and the women in Towa and Santa's lives. She wanted to hurt me as well and when I didn't die in the attack on Jupiter Records, Marcy tried to frame me for her crimes. After this broadcast there will be more information on your local news." Hitoshi nodded at the camera then moved to one side allowing Ralph to speak once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I doubt we will ever know the full extent of Marcy Page's intentions but I should tell you that Ookochi Sakuya has been found. He was in fact kidnapped and held for ransom by this woman. The night of the memorial, myself and Yukimura Aine met Ms. Page and she tried not only to leave with the money but tried to kill Yukimura-san whom she also held great contempt for." He shook his head in remembered disbelief and pain. His wound was undetectable by the camera and he was keeping not only his arm but his body as still as possible. "Suffice it to say she did not succeed in killing Yukimura-san and during this exchange, unknown to Ms. Page, Ookochi Sakuya was rescued." Ralph looked to Hitoshi and both of them smiled at the camera. "Sakuya is alive, safe and well!" He made room for Hitoshi to speak again.

"My friends, Sakuya is here tonight but he is not alone." Some of his pleasure dimmed as he gripped the podium and leaned forward. "I pray that you'll understand and forgive us. Their lives had already been threatened once and not one of them got away without injury. In order to protect them and their families, we lied and declared them dead but in truth…LUCIFER LIVES!" Hitoshi's smile broke free once again and he waved a hand to one side, the camera followed.

The backdrop was black with the band's name written in white above their hands. It was Lucifer but they were wounded. Out in front were Towa and Santa both in wheelchairs. Behind them were Atsuro, Sakuya and Yuki. All wore short sleeves so the burns and bruises could be seen. They all smiled and waved at the camera. Yuki, the leader held a microphone. Not leaving Sakuya's side he spoke.

"Hello Japan!" Yuki smiled and took a breath. "As our producer said, we live. It was amazingly close that we survived. Towa was shot, Santa grazed by a bullet, Atsuro burned and I received a head wound and burns. Sakuya was held captive. We have all suffered because of the events set in motion by Ms. Page. Worry has ruled our lives since Sakuya went missing – we for him and him for us, each believing the other to be dead." Yuki dropped his head for a moment and he shivered visibly. When Sakuya threw an arm over his shoulder, Yuki was able to speak again.

"Lucifer fans we want to apologize for the deception and ask for forgiveness and not just from our fans but our friends too and those who have supported us – it just couldn't be helped. We understand that you have questions but we ask for a little time. We need time to heal and recover from this experience but we've vowed to not let this slow us down. We still plan on taking Lucifer to all four corners of the earth!" Yuki smiled widely as his band members cheered this statement then turned to the man next to him who was more subdued than usual. "Sakuya, you wanted to say something." He handed the mike to Sakuya.

Sakuya had smiled when they were introduced but it wasn't the high voltage, charming smile people were used to. It was a tame smile plus he was wearing dark shades hiding his eyes. Sakuya took the mike then slowly removed the shades revealing very solemn blue eyes that were bruised looking. "I just wanted to say thank you. I know how everyone was looking for me and I learned of your heartfelt emotions for me and my band mates – it really means the world to us. Also…you showed Aine a lot of love and respect while I was missing, I couldn't have asked for more. You helped her through this crisis. I – we thank you." Sakuya, Atsuro and Yuki bowed while Towa and Santa nodded and waved goodbye.

The camera moved back to Ralph. "As you can see, all of them are mending. Besides the physical wounds, these men and their women are dealing with a traumatic experience. They will be giving interviews in the near future but we ask you give them a little space to recover. Oh and I'd like to announce that their manger and production manager, Sasaki Koichi and Takako Kai also survived along with Lucifer. They are alive! Everyone who works so hard to make Lucifer a success is back and ready to do it all again! We ask for your continued support and offer our thanks in advance. Good night." Ralph and Hitoshi bowed then the camera focused once again on Lucifer before fading to black.

* * *

**Ralph bought a house or rather a mansion. It was a good investment to be used not only for his personal use but for clients of his security firm when they needed a safe haven, such as Lucifer.** The day before the previous announcement, everyone was moved from the hospital into the huge house.

After Marcy's death, things got kind of awkward for everyone. Though Aine and Sakuya were together again, they were not. When Sakuya came face to face with his band members he cried and hugged them all but later could look none of them in the eye. Before anyone could try talking to him, they were off to the hospital where the staff fussed over him, Ralph, Towa and Santa.

Exhaustion hit Sakuya hard after he was treated and he slept the rest of the day not waking until late in the evening. He was blessed in that it was a dreamless sleep. Tension, worry, anger and fear had been his constant companions the whole time he'd been Marcy's prisoner and finally, finally he could rest knowing that she was dead and that everyone he loved was safe.

Ralph like Towa had been shot cleanly. The bullet passed through his arm and into the wall. There was muscle damage and it would be a while before he had full use of his arm again. Still all things considered, it was a wound he was happy to have since he could be dead instead.

The police detective plus a few officers arrived shortly thereafter demanding answers. They'd received a report from the police out in the country about strange activity in a supposedly empty house and signs that someone had been kept there against their will. Whoever that person was had left and the men still at the house refused to answer any specific questions and referred them to the police force in Tokyo. On the way to the hospital the detective had been informed of gunfire at the Cradle but his people had arrived too late to talk to anyone but the Master and a couple of Ralph's security people. It was as he was trying to get in to see Sakuya that the detective received a phone call telling him to back off.

With a tired smile Ralph informed him that everyone involved would answer questions the following day. He'd already talked with his father assuring him that Sakuya was safe and that Mary was dead. Rupert Grazer had quietly thanked his son for saving Sakuya, told his eldest son to get some rest and that he would contact him later with the needed cover story. In America, the eldest Grazer thanked God that both his sons were alive.

Of course before the police could talk to Ralph and the others, the car that Marcy had been using was found having crashed down an embankment with a burned corpse inside. Her ID and passport were in the car as well as some of her possessions along with some Lucifer and specifically Sakuya paraphernalia, most of it desecrated. The search for Marcy Page was over. The only thing left was giving the police details of what happened before the crash. Details which the detective knew would be doctored – neither he nor anyone outside the Lucifer circle would ever know the full truth and for the peace of mind for those concerned, that was probably the best. These people lived in the public eye and rarely had any privacy as it was. They shouldn't have to relieve their private horrors for public consumption.

_**~mg~**_

**When Sakuya woke that evening there was a dim light on and he jerked awake pulling on his chains. "Argh!"** Immediately he realized that his arms were free and he'd practically come up off the small bed and that someone gasped loudly at his side.

"Sakuya! You're okay, you're safe!" Aine felt her heart beating three times as fast as it usually did. Carefully she approached the bed holding out her hands. "She's gone. You're with me now; we're together as we should be – Sakuya…" Aine took his hand and clutched it to her chest. _Sakuya? He's looking at me like he doesn't remember me! His eyes are so dark and somber…how much did she hurt you? Oh Sakuya! _Aine dropped her eyes unable to stand that look and raised his hand to her mouth. His wrists had been bandaged; they'd been rubbed raw from his chains. Aine kissed each finger, his palm, his covered wrist then just held his hand against her face.

He thought it was a dream. He thought she was a dream but Sakuya looked around. No longer was he in that house or bound in that room to that bed. This was a hospital room. It smelled like a hospital. The walls were a pale green but there were white flowers in a vase providing a fresh scent. But most of all, the proof that he was in another time and space, far away from Marcy and her influence, was Aine. And she was crying and holding his hand to her face. Gently he let his thumb trace over her skin. "Aine?"

Aine opened her eyes daring to look at him. Sakuya looked confused and a little scared now. "Yes Sakuya." She moved closer still keeping his hand in place until her other hand reached out to touch him in the same way.

Sakuya shivered from head to toe violently. He'd missed her loving touch. Sakuya savored it for several minutes before removing her hand and pulling back his own. "Don't…touch me." Quickly he got out on the other side of the bed.

Aine gasped in pain and clutched the sheet. "…Why Sakuya?" She gasped again as Sakuya stumbled on weak legs.

"STOP! I'm fine." Sakuya realized he'd yelled at her. Her tears were tearing at him. "I want you but…she touched me. SHE TOUCHED ME DAMMIT!! SHE PUT HER FUCKING HANDS ON ME!!!" Sakuya yelled again looking down at the white pajamas he wore realizing the hospital staff had probably put these on him. "I need to shower. I need to wash her touch away. Dirty, I feel…I need to shower." Sakuya whispered as he walked around the bed heading for the bathroom when Yuki burst into the room.

"You two okay?" Yuki had been alerted that there was yelling going on inside Sakuya's room and wondered if the teen was having nightmares. "Aine? Sakuya?"

Aine dashed away her tears. "Fine. We're fine; Sakuya's going to take a shower." She took several deep breaths. "I've got clothes for you. Your own clothes, I'll bring them in to you okay?" Aine turned around and gave him a brave smile.

Sakuya slapped a palm against his forehead. "I'm sorry Aine. I don't mean to make you cry. It's just…" He shook his head and felt a few tears of his own slip from his eyes.

"Sakuya, I know." Aine's smile was sad now. "I had to shower too." She could only speak in a whisper. "Go – wash Marcy away. She's tainted our lives for too long. I'll be here when you come out. I'll wait for you Sakuya. It's okay, go." Aine nodded at him.

Sakuya stood up taller. She did know. "Stay with her." Sakuya said to Yuki then abruptly turned and slammed the door of the bathroom shut.

Yuki looked down at the floor for a moment. Sakuya may take the longest for all of them to heal. He was a proud man and didn't share his feelings very well. He sighed but it didn't matter, they would be there for him and for Aine. "Aine?" Before he could catch her, Aine ran out of the room, down the hall and into the women's bathroom. "Aine!" Though he shouldn't, Yuki followed her.

Aine scrubbed her hands; she washed them repeatedly then soaped up her hands once again and began scrubbing her face. Twice she washed her face though Yuki tried to stop her until she screamed at him to let her go. Finally when her skin felt a little raw and dried out, did Aine rinse away the soap suds. She'd practically emptied the dispenser.

"What was all that for?!" Yuki asked somewhat angrily as he took several paper towels and began to wipe Aine's face dry like she was a two year old. "Your shirt is soaked." He saw her slight smile and was glad she wasn't as manic as she was before. "Care to tell me why you needed to wash so badly?" He finished drying her off then held her close to his side as he escorted her back to Sakuya's room.

"Rape isn't just a violation of the body but of the mind too." Aine said quietly. "No I wasn't raped but it was close. He touched me…he put – his hands on me. I didn't want him to. I didn't _ask him_ to touch me. I damn well didn't give him_ permission_ to touch me! …But he did and I couldn't stop him. He was taking something from me that I didn't want to give – my body. Having someone touch you when you don't agree and by force, it makes you feel weak and dirty – less they you were before." Aine's hand gripped Yuki's shirt where she held him about the waist. "You feel the need to wash and wash and wash that person's hands, presence and smell from your skin. Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps you sane." They entered the room to hear the shower running and see steam from beneath the door. "I held his hand, I touched his face and placed his against my face. He hadn't had a chance to wash yet and so he was dirty and so was I. I have to touch him Yuki." Aine looked up at him as she pulled some clothes out of a suitcase. "So I washed her away." Aine walked over to the bathroom door then looked back. "Even so, it may be a while before he's comfortable letting me touch him again." She blinked and nodded to him before slipping into the bathroom.

"Aine…" Yuki whispered as he was left alone. Of course he knew what happened to her but he really hadn't thought how it had truly affected her and now the same thing if not worse was happening to Sakuya. Men were the stronger species by nature and they were cocky about that fact, were proud of that but Sakuya had bowed down before Marcy to survive. He'd been drugged and had to submit to God knows what from that mad woman. "Sakuya could be feeling like he's less of a man than he was before. Jesus…" Yuki sat and held his head between his hands.

She watched him. He was a dark silhouette behind the opaque curtain. He stood beneath the scalding spray, hands braced against the wall. Sakuya's shoulders were shaking. Suddenly he punched the wall then picked up some soap and began vigorously washing his chest, stomach and genitals. Periodically Sakuya would open his mouth swish the water around then spit it out.

"Sakuya!" She called out to let him know she was there. Aine saw him jerk then look cautiously over his shoulder. She turned around. "I brought you fresh clothes and I'm going to lay out a toothbrush and toothpaste for you. Are you hungry? There's a kitchen here…I could fix you something." Aine stared into the foggy mirror barely able to see her own reflection. She started when a wet hand touched her head.

Sakuya couldn't hold back anymore. "Yes, please. I'd like that Aine." He stroked her hair, twisted it around his fingers and brushed her neck. "I'm not quite done yet but yes, I'd love some food." _She's right here! My Aine… _Sakuya could hardly believe they were in the same room, that this was truly real.

Aine smile through her tears. "Then I will cook for you, Sakuya. I washed too." Aine said softly turning to once again take his hand and repeat what she'd done earlier.

Sakuya could tell. Her face was clean of makeup, the hair around her face wet. "You understand…I'm going to need…time." She nodded into his hand. "And Aine - I'll need…you." Sakuya held his breath as she let out a sob.

"You have me! I love you Sakuya!" Aine kissed his hand once more before hurrying out of the bathroom. She didn't want him to see her breakdown. Yuki was there and she gratefully collapsed into his embrace.

* * *

**Sakuya entered the room still drying his hair to see Yuki sitting in the visitor's chair and watching the late news. No surprise, it was about Lucifer.**

"So have they found the wreck yet?" Sakuya asked softly moving towards the bed. While he'd been in the shower, the sheets had been changed. _Aine. _He sat throwing his legs up and stretching out. Sakuya found his muscles to be severely weakened and found it hard to stay on his feet. The shower had worn him out.

"Yeah, you missed that." Yuki said muting the sound on the TV. He stared at Sakuya as he vigorously dried his head then stopped and tossed the towel at the bedside table. "You okay?"

Sakuya sighed and shrugged. "No idea." He glanced at the screen seeing one of their many publicity shots. "How is everyone else? Things were so hectic before. Towa and Santa were shot?" He leaned forward anxious for the truth.

Yuki spent the next fifteen minutes explaining about everyone's various injuries and how everyone was on the mend. About the time he finished speaking Ralph knocked then peeped inside.

"So you are awake." Ralph breathed through his mouth and inched into the room. He was grateful when Yuki got up and helped him to the chair. "Thanks." He was in PJs and a robe.

"You look like hell." Sakuya said noting the sling and bandages around his brother's arm. "Is it bad?"

Ralph tried to shrug and grimaced. "Said it would take a while to heal. I'll need physical therapy later. Hurts like hell now though." He looked at his baby brother from wet head to bare feet. "What about you? Those bandages need changing."

"Huh?" Sakuya looked down at his arms and a shiver hit him. He hadn't felt them, hadn't registered them but seeing them about his wrists, Sakuya began to tear at them.

"Stop it!" Yuki said grabbing his hand. "They're just bandages. You're free Sakuya." He spoke softly now and rubbed Sakuya's back as he slumped forward.

They sat in near silence for a while all lost in thoughts, most of them bad until Aine and a nurse pushed into the room. Both paused to see the three men looking sort of lost then they did what women did – they comforted and fussed.

"Time for bed Grazer-sama. It's time for another dose of anesthetic. You should really take the painkillers the doctor prescribed." The nurse chastised.

"Tomorrow after we're in our new home." Seeing Sakuya's look of concern and confusion, he explained. "We're moving out of here before the sun comes up so I didn't want to be doped up until after that. I bought us a house." Ralph smiled with real humor. "We all need a place to recuperate – away from the fans and news people. Its huge, room for everyone to breathe – swimming pool, yard for the kid, a studio, even a piano." Ralph told Sakuya hoping his brother wouldn't refuse.

Sakuya stared into the eyes that were so much like his own then nodded. "Sounds good. Go to bed Ralph, rest. And thanks." That last was said quietly but with feeling.

Ralph looked down then nodded. "No problem." He let the nurse led him to the door before stopping and pulled something out of his robe pocket. "We, umm – we made up a cover story for you. You know, for what happened while you were…gone. Read it over and let me know what you think. The police will come by before we leave so, if we need to make some changes…" Like himself, Sakuya was a proud man and didn't like other people making decisions for him but he'd been through so much that he just didn't want Sakuya worrying about stuff he was more than capable of handling.

Sakuya took the paper from the nurse but didn't open it. "Okay. I'll let you know." He nodded without looking up. "Sleep well Ralph."

"Yeah you too Sakuya." Ralph found a smile then waved at Yuki and Aine before leaving. The nurse said she'd be back to change his bandages.

"Time to eat Sakuya." Aine said fluffing his pillows then pulling over the table for him. "Since this is more of a recuperating hospital, they had all kinds of things in the kitchen but I kept it light since I hope you'll sleep a little more." She didn't look too carefully at him or get too close. Aine was going to let Sakuya set the pace.

Sakuya did smile when she took the cover off. There was seasoned rice, steamed fish, soup, some cut up vegetables and Jell-O. He chuckled. _She always could surprise and spoil me all at once. _"Thank you Aine." One long finger stroked her cheek and her pleased blush only made him smile more.

She sat at the foot of the bed, Yuki in the chair and they found some anime on TV and watched that while Sakuya ate. It was too soon for real conversation. The nurse was in and out quickly though Sakuya frowned the entire time as his wrists and ankles were taped up. The silence was easy because they were together. Aine and Yuki actually got involved in the anime about young band named after a freaky-looking dog when Sakuya sighed.

"Sorry Aine, I'm full." Sakuya said even as he scooted down in the bed. Actually he'd eaten everything but a few of the vegetables and his Jell-O. He yawned.

"Shh, go on to sleep." Aine said hopping up and moving the table out of Sakuya's way. She covered him with the sheet then gasped when Sakuya grabbed her hand.

"Aine?" Sakuya's lids were heavy and reality was slipping from him

"Yes Sakuya, it me Aine." She leaned forward to cup his jaw. Aine smiled. "Sakuya do you remember that day when we had the amusement park to ourselves? And the roller coaster that scared Atsuro so bad that he screamed like a little girl?" As she watched, Sakuya smiled and relaxed. She continued talking until he was deeply asleep. Even though he slept, Sakuya still clutched her hand.

Yuki came to stand behind her, cupping her shoulders. "I'd forgotten about Atsuro screaming. That was such a high note he hit – it probably could've broken glass." He chuckled kissing Aine's head. Yuki hugged her lightly. "You won't be going through this alone Aine. We're all going to help get Sakuya back on track. You'll try to rest won't you?" He watched as she very lightly ran her finger over the white bandage.

"Yes, I know. She's dead but still she hurts him." There was anger in her tone but Aine shook her head. "I'll rest, promise. Now go back to Maria, I'm sure she woke the minute you left her." Aine looked at him over her shoulder. "She might think you're flirting with that pretty nurse!" She teased him.

"No way – jailbait. I'm a man but not a foolish one!" Yuki kept his tone humorous and hugged Aine once more. "I love you Aine."

"I love you too. Night Yuki." Aine watched him leave then carefully pulled her hand free from Sakuya's grip. She would have loved to continue holding his hand but wasn't sure of his reaction considering how he'd woken just a little while ago.

She ended up pulling the chair close to the bed and wrapped up in a blanket. In the dim light, Aine watched him sleep until she too drifted off.

* * *

**A week went by then two. The third week came and Sakuya was still adrift. He had bad dreams and often spent a great time walking outside in the gardens with only little Yukihiko for comfort. **He and Aine shared a bedroom but not the bed. Except for the time in the hospital, he would sleep in a chair or even on the floor.

The five of them – Lucifer would sit together and talked about nothing at all, just whatever popped into their heads. Sometimes Ralph would join them spicing up the conversation with talk of the entertainment world in America.

Hitoshi and Sasaki dropped by often to check on them and keep them updated on the revival of Jupiter Records. Kai, while she stayed at the mansion as well, also went back to work. Each member of Lucifer but Sakuya had already given interviews. To keep their whereabouts private, they went to the reporters. All but Towa had given at least two interviews already. The fans wanted to see Sakuya too but no one was going to force him if he wasn't ready so they stayed silent.

Finally Ralph announced that in another week he'd have to go back home. There was business that needed his personal attention and he couldn't put it off any longer. For some reason the news upset Sakuya for the next night he had one of the worst nightmares yet. He woke in a cold sweat and immediately rose from his pallet to take a hot shower. Sakuya dressed in a pair of jeans and sweater then making sure Aine was okay, that he hadn't woken her, he slipped from the room.

The whole time spent in the house, Sakuya had avoided the piano and the studio though he knew the others had been playing music. But tonight the urge to play was too great to ignore. Luckily the piano was in a room to itself and far from the bedrooms. For several long moments all he did was stare at the ivory keys.

Yuki had woke up as well. He wasn't sure what robbed him of his peaceful sleep but he got up anyway. Yukihiko was fine and so was Maria. Yawning he decided to go downstairs and raid the refrigerator before trying to go back to sleep. As he exited their bedroom, he saw Sakuya's dark head go down the stairs. He followed Sakuya.

Sakuya didn't see him enter for his back was to the door. He blinked at the thunder that pounded from Sakuya's fingers. So lost was he, in the sound that Yuki jerked when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Ralph. No it was Ralph, Santa, Towa and Atsuro. Somehow all them had woken and ended up here to watch and listen to Sakuya play.

It was amazing to watch and painful too for they could feel Sakuya's pain. It wasn't a simple piece at all. In fact, it was worthy to be a symphony. Along with the piano, the song called out for drums, symbols and horns. It would transport any who heard it to the eye of a hurricane to be swept up and away. Sakuya played for almost half an hour – that's how long it was. When he was done, Sakuya was again sweating and breathing hard. He leaned forward and rested his head against the baby grand.

"That was amazing little brother." Ralph said finally moving further into the room.

Sakuya looked like he'd been hit with a tazer as he turned, jumped and fell back into the piano in all one movement. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?! NOBODY WAS EVER SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT! DAMMIT!" Rage and shame flowed through him. Nobody was ever supposed to realize the depth of his pain.

"Something woke us up. I guess it was you, your pain. We needed to be here and to hear your song." Santa said not taking offense that Sakuya had just yelled at them. "And for the record – the world should hear that. Ralph's right, that was utterly amazing." He moved forward slowly as if approaching a wild animal.

"Yeah, Sakuya. Really, something that – awe inspiring should be shared with the world. I mean I know you're good at composing but that was – excellent!" Atsuro said with quiet awe. He supported Towa.

"He's right. I could see it being played by the greatest orchestras all over the world." Towa smiled gently at Sakuya.

Yuki strode forward and though Sakuya almost crawled over the piano to get away from him, pulled him forward hard, struggling with Sakuya until the boy broke down and clutched Yuki like he was drowning.

"Sakuya. Finally. You've been holding this in for too long." Yuki said holding on tight. He nodded to Ralph when the blond came up to them and he put an arm around Sakuya's waist. If anything the young man cried harder.

Towa and Santa sat on the piano bench each touching Sakuya on his back and arm. Atsuro squatted down and leaned against Sakuya's leg. This wasn't something they were used to from Sakuya in fact it was extraordinary but because he needed them and they needed to help him, it was the most natural thing in the world.

Time passed, nobody knew how much but finally Sakuya wound down. Yuki looked at his friends, glad to have them. "How about a drink? Water for Towa and Ralph!" He teased trying to change the mood.

Ralph grunted. "Damn arm. Yeah, let's go into the library." There was something else they needed to tackle and tonight was as good as any time.

The library had books from floor to ceiling but it also had comfortable leather chairs an entertainment center and a bar. The scent of good liquor took over the room as Yuki poured glasses of the stuff. Sakuya downed two then sat back with his eyes closed.

Ralph hesitated as he sipped some water then cursing lightly he got up and switched to brandy. "I have the DVDs. The DVDs of your captivity Sakuya." He winced when Sakuya jerked and his eyes popped open. The blue was surrounded with red, he'd cried so much. "I haven't watched them. I'll burn them now if you want." Ralph offered as he went to a safe hidden in the wall.

"Burn them." Santa said forcefully as he watched Sakuya sit forward clutching his glass.

"No. I want to see them." Sakuya said quietly.

"No! Why Sakuya? It's over. There's no need to see it – you lived it!" Atsuro was on his feet.

Yuki and Towa just watched as Sakuya tried to take in air but couldn't seem to get enough. They thought they knew why but kept quiet.

"I…I lost some time when I was with her. I couldn't physically run from her so, so I ran in my mind. There's stuff I don't remember, stuff where… things could have happened." He lifted his head sweeping his bloodshot eyes around the room. "I thought I didn't want to know but…now I do." Sakuya cleared his throat. "Play them Ralph."

Ralph took the DVDs, three of them out of the safe then revealed the hidden entertainment center and placed the first disk in the player. "We'll leave you alone then."

"NO! DON'T! No please." Sakuya looked at them and saw distaste in a few of his friends faces. "Somebody stay with me. I can't do it alone and I'd never ask Aine…" Again Sakuya dropped his head ashamed at his weakness.

"I'll stay." Yuki said standing to refresh his and Sakuya's drinks.

"As will I." Ralph said also refilling his glass. Both men sat next to Sakuya on the couch facing the TV.

"Me too. Can't I have just one drink?" Towa pleaded and he too got a small amount of dark liquid.

Santa and Atsuro stared at each other. Both of them were the good time guys. If you wanted to have fun, all you needed was to invite them along to whatever was going on and things were bound to be a laugh and a half. Neither had any wish to see Sakuya's suffering.

Santa sighed. "I'll stay, for you Sakuya. I'll stay but I can't say I'll watch. I don't think I'm that strong. That okay?" Seeing Sakuya nod, Santa got up and went to rub Sakuya's head. Then picking up a bottle, he went to stand by the window where he could see out and drink but clouds blocked the stars revealing only darkness. _Shit._

Atsuro shifted from foot to foot before going to a shelf, pulling off a book then planted himself in a chair facing away from the TV screen. "Well go on. I'm going to read this book! Just know I'm here for you Sakuya." Atsuro made eye contact with Sakuya reassuring him that he wasn't alone even if he didn't choose to watch.

He let out a shuddering sigh. "Thanks. Ralph." Sakuya sat back to watch his own personal hell.

There was sound. Marcy liked to talk for the camera. The recording began before Sakuya had ever been kidnapped. She talked of love for Sakuya and freeing him of those tying him down. She generally angered each of them as she talked of their deaths. Luckily this didn't last long and soon came the part where Sakuya was dumped unconscious onto the bed. They watched him stripped and bound and finally his awakening.

Santa couldn't stop his eyes. At first he stared steadfastly out the window until he realized he could still see what was happening in the window's reflection. He gave up and turned to watch.

Atsuro's eyesight blurred as he tried to read the page of some unknown book but when he heard Sakuya get sick, he turned to check on him but it was happening on the TV screen. He watched from that moment until the very end with tears running down his face.

They went through four bottles of liquor as if trying to cover the taste of bile brought on by what happened to Sakuya. It wasn't only that it was Sakuya but the fact that they empathized with him so much that everything that happened to him, they could imagine it all happening to themselves.

There were long moments of silence on the DVDs. The silences were when Sakuya was alone, hiding beneath the sheets or sleeping. To combat the silences there were often curses and Sakuya yanking and pulling on the chains. They saw him staring at the TV and eating, not paying any attention to either. And they saw Marcy touch him, all but rape him then force him to please her. To Sakuya's and their relief, the actual rape never happened. But still his shame was there for all to see after each and every sex act, every time he was forced to use the bedpan and for each sponge bath. It was hard to say what hurt worse, seeing those acts or Sakuya's decent into nothingness.

Finally the end came and they saw Sakuya's desperate hope crash into despair and his disbelief as he was ultimately saved and reunited with his friends. The recording ended abruptly as Sakuya took the phone from Kai.

A glass shattered in the empty fire place. Santa also kicked a chair and cursed because he stubbed his toe. "I want to kill her myself! Once wasn't enough!" He cursed a blue streak and paced or tried to.

Atsuro ran out of the room without a word. Towa reached for some tissues and blew his nose loudly several times then passed the box along. Ralph had gotten up to pick up the poker and jabbed it at the broken glass turning them into slivers. Yuki put an arm around Sakuya while blotting his own tears.

Sakuya stared up at the intricate design work on the ceiling. "I can't touch her, at least not in –that way. We've barely even kissed!" He laughed sadly. "I won't even sleep in the same bed with Aine." He didn't look at them though he could feel them looking at him. "I feel like…I've cheated on Aine."

"Don't be stupid!" Ralph said angrily. He'd blotted his tears on his sleeve. He tossed the poker at the fireplace and it fell with a clatter. "Aine doesn't believe that! Hell she guessed for herself what happened to you without that!" Ralph gestured to the now blank TV screen. "She knew that whatever happened – Mary forced it on you!"

Sakuya did sit up then. "Damn, she's thought about it a lot?! God the things she must think happened!" It was horror mixed with anger that Aine knew or suspected the things that happened to him.

"Get a grip Sakuya. Of course she's thought about it, she's only human and the woman who loves you. None of us have discussed this with her." Santa said. "As men, it would have too difficult to see the pain it would cause her but Sakuya you forgot, Miya and Kai were there when we found you. Maybe they told her about the room and the state you were in." He frowned thinking about it.

"Even if they did, it's much simpler than that." Yuki said gripping Sakuya's neck. "Marcy hinted that the two of you were lovers." He paused as Sakuya cursed. "But Sakuya, you told her yourself, remember? You had to shower even before you would allow yourself to really touch her. Aine went through this too. How could she not think about it?" He reminded Sakuya gently.

He cursed loudly then jumped up to pace. Several times he stopped to punch the wall. Sakuya was angry at Marcy and himself. Never would he have Aine relive her attack but because of what happened to him, she was. Finally he leaned both hands against the wall spent and unsure of anything.

Atsuro came back barely entering the room without spilling the two trays he'd stacked on top of each other. With the oppressive atmosphere in the room he stopped. "What? What now?" He'd hoped things would have gotten better by the time he returned but it was worse if that was possible.

"Nothing. I'm just damned, that's all. Oh and I continually cause Aine pain – just that!" Sakuya said sarcastically before spinning around and sliding to the floor to rest his head on his knees.

"What's all that Atsuro?" Towa asked. Obviously his friend had occupied his hands in order to deal with what he'd seen.

Atsuro looked ruefully down at the trays. "Comfort food or so I'd hoped." He walked over to the table in front of the couch. Atsuro separated them then took the lids off. There were sandwiches and chips on one tray and the other held nothing but sweets. "I even found popcorn for later if we ate all this." He sounded glum as he looked over at Sakuya then whispered. "What did I miss?"

Taking a sandwich, Santa explained between bites. He found that after all that emotion; he was ravenous and nodded his thanks to Atsuro.

Atsuro was munching on chips as Santa and Towa filled him in then bit his finger as he realized something. He shifted around smiling widely then crawled over to Sakuya. "But Aine loves you anyway. She said it was just sex – not love. What happened between you and that bitch didn't mean a damn thing! Not to Aine! If she's hurting it's because she knows you are." Atsuro shook Sakuya's shoulders.

Yuki leaned forward. "That's right! I'd forgotten. I won't say that Aine doesn't care what happened but she knows it didn't mean anything. She doesn't think you cheated but rather that you survived what Marcy put you through! Sakuya!" He got up to remove the hateful DVD from the player. He threw all three of them into the fireplace then with the fallen poker broke them into little pieces. "Ralph! The memorial live – where is it?" He asked after he'd lit a small fire to burn the shiny bits of Sakuya's ordeal.

Sakuya looked up at Atsuro's smiling face then saw the hope on his other friends' faces. "She said that – when?" He was confused but let Atsuro pull him up and back over to the couch.

"Just you wait Sakuya – you'll see. You and Aine are fine, better than fine! That woman loves you." Ralph said after he put in the disk. Picking up the remote he hit fast-forward. "You can watch the concert later."

They were all anxious for Sakuya to see and hear Aine as she stood down Marcy. Water was passed around and Atsuro's food was being eaten without anyone really noticing.

Ralph stopped on the part where he'd been just about to tell Aine that Sakuya had been found. Silently he handed the remote to Sakuya. "Watch her."

He did. Sakuya watched with his mouth hanging open and his blue eyes wide. He was touched and awed by Aine. He respected her bravery and determination in the face of danger. Most of all he saw her love for him. She knew him. She knew his soul and what would make him happy. Aine wanted him no matter what. Sakuya hit rewind and watched it again and again.

"What I want to know was where she was hiding that stick thingy?" Santa asked helping himself to a cookie.

"She broke her fucking arm!" Ralph crowed. "You're watching it but I was there." He was grinning. "Aine really let her have it! She made that bitch hurt just like she did to us!" Ralph said proudly but wished he too could have lain a hurting on Mary.

"What she did was save your ass Ralph!" Towa chuckled. "I think we should remember not to get Aine mad." He looked at Santa pointedly.

"What? I only tease, besides Aine loves me!" He shook his hair back and grinned winningly.

They laughed but paused as Sakuya stopped the playback on him and Aine kissing. "Actually she loves me and Aine can save my ass anytime she wants." He looked at them finally smiling.

"About damn time!" Yuki said slapping his shoulders. The light of hope was back in his friend's blue eyes. There was much for him to put behind him but as long as Aine was with him, their future was bright.

Sakuya took a deep, refreshing breath. His first in what felt like months. He stretched then looked down at the trays, most of the food was gone. "When did you dogs eat all the food? I'm hungry!" He growled playfully at them then blinked as they laughed at him.

All six ended up in the kitchen putting together whatever they could get their hands on. They switched from liquor to coffee and tea. They were loud as they laughed and talked about this and that. None saw all six girls peeping at them from the hall smiling. Silently they left the men to their bonding and retuned upstairs, Aine crying tears of relief.

The guys with food for a small army returned to the library to watch the memorial live. They joked about their friends and how they were lacking in performing their masterpieces. They discussed their comeback and taking on the bands who had so honored them with the memorial but of course they were going to do it better.

Outside the sun was just touching the sky when Sakuya announced that he had a new song and asked if they wanted to hear it. With excitement, they went back to the piano and Sakuya played his new song. Again they were awed by his talent for composition.

Ralph sat and watched the five of them work on the arrangement for the song so that each of them had a hand in making it something they could use on stage. He didn't doubt that this song would be their next big hit.

* * *

**Aine and the girls had sat up talking too but only for an hour or so. Miya and Kai had filled her in on Sakuya's state when they'd found him.** They had wanted her know so she could better handle Sakuya's mental state. It had helped and it had hurt but even so, Aine knew she loved him no matter what had been done to him in that bedroom. The hardest part since coming to this house had been not babying him.

They had discussed this too. Sakuya hadn't been able to leave that bed and that had meant, Marcy had done everything for him. She forced him to depend on her for everything. Growing up as he had, Sakuya was uber-independent but he had enjoyed Aine doing things for him but still never to the extent Marcy had demanded of him. And so she'd refrained from joining him in the bath and shower or even fixing him a plate of food. Sakuya made the bed in the mornings even when he didn't sleep there. And she'd watched him talk to his friends but keep a distance from them as well but that had changed tonight.

Yuuka had woken to find Atsuro gone so instead of having his help to get to the bathroom, she'd used her crutches. No longer was she always confined to her wheelchair. Unfortunately she wasn't proficient on them yet and had dropped one in the bathroom, waking Miya in the next room.

Maria had been woken by Yukihiko. The baby had also been having nightmares about his mother and father being hurt. She'd rocked Yukihiko back to sleep then left the bedroom to look for Yuki and spotted Miya about to leave Yuuka's room. They talked and if three of them were without their men, what about the other three?

Kai had heard Santa get up but she'd gone back to sleep but that had been a couple of hours ago. Mizuki was a deep sleeper and it took them a few minutes to wake her in her lonely bed. Aine had been awake and worried about Sakuya. She didn't want to chase after him after each nightmare, so she waited.

They all checked on Yukihiko one last time, then leaving with the monitor in hand, crept downstairs to see what their men were up to. At first they couldn't find them but when they reached the library, they heard male laughter. Before they could get closer to eavesdrop the door open and they ran like children so they wouldn't be caught. Luckily Yuuka was slow so she was never in danger of being caught but the others raced and slid on the slick floor to hide.

Giggling, they hid until the coast was clear before inching towards the kitchen. From the depths of the dark hall they watched the men talk, laugh and joke and prepare food for themselves. It like it was before, no better and Ralph fit right in like he'd always been there. From there the girls went back to Yuuka's room and had a mini slumber party, happy that the men were happy and hopeful that Sakuya would bounce back much sooner than they thought.

Aine had gone back to her room but hadn't really expected to sleep. She had wanted to wait up for Sakuya if only to see that light in his eyes up close but she'd fallen asleep. Tension, worry and her own nightmares had made sleeping through the night impossible. But seeing Sakuya smile like he used to and look truly happy, was all it took for sleep to catch hold of her. She was sleeping deeply so she wasn't consciously aware of Sakuya getting in the bed with her but Aine turned to him automatically resting her head in that spot just below his chin and sighed with happiness to be where she belonged.

She woke late and couldn't have been more pleased. It was almost eleven but Aine did not care. She cried, not enough to wake him but she couldn't help herself. Her arm was around his waist, beneath the T-shirt he wore against his warm back. His long, hard thigh rested between hers and a large hand cupped her bottom. It made her laugh softly. Aine knew it could be awhile before they actually had sex but now he could touch her and she him. It was a beginning.

Aine lay there another hour and would have stayed longer but the need to use the bathroom was becoming urgent. Reluctantly, Aine disengaged herself from his loving embrace. She sighed regretfully, kissed her fingers then touched them to his sleeping lips. "I love you." One last look then Aine went to take care of business and shower.

As she scrubbed her hair, Aine heard the sliding door open and felt a rush of cool air. The next thing she felt were two large hands pulling her arms down. Aine tentatively reached for his hips as Sakuya began washing her hair. "I thought you'd sleep longer. You guys were up pretty late." Aine said just loud enough to be heard over the water.

Sakuya quirked a curious eyebrow. "You knew? Sorry if I worried you." He tilted her head up so the water would rinse out the suds. He slicked back her hair and ran his fingers through it until it was clean.

Aine finally opened her eyes to find him staring at her face. "It's okay. You're mine Sakuya and I love you, I'm supposed to worry about you. Eee!" Suddenly she was dangling in midair. Sakuya held her high enough to bury his head between her breasts. He turned so his back was against the wall and just held her. "Sakuya…" Aine rested her head on his black hair and her legs at his hips.

Eventually he spoke but his kept his eyes lowered. Her breasts and nipples were treated to kisses and heard his words intimately as he told her some of what happened and how it made feel and how it was still affecting him.

"I was her freaking pet! She rubbed and petted me like a good dog." Sakuya turned his head to listen to Aine's heart. "My body responded. I'm sorry Aine! I couldn't keep myself from - …"

Aine stroked his neck. "It was an automatic response Sakuya! It couldn't be helped. You like to be in control and she took that from you, there's no way you wanted what happened. I bet you were cursing her the whole time… and yourself too." She knew him well and his dry laugh proved it.

"I wanted her dead." Sakuya kissed her nipple. "I wanted to be home with you, to wake up from my nightmare. God Aine…I felt so…helpless." He pressed his face between her softness wanting to stay there and never leave. "…I didn't stop her. I let her use my body. And I – I…"

"You stayed alive for me. You had to Sakuya. You had to so you could come home to us. Sakuya think of it like acting! It was pretend – nothing but pretend. And now you're home again where everyone here loves you. We're what's real Sakuya. Your brother Ralph, Yuki and Maria, Atsuro and Yuuka, Towa and Miya, Santa and Kai and - ."

"You." Sakuya finished for her finally looking up at her. "You keep me sane Aine. I love you." He let her slide down his body until he could kiss her. Sakuya let her words play in his mind. _Pretend, it wasn't real. I pretended for her. So simple – that's exactly what I was doing! I planned to do that but I let it mess me up. I got lost in the…part. Aine was right, I would hate acting for a living. I would be pretending to be something, someone I'm not and that's exactly what happened. Even though I was doing it to get back to Aine, I began to hate myself. _"Don't ever leave me Aine. I wouldn't last without you." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm here Sakuya and I'm never going _**anywhere!"**_ Aine clutched him with her arms and legs. They stayed intimately locked together but they didn't make love. It was too soon and actually this was better, they didn't need the sex to know they loved each other.

It was afternoon before the two of them showed up downstairs. As soon as everyone noticed the couple, they knew things were much better between them and though most had eaten already, they joined Aine and Sakuya in the kitchen while they fixed a meal and ate. The family was if not completely whole yet was well on its way to becoming that way.

* * *

**A week later Sakuya gave his first interview. He spoke little of what happened during his captivity claiming that he'd been drugged most of the time. ** He was calm and spoke softly which told the audience that the experience deeply affected him. Mainly Sakuya spoke of his despair when he thought Lucifer had been killed and when he learned that his bodyguard had died trying to protect him. He spoke with respect and gratitude for all their security people and sent well wishes to those recovering in the hospital.

One other guard had been injured during his rescue. Ralph finally found out what was in that canister that Mary had obtained on the black market. On the steps leading to the room Sakuya had been held in, Mary had rigged trip wire to release a spray of acid. The security guard had used both arms to protect his face but had suffered severe burns to his arms and hands. That's why Daisuke had to abandon Sakuya's rescue for a while, to help his comrade and to make sure they cleared the stairs of any other traps. Of course Sakuya didn't mention all this but he wanted the public to be aware of the danger he'd been in and the brave men who'd done they're all to protect him and his friends. He wanted them recognized for everything they'd done for them.

Sakuya had always been a man people gravitated to. His mysterious upbringing and blue eyes led to much speculation. The situation had not changed, if anything his popularity and fans increased after this interview. Sakuya had been humble and somewhat shy but anxious to reassure everyone that he and Lucifer were fine and would be back making music just as soon as they were able.

With the initial interview over, Sakuya was finally feeling more at ease in all areas of his life. The band as a whole even visited Jupiter Records drawing a large crowd. Renovations were well under way and coming along nicely. Though they were excited about the new changes that were to come, their visit was a quiet one. They could still feel the fire and hear the explosions, gunfire and screams. Their lungs felt the choking smoke. Back came the pain and horror of it all. The five stood shoulder to shoulder staring at the place that had helped them become famous but also where there had been great tragedy.

"Let's go." Yuki said softly. Maybe when the building no longer showed scars would they be able to let some of those feelings go but right now it hurt to be there. One after the other they turned around. It was unintentional but the photo op was magnificent. It would grace their next album cover. Strong, somber and intensely sad faces for each of them. It broke your heart but at the same time drew you in.

Next they went to the Cradle where they met up with , Neon, D-Element, Jesus and Feel, all the bands who had participated in the memorial. Things were a bit awkward at first. Lucifer was afraid of how they'd feel about being lied to and the others were afraid this was all a lie and these were imposters. It took the Master, welcoming Sakuya and the others like long lost sons for everyone to loosen up and become friends again. Lucifer was mending as many fences as they could but found that it wasn't necessary – Japan was delighted to have them back.

* * *

**The Lucifer Ladies planned a party for Ralph and Mizuki. In just a few more days the couple was heading back to the States. **Besides themselves Kyo, Hitoshi, Sasaki and the Master were going to be there. Also most of Ralph's security firm was invited, including Shinji, Maria's bodyguard, who had recently been released from the hospital.

The weather was nice so once again, they planned on having the party outside. The women spent two days preparing for it – the food, games and the like. It was a going away party but also a survival party. Despite the threats and near fatalities, they'd made it.

The party lasted all day. They played football and soccer, those who could – women too. For those who didn't want to play or couldn't, there were board games and cards to play. Later they used the pool even though the air was growing cooler but no one seemed to mind. As evening approached, the guests began to dwindle until it was just the Lucifer crew, the Master and security people had to work the next day.

They were lounging around the pool feeling tired after a long day of play. But they were content. It had been a long time since they'd gathered like this or had this much fun. A day to remember.

Hitoshi looked over at Aine and Sakuya. The young man was stretched out on a lounger and at his side, Aine cuddled as close as possible. Yuki held hands with his wife as Yukihiko tried reading a story to his parents. It seemed so normal but he knew it was not. Maria still wore a light cast, Aine too. Each band member carried scars and so did their women. If not visible scars then mental ones. All of them had suffered immeasurable pain in one form or another, because of him. He stood.

"I'd like to apologize. It's my fault all this happened. I brought Marcy into our lives and I didn't listen when I was warned." He trembled as he bowed before them. "Please forgive me."

"Ah man, why'd you have to bring her up? I was just about sleep too!" Santa groaned then readjusted Kai who was dozing on his lap. He hid his face in her long hair. "Forget it."

Hitoshi stood rigidly. "No I cannot. I'll never forget any of it! Umm, I've looked into finding you all a new producer and have several candidates and I've _**fully**_ researched their backgrounds. You just have to meet with them and find the one best for ensuring your success in going global." He withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket then walked over to Yuki. "I am sorry."

Yuki took the paper then looked up at Hitoshi who appeared miserable but willing to face whatever just punishment they would come up with. Next he looked to his friends. Santa was kissing Kai's neck making her giggle. Towa was unconsciously rubbing his wound while Miya removed his hand then leaned down to kiss the spot making him smile. Atsuro was on the ground beside Yuuka's chair helping her with one of her many exercises to strengthen her leg. Every few minutes he would reward her by kissing her toes. And Sakuya was laughing silently as Aine whispered something in his ear.

Only Sasaki, Kyo, Ralph and Mizuki paid this little scene any attention. As they watched, Yuki tore the paper into pieces then asked his son to go throw them away. Yuki wrapped an arm around his wife before speaking. "You're forgiven and like Santa said, forget it. Thank you." He smiled at his son as he came running back.

Hitoshi's hands went up then down. _**"It's**_ _**my fault! I don't deserve to be your producer!" **_

"You can throw away the dagger Takayama – we won't be accepting seppuku today! You weren't pulling her strings. She did what she wanted to." Santa said.

"But I didn't listen - !"

"We didn't either." Atsuro said.

"It just happened, let it go." Towa said.

"Besides if anyone is to blame, it's me." Ralph said joining in. "I already tried to take the blame but these guys wouldn't let me either. So Hitoshi, I suggest you work your ass, umm butt off for these guys and get them to States within the next year if not before." It was hard to remember not to cuss in front of the little boy. Ralph grinned shrugging as Maria looked at him sternly.

Hitoshi looked at them all now grinning at him. He sighed nodded then bowed formally to each of them before resuming his seat and finishing his drink in one swallow.

Shortly Yuuka had to go inside so Aine volunteered to escort her. A game of poker got started now that everyone was awake again. After a while when the two women didn't come back, Maria took Yukihiko with her to see if anything was wrong. Miya won a big pot then exited the game. When she realized some of the ladies were missing, she followed by Mizuki who really didn't get poker, went to see what was up.

Kyo was losing so he too stopped playing then noticed most of the females had left and ever the ladies' man, went in search of them. Santa was put out that Kai was a better poker player and said he was going in for snacks but he didn't return either. Feeling a chill, Towa decided not to push his luck and went inside too.

As Kai again won, Yuki sat back slightly disgusted at loosing so easily then noticed that half the group was gone. "I think I'll leave before this card shark eats me alive and see what the others are up to." He said standing and yawning.

His words got their attention. They'd been so into the game they hadn't noticed that no one had come back and suddenly it was darker and cooler. Since everyone else was inside, they decided to move the game indoors. Everyone needed a break anyway after sitting for a couple of hours. But when they entered the house, it became obvious what had happened to everyone. Someone was baking cookies.

In the kitchen, people were laughing and talking, mixing, spooning and decorating cookies. There were four ovens and each of them were full of cookies. Yukihiko was running around trying to taste each batter or grab a cookie.

"Took you guys long enough!" Kyo laughed as he snapped a picture of their amazed faces. "We've already placed an order for more milk, eggs and flour. Everybody has their favorites and we're baking all of them!" So saying he went to one pan, picked up a cookie and almost ate it whole.

"Let me guess, it was Aine's idea." Sakuya laughed as he crossed the kitchen, dipped a finger into some batter that Aine was mixing. She was wearing one of those kiss the cook aprons and so he followed orders.

"I felt like something sweet and it just kept going." Aine told him once he'd released her mouth.

"Something like that anyway." Maria agreed then popped Yuki's hand as he tried to steal a fresh-out-of-the-oven cookie from her. "Yukihiko asked for his favorite then I thought of all the people we owed a huge thanks to and we started baking. So all of this isn't for us!" She said in exasperation as Yuki grinned at her while snatching four cookies from a different pan.

"That's right, we get to take some back with us." Mizuki grinned at Ralph as she dunked a chucky chocolate chip cookie into some milk. With a sobering look at Aine, she added, "Some are for your father."

"Father?" Ralph blinked then gaped at Sakuya for his reaction.

"Grazer?" Sakuya stared down at Aine for a minute then nodded. "Yeah, okay. I hope he likes them." Though his father had been the root of most of his earlier problems, Sakuya knew of all the old man had done to make sure he was back with Aine again. "So where do you want me?" His arms circled her waist and began to stir where she'd left off.

"Sakuya! I can't work this way!" Aine was trapped between him and the counter. She pushed her hips back only to feel him push forward.

"Careful or we might end putting on a show while we bake." Sakuya whispered in her ear then laughed as she blushed. Both remembered the last time they'd had sex in a kitchen.

At some point or another, they all acted like little children who'd stolen the cookie jar. They had cookies everywhere of all types and they all got samples. Some of them ended up with stomach aches the next day but it didn't matter, the cookies were great and the companionship even better.

* * *

**They said goodbye out in front of the house. Mizuki was already in the limo. It was just the two of them under the new sun in the chill morning air.**

"You'll call me?"

"Yeah. You'll come back for our return show?"

"I wouldn't miss it. You guys finished that new song yet?"

"Pretty much. Its finished enough to give to Aine. She'll make the song with her words."

Ralph smiled. "No, both of you will make the song. You two are perfect together – in business and love." He held out a hand. "Take care Sakuya and if you need me, for anything, I'm a phone call away."

Sakuya took his brother's hand. "I think you and Mizuki will be good together too. I'll be expecting a niece or nephew soon." He grinned. "You can call me too you know in case the old man gets on your nerves or something. …Brothers should stay close right?" He stepped forward and hugged his brother.

"…Yeah we should. As for babies, well there's time for that later right?" Ralph joked but was touched. This was what he'd been missing. "I'll see you soon Sakuya."

"Yeah, later Ralph." He watched his brother's limo ease down the long drive. Sakuya took a deep breath. It was nice being on good terms with blood relatives, real nice.

_**~mg~**_

** Rupert Grazer stared at the decorative tin full of cookies. Ralph had just returned and delivered a long report on everything that happened as well as this gift from his youngest son and his girl.**

He hadn't said much as Ralph spoke of the goings on in Japan but it was interesting to hear his point of view. What he didn't tell Ralph and never would was that Yamaguchi had already told him much of this and more. Those DVDs that Marcy had made of Sakuya while in captivity – copies had been sent to him and he'd watched them. It was far too late to regret how he'd treated Sakuya growing up but he had felt his son's pain as he watched him suffer. He had shed tears while alone in his opulent office. Afterwards, he too destroyed the copies. That was Sakuya's past and he would work hard behind the scenes to be sure his youngest child realized his dreams.

Rupert stared at the tin. It held scenes of Japan – the Tokyo tower, a Japanese garden and a city scene. The last thing he expected was a gift from Sakuya. The boy had always expressed his hate for him very eloquently. But he'd just spent over a month with his brother Ralph and even Rupert could sense a change in his eldest son. Perhaps Sakuya had changed too. The two had come to terms and grown fond of each other.

He opened the tin an on top was card. The scent of cookies wafted out and tickled his nose. Rupert sniffed. He didn't indulge very often wanting to be fit and healthy so that he lived as long as possible but according to Ralph, Sakuya and his girl had personally baked these together. Maybe…but first he'd open the card which seemed a little heavy.

It just an ordinary thank you card but when he opened it, several pictures clattered to his desk. "Sakuya doesn't know I sent these but I thought you should see your son when he's happiest. You weren't the best father to him but when he needed you, you were there. Thank you." Rupert read and it was sighed Yukimura Aine. Sakuya had signed it as well but he doubted Sakuya knew about the rest – the girl's words or the pictures.

The first picture was of Sakuya playing with a child. They were tickling each other and laughing with great delight. The next was of Sakuya at the piano, his eyes closed blissfully as he played. There was one of Sakuya and Ralph arguing but in that friendly/brotherly way. They were in each other's faces but grinning as they tried to out talk each other. There was another of Sakuya with his band as they discussed music. His son was intent but his eyes showed excitement. There was a group photo with each member of Lucifer and their love interests. Evidence of Mary's handiwork could be seen but the group was happy, they were moving on. The last two pictures were of the girl and his son. Sakuya and Aine were lying in the grass laughing both dirty, Sakuya holding a soccer ball. The next, they were dancing arms about each other staring into each other's eyes, in love.

Rupert stared at the pictures for a long time before he gave into temptation and tasted one of the carefully wrapped and lovingly baked cookies. He'd never had better. Rupert looked at the pictures of Aine and Sakuya again. "So she can cook. Well son, though you may hate this fact, you take after me in many ways. I'm sure you'll work off all that good cooking in the bedroom!" He smirked. He may never be a real father to Sakuya but the boy was his and he was proud of him. "They'll be happy." He stated for if he had anything to say about it – they would.

* * *

**They spent one more month at the mansion hiding from the public eye. Rest and recuperation were their main objectives though they accomplished much more. **The Lucifer Ladies went back to work on the website, creating new trivia games and giving updates on the condition of the band members. Lucifer worked as well on new arrangements of old songs and worked on new ones. They wanted to thank Japan so they were working on another album to be released before the move to London. One song in particular was special to Sakuya. The day he'd played it for Aine had been bittersweet for it touched on his time with Marcy but also reflected what had kept him sane during that time.

Aine had felt the same but after hearing the beautiful song only once, almost immediately came up with words to match the feelings behind the melody. She handed the words to the band the very next day.

Sakuya sung it with only the piano as accompaniment. Everyone was there and by the time the last note was played, no heart was left untouched. They'd wanted to play the beautiful song before when Sakuya had given it to them but now, with Aine's words – excitement filled them all.

Finally they all went home after two months of being hidden away from the world. It was an - experience. Fans had been visiting their homes daily hoping for a glimpse of Lucifer and finally they were rewarded. At all five homes, fans with flowers and cards, food and presents waited for them and screamed at their arrival. And that was just the beginning.

They went back to work full time with the exception of Towa, he had a reduced schedule but the commercials, the modeling, the autograph sessions and public appearances were all back on. With all that going on, the TV drama was released in the United States and with all the emphasis on Lucifer and what happened to them, the drama was shown in several other countries including Japan.

Soon there was a rumor about a concert going around on all the websites. The news and magazine reporters pounced on the news and soon, the temporary headquarters for Jupiter Records were being mobbed. Kai was pleased, her idea was working wonders. Judging by the response, they should book a huge venue for Lucifer's last concert in Japan.

_**~mg~**_

** "That was nice. You know, you two are really very similar." Aine commented as she entered their bedroom.** They'd just left Ralph's hotel. He and Mizuki were back for the concert just as they said they would. The four of them had spent the evening together. The show was tomorrow evening and it was sold out.

"I guess so. You and Mizuki were awfully friendly. No more animosity between you?" Sakuya removed his jacket as he watched Aine put her purse down then sat at the vanity to remove her jewelry.

"Well we're not enemies anymore. We're no longer fighting over _you_! Mizuki's got Ralph and I've got you!" Aine beamed at him from the mirror then took the shiny clip from her hair and let the silky stuff fall to her shoulders. She then proceeded to remove her makeup.

Sakuya slipped off his shirt and pants and threw them over a chair. In nothing but briefs, he went to stand behind her. Sakuya massaged her shoulders. "Shower with me?"

Aine closed her eyes in bliss. "Your hands are magic. That feels so good. Keep that up and I'll do anything." She promised looking at him the mirror. Her words were true but love was what truly controlled her and her love for him ruled her heart.

"Oh yeah? Sweetheart maybe you should have kept that to yourself!" Sakuya smiled at her with delight. He helped her to stand then unzipped her dress and slipped the sleeves from her shoulders and down to the floor.

Aine took his hand and let him lead her to the bathroom and there he removed their underwear. In moments they were showering under the hot spray. It was a normal shower. He touched her with love but not with intent as did Aine. She too washed Sakuya's body with care. They still had not made love. It had been almost five months since Marcy's death.

Though life was mostly back to normal again, each of them – Aine and Sakuya and their friends had bad days and even worse nights. Pain would flare from old wounds, memories of fire and explosions would haunt waking moments and nightmares of loved ones dying woke them in the night. Marcy and the things she'd done would live with them forever.

Aine let Sakuya dry her then she did the same for him. "You want anything or would you rather just go to bed? Wine? Coffee? Tomorrow's the big day!" Aine almost skipped into the bedroom with excitement. She found her body lotion, sat on the bed and began smoothing it on her legs.

Sakuya watched her and got hard. He always did. His Aine was a sensual woman and she always affected him. "Nah, I'm good." He answered absently. "Yeah, it was really weird being back on stage but like finally coming home too. That first song was awful though – we were all so nervous." He leaned against the door jamb as Aine played her hands over her belly then moved up to her breasts.

Aine laughed. She'd been at the rehearsal. Sakuya's voice had cracked several times. Atsuro had broken a guitar string. Towa had dropped his guitar and Yuki had played the wrong song. "That was funny but afterwards you guys got it together. Sakuya, you're pros and you showed that today and you'll do even better tomorrow." Aine hopped off the bed, to reach her back and bottom.

_She's doing that on purpose! No, she's just being Aine. It's not like she doesn't do this after every shower but tonight – damn its really getting to me. Maybe, maybe it's been enough time. Marcy fucked with my mind even if my body was spared! I've ignored my wants afraid that I couldn't or that __**she **__would pop into my mind and ruin what I have with Aine. No, it's time. Tomorrow Lucifer takes back it place in the music world and tonight I take my woman back! Goodbye Marcy!_ Decision made, Sakuya stalked across the soft carpet and pushed Aine down on to the bed.

"Wha-! Sakuya!" Aine gasped as she bounced but before she could turn over, Sakuya was sitting on her legs. She shivered and wondered if…

"You missed a few spots. I like your skin soft so I thought I'd help you out." Sakuya had already put lotion on his hands and was rubbing it into her back. Soon his hands were caressing her buttocks. "I see all that time you've spent helping Yuuka with her rehab is really firming you up. There's a little less jiggle than before but I like it." He patted her like a set of drums.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my butt!" Aine yelled and tried to turn over ready to argue with him.

"No there isn't." Sakuya laughed tickling her. "Like I said, I like it." He got off her to kiss each cheek. "Nothing at all wrong with this kissable flesh." Sakuya lay his head there a moment then slid one hand up her trembling thigh. "So does this flesh need lotion too?" His finger entered her.

Aine hissed softly and lifted her hips to give him better access. _I've missed this! Not just the sex but the play too. I put aside my wants because he needed time just like I did. Has he finally decided that we'll make love or is this only for me? Either way, this is a step forward. He's, no we're finally breaking free of Marcy!_ "Sa – kuya…"

He grinned. Sakuya absolutely loved to hear her say his name like that. "Yes Aine, what is it?" His fingers teased even as Aine rose to her knees. She was pushing back on his fingers a little desperately. At her moan, Sakuya decided to stop teasing. They had both been without for too long. "Aine!" He tumbled her over and moved between her wet thighs to replace his fingers with his tongue.

Aine clutched his head with her thighs, one hand held tightly to his hair as she raised herself to his mouth. She threw back her head and screamed her pleasure. Aine blinked away her tears and tried to catch her breath. She trembled as Sakuya kissed her once more in that place then each thigh. Aine could feel him looking down at her so she tried to focus her eyes. "…Oh boy… Hi."

Sakuya licked his lips and grinned. "Hi, feeling good?" His hands slid up her hipbones until they reached her heaving breasts. Sakuya tickled the nipples making them stand up even further. He leaned forward to lick them.

Aine hummed in her throat and traced his ears with her fingers. She could feel him throbbing against her thigh. He was hot, hard and heavy and her body ached for him. "What about you Sakuya? How do you feel?" Aine whispered gasping as he bit her gently.

Sakuya raised his head and noted that Aine's eyes were quite serious. "I feel…like I'm in love and that I can't wait to be inside my woman." He leaned up to cup her jaw. "Can I come inside Aine?" It was a soft smile now that followed his pun.

Aine returned the smile. "Hmm, I guess so. We should do something about this before it messes up the sheets." Her hand held him tightly and Aine circled the head with her thumb laughing as it jerked violently in her hand.

"Let's see who messes up the sheets!" Sakuya growled and thrust forward making them both cry out. It was almost like the first time for Aine was extremely tight. She swallowed him whole and held on warmly. "Ai – ne! God, Aine…! Aine!" Sakuya pulled back and thrust again then stayed still. "I'm…sorry. So long, I denied us for…so long! I missed you!" Sakuya buried his head in her neck.

She could hardly breathe, she felt so full. Sakuya filled her beautifully, wonderfully – she was made for him. Aine shook her head. "Time. Needed time…and now is the…right time!" Aine lifted her hips to get him moving again. "Me too – I missed – you!" She gasped as Sakuya braced himself and thrust once more. Aine looked up into her blue heaven and got lost.

In and out he moved with hardly a pause. Her legs slid high about his hips and the bed rocked beneath them. Sakuya and Aine went at it and then reached the apex. Their voices echoed off the walls. Sakuya rolled over and clasped Aine tightly before pushing her up to take her breast in his mouth. "Again!"

"Ag-ain?" Aine blinked but could only hold on as Sakuya started rocking her hips. "Oh God!" She moaned but couldn't be happier. This was her Sakuya – insatiable when it came to making love and he only wanted her. Aine was in for a very long night. She laughed as she came yet again!

* * *

**The secret was out the minute they entered the conference room at the stadium. Sakuya was smiling like the cat that'd gotten not only the cream but the canary too! **There was that just satisfied look in his eye and a pep in his step. The guys congratulated him. Poor Aine looked well but she kept yawing and walked a little funny but her smile never left her face. She was teased by all the ladies.

Knowing that Aine and Sakuya had finally gotten beyond Marcy, that they could be intimate with each other again, made everybody's day. As preparations were made for the concert that evening, the energy was high. Nothing was going to ruin this day.

The very front row had been reserved. The Lucifer Ladies, Hitoshi, Sasaki, Ralph and Mizuki had it all to themselves. Only one guest was missing and just now, he very nervously walked out onto the stage.

"GOOD EVENING JAPAN!" The Master greeted the twenty thousand plus fans in the audience. He wore a black tux and looked dashing but he kept fidgeting with his tie. As the crowd yelled and cheered, he stepped back overwhelmed. "Umm, I was asked to introduce them as I once did long ago. They were a bunch of kids then but now they are young men. They've seen some tough times and grown stronger for it – their music too. Their sound has grown, able to take us to new heights! So now I would like to introduce to you a band, no to _**the**_ band that rules Japan! They'll be singing the title track to their newest album – **IT'S TRUE! **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN -_**LUUUCIFERRR!!!"**_ Smiling, the Master backed off the stage.

The stage was pitch black but then a spotlight appeared on the left and Yuki walked out to deafening screams. He waved, went to his guitar and put it over his shoulder and waited. Santa entered from the right using both hands to greet the crowd before seating himself behind the drums. Atsuro came from the left and he bowed to the crowd before jumping up and cheering along with them then took his spot and tuned his guitar.

The screams for Towa were overwhelming. He bowed as well and blew a few kisses. He was extremely grateful for their praise and well wishes because he was responsible for Lucifer taking so long to get back on stage. Towa's recovery had been slow.

Sakuya had wanted to enter from the audience but had been talked out of it since it would only cause a mob scene. So he entered from the left as well smiling and waving. He took the mike and waited for the crowd to settle down enough for him to be heard.

"KONICHIWA JAPAN!" Sakuya laughed at the excited response. Again he waited and when he next spoke his tone was a little more serious. "Thank you. I, Yuki, Atsuro, Towa and Santa want to thank you and express our gratitude for your understanding, support and love these last few months. It's because of you, our fans that this night was possible." There was more cheering and as a band they all nodded and bowed slightly. "And now on with the show! We hope you like this new song; it is near and dear to our hearts. **It's True." **Sakuya looked at Aine then blew her a kiss.

The Master joined the others in the audience just as the music began to play. Sakuya closed his eyes and gently held the mike stand with his long fingers.

"_When the waves wash out the sky_

_As the stars' light cross a thousand miles_

_And the moon wears a halo_

_Impossible but true_

_Just as I love you*_

_Through the ups and the downs it's you I want around_

_Even when it's me who makes you cry_

_I want to be the one who dries your eyes_

_When the pain seems too much to bear, I'll be there_

_Because it's true, I do love you*_

_When the waves wash out the sky_

_As the stars' light cross a thousand miles_

_And the moon wears a halo_

_Impossible but true_

_Just as I love you*_

_Don't believe any lies you hear these ties are true_

_I'll be there to take care of you_

_Your smile is what I live for_

_Your hand in mine, our hearts forever entwined_

_Because it's true, I do love you"_

Silence as the song ended. They were in awe and then the crowd went crazy. **It's True, **set the pace for the night. Even when Santa was pounding out the beat and Towa setting the bass in their souls and Yuki and Atsuro were taking them to new heights – the smiles, the excitement the utter amazement never left. It was one of the best concerts Japan had ever witnessed. Nobody sat in the seats but stayed on their feet the whole three hours.

Up in a sky box, even Rupert Grazer was standing, tapping his foot to the music. He raised his champagne glass to salute his son and his band.

That high lasted up until and through the final preparations for the move to London. Lucifer decided to return home every few months because their fans loved them so. It would be good to come home where they knew they would always be loved and accepted. As it was there was a mob at the airport when they left. The fans sang to them, **It's True** as they boarded the plane and took off.

* * *

**It was strange new city that spoke a language that wasn't their own. It had music that was different from theirs but they weren't afraid.** It was a challenge and every challenge set before them had been mounted and conquered. Each male had a female and they all had each other.

Sakuya held out his hand and Aine placed hers in it. He brought her hand to his lips. "Ready for this? This is all new for you and me, a new beginning." He smiled for her eyes were glowing with excitement.

"Yes! Oh Sakuya, as long as we're together – we can do anything!" Aine looked at him noting the same expression in his beautiful blue eyes that was in hers. She looked to Maria and Yuki then all the others. Each face was lit up so bright, the stars would be jealous. "Let's Rock This Town!" Aine yelled out and everyone hooted, yelled, whistled and cheered along with her.

Aine showed not one ounce of fear. She was sure they would succeed. Feeling more confident than ever, Sakuya laughed, picked Aine up and spun her around. "You heard the lady – LET'S ROCK!" The group ran out of the airport ready to shake London's foundation with their music.

* * *

_**And it's over! Sigh, I kinda didn't want it to end! When I started this story, I had no idea just how far I would take it. I wanted to do a sequel to More to Love because I really do love Sensual Phrase and had missed the characters. Still this was a challenge for me, making the characters grow and show more of them that was seen in the anime/manga. A few of you have read from beginning to the very end and I do appreciate it. I hope I was able to entertain you for a little while.**_

_**Thanks and maybe I'll see you in another story!**_

_**Marchgirl  
**_


End file.
